TANYA DENALI
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: Fic pós Amanhecer #FINALIZADA# no PDV da Tanya. Em sua busca por vingança pela morte de Irina, descobre uma incrível história sobre lobisomens Filhos da Lua e o amor verdadeiro de muitas formas! Tem tbm Cullens e Volturis! Fiel aos livros de SM.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

As reminiscências vinham em um turbilhão de _flashes_ na velocidade da luz. Grande Morávia, atual Eslováquia. A transformação. O fogo implacável. Confusão. Medo. Angústia. O fogo não impede a mente de encontrar uma explicação para aquilo freneticamente. O que estava havendo? Quem era aquela mulher? O que ela fez comigo? Por que eu estava em chamas? Eu gritava. Alguém respondia. Seria ela? Ela ainda estava aqui? Eu não conseguia compreender o ela dizia. Não parecia ser o idioma que eu falava. Eu não conseguia compreender o que eu mesma gritava. De repente, alívio intenso começou a subir pelos meus membros, pelo corpo todo em direção ao coração. Meu coração... O que está havendo com ele? Está pulando insanamente. O alívio crescia, meu coração acelerava desumanamente... Até a derradeira batida...

"Eu sou Sasha!" Ela falou agora em minha língua. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas sorria.

Dez séculos de lembranças. Rússia. São Petersburgo. Uniu-se a nós Katrina, a talentosa; depois Irina, a impetuosa. Nossos olhos faiscavam em escarlate. Ainda assim, era muito fácil seduzir. Tantas vezes eles nos buscavam. Iam até nós. As histórias das lendas corriam de vilarejo em vilarejo. Criamos um mito. Quantas vezes ríamos das expedições de caça aos vampiros dos homens que empunhavam tochas de fogo, crucifixos e estacas de madeira... Acabavam quase todos em nossos leitos. Delirando de prazer, implorando por mais, jurando escravidão eterna. Depois os sugávamos até drenar por completo. Tão fácil...

Havia leis, a realeza italiana as impunha. Éramos cuidadosas e hábeis.

As lembranças continuavam atormentadas. Nove séculos de lembranças. Europa. A hipocrisia da Igreja. Os mesmos padres e monges que vendiam indulgências e enganavam o povo pobre e ignorante pregavam humildade e temor a Deus, santidade e retidão. A esses fazíamos visitas noturnas nos mosteiros. Seduzíamos e matávamos. Seus líderes do clero? Eram depravados e revelavam sua pior faceta com as cortesãs. Também os usávamos. Sobrevivíamos unidas. As quatro. Formávamos uma... _Família_? Não. O que faltava? Não sabíamos.

Outros vampiros? Eram escassos. Não ofereciam atrativos. Sasha, então, conheceu Vasilii e mudou... Perdemos Sasha...

Ganhamos respeito à lei e ao ofício deles... Os italianos.

As recordações continuavam céleres. Olhos dourados há oito séculos. O carinho aos homens humanos suplantou a sede, o instinto.

Descobrimos que animais poderiam aplacar a sede e nos manter fortes.

Descobrimos que ainda precisávamos dos homens humanos.

Descobrimos o que faltava para sermos uma família. E agora éramos... Mesmo sem Sasha.

Era o fim das lendárias _succubi_.

O turbilhão desenfreado que eram os meus pensamentos, as lembranças em minha mente passaram por todos os acontecimentos da História da humanidade que presenciamos e muitos dos quais fizemos muito mais parte do que podem imaginar os historiadores. Estivemos com a realeza e com os plebeus, com os burgueses e o proletariado. Proporcionamos prazer a nobres, bandoleiros, cavaleiros, ciganos, religiosos, negros, indígenas. Corremos mundo em aventuras de vitórias e perdas.

Liberdade que se consumia despreocupadamente.

Até que, há três séculos, cansadas de tanto cinismo e malícia, sofrimento e ódio, violência e desalento, viemos nos refugiar na mansidão de neve, em uma terra muito pouco explorada. No Novo Mundo! Atravessamos o estreito. Aqui nos tornamos mitos longínquos e cada vez mais esquecidos pelo homem moderno. Enterramos o passado distante e nos permitimos encontrar um pouco de paz.

Denali. Apaixonamo-nos pelo lugar.

Meu sobrenome humano; não pude informá-lo a Sasha, porque não o lembrava. Usei o dela por muitos séculos. Atualmente, em meus documentos falsos trago um sobrenome aleatório, de origem inglesa, que não diz nada sobre mim. Mas gosto de pensar em mim mesma como Denali. Adotei o nome do lugar no qual encontrei paz como um sobrenome só meu.

Simplesmente Denali... Tanya Denali.


	2. Sozinha

1. SOZINHA

Voltamos para o Alasca sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Deixamos para trás a atmosfera de júbilo e alívio da casa dos Cullen, e retornamos para a nossa montanha. Viajamos em silêncio. Eleazar só fazia os mínimos movimentos necessários para dirigir em altíssima velocidade, Carmen estava paralisada ao seu lado. Kate, Garret e eu sequer respirávamos; os dois tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, e todos oscilávamos entre o ódio, a tristeza, a ansiedade e a saudade.

Lembrei-me da última vez que havíamos feito este retorno de Forks, há alguns meses, mais precisamente em agosto, sob circunstâncias totalmente diferentes. Edward e Bella tinham acabado de se casar e nós voltamos três dias depois. Eles já haviam partido para a lua-de-mel e os Cullen estavam envolvidos com a reforma de um chalé para presenteá-los quando voltassem. Chegamos até a conhecer o local. Esme estava empolgada e fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Como poderíamos imaginar que o casamento de Edward com sua humana teria desdobramentos tão desastrosos para o nosso clã?

Irina já estava longe desde então, mas agora a certeza de que ela jamais voltaria era aterradora, revoltante. Quando a tensão dentro do carro parecia chegar ao limite da sanidade alcançamos nossa propriedade e em alguns minutos já avistávamos nosso amado chalé encravado ao pé das majestosas montanhas do Parque Nacional de Denali. Apesar da cobertura de neve, era possível identificar as enormes toras de madeira do telhado em "V ao contrário", que se estendia até o chão. Ao lado esquerdo a estufa e, do outro lado, o meu atelier de escultura – passatempo que adquiri aos poucos e que me ajudava a expressar meus sentimentos, tão bem quanto palavras ou atitudes.

As quantidades de neve no chão eram o indicativo que o tempo não andou muito bom nos últimos dias, mas chegamos a casa em uma ensolarada e sorridente manhã, muito embora nossos humores não estivessem em sintonia com absolutamente nada disso. Saímos do carro em frente a casa e Kate imediatamente levou Garret para dentro, Carmen e Eleazar os acompanhando. Eu disparei em uma corrida desesperada pela neve.

Não me preocupei em avisá-los, Kate me conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto eu precisava extravasar toda a raiva e a tristeza, que me consumiam até o cerne dos sentidos.

Meus pés sequer tocavam a neve. Cruzei o rio com um salto simples, sem humor para as brincadeiras que sempre fazíamos e que minha querida irmã adorava... Adorava... No meu tropel insano percebi que meu rosto estava desfigurado num choro sem lágrimas e forcei minhas pernas a acelerar. Comecei a circundar a enorme extensão de todo o Parque e mudei minha rota em direção ao Golfo, ao mar gélido que Irina tanto amava.

Quando me vi na direção de Anchorage parei violentamente na neve. Eu não poderia me arriscar a cruzar o perímetro urbano com minhas emoções no mais completo caos. O cheiro de sangue humano, que de há muito já não abalava mais meus instintos, poderia, neste momento, ser uma agonia a mais na minha dor. Já bastava meu peito, eu não precisava sentir a garganta queimando também.

Ouvi um guincho desesperado e alto quando cai de joelhos na neve. Um rosnado explodiu em meu peito. Em alguns minutos seus passos céleres se aproximavam e os cheiros característicos me deram a certeza de que os quatro vinham ao meu encontro.

– Tanya... – Carmen chamou aproximando-se. – Nós te ouvimos gritar e... – ela estacou apavorada. O que ela viu em minha expressão que lhe tenha causado isso, eu não sei. Mas fez com que Eleazar se aproximasse lentamente, como se eu fosse uma fera acuada. Talvez eu fosse mesmo...

Kate também se aproximou aflita e, abaixando-se rapidamente, me abraçou pelo lado esquerdo. Ela murmurava baixinho uma velha canção eslovaca que trazia lembranças de uma época tão distante... Eleazar tocou meu ombro direito sem conseguir dizer nada e Garret nos contemplava solidário à distância.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. As horas se passaram e a noite veio impassível. Percebi que aos poucos Eleazar, Carmen e Garret nos deixaram, respeitosos. Somente Kate permaneceu e amanheceu o dia em nosso abraço. Chorávamos sem lágrimas. Até que ouvi Garret vir removê-la delicadamente, murmurando:

– Venha. Talvez ela precise mesmo desse tempo sozinha. Deixe-me ao menos cuidar de você. – seu tom era respeitoso, contido e carregado de devoção.

Sim. Eu estava sozinha. Sozinha...

As horas se passavam e este pensamento martelava em minha mente impiedosamente, causando um turbilhão de emoções e reacendendo uma infinidade de lembranças.

Revivi toda minha trajetória até aqui. _As reminiscências vinham em um turbilhão de _flashes_ na velocidade da luz..._

Recordei um milênio em minutos, até este momento. Até o gesto zeloso de Garret com Kate e percebi que, pelo visto, minha irmã jamais vagaria só pela eternidade.

Carmen e Eleazar, quando se uniram a nós, colocaram tudo em perspectiva para nós três. Irina, Kate e eu não acreditávamos nesse amor eterno, não buscávamos companheiros. Gostávamos de nos divertir com os homens humanos e seu calor, sua maciez, seu cheiro. No entanto, humanos sempre foram tão somente objetos muito úteis para nossas necessidades sexuais.

Quanto aos vampiros, não nos imaginávamos unidas inexoravelmente a outro vampiro, como Sasha havia se unido um dia a Vasilii. Tudo o que aconteceu com ela, por causa disso, nos deixou _estragadas_ para o amor. Aquele amor desesperado que acabou com a razão e com a existência da vampira que nos criou; a quem considerávamos como uma mãe...

Não. Não queríamos isso. Queríamos uma eternidade de prazer e luxúria. Adorávamos nos sentir desejadas e idolatradas.

Nem mesmo meu interesse por Edward, séculos mais tarde, teria a marca da inevitabilidade desse amor inexplicável. Hoje, posso olhar para trás e ver amargamente que eu simplesmente _desejava_ Edward. Era um capricho. Mas o que me divertia mesmo era lhe causar o constrangimento de colocar em perspectiva, através dos meus pensamentos, todo o prazer que eu podia lhe proporcionar. No fundo, no fundo eu sabia que _ele_ sabia que tudo isso estava longe de ser amor.

O pânico gelado em meu corpo se intensificou na medida em que me dei conta de que em mil anos jamais amei ou fui amada verdadeiramente.

O que eu vinha fazendo da minha porção de eternidade?

Sozinha...

Não! Eu não posso ter me enganado por tanto tempo. É claro que não!

Esse amor verdadeiro _foi_ a ruína de Sasha e Irina.

Sim! Eu precisava avisar Kate.

É claro que ela acabaria passando pelos mesmos tormentos no momento em que Garret se desse conta de que não poderia abraçar nosso estilo de vida vegetariano. _Ele iria embora_, como fez _Laurent_ e deixaria minha outra irmã no inferno, assim como Irina ficou.

E pior! Se ela resolvesse acompanhá-lo? _Não! _Eu _não_ _vou_ permitir isso em hipótese alguma! Preciso reunir forças para voltar e avisá-la, antes que seja tarde.

Em milésimos de segundos saltei sobre minhas pernas e disparei em outra corrida insana, na direção de mais um crepúsculo que caía preguiçosamente por trás da neve das montanhas.

Minha cabeça girava enlouquecidamente, eu não podia me permitir perder Kate também. Não podia...


	3. Voyeur

2. _VOYEUR_

Cheguei ao chalé ouvindo claramente Carmen e Eleazar na estufa cuidando de suas orquídeas raras. Não ouvi nem a voz de Kate nem de Garret, com certeza não estavam dentro de casa. Automaticamente rastreei seus cheiros, o de Kate, mais familiar, eu senti primeiro, bem forte e o segui em direção ao topo da montanha. Cruzava o rio num ponto bem ao alto, onde percebi que o cheiro de Garret também estava muito forte, e dentro da floresta pude ouvi-los, claramente. Uivavam ruidosamente entrelaçados e encaixados frente a frente, nus na neve, próximos de uma enorme sequóia jovem, cuja muda nós três – Irina, Kate e eu – plantamos quando nos estabelecemos aqui há três séculos.

Diminui consideravelmente o passo, eles sequer pareciam dar por minha presença. Estavam inebriados demais em seu prazer.

Não era a primeira vez que via minha irmã em um momento assim. Bom, era a primeira vez com um vampiro, mas assim como ela também já me assistiu e ambas já tínhamos observado Irina inúmeras vezes, continuei me aproximando. Gostávamos disso, achávamos excitante e geralmente os homens com quem nos relacionávamos também. Isso quando a brincadeira não era toda coletiva e nos permitíamos nos tocar e acariciar, na medida em que isso elevava o desejo dos nossos espécimes.

Confiando nesse hábito continuei me aproximando.

Porém, algo me fez recuar na intenção que me trouxe até Kate neste momento: tantas vezes já assisti a intimidade de Kate com seus homens e nunca a vi tão entregue, tão extasiada.

A atmosfera ao redor deles era diferente. Pairava uma paz reverente em torno deles, como se a natureza que já era perfeita, aqui no lugar onde escolhemos viver, pudesse ficar ainda melhor, tornando-se extática somente para eles. Os últimos raios avermelhados do sol poente invadiam as copas das árvores e, além de deixar tudo num tom de oliva maravilhoso, também explodiam em sete cores em seus corpos, refletindo um pequeno arco-íris em movimento desenfreado na neve branca.

Os movimentos de seus corpos eram completamente harmônicos e eles se chocavam sutilmente e em velocidade inumana, provocando sons muito característicos da composição corporal da nossa espécie. Seus lábios também se chocavam em beijos desesperados e sedentos, mas ao mesmo tempo cheios de um cuidado, um saborear, um arfar diferentes. Eram beijos cheios de... amor. Garret tocava cada centímetro do corpo de Kate com urgência e delicadeza totalmente incoerentes e incompreensíveis. Ocasionalmente ele uivava o nome dela um pouco mais alto, em resposta a alguma eventual descarga elétrica que Kate parecia soltar, inconscientemente, em seus devaneios. Isso não o desencorajava, pelo contrário, parecia ser o catalisador de mais uma rodada de beijos ardentes, carícias enlouquecidas e sons alarmantemente guturais. Os músculos de seu corpo se retesavam automaticamente, o que o tornava ainda mais _sexy _e a cena toda mais sensual e hipnotizante.

Contudo, ao contrário de incontáveis outras vezes, essa cena estava longe de ser excitante para mim. Minha mente voejava na velocidade da luz. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me perguntava da estranheza de Kate perdendo o controle assim, tão inconscientemente sobre seu dom no momento do ato sexual; – coisa que há muito tempo não acontecia – também, de repente, me senti uma intrusa ali.

Era como se eu estivesse maculando um momento diferente, único, da existência de Kate – cujos ruídos, por sinal, aumentaram e tornaram-se frenéticos, selvagens.

Como era _possível_ que estes dois ainda não tenham percebido minha presença aqui? Eu parei há dez metros de onde estavam; bem próxima ao tronco de um pinheiro. Eles pareciam estar imersos em um universo paralelo. Alheios a tudo.

Subitamente, me lembrei de que Irina jamais quis estender seus momentos de intimidade com Laurent aos nossos joguinhos. Muito embora, _ele_, sutilmente, tenha demonstrado certo interesse nisso. Para Irina, seus momentos com Laurent eram só deles, não havia espaço para Kate e eu. Isso, no início, nos causou estranheza, mas depois compreendemos, até porque era essa discrição que também notávamos em Carmen e Eleazar, Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jasper, quando estes moravam aqui. Rose e Emmett... Bom, Rose e Emmett não primavam tanto pela discrição, mas estavam longe também de apreciar as intimidades grupais que nós três compartilhávamos com nossas conquistas humanas. Longe de tudo o que aprendemos com Sasha antes que ela conhecesse Vasilii. As festas e bacanais que, em nossos primeiros séculos, eram regadas a sangue humano. Nossas visitinhas aos mosteiros medievais...

Entretanto, somente quando a noite já ia alta senti que o intento que me tirou de meu torpor e luto e me trouxe até aqui, já não tinha o menor significado. Fiquei horas contemplando a beleza de dois vampiros apaixonados se amando e percebi a pequenez da minha existência vazia deste amor puro e verdadeiro.

Girei sobre meus pés lentamente na neve e caminhei, preguiçosamente, noite adentro de volta a casa. Não pude me obrigar sequer a correr. Sentia-me pequena, estéril e miserável. Pela primeira vez em minha existência senti inveja de alguém. Sentia inveja de Kate e essa inveja vinha temperada por uma dose extra de culpa, por ser ela. Já não via mais o amor como a maldição que me parecia antes, a certeza de que Kate, ou Carmen ou mesmo _Bella _morreriam mil vezes e, de muito bom grado, por seus amores, me fazia enxergar o quão inúteis foram meus dez séculos de existência nesta vida. O quão seria inútil exortá-la a qualquer lucidez que seja com qualquer argumento que eu pudesse pensar.

Eles jamais saberiam que estive ali. Jamais saberiam das minhas intenções egoístas.

Agora estava clara para mim a honestidade dos sentimentos de Garret em comparação com os de Laurent. Garret não abandonaria minha querida irmã. Ela não sofreria como Irina sofreu com a partida de Laurent. Ela não perderia a razão como Sasha perdeu por causa de Vasilii. O mínimo que eu podia fazer por eles era me recolher em minha aridez, aceitá-lo como um irmão e seguir com minha eternidade da maneira mais digna possível. Ninguém jamais saberia das minhas angústias.

Afinal, eu era a lendária Tanya!

Uma das gloriosas vampiras que deram origem ao mito de _succubus. _Eu precisava me agarrar firmemente nestes pensamentos, para tentar ao menos recuperar um por cento da autoestima orgulhosa que eu tive um dia. Eu precisava encontrar um significado para minha existência patética. Mas... _Qual?..._

Quando me aproximava do rio, de repente, como num raio de intuição. A lembrança veio de novo com tanta força que me lançou novamente ajoelhada na neve. Revivi, minuciosamente, cada detalhe do julgamento e assassinato de Irina, em minha mente. Recordei tudo com tanta força que vi tudo vermelho, como se estivesse acontecendo de novo, e de novo, e de novo... E o ódio voltou acelerando minha respiração desnecessária e acendendo a chama da vingança com força total dentro de mim.

Até então a tristeza me dominava e a saudade me assolava a dor da perda. A raiva foi forte no momento, mas Carlisle apaziguou tudo com seu amparo amigo.

Agora não havia meu amigo ali junto de mim. Não havia perigo para todos os outros clãs reunidos. Não havia ameaça sobre Nessie. Não havia nada... Só um ódio latente despertando de minhas entranhas e gritando em minha cabeça:

"_VOCÊ _TEM_ UM MOTIVO PARA CONTINUAR SUA TRAJETÓRIA!... _

_VOCÊ VAI SE DEDICAR A VINGAR IRINA!..._

_VOCÊ _TEM_ UM MOTIVO PARA SEGUIR EM FRENTE: CAIUS... _

_É CAIUS QUEM VOCÊ DEVE DESTRUIR..." _

Eu dedicaria cada minuto de minha eternidade vazia de amor a esse ódio que precisava ser aplacado. Eu vingaria minha irmã, cujas cinzas ainda estavam em brasa naquela maldita clareira. Eu acabaria com ele... _Caius Volturi_.


	4. Segredo

3. SEGREDO

Vaguei lentamente até o chalé alimentando essa fúria, traçando pequenos planos.

Precisava conversar com Eleazar antes de qualquer coisa. Um ponto fraco de Caius era sabido e notório em nosso mundo: lobisomens. Não os metamorfos de La Push, mas os verdadeiros, os Filhos da Lua. Apesar de terem sido caçados por ele e praticamente extintos, acredito que ainda seja possível encontrar algum. Só preciso descobrir onde procurar.

Viajaria em breve, varreria cada quilômetro quadrado de onde quer que fosse. Eleazar só precisava me dar uma direção. Além disso, ele também poderia ter alguma ideia de outras fraquezas de Caius...

Quando cheguei ao chalé reconheci imediatamente as vozes de Carmen e Eleazar conversando na varanda da frente; entrei ansiosa pelos fundos e marchei decididamente ao encontro deles. Mesmo assim, Carmen chamou por mim, talvez achando que eu fosse evitá-los e me isolar novamente.

– Sim, Carmen, preciso falar com vocês. – respondi imediatamente.

Encontrei ambos sentados lado a lado no confortável divã de nossa ampla varanda, mãos entrelaçadas e me observando cuidadosamente. Sentei no chão próximo a eles. Carmen levou a mão direita ao peito em um gesto muito peculiar de preocupação. Como será que meu rosto está transparecendo todas essas emoções violentas dos últimos dias? Eu não sei. Se a ruga na testa de Eleazar é qualquer indicativo disso, então, parece que meu rosto não deve estar muito bem composto, afinal!...

– Quero as cinzas de _Caius Volturi. _– disse sem rodeios, cuspindo o nome dele.

– Tanya, _mi querida_, seja razoável. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nosso clã não tem condições de buscar uma vingança dos Volturi agora. Outra reunião de clãs contra eles, neste momento, com tudo tão recente, também não seria aconselhável...

– Não é disso que estou falando, Eleazar. – eu o interrompi rapidamente. – Eu quero somente _Caius. _A cabeça dele já é suficiente para aplacar o meu ódio. Além disso, não estou falando em um confronto impensado. Vim falar com você para refinar meus planos, quero planejar tudo meticulosamente. – ele ponderou minhas palavras por alguns segundos e perguntou:

– Diga, o quê você tem em mente?

Eu rapidamente lhe falei sobre minha intenção de caçar um lobisomem, um verdadeiro Filho da Lua, que pudesse se tornar um aliado em um possível plano... Que eu ainda não tinha... Mas o primeiro passo, era encontrar essa criatura, ganhar sua confiança e conseguir que ele aceite se aliar a nós. Isso me tomaria alguns meses de busca, de qualquer forma, e eu poderia amadurecer algumas ideias. Eu acreditava que termos um lobisomem, Filho da Lua, ao nosso lado desestabilizaria Caius.

– Sim. De fato, esse pavor dos Filhos da Lua é a fraqueza mais conhecida de Caius, mas não é a única. Sua outra fraqueza é a esposa, Athenodora. A única criatura que ele amou e ama em séculos e séculos de existência.

– Bom, Eleazar, era esse tipo de informação da qual eu estava precisando. Fale mais. – respondi animada. Notei o lampejo de algo mais em seu olhar, que ele imediatamente disfarçou. Não quis pressioná-lo. Carmen, que nos observava em silêncio, neste momento, disse preocupada:

– Tanya, por favor, diga que você não está pensando em entrar na torre de Volterra e...

– Não, Carmen! – eu a interrompi imediatamente. – Não sou suicida! Como eu disse, ainda não sei exatamente como fazer isso. Sei que tanto Caius, quanto Sulpícia são guardados a sete chaves. Eventualmente terei que ir a Volterra para conseguir mais informações, mas já estou decidida, meu primeiro passo é encontrar um lobisomem, um Filho da Lua. Nem que eu leve anos nisso...

Ambos me avaliaram por um minuto e Eleazar por fim assinalou:

– Bom. Atualmente, isso pode ser mais fácil, afinal! Venha, _mi querida_, vamos checar algo na internet... – ele se levantou em um átimo e Carmen e eu o seguimos imediatamente. Fomos para o escritório. Eleazar sentou-se a mesa de um de nossos computadores e nos falou enquanto a máquina era ligada. – Pensei em verificarmos nos sites de noticiários pelo mundo, algum relato sensacionalista de pessoas que contam algo suspeito. A maior parte dos humanos não dá muito crédito para este tipo de notícia, mas nós que sabemos o quanto os mitos são realidade, sem que a humanidade se dê conta disso; podemos ter alguma pista, para você começar a procurar.

Eu assenti e corri até meu quarto para pegar meu _netbook. _No momento em que saí, eles falaram muitíssimo baixo e rápido:

– Não pensei que você concordaria e incentivaria isso? – Carmen perguntou ansiosa a Eleazar.

– Você não acha que eu deixaria barato o que eles fizeram com Irina, não é? Não depois de confiar tanto nas leis e na liderança deles. Não depois de me dedicar por tanto tempo a causa deles, para descobrir que só o que importa é o poder e que eles usam este poder de forma tão arbitrária.

No minuto seguinte, eu já estava de volta ao escritório, onde Carmen também já tinha seu _laptop_ ligado. Parei na porta do escritório e disse diretamente para ela:

– Sei que você se preocupa, minha querida, mas não vamos tolerar tamanha afronta. Todos viram e se chocaram com a injustiça do que fizeram com Irina, até as testemunhas que eles mesmos levaram. Isso não pode ficar assim, Carmen, não pode. – ela assentiu e se concentrou em nossa tarefa ao computador.

Gastamos todo o restante daquela madrugada e a manhã seguinte em nossas pesquisas. No início da tarde, já tínhamos os seguintes planos: eu partiria para a Antártida, para checar o relato de um lobo enorme que atacou uma base do exército Argentino por lá; depois seguiria para o Brasil, para verificar alguns mitos populares na região central, um lugar chamado Chapada dos Guimarães, e por fim viajaria para Volterra para uma pequena pesquisa, alguma brecha na segurança da guarda Volturi. Eleazar e Carmen checariam uma reportagem sobre pessoas que andaram vendo um lobo incomum nas proximidades de uma cidadezinha na Sibéria, depois desceriam até o Himalaia, parece que em uma região por lá havia lendas de um "homem-lobo sagrado".

Com estas tarefas distribuídas eu mesma fui providenciar as passagens aéreas, os documentos falsos, o dinheiro necessário e as bagagens para nossas viagens, mas, principalmente para a minha, pois eu iria para os lugares mais distantes e levaria alguns meses ausente de casa. Para Eleazar e Carmen seria mais rápido, pois eles só precisariam atravessar o Mar de Bering e, logo, estariam na Ásia. Esses preparativos me tomaram uma semana.

Julgamos importante sair para uma pequena viagem de caça, antes de partir na viagem mais longa. Caçaríamos aqui no Alasca mesmo, em Wilderness. Neste momento, Kate e Garret voltaram. Já haviam caçado. Kate tinha seus olhos em um âmbar aconchegante, com um brilho de felicidade, que ela tentava, solidariamente, disfarçar, mas sem muito sucesso. Garret já exibia uma mudança muito discreta em suas íris, o escarlate já não era dominante após a caçada experimental em Forks e essa recente com Kate. Seus olhos começavam a esfriar.

Eles prontamente se dispuseram a ajudar também, mas decidimos que seria melhor que eles ficassem aqui. Poderíamos necessitar de informações mais precisas da internet e eles teriam condições, aqui, de pesquisar e nos orientar melhor. Além disso, Carlisle poderia precisar fazer contato conosco.

Na manhã em que partimos em nossas viagens, Kate e Garret nos deixaram em Anchorage e imediatamente voltaram para casa.

Conversamos enquanto aguardávamos o horário dos vôos. Eleazar parecia hesitante em me contar algo desde que lhes falei sobre meus planos de vingança. Aproveitei para pressioná-lo:

– Sim, Tanya, você tem razão, há mais uma informação que tenho guardado por muitos anos, sim! – disse ele. Os olhos de Carmem lampejaram surpresos para ele. O que indicava que nem mesmo ela sabia do que ele estava falando.

Ele fez uma pausa ponderando gravemente ou, simplesmente, decidindo se nos contava algo ou não. Nós aguardamos paralisadas, em um súbito estresse.

– É algo muito grave, de fato, que abalaria e muito os três pilares Volturi – Aro, Caius e Marcus. – ele falou pausadamente, como se estivesse escolhendo cuidadosamente cada palavra. – Por isso, preciso pensar melhor, antes de revelar isso. Preciso entender como este segredo pode nos ser útil e o tempo certo para usá-lo. De qualquer forma, encontrar o Filho da Lua ainda me parece o primeiro passo.

Um segredo? Então os Volturi tinham um segredo muito grave, que Eleazar sabia? Como ele pôde guardar isso por tantos anos? Pensei na fidelidade de Eleazar à liderança do clã de vampiros italianos e imaginei sua decepção com tudo o que aconteceu; então, respeitei sua decisão e assenti, dizendo-lhe com os olhos que aguardaria até quando ele estivesse preparado para contar o que quer que ele saiba de tão grave.

Assim, nos despedimos no aeroporto de Anchorage. Carmen e Eleazar embarcaram primeiro para Moscou e eu para Buenos Aires, onde buscaria mais informações locais sobre a base atacada pelo tal lobo na Antártida.


	5. Antártida

4. ANTÁRTIDA

Cheguei a Buenos Aires no início de uma manhã nublada e imediatamente busquei um lugar para hospedar minha bagagem, embora não fosse muita coisa, seria volume demais para uma viagem de rastreamento pela Antártida. Pude me lavar e trocar a roupa no hotel, para melhor me fazer passar por uma jornalista estrangeira investigando o caso do ataque do animal na base militar. Gastei alguns dias e dinheiro em subornos coletando as informações e concluí que valia a pena, de fato, seguir para o sul, as possibilidades eram muito boas. Não deveria haver lobos nesta região, seja lá o que atacou aquela base poderia ser realmente o lobisomem que eu procurava.

Resolvi que o melhor seria viajar para a Antártida como clandestina. Um enorme cargueiro brasileiro que estava atracado no porto de Buenos Aires partiria em cinco dias para a Antártida em expedição. Vi aí uma boa oportunidade. Além disso, cinco dias seria tempo suficiente para caçar antes do embarque. Assim, rumei para o sudoeste da Argentina, pois de acordo com meus GPS e mapas haveria alguma vida selvagem na região de Lanin, para uma boa refeição antes da viagem. A corrida era agradável, apesar de ser verão no hemisfério sul, o tempo continuava nublado e, uma vez que eu não conhecia especificamente esta região do país, me surpreendi com as possibilidades de caça na fauna, e divertimento, com os belos espécimes humanos; mas eu não podia perder o foco...

A viagem para a Antártida foi muito longa, mas seguiu sem intercorrências. O navio era muito grande, com várias alternativas de esconderijo e aproveitei o tempo para meditar e planejar tudo com mais calma e frieza. Utilizei muito da capacidade que nossa espécie tem de ficar paralisada, como uma perfeita estátua. Muito embora, minha mente estivesse em atividade frenética, focada no objetivo que me trouxe até aqui.

Na verdade, agora, me preocupava um pouco em encontrá-lo. Não que eu não fosse autoconfiante em relação a minha capacidade de lutar com ele e vencê-lo. O fato é que não era meu objetivo destruí-lo, mas sim, convencê-lo a se tornar um aliado e isso seria um problema.

A receptividade de uma criatura dessa natureza não seria muito boa com uma vampira. Pelo que Eleazar e eu conversamos, eu deveria encontrá-lo, observá-lo de longe e aguardar para abordá-lo no momento certo; nunca numa noite de lua cheia. Ele deveria ser diferente dos lobisomens de La Push. Estes podem se transformar quando querem, na medida em que conseguem controlar isso. O que estamos procurando depende da lua cheia. Porém, uma vez transformado seria arredio e muito, muito perigoso; principalmente para nós, vampiros, que somos seus inimigos naturais e mortais. Além disso, não parecem ter o mesmo apreço pela vida humana que os metamorfos de La Push, por isso vagam por regiões quase desertas, isoladas; pois hoje, ao contrário de outros tempos em que não éramos somente mitos, a humanidade tem meios de aniquilá-los.

E assim, imaginando este confronto segui em minha viagem até o continente antártico. O cheiro de sangue humano, que já não me incomodava há alguns séculos, tornou-se um problema ao final. Quando faltavam em torno cinquenta horas para chegarmos, a sede começou a incomodar.

Uma vez lá, corri da área de pesquisas brasileiras para a base militar argentina. Em dez séculos, esta era minha primeira vez neste continente. O lugar era inóspito, mas bonito. O céu de um azul intenso contrasta com o tapete branco que agora continha os rastros suaves da minha corrida. Levei cerca de um dia para chegar à área militar de domínio argentino, o único inconveniente foi ter de caçar alguns pinguins... Paladar nada agradável. Vestia roupas práticas o bastante para uma viagem de rastreamento, mas leves em comparação com os abrigos para o frio que os humanos costumavam usar por aqui, por isso, e porque realmente não há movimentação de habitantes por aqui, evitaria contato com as pessoas na base militar para não chamar a atenção. Levava uma mochila com mais uma muda de roupas leves, um celular com GPS carregado – e desligado, para usar somente em caso de emergência – e nada mais.

De fato, consegui pegar um rastro muito peculiar na neve. Não era humano e nem animal. Não era nada do que já tivesse visto antes. Definitivamente, não era de um vampiro também. Lembrava um pouco o fedor dos metamorfos de La Push, mas conseguia ser ainda pior. _Muito_ pior. O que quer que tenha deixado o rastro havia se afastado da área militar argentina há, pelo menos, dez dias e quinze dias após o incidente da invasão. Não me seria útil conversar com ninguém, pois segundo me foi informado em Buenos Aires, logo após o contato pedindo ajuda, houve troca das equipes, dessa forma, os humanos que agora estavam aqui na base não foram testemunhas. Só me restou seguir o rastro, o que não levou muitas horas, para verificar que terminava ao final de uma geleira enorme, nas águas gélidas do oceano e desaparecia.

Voltei para a base militar e tive de aguardar uma semana e embarcar clandestinamente em um cargueiro inglês, que partia em direção à Falklands. Nesse tempo refiz o trajeto do rastro metodicamente; mas, de fato, quem o deixou já não estava mais lá. O cheiro já estava desaparecendo. Já não suportava mais a ideia de caçar pinguins, mas não captei nenhum outro rastro suspeito. O que quer que tenha atacado a base militar e deixado aquele rastro muito peculiar não estava mais aqui.

Isso não abalou minha determinação. Eu ainda via tudo vermelho somente com a recordação da imagem odiosa de Caius sobre os despojos em pedaços de Irina, braço direito erguido ao alto, e a labareda de fogo, que saía de sua mão, a lambendo e produzindo uma grande fogueira aos pés de seu manto negro. Ainda ouvia os gritos dela quando a guarda a partiu em pedaços e o meu próprio grito desesperado...

Revoltava-me a injustiça e o sentimento frustrante de impotência. Quando Sasha cometeu aquela loucura por causa de Vasilii, e foi punida pelos Volturi com a morte; eu e minhas irmãs adquirimos um respeito muito grande às leis e à liderança Volturi. Respeito este, que inclusive, levou Irina a trair Edward e Carlisle daquele jeito, e denunciá-los aos Volturi, só por ter visto Nessie de longe e cogitado que ela pudesse ser uma criança vampira. Mas com Irina foi diferente, eles queriam acender o estopim para uma batalha. Eles queriam manter seu poder intacto. Foi injusto e cruel... E foi ideia dele... _Caius_.


	6. Melodia

5. MELODIA

Com o passar de dez séculos de existência nesta segunda vida, algumas necessidades físicas e instintivas podem ser adquiridas em nossa espécie. Sem dúvida, a principal necessidade, a mais primária e selvagem de todo e qualquer vampiro, é a sede. Ela nos acompanha eternamente a partir do momento em que abrimos os novos olhos escarlates, após a derradeira batida do coração. É o instinto primordial e básico. Que irá mudar nossa natureza para sempre. Entretanto, este instinto não muda nossa essência, nosso temperamento, nossos gostos, aversões e sentimentos inatos. A humanidade se torna uma lembrança nublada, borrada, no meu caso, quase nula; mas as habilidades, as potencialidades, os dons e talentos aumentam exponencialmente. Então, aquilo que fazíamos bem e inconscientemente se torna ainda melhor, perfeito.

Isso, de certa forma, aconteceu comigo ao me tornar vampira. A jovem naturalmente fogosa, que gostava de frequentar a palha do celeiro do castelo feudal, na região da Grande Morávia, do século XI, acompanhada dos homens mais bonitos e fortes, originaria a lenda de _succubus_. Com o passar dos séculos, o prazer sexual que venho proporcionado às minhas conquistas – mais do que um talento – tornou-se também uma necessidade física para mim, tal qual a sede.

Embora eu precise caçar com muito mais frequência, também preciso, ocasionalmente, saciar este outro instinto. É mais forte do que eu e independe do lugar onde me encontro, do luto, do meu objetivo nesta viagem. É apenas... Irresistível...

Principalmente quando se está em um país com um povo naturalmente sensual, como o Brasil.

Com a pista do lobisomem da Antártida perdida, só me restou seguir para cá. Desembarquei em São Paulo de madrugada, dois meses após ter partido de volta para a América do Sul. Tinha sede, meus olhos deveriam estar negros como o ônix. Eu precisava caçar. Caçar animais e homens... Havia muitas necessidades a serem saciadas aqui...

Assim como em Buenos Aires, tratei de encontrar hospedagem, mais para deixar a maior parte da minha bagagem. Aluguei um carro, não tão veloz quanto eu gostaria, mas bom o suficiente para me levar em direção à região central do continente sul-americano.

Dirigi por um dia e meio sem parar em direção à Cuiabá. Não queria me arriscar a sair do carro com tanta sede. Segui diretamente para o Parque Nacional da Chapada dos Guimarães, deixei o carro e a mochila em uma pousada na cidade e depois segui a pé, como se fosse praticante de esportes ao ar livre. Aliás, precisei realmente ter cuidado com os verdadeiros montanhistas espalhados por toda a área. A região era mais movimentada do que eu imaginava e acabei gastando algumas horas para conhecer e me afastar dessas trilhas.

A fauna era bastante diferente da que eu estava acostumada: veados campeiros, onças pintadas e pardas, lobos-guará... Foi interessante! Levei um dia inteiro caçando e conhecendo toda a extensão da chapada. Não conhecia esta região do Brasil, eu e minhas irmãs estivemos somente na Floresta Amazônica e no Rio de Janeiro. Bom, agora, saciada a sede, as lembranças de nossa visita, especificamente, ao Rio de Janeiro reacenderam em mim as outras necessidades que estavam me incomodando...

Mantive o foco e resolvi voltar à pousada, para me lavar e trocar. Minha aparência estava um completo caos após a caçada.

Saí novamente à noite, tentando ser o mais discreta possível, embora não fosse fácil. Eu, quer dizer, nossa espécie chama muita atenção. Então, inconscientemente, me afastei, novamente, em direção à região do parque. Não tão dentro da mata de acesso mais restrito onde estive caçando, mas nos arredores onde há lindas quedas d'água e grutas com sítios arqueológicos.

Encontrei a entrada de uma gruta encravada em um paredão rochoso, e resolvi explorá-la. Estava muito escuro, mas é claro, isso só seria problema para os olhos humanos. Eu poderia aproveitar o passeio!

Eu não corria. Observava tudo cuidadosamente e me distrai contemplando tanta beleza e quietude. As formações rochosas milenares, esculpidas à água na rocha, eram de uma perfeição surpreendente. Os pequenos animais da área escapuliam rapidamente, em resposta à minha presença.

Eu seguia em direção ao interior mais profundo da gruta, desci com facilidade um pequeno declive no chão rochoso e comecei a ouvir muito distante o som de uma voz acompanhando uma melodia ao violão. Paralisei, inconsciente e instintivamente, em sinal de estresse. Depois farejei e, imediatamente, senti o delicioso cheiro do sangue humano. Agradecendo interiormente por já ter caçado, e bastante; continuei me aproximando para ver quantos eram. Devia ser um grupo de montanhistas acampando no interior da gruta.

À medida que me aproximava sorrateiramente, percebi que havia uma fogueira e a iluminação simples de um lampião.

Não havia outras vozes; então, me escondendo na última curva de parede rochosa antes do local do acampamento improvisado, vi que era somente um jovem rapaz, com um saco de dormir, uma mochila, uma fogueira, um violão e alguma comida. Ele estava de costas tocando muito concentrado; neste momento sem cantar, só entoando uma melodia muito doce nas cordas do violão.

A fogueira ao seu lado ardia, iluminava e aquecia o ambiente, e brilhava nas águas turvas de um lago subterrâneo, para o qual o jovem músico estava de frente.

Ele recomeçava a cantar baixo e em português; depois, parava para rabiscar, freneticamente e a lápis, algo em um bloquinho de papel. Depois entoava novamente a canção. Estava compondo, com toda certeza.

Analisei com mais atenção o dono daquela voz suave e sensual, e percebi que se tratava de um homem viril. Apesar de estar sentado no chão, aparentava ser mais alto do que eu; tinha os ombros largos e definidos, os braços eram fortes e torneados, e se retesavam imperceptivelmente com os pequenos movimentos necessários para arrancar som das cordas do violão. Usava calça e uma camiseta regata, expondo o tom de pele do típico moreno brasileiro. Os cabelos negros eram cacheados e curtos.

A familiar corrente elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo quando percebi a sensualidade em toda essa cena e situação. Isso não poderia ser mais perfeito, após as últimas horas de caçada. Respirei profundamente e apreciei seu buquê com mais atenção. Hum... Um toque amadeirado muito peculiar... Priprioca talvez, com notas suaves de eucalipto... Por que o sangue dos homens latino-americanos tinha que ser tão perfumado? Mas minha garganta não queimava, graças aos séculos de experiência me relacionando com os machos humanos. Quando o instinto acendia a eletricidade pelo meu corpo, o desejo era outro. Não era pelo sangue. Não mais. No início, quando meus olhos ainda ardiam em rubi, sim. Mas, agora. Não mais.

Quantas vezes eu drenei totalmente, algum macho que acabara de me proporcionar prazer? Depois do segundo século, a culpa começou a me consumir e passei a abolir essa prática e, juntamente com minhas irmãs, experimentar viver com sangue de animais. Achávamos que assim estávamos oferecendo amor aos nossos homens humanos...

Quando dei por mim já estava me aproximando lentamente. É claro que ele ainda não havia percebido minha aproximação; eu me movia como uma felina.

A expectativa intensificando a corrente elétrica que subia e descia pelo meu corpo sem parar.

Estaquei bem atrás dele.

– Bela melodia, estranho! – disse suavemente.

Ele saltou com o susto, girando o corpo e agachando-se de frente para mim e rapidamente me fitando. Eu ainda estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura. Ele acabou tombando para trás aos meus pés, apoiando-se no chão com os cotovelos, completamente apavorado e fascinado.

– _O quê? Q... Q... Quem é você?_ – ele arfou. Sempre a mesma pergunta... Eu amava isso! Amava essa expressão de misto de pavor, surpresa e deslumbre. Minha beleza devia estar especialmente magnífica por causa da iluminação rústica do ambiente. Eu devia estar parecendo irreal, como uma quimera, um sonho bom e fugaz que pode desaparecer, inoportunamente, a qualquer momento.

– Eu? – respondi. Minha voz ainda suave, com um toque de ironia.

Como será que minha voz de sinos de ventos e o leve sotaque soariam aos ouvidos dele? E me aproximando lentamente até estarmos face a face, continuei:

– Eu sou a personificação de todos os seus melhores sonhos. – ele inspirou meu hálito perfumado, seus olhos brilhavam e o meu corpo pulsava.

Era um belo espécime. Parecia ter seus vinte e poucos anos; com traços másculos, lábios cheios, profundos olhos castanhos bem escuros... Eu podia sentir no ar o perfume de seus ferormônios...

Rocei nossos lábios _muito_ levemente, ele manteve os olhos abertos, mas quando me afastei, passou a língua rapidamente pelos próprios lábios, experimentando meu sabor. Eu sorri levemente em resposta a este gesto, a corrente elétrica espalhada por todo meu corpo se intensificou com este toque e o gesto dele em resposta. O medo em seu olhar deu lugar ao fascínio e ao desejo; afinal, meus olhos não eram aterrorizantes rubis...

Então, aproximei nossos rostos novamente em um beijo mais arrebatador. Ele arfou desesperadamente, até que conseguiu recobrar o equilíbrio e suas mãos puderam voar ao meu rosto para me afastar, lutando por ar. Olhei em seus olhos, um pouco arregalados e sorri maliciosamente. Deixei que ele respirasse e processasse o que estava acontecendo, beijando seu pescoço e tocando pontos tradicionalmente sensíveis, erógenos, com uma lentidão dolorosa. Ele gemeu e pareceu ter perdido as forças e os sentidos, quando caiu deitado no chão de terra batida de seu pequeno acampamento. Eu o acompanhei neste movimento, serpenteando por todo seu corpo, em carícias e toques muito sutis. Eu usava habilmente, não só as mãos, mas minha língua, nariz e cabelos.

Ele estremecia, sibilava e exalava desejo.

Os séculos de prática permitiam a pressão correta aos meus carinhos, nem me lembro a última vez que deixei uma mancha roxa sequer em meus parceiros!

No instante em que senti seu corpo pronto para me proporcionar prazer e calor; já era tarde demais para suas roupas. Afastei-me e ele fitou seu próprio corpo nu chocado, sem saber como aquilo havia acontecido tão rápido. Então, comecei a me despir lentamente. Os olhos dele de arregalados, vacilaram e tornaram-se sedentos, vorazes; quando vislumbraram o meu próprio corpo despido.

Voltei a estimulá-lo usando minha língua e quando alcancei sua boca, nossos corpos naturalmente se encaixaram provocando gemidos loucos dele, e silvos agudos meus, que ecoavam pelas paredes da gruta, pareciam subir em espiral e reverberar em todo o território da Chapada.

O calor do corpo dele me abraçava totalmente e quase me aquecia... Quase... Sua pele era tão... Macia e oh!... Sua extensão era tão profunda...

Vez por outra, ele balbuciava um "é tão fria..." ou "tão cheirosa..." E eu precisava distraí-lo destes detalhes, mudando nossas posições tão rápido, que o deixava confuso, tonto.

Mas a confusão não impedia que suas mãos calejadas corressem pelo meu corpo freneticamente.

A confusão não impediu que fossem várias rodadas e horas de prazer.

A confusão não impediu que aquele glorioso espécime saciasse todas as minhas necessidades mais selvagens.

Por fim, ele desmaiou adormecido e exausto. Eu o coloquei cuidadosamente no saco de dormir. Olhei para o lago subterrâneo – cujas águas agora começavam a ganhar um tom belíssimo de turquesa, por causa da mudança de posição da luz que vinha do exterior da gruta – e por um milésimo de segundo considerei explorá-lo, mas temi não encontrar outra saída e não queria que ele me visse ao acordar. Além disso, a luz exterior indicava que logo amanheceria. Pensando nisso, me vesti, deixando a gruta silenciosamente, assim como eu havia chegado. De fato, já alvorecia. Apressei-me para o quarto da pousada, seria uma manhã ensolarada... _Completamente_ ensolarada...


	7. Contato

6. CONTATO

Quando a porta do meu quarto na pousada bateu atrás de mim, esse contentamento momentâneo já havia se esvaído. O vazio voltou com força, devastando minha determinação na vingança, meus planos com o Filho da Lua, meu bom humor depois _das_ caçadas.

Percebi que o que acabou de acontecer foi somente mais uma conquista. Era a necessidade sendo saciada. O desejo de provar para mim mesma que eu não precisava de amor, que o prazer sexual me bastava, como sempre bastou. Era a necessidade de manter o mito: a _succubus _que enlouquecia os homens ainda existia.

Era mais uma mentira!...

Andei mentindo para mim mesma por tanto tempo... Tanto tempo...

O que acabou de acontecer está muito longe de se comparar ao momento de amor de Kate e Garret que eu presenciei.

Suspirei profundamente. Desnecessário, mas afastou estes pensamentos. Eu precisava me manter focada no que vim fazer aqui. O fato, porém, era que eu não fazia a menor ideia de como encontrar um Filho da Lua aqui. Não farejei nada parecido com o rastro da Antártida por aqui, e andei percorrendo toda a extensão da Chapada.

Preocupada com o total insucesso de minha excursão, resolvi ligar para Eleazar. Já fazia alguns meses que nos despedimos, talvez ele tivesse alguma novidade. Procurei meu celular na mochila, mas não o encontrei. Que estranho! Tenho certeza que ele estava pendurado no zíper da mochila que levei para a exploração na Antártida... Como meu celular pôde cair na neve e eu nem sequer percebi?...

Eu devia estar muito concentrada no possível rastro de lobisomem que eu estava seguindo...

Sem me deixar abater por isso, liguei o _netbook_ e satisfeita conectei a internet, utilizando a rede local da pousada. Disquei para casa e em alguns minutos a imagem de Kate invadiu a tela.

– _Tanya? Onde você está?_ – ela soava agitada e aliviada em me ver. Garret apareceu atrás dela, por sobre seus ombros, em um átimo.

– Acalme-se irmã! Estou bem. Estou no Brasil. Acabei de perceber que perdi meu celular; a última vez que...

– _Você perdeu seu celular?_ – ela me interrompeu, gritando incrédula. – Tanya, você não pode estar bem... Por favor, irmã, volte para casa...

– Kate, me escute... – agora foi minha vez de interrompê-la. – Sei que não ando muito normal desde o que aconteceu com Irina, mas não vou desistir. Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda, não que você me desestimule!

– Ok! Está bem. – ela respondeu mais calma. – Diga o que aconteceu.

– Bom, acredito que tenha perdido meu celular na Antártida. Pendurei-o no zíper da mochila que levava comigo, mas ele deve ter caído e não percebi, porque peguei um rastro _muito_ peculiar por lá, que só pode ser do lobisomem que estou procurando. O cheiro é muito próximo dos metamorfos de La Push, só que ainda pior! Estive rastreando tão concentrada, que só fui dar pela falta do celular agora, quando resolvi ligar para Eleazar para saber de suas novidades. Ele tem feito contato com você?

– Tem sim. Ele me ligou ontem; está muito preocupado com você e arrependido por tê-la deixado ir sozinha caçar um lobisomem... – ela parou como se lembrasse de algo óbvio e perguntou – Você não levou outros aparelhos?

– Mas é claro que sim, Kate – revirei os olhos – estão em São Paulo, no hotel onde deixei a maior parte da minha bagagem. Eu estou na região da Chapada dos Guimarães, atrás daquelas lendas sobre lobisomens daqui, mas não tenho ideia de como começar a procurar; então, pensei em entrar em contato com Eleazar.

Kate processou por um segundo o que eu disse. Garret saiu rápido discando seu próprio celular, provavelmente, para avisar Eleazar do meu contato, e Kate acrescentou:

– Tanya, sabe do que acabo de me lembrar: que os Cullen andaram investigando muitas dessas lendas brasileiras e sul-americanas, quando Bella ainda estava grávida, e mesmo depois que Nessie nasceu. Talvez eles tenham alguma informação interessante para você... Eleazar também não foi muito bem sucedido com as pistas que ele e Carmem foram buscar na Ásia. Faz o seguinte, continue online que vou ligar para Carlisle e pedir que ele contate você.

– Tudo bem, vou aguardar.

– Então, cuide-se irmã e, _por favor_, não passe mais tanto tempo assim sem fazer contato conosco.

– Não se preocupe comigo, Kate. Eu, realmente, estou bem. Enquanto estiver ocupada fazendo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar a vingá-la, eu estarei bem. Diga a Eleazar que meus planos continuam os mesmos. Dependendo do que Carlisle disser, vou continuar por aqui ou seguir para Volterra.

Depois que Kate desligou, segui as orientações dela e me mantive online. Enquanto esperava pelo contato de Carlisle resolvi tomar um banho e me trocar. Eu ainda cheirava ao meu delicioso estranho!...

Saí do banheiro alguns minutos depois, já trocada, quando a tela piscava com a chamada de Carlisle. Apressei-me para frente do computador e o cumprimentei rapidamente:

– Olá, Carlisle. Como vocês estão?

– Tanya! Nós estamos muito bem! Eu fiquei surpreso com a ligação de Kate dizendo que você está no Brasil, querendo falar comigo. O que houve? Kate não quis entrar em detalhes.

– Carlisle, vou direto ao assunto: estou aqui a procura de um legítimo Filho da Lua, um lobisomem. Há uma possibilidade que nem todos estejam extintos, afinal, e eu preciso encontrar um. Pelo menos. Kate lembrou-se de que vocês andaram investigando mais a fundo algumas lendas sul-americanas e brasileiras, para tentar compreender melhor a gestação de Bella; então, pensamos que talvez você pudesse ajudar...

– Um lobisomem? – perguntou ele, incrédulo e surpreso. – Mas por quê...

– Não. Não pergunte. – acabei por interrompê-lo, acanhada e um pouco agitada. – Por enquanto, não vou comentar o que está acontecendo. Quero te contar tudo, quando já tiver algo mais consistente. Agora, estou somente pesquisando algumas lendas e manchetes sensacionalistas que ofereçam alguma pista. Vim para esta região no Brasil, atrás de uma lenda muito forte de lobisomens. Já estive na Antártida também. Então, vocês conseguiram levantar alguma informação a respeito disto por aqui?

– Bom Tanya – Carlisle pausou entre o constrangimento e a diversão – Emmett e Jasper estavam atrás de lendas sobre mulheres que tenham dado à luz filhos de criaturas míticas... Hã... Mas... Edward comentou algo sobre um "lobisomem" que na verdade seria nossa própria espécie... Nenhum deles encontrou nada sobre possíveis Filhos da Lua, ou teriam comentado comigo, com toda certeza.

Ele deve ter notado meu desânimo imediato, porque no fundo meu instinto me dizia que não encontraria nada aqui. Assim como, este mesmo instinto gritava que o rastro da Antártida _era_ o que eu procurava, mas que cheguei tarde demais...

– Bom, Tanya, talvez seja melhor eu viajar até o Brasil para encontrar você... – ponderou Carlisle, agora, visivelmente preocupado. Ele deve estar pensando que eu estou enlouquecendo.

– Não será preciso, amigo. Até porque estou de partida. – afirmei decidida.

– Ótimo, minha cara, iremos encontrá-la em Denali...

– Não vou para casa, Carlisle – interrompi – volto para São Paulo agora mesmo, e depois, tenho outro destino. Não se preocupe comigo. Ficarei bem! – tentei acalmá-lo, forçando um falso sorriso.

Despedi-me de Carlisle e imediatamente preparei meu retorno a São Paulo. Comprei a passagem para a Itália pela internet e fui embora ao cair da noite. Não considerei perda de tempo vir até aqui, não depois desta noite.


	8. Gianna

7. GIANNA

Era madrugada quando pulei o muro da cidade e entrei em Volterra.

Fazia um mês desde a minha conversa com Carlisle pela internet. Eu já estava na Toscana há duas semanas, hospedada em um hotel em La Chiostra. É claro que ainda antes de chegar aqui, Carlisle fez novo contato, preocupadíssimo, na medida em que Alice lhe contou para onde eu ia e o que tencionava fazer. Mas, eu o tranquilizei.

Planejei esta noite com muita calma. Era a primeira vez que entrava na cidade desde então; uma vez que, vigiando muito discretamente, os arredores de Volterra, vi Alec, Demétri e Félix saindo juntos em uma viagem, há dois dias. Provavelmente, para resolver algum assunto de interesse dos líderes Volturi. Então, achei que seria uma boa hora para tentar entrar na cidade, sem os três por perto.

Não faria muito hoje, somente uma primeira incursão exploratória: verificar em quais becos a guarda se posicionava; memorizar alguns cheiros, quem sabe até ouvir alguma conversa comprometedora e que acabasse sendo útil aos meus planos...

Fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha a Volterra... A última vez, há 150 anos, foi para servir de testemunha dos Volturi no julgamento de alguns vampiros que estavam criando exércitos de recém-criados e chamando muita atenção com isso, no norte da África. Sempre que eu pensava em minha fidelidade às leis deles e no que fizeram com minha irmã, a motivação para estar aqui – a procura de algo que pudesse ser útil na minha vingança – aumentava.

A cidade toda dormia. Eu sabia em quais becos poderia circular sem esbarrar na segurança Volturi. Como esta era uma noite comum, a guarda provavelmente se espalhava mais nos becos subterrâneos próximos ao prédio que lhes servia de fachada, não estavam todos nas ruas cobrindo cada canto da cidade.

Ninguém fazia ideia que eu estava aqui.

Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de nossa espécie no ar. Então, evitava os becos onde o cheiro era mais forte. Reconheci o caminho que eu queria dentro do labirinto subterrâneo de Volterra com facilidade.

Pelo flanco direito do subsolo do prédio não havia sinal de qualquer vampiro da guarda vigiando. Achei isso estranho, mas me movi como um borrão no ar, em direção ao prédio. Minha respiração desnecessária acelerou-se um pouco, talvez porque eu pudesse sentir a proximidade de Caius e o ódio fazia meu corpo pulsar em estresse e angústia. _Foco, Tanya, foco._

De repente, escutei um pouco distante um tropel de passos acompanhado de cheiro humano bem forte. Percebi que vinham da tampa de um grande ralo no alto. O ralo ficava no chão do saguão de entrada do covil dos Volturi, bem no canto.

Ouvi uma voz feminina falando como se estivesse guiando muitas pessoas em direção a algo. Era uma voz perfeita demais para ser humana e o cheiro característico deu a certeza de que se tratava de uma vampira. Os passos aproximavam-se aos poucos. O cheiro dela não me era estranho, mas naquele dia, em Forks, eles eram tantos que não reconheci prontamente. Quando ela se aproximou, a uns cinco metros da tampa que estava acima da minha cabeça, o cheiro invadiu minhas narinas e vi que era Heide – a pescadora.

Ela parecia não dar pela minha presença. Estava muito próxima a um grande grupo de humanos que a seguiam maravilhados com a decoração e suntuosidade do prédio.

– Por favor, venham por aqui. Sei que já é tarde, mas nossos funcionários estão aguardando para acomodar todos vocês em seus quartos. Sabemos que a viagem foi longa e logo todos poderão descansar. – dizia ela com um imperceptível toque de ironia na voz.

Então, Heide estava chegando de uma pescaria e o grupo de turistas enganados por ela achava que o prédio era um hotel. Interessante! Parece que a sorte estava do meu lado, afinal! Por isso, consegui chegar até aqui, tão próximo do subsolo do saguão do castelo Volturi sem ser notada pela guarda. Aproveitei esta vantagem e resolvi improvisar, porque logo eles estariam se alimentando; então eu teria algum tempo e poderia entrar sem ser notada. O grupo de humanos, tendo Heide a sua frente, passou todo a alguns metros, sobre minha cabeça e seguiu em direção a torre, que eu sabia que era onde os líderes ficavam.

Quando o saguão ficou vazio novamente, empurrei a tampa cuidadosamente e me certifiquei de que não havia mais nenhum imortal ali.

Estava tudo limpo.

Eu sabia que tinha pouco tempo. Heidi precisava acompanhar os passos lentos do grupo de humanos, mas quando ela chegasse à torre, eles não levariam muito tempo para beber todos. Então, apressei-me em direção aos aposentos privativos. Sabia que todos os líderes tinham os seus. O grande corredor estava completamente vazio. Todos aguardavam Heide. Reconheci o cheiro de Caius com facilidade e apressei-me rastreando-o. Meus pés sequer tocavam o chão de mármore, ia tão rápido que não fiz qualquer barulho. Principalmente com os instintos dos vampiros todos voltados para o grupo de humanos que, infelizmente, entregariam suas vidas para que eu obtivesse sucesso esta noite.

Cheguei a frente de uma das últimas portas. Três que ficavam lado a lado no fim do corredor. Tudo era ricamente ornamentado, mas notei que a decoração ficava mais luxuosa neste pequeno _lobby_ em frente destas portas, que reconheci como sendo dos aposentos de Aro, Marcus e Caius, respectivamente, o que me deixou surpresa, por ser o de Marcus ao meio e não o de Aro.

Fui para a porta da direita, dos aposentos de Caius. O cheiro dele era intenso, minha respiração tornou a se acelerar e comecei a ver tudo vermelho. Precisei de um minuto para me acalmar.

_Foco, Tanya, foco_. Eu repetia como um mantra.

A porta estava destrancada. Eles pecavam por excesso de confiança. Entrei devagar. Não havia ninguém no quarto.

O luxuoso quarto era todo branco com detalhes clássicos em vinho e dourado, colunas gregas em mármore, muitas obras de arte caríssimas nas paredes: Van Gogh, Picasso, Renoir, Matisse... A janela na parede em frente à porta estava fechada e ficava, parcialmente, escondida por cortinas de veludo vinho; a luz principal estava apagada e a penumbra ambiente invadia a escuridão por entre as cortinas e vinha de fora. Na parede esquerda, abaixo de uma enorme pintura a óleo, ficava um confortável divã, e na parede da direita, uma pesada estante de mogno cheia de livros. No canto, ao lado da estante, ficava uma porta, que imaginei ser a entrada para o closet.

Voejei até esta porta e me surpreendi com uma gigantesca cama _king size_, ricamente arrumada e ornada. O cheiro de Caius, neste cômodo, parecia muito misturado ao de outro vampiro. Presumi que talvez este fosse um aposento comum entre ele e Athenodora, uma vez que logo em frente, na parede onde a cama ficava próxima, havia outra porta para um aposento interno – ao qual me dirigi – e que parecia ser somente dela. A decoração, apesar de austera, era mais feminina, e o cheiro adocicado dela era forte ali.

Ao mesmo tempo em que este encadeamento de cômodos interligados me fez compreender porque era o quarto de Marcus que ficava ao meio, também notei que ao lado do divã dos aposentos de Athenodora, havia uma escrivaninha de mogno, com uma requintada cadeira estilo Luís XV em frente. Sobre a escrivaninha um livro de capa dura aberto ao meio. Junto deste livro, uma pena antiqüíssima e o tinteiro. Aproximei-me cuidadosamente e vi que se tratava de um diário, ainda inacabado. Das duas páginas abertas, a primeira estava toda escrita com uma caligrafia muito elegante e delicada; a segunda página encontrava-se escrita até a metade da folha, quando o relato foi interrompido, provavelmente pela proximidade da refeição que Heide trazia.

Li as palavras escritas freneticamente. Nada recente parecia relevante para mim. Comecei a folhear o diário, voltando alguns dias rapidamente. Quando, de repente, algo escrito há quatro meses me chamou a atenção:

"Minha espera agora chega a termo... Após oito séculos, finalmente, vou reencontrar meu amor... Não em carne e osso, mas em sangue. O sangue que corre nas veias dos descendentes de sua linhagem. O meu sangue também corre naquelas veias... O fruto do meu amor verdadeiro, Caius pode tê-lo destruído, mas ele deixou descendente. Meus descendentes também... Vagando errantes pelo mundo... Uma delas estava tão próxima e eu não sabia... E agora, o que será dela? Preciso encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la daqui... Mas como? Ela nem mesmo sabe que sou sua aliada... Nem ao menos sabe que ela precisa fugir daqui...

Se Caius descobrir que uma descendente de Rômulo vive, aqui, bem embaixo de seu nariz..."

Neste exato momento, ouvi muito ao longe, os gritos do grupo de turistas trazidos para esta armadilha mortal. Os ouvidos humanos não seriam capazes de escutar e distinguir este som, da distância que eu estava da torre, mas meus ouvidos rapidamente me deram o sinal de que a carnificina tivera início e que eu precisava me apressar, se eu quisesse sair dali sem ser notada.

Sem tempo para ler mais, arranquei aquela folha e a seguinte também.

Aquilo, definitivamente, era importante!

Oito séculos? O que aconteceu há oito séculos? Rapidamente me virei para a grande estante na parede atrás de mim. Como desconfiei, era abarrotada de grossas caixas de arquivo. Estavam envelhecidas pelo tempo e deviam estar cheias de diários como aquele sobre a mesa. Oito séculos... Pensei nas palavras escritas por Athenodora nas folhas que agora estavam em meu bolso, e escalei a estante até encontrar a caixa que procurava. Todas estavam rotuladas com a data das décadas e séculos que continham. Encontrei a caixa, cujo rótulo trazia: SÉCULO XIII/1º DECÊNIO. Peguei o diário que tinha na capa o ano 1207 e guardei a caixa em seu lugar. Depois tratei de sair rápido dali. Voltava pelo mesmo caminho voando, quando estanquei violentamente ao sentir cheiro de sangue humano atrás de uma das portas do corredor. O que significava aquilo? Não senti o cheiro quando cheguei? _Por quê?_

Percebi, então, que antes eu estava concentrada demais rastreando Caius, mas que agora, afastados também os humanos capturados por Heide, consegui sentir este aroma. Aproximei-me da porta e ouvi em gemido de dor.

Entrei lentamente.

Havia uma jovem humana e grávida deitada sobre uma cama. Tinha os olhos bem abertos e apavorados ao me ver. Parecia estar sentindo dores muito intensas, mas recebia, no mínimo, soro intravenoso em uma punção no braço direito. Entre os gemidos, ela perguntou, em italiano:

– _Chi sei?_ Quem é você? Eu não a conheço... – ela parecia cansada até para falar. Parecia ser uma jovem muito bonita, mas estava desfigurada, parecendo muito doente, tinha profundas olheiras. Mas aquela barriga _era_ de gestante, eu tinha certeza. Aproximei-me lentamente para não assustá-la e perguntei, suavemente, em italiano perfeito:

– _Come si chiama?_ – ela fitou meus olhos âmbar, da minha última caçada, já na Europa e pareceu relaxar, respondendo minha pergunta.

– Gianna. Meu nome é Gianna. _Per favore_, me ajude!

– Ajudá-la? Como? Não posso demorar...

– _Mio fratello_... Entregue esta carta a ele, _per favore_, _mio fratello_... – ela se virou com dificuldade, pegou um envelope que estava escondido na gaveta do criado-mudo e o colocou em minhas mãos. Não tinha um conteúdo muito volumoso, mas o nome e o endereço do destinatário estavam preenchidos. E então, continuou. – Seus olhos... Reconheço seus olhos... Não são como os olhos _deles_... São dourados como os olhos da pequena vampira americana... que esteve aqui na primavera passada,... junto com a jovem humana.

Ela falava com dificuldade, mas deve ter visto a confusão em meu rosto, porque completou explicando:

– Ela veio encontrar seu irmão. O jovem vampiro estava desesperado... Qual era mesmo seu nome?... _Cullen_... Isso mesmo... Edward Cullen.

– _Alice Cullen?_ – confirmei em choque. Carlisle havia me contado esta história. Quem era esta Gianna que conheceu Edward, Alice e Bella?

– Sim. _Per favore_, me ajude, estranha. Trago, em meu ventre, um bebê... que está sugando minha vida. Tudo foi tão rápido... Eu só queria ser um deles... Teria sido tão leal... Só meu irmão pode me ajudar agora...

Ouvi passos muito distantes, a refeição chegava ao fim, meu tempo estava se esgotando. Gianna viu minha cabeça girar rapidamente e sibilou desesperada:

– _Andare!_ Vá! Eles não podem te encontrar aqui. _Andare_, depressa.

Guardei a carta dentro do diário de Athenodora e saí rapidamente, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Alcancei o saguão voando, desci pela abertura do ralo e desapareci na noite estrelada da Toscana...


	9. Athenodora

8. ATHENODORA

Quando cheguei ao pequeno hotel em que me hospedara em La Chiostra, escalei até a janela do meu quarto e arrumei minhas coisas me movimentando como um furacão. Não poderia permanecer nem mais um minuto aqui e correr o risco de ser rastreada. Logo sentiriam meu cheiro em um dos quartos em que estive no castelo Volturi.

Desci pela janela carregando toda minha bagagem, facilmente, e agradecendo internamente, por ter usado um documento falso, com um nome completamente diferente para me hospedar aqui. Se algum deles seguir meu rastro até aqui, não encontrará nos registros do hotel qualquer ligação comigo. Nem mesmo se algum funcionário do hotel fosse levado à presença de Aro, haveria risco de me descobrirem, uma vez que eu permanecia no quarto, durante o dia e dispensava a camareira, saindo somente durante a noite, pela janela. Ainda assim, eu precisava continuar contando com a sorte...

Minha mente pesava todos os riscos e tentava avaliar todas as possibilidades, minuciosamente. Eles não seriam tão indiscretos a ponto de levar todos os funcionários do hotel à Volterra para que Aro pudesse ler o pensamento de todos eles, seriam? Não. Eu suponho que não...

Acelerei o carro que havia alugado pela madrugada da Via Volterrana. Olhei o endereço no envelope que Gianna me confiou e segui direto para Florença, onde embarcaria em um trem para o norte. Era lá, na região dos Alpes, fronteira com a Suíça, que eu deveria encontrar o irmão a quem Gianna queria que eu entregasse a carta.

Com o carro já seria mais difícil pegarem meu rastro. Mas eu só ficaria totalmente tranquila mesmo, quando estivesse dentro do trem. Contudo, o carro alugado, desta vez, _era_ veloz e pude acelerar ao máximo. Eu o abandonaria em Florença.

Neste instante, o celular vibrou insistente e exigente, em meu bolso. Era Eleazar, que já havia voltado para Denali há um mês, sem ter encontrado nada na Ásia:

– _Tanya!_ – ele gritou agitado. – o que houve _caríssima?_

– Acalme-se Eleazar, explicarei tudo. Tenho muito para lhe contar!

– Carlisle me ligou a pouco, muito preocupado com você. Ele me disse que Alice tem te monitorado desde sua conversa com ele no Brasil, e somente hoje ela pôde fixar com _timing_ mais preciso sua entrada em Volterra, para esta noite. Os Cullens estavam em alerta te monitorando, desde então, durante toda a noite. Carlisle só não pegou um avião para ir encontrá-la porque Alice garantiu que você ficaria bem. Mas houve um momento bem tenso, causado por alguma decisão repentina sua, de entrar no castelo. Ele me disse, ainda, que Alice te vê, agora, em uma região alpina, na Suíça, talvez...

– Pois bem, vou-lhe explicar. – eu dirigia e conversava ao telefone com Eleazar facilmente. – Eu estive lá dentro, Eleazar! Entrei nos aposentos de Caius. Arranquei duas folhas do diário de Athenodora e roubei o seu livro diário do ano de 1207, que estava arquivado na estante.

– _Tanya, você o quê?_ – Eleazar sibilou em pânico.

– Eleazar, me escute. Ninguém me viu! Eu não pretendia entrar lá quando fui até Volterra esta noite, mas aproveitei uma oportunidade única. Heide chegava com um grande grupo de turistas humanos. Todo o clã e também a guarda pareciam esperar por ela. Além disso, Alec, Demetri e Félix não estão aqui. Saíram há dois dias, acho que para alguma _faxina_. Então, até que Demetri volte meu rastro já terá desaparecido.

– Mas você tocou em muitas coisas, Tanya...

– Não, Eleazar, eu usava luvas. Ainda estou com elas. Isso vai dificultar as coisas para eles, principalmente, sem Demetri lá. – eu estava satisfeita. Como tudo pôde ter dado tão certo?

– Bom isso, de fato, ajuda...

– Não vou para a Suíça, preciso entregar uma carta aqui na Itália mesmo, bem ao norte, fronteira com a Suíça. Acho que tenho muito que ler na viagem de trem!

– Entregar uma carta?Do que você está falando, Tanya?

– Sim, recebi a missão de levar uma carta de uma humana, muito especial! Quando chegar aos Alpes, eu faço novo contato com você, e respondo todas as suas perguntas, irmão.

– Está bem, _mi querida_. Fico aguardando.

Quando cheguei a Florença, já estava claro, mas pude alcançar a estação antes que o sol estivesse alto. Abandonei o carro em um edifício-garagem ao lado da estação, comprei uma passagem com facilidade e embarquei me trancando sozinha em uma confortável cabine privativa.

Resolvi reler todo o conteúdo das folhas do diário recente que eu arranquei, antes de voltar ao século XIII, lendo o livro diário todo. Abri as páginas cuidadosamente e comecei a ler do início:

"_Hoje, de fato, é um dia importante nesta vastidão de eternidade estéril que tenho. Finalmente, os historiadores contratados pelo detetive deram notícias. Eu mal posso acreditar... Eles conseguiram, de fato, encontrar meus descendentes. Meus e de Rômulo. Esperei tanto por estas notícias. Esperei tanto pelo dia em que saberia onde eles estão..._

_Quando Paolo sugeriu que eu financiasse as pesquisas da universidade sobre os possíveis descendentes do primeiro rei de Roma, não acreditei que daria certo. Não imaginei que eles poderiam encontrar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa sobre os filhos, e os filhos dos filhos do meu próprio filho que Caius matou._

"_Minha espera agora chega a termo... Após oito séculos, finalmente, vou reencontrar meu amor... Não em carne e osso, mas em sangue. O sangue que corre nas veias dos descendentes de sua linhagem. O meu sangue também corre naquelas veias... O fruto do meu amor verdadeiro, Caius pode tê-lo destruído, mas ele deixou descendente. Meus descendentes também... Vagando errantes pelo mundo... _

Comecei a montar as peças deste quebra-cabeça. Então, Athenodora teve um filho de Rômulo, o primeiro rei de Roma. Com toda certeza, ainda em sua vida humana; antes de, possivelmente, Caius tê-la transformado em uma vampira... Eleazar e Carlisle vão adorar saber disso!...

E, pelo que está escrito aqui, Caius matou este filho... Quando? Como?

Mas ficaram descendentes vivos... Onde? Como foi possível escondê-los da ira de Caius?

Eu só espero que eu tenha roubado o diário certo, que responda a todas estas minhas perguntas...

Bom, este Paolo deve ser como um testa-de-ferro, um intermediário entre ela e os pesquisadores que ela está patrocinando. Ela deve estar escondida nisto, com certeza... Ou será que Paolo é o próprio detetive? Talvez...

Ou será algum vampiro da guarda, que seja da confiança de Athenodora e que sirva como intermediário entre ela e o tal detetive? Bom, isso, talvez, Eleazar saiba responder...

"_Uma delas estava tão próxima e eu não sabia... E agora, o que será dela? Preciso encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la daqui... Mas como? Ela nem mesmo sabe que sou sua aliada... Nem ao menos sabe que ela precisa fugir daqui... _

_Se Caius descobrir que uma descendente de Rômulo vive, aqui, bem embaixo de seu nariz... Isso seria desastroso! Mas, ele não tem como saber disso..._

_Ela quer ser uma de nós... Seria isto possível? Ela não tem o sinal. As mulheres de sua descendência não apresentariam o sinal, mas poderiam passá-lo para seus filhos varões..._

_Oh, como eu gostaria de tocá-la, abraçá-la e contar-lhe tudo! Quem sou eu. De quem ela descende. Dizer que ela é fruto de um amor imortal. Contar a ela sobre sua ascendência de guerreiros imortais... E o irmão? Por Júpiter! Será que ela o conhece? Será que ela, ao menos, sabe que tem um irmão? Tão próximo, na fronteira com a Suíça... Oh! Será que ele tem o Sinal da Lua Cheia?"_

Ok! Agora eu virei um bloco de gelo em resposta ao que acabei de ler! Ela só pode estar se referindo a Gianna, a jovem que está morrendo grávida dentro daquele covil. Quem mais estaria tão perto? Quem mais tem um irmão na fronteira da Suíça? Não era pra lá que eu estava indo? Entregar a carta que ela me confiou?... E que história é essa de Sinal da Lua Cheia que somente os descendentes varões têm?

Senti uma pontada de choque na boca do estômago quando me dei conta do quê precisa de lua cheia. Ou melhor, _quem_ precisa...

_Lobisomens!_ Filhos da Lua precisam da lua cheia! Não são como os metamorfos de La Push... Só se transformam em noites de lua cheia.

_É isso!_ Quando ela fala em descendentes, em linhagem e guerreiros imortais; ela não está se referindo somente à descoberta histórica de que o primeiro rei de Roma – o grande Rômulo – deixou descendente. Ela está dizendo que estes descendentes – e muito provavelmente, o próprio Rômulo – fazem parte de uma linhagem de lobisomens Filhos da Lua! _Uau! Mas isso é nitroglicerina pura! _

Mas, é claro! Por isso Caius tem tanto ódio e pavor dessas criaturas! Por isso ele os perseguiu e quase conseguiu extingui-los! Ele perseguia não somente lobisomens, mas também descendentes do seu rival na preferência de Athenodora; descendentes da própria Athenodora.

Mas, eu estava certa, ainda resta algum...

Provavelmente foi o próprio Rômulo, o lobisomem que quase matou Caius em uma luta. Talvez, uma luta para defender a amada que, não sei como – mas vou descobrir – acabou se vendo desejada por um vampiro!... Minha mente estava a mil, com tantas conjecturas.

_Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso!_

Agora, estou eu aqui. Indo ao encontro de um possível lobisomem Filho da Lua, com uma carta de sua irmã grávida e moribunda; com a notícia de que ele descende de Rômulo, o primeiro rei de Roma, e Athenodora, vampira casada com Caius Volturi, que por sua vez, poderia matá-lo se soubesse disso e tivesse a chance de encontrá-lo.

_Irmã grávida e moribunda?..._ Não. Eu me recuso a pensar nisso agora...

Peguei no celular pensando, por uma fração de segundo, em ligar para Eleazar e Carlisle e contar-lhes toda essa história o quanto antes. Mas desisti... Resolvi ler o diário do século XIII primeiro. O registro de Athenodora nas folhas atuais que eu arranquei seguiu sem outras grandes revelações, mas mostrando o quanto a proximidade de Gianna a angustiava.

Peguei o antigo livro de capa dura, cuidadosamente. A capa era revestida com couro marrom. O rótulo, em que se lia o ano 1207, era uma pequena placa de ouro gravada com os números em algarismos romanos. O papel, muito delicado, era visivelmente trabalhado com substâncias especiais muito utilizadas em museus para restauração e conservação de documentos históricos antigos. Mas não acredito que tenha sido escrito no século XIII, caso contrário, não teria suportado a viagem até aqui, sem qualquer proteção, como eu o trouxe. Ela deve ter começado a registrar suas reminiscências alguns séculos mais tarde... Quando o tédio se tornou insuportável...

Respirei fundo. Desnecessário, mas ajudaria a me acalmar e concentrar, para voltar oito séculos no tempo, através da narrativa atormentada de Athenodora.


	10. Obsidinium

**NOTA: Bom, **_**se**_** há alguém acompanhando esta fic – o que não posso ter certeza (!) – deve ter percebido que o capítulo passado mudou de nome. Acontece que somente agora vi que cometi um erro grosseiro, trocando os nomes das esposas de Caius e Aro. Então o nome do capítulo mudou, mas o conteúdo, não. Somente, onde se lia Sulpícia, passou a ser Athenodora. Abaixo neste capítulo 9, a própria Athenodora refere-se a Sulpícia, mas já está correto daqui pra frente também e acho que fica claro, que ela está falando dela e da esposa de Aro. **_**Tcherto?**_

**Então, divirtam-se! E... **_***carinha do Gato de Botas mode on***_** Deixem reviews... Please **_***carinha do Gato de Botas mode off***_

.

.

9. _OBSIDINIUM*_

Guardei a carta de Gianna e comecei a folhear, delicadamente, o antigo diário. No início, nada me interessava realmente. Nada parecia ligado ao trecho que arranquei do diário atual. Athenodora escrevia angustiadamente. Era desolador. Um sentimento de piedade se apoderou de mim, e o ódio por Caius ganhou força. Ele fazia da segunda vida de Athenodora um verdadeiro inferno; era preferível estar morta.

Até que, com a chegada do outono nos campos e geada nos Montes Apeninos, sua narrativa começa a demonstrar alguma esperança...

__ Narrativa do Diário de Athenodora __

_Após alguns séculos de prisão, quando eu começava a me acostumar com a sobrevida de imortal; quando as lembranças risonhas de um tempo distante tornavam-se cada vez mais nebulosas, e quando o poder passou a me sorrir irônico e aliciador; eis que um fio dourado de esperança surge na trama do meu destino..._

_Não desconfiei de nada quando Caius saiu por aqueles dias para caçar, acompanhado por um grupo de vampiros da guarda, isso era comum e ele sempre trazia alguma comida para mim; apesar da escassez causada pela peste que assolava e dizimava os rebanhos humanos. _

_Desta vez, porém, em seu retorno, escutei uma conversa muito estranha entre a guarda que o escoltou na viagem de caça._

_Falavam em um rastro diferente e nauseante nos Apeninos, que Caius reconheceu apavorado e voltou imediatamente para contar a Aro. Comentavam que Caius dissera ter reconhecido surpreso, esse rastro como o de um lobisomem. _

_Senti como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga... Não podia ser..._

_Ele havia desistido da caçada há alguns séculos. Quando decidi mentir para ele, e confirmar que meu filho havia sido morto. _

_Mas não estava. Eu tinha certeza. Jamais lhe dei certeza quanto aos sinais de todos aqueles cadáveres peludos que ele me trazia. Jamais confirmei que nenhum deles possuía o verdadeiro sinal da linhagem de Rômulo. Até que um dia, ele trouxe mais um, esperando ler na minha reação a dor do reconhecimento do sinal de seu pai. _

_Então, mesmo sabendo que aquele cadáver não era de meu filho, de forma alguma; eu fingi ser, para que Caius parasse com a perseguição. E ele parou. Deu-se por satisfeito matando o único fruto do meu amor._

_Contudo, meu filho ainda vivia e algo inexplicável em meu coração morto e gelado há tantos séculos me dizia que ele estava próximo, escondido nos Apeninos, buscando encontrar uma forma de se aproximar de Volterra... Ele estava tentando me encontrar, ainda que inconscientemente._

_Será que ele sabia no que me transformei? Não. Não é provável... _

_Será que ele teria repulsa por mim? Será que seu instinto falaria mais alto e ele me odiaria, mesmo sabendo que um dia, fui eu quem lhe deu a luz?_

_Não. De certo ele pensa que eu esteja morta. Eu só posso ter sido dada como morta pela minha família. Meus pais não devem ter sabido que na verdade fui transformada. Entreguei-me à obsessão de Caius para salvar minha família... Como fui ingênua, tola... Minha intenção era me entregar em sacrifício. Contudo, tiraria minha própria vida quando meus pais tivessem fugido levando o bebê. _

_Cheguei a cortar meus pulsos, mas Caius, no minuto derradeiro, me mordeu e me transformou _nisto_._

_Então, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?_

_Sentindo a necessidade de me antecipar a Caius e ir ao encontro do desconhecido que estava deixando o rastro nos Apeninos, considerei tentar algo que jamais fiz nesta segunda vida: sair sozinha da torre. _

_Alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que eu precisava ir até ele. _

_Tenho vivido trancada em minha suntuosa masmorra. Sempre saímos – Sulpícia e eu – acompanhadas por Caius, Aro e Marcus, e toda a guarda Volturi unida. _

_Foi assim na última vez, devido ao mais recente, e eu espero que último caso de crianças-imortais, no século passado; no qual aquela _succubus_ – Sasha era o seu nome – foi julgada e condenada._

__ Pausa na Narrativa do Diário de Athenodora __

Perdi o foco por um momento... Então, ela esteve no julgamento e na execução de Sasha?... Oh! Eu não me recordava disso... Minha respiração se acelerou, apesar, da paralisia gelada que era meu corpo. A saudade me devastou por um momento. A tristeza da impotência... As lembranças daquele dia... Mas, Sasha havia, de fato, infringido a lei... Irina, não...

Estranho perceber como ainda doía até hoje... De repente, me dei conta de que talvez... Só talvez... Toda esta história de vingança jamais apague e alivie a dor da saudade de minha irmã...

Não. É diferente. Com Irina _foi_ diferente. Concentrei-me e voltei à leitura.

__ Narrativa do Diário de Athenodora __

_Minutos antes do romper da aurora, esgueirei-me pelos becos subterrâneos. A guarda fazia algumas trocas de turno neste horário, e eu consegui ganhar as ruas de Volterra. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes, satisfeita. O cheiro de comida era forte, mas eu não estava com sede, o que seria um problema, pois isso que significava reluzentes olhos escarlates. _

_Eu usava um vestido cinza discreto, que de fato ficava totalmente encoberto pela enorme capa negra. Joguei o grande capuz sobre minha cabeça, ele esconderia os olhos. De qualquer forma, não haveria risco de qualquer humano me ver. A cidade ainda dormia. E eu me moveria agilmente, o que era algo, que sem dúvida, eu não tinha necessidade de fazer com frequência, mas isso era apenas instinto puro._

_A corrida não foi longa, atravessei as campinas da Toscana flutuando e avistei os Apeninos em minutos. Assim, como lá embaixo, o tapete de folhas de ferrugem cobria o chão, mas naquela manhã, e no alto das montanhas, havia uma fina camada de gelo, da bruma da madrugada._

_Quando venci a terceira montanha, uma pequena coluna de fumaça atrás de uma encosta teria me chamado a atenção se eu não pudesse, de imediato, reconhecer um cheiro muito peculiar. Fez minha respiração acelerar... Era cheiro de... _OBSIDINIUM_!... _

_Estanquei paralisada em choque com as lembranças do perfume da flor rara que Rômulo trazia para mim. Elas haviam se tornado escassas; quase em extinção. Já não eram mais encontradas. Não é possível que ainda houvesse _obsidiniuns_ aqui nos Apeninos e eu não soubesse... Ainda assim, eles não florescem nesta época do ano... _

_Recomecei a me movimentar, agora em uma caminhada aflita em direção a fina coluna de fumaça. _

_Quando, mais próxima, comecei a ouvir a batida de um coração e senti como se flutuasse em direção a ele. Não corria, nem andava... Sequer me dei conta de estar me movendo. Apenas... _Volitava_ em direção a este palpitar acelerado._

_Fui levada, por essa estranha força atrativa, a entrada de uma pequena caverna encravada na encosta, junto às arvores centenárias. A fogueira, cuja coluna de fumaça avistei ao longe, ardia logo na entrada, e o coração que me atraiu até aqui, batia lá dentro. _

_Quando estava a uns dez metros da pequena caverna, uma voz, em pânico, gritou lá de dentro:_

– _Quem vem lá?_

_Silêncio. Eu não encontrava minha voz para responder._

– _Quem vem lá?_

_Essa voz... Não me deixava dúvidas. Sequer havia necessidade de ver o Sinal da Lua Cheia! Era idêntica a voz de Rômulo. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e caí genuflexa. _

_Por Júpiter! Só pode ser ele... _

_Senti meu rosto se torcer em um choro sem lágrimas. _

_Um homem saiu da caverna desconfiadamente, mas avançou muito devagar em minha direção. Eu continuava de joelhos... Chorando. Cabeça baixa, o capuz me escondia. Suspirei alto e disse, não sei por que, em etrusco e não em latim, idioma que já predominava na época:_

– _Por favor, não se assuste..._

_Ele arfou, seu coração tornou-se mais acelerado, e tenho certeza, não foi por causa do som melodioso da minha voz, mas pela escolha do idioma que usei. Depois se aproximou muito lentamente. Eu continuava de cabeça baixa, temia assustá-lo com a cor de meus olhos monstruosos._

– _Quem és mulher? – ele indagou com cautela, também utilizando o idioma etrusco. Percebi surpresa que o perfume raro de _obsidinium_ vinha dele. Era o cheiro do sangue dele. _

– _Não temas. Eu não vou machucá-lo. – continuávamos falando em etrusco, embora este já fosse um idioma morto há vários séculos. Eu não conseguia parar o choro árido._

– _Choras? Também não vou machucá-la... – ele sussurrou piedosamente, e eu ainda de cabeça baixa, escondendo meus olhos perguntei:_

– _Diga-me, senhor, como te chamas?_

– _Chamo-me Tirreo..._

_Era ele. Meu filho. Este era o nome que Rômulo lhe deu quando o pegou em seus braços pela primeira e última vez, antes de sair naquela noite de lua cheia para enfrentar o vampiro que me perseguia: Caius._

_Tomei coragem e levantei a cabeça, encarando-o. Flocos de neve caíam do céu agora, porém tudo a nossa volta ficou suspenso, parado no ar por alguns instantes. _

_Tudo. Parado. _

_A neve suspensa, os sons da floresta... A respiração e os batimentos de seu coração... _

_Então, ele fixou seus olhos nos dois rubis em meu rosto e recuou assustado._

**NOTA:**

***Obsidinium: ok, eu inventei isso! Como está no texto é uma flor rara absurdamente linda e perfumada, que no século XIII já estaria extinta. É um neologismo! Dei este nome porque seria como se a palavra "obsidiana" derivasse do nome da flor, que por sua vez, teria um aspecto vítreo único. Gostaria de ser capaz de desenhar a flor o que tenho em mente!... **

**Mas ela será melhor descrita em breve.**

**.**

**Além disso, vale ratificar que essa história trata-se de uma fanfic, de minha autoria, a partir da saga escrita por Stephanie Meyer, que foi quem criou estes personagens e todo este universo. As exceções até agora são o Rômulo, que é um personagem histórico, ainda que cercado de mitos, e o Tirreo, que é o primeiro inventado por mim! OK? **

**.**

****bjokas** **

**.**


	11. Tirreo

CAPÍTULO 10. TIRREO

__Continua na Narrativa do Diário de Athenodora__

_Olhei para meu filho, resoluta. _

_Sim. Meu filho. _

_Parecia que via Rômulo na minha frente. A semelhança era incrível. _

_Tive ímpetos de arrojar-me até ele e apertá-lo de encontro ao peito, mas não podia arriscar; com toda certeza, eu o machucaria. Além disso, ele parecia em choque por causa dos meus olhos; seu semblante era de pânico._

– _ÉS UMA _VAMPIRA_! – ele gritou e recuou alguns passos. Um rosnado escapou de sua garganta._

_Então, ele sabia. Não eram somente meus olhos que o assustavam, ele sabia muito bem o que eles significavam._

– _Sim, Tirreo. Sou uma vampira, mas não vou machucá-lo. Por favor, confie em mim. – falei baixo e pausadamente para acalmá-lo._

– _Não confio em monstros! – ele cuspiu. Senti como se me faltasse o chão._

– _Escute Tirreo. Podes imaginar que não sou uma vampira qualquer. Veja, conversamos em um idioma morto. Em etrusco, o idioma em que fui criada, há muitos séculos pelos meus pais. Eles se chamavam Varro Athenodorus e Tescla. – ele arfou com a menção aos nomes de meus pais, eu continuei, lentamente. – Estes nomes lhe são familiares? Vejo que você também foi criado usando esta língua milenar..._

_Tirreo agora estava paralisado, em choque. A compreensão inundando seu rosto. Perdeu a cor por alguns segundos. Sua respiração arrastava-se pesada e célere._

_Levantei-me, ergui a cabeça e o encarei. Seu lindo rosto, tal qual o de seu pai, estava torcido em uma expressão de dor e recusa. _

_Meu filho aparentava ter, no máximo, trinta anos de idade. Embora, tenha nascido há tantos séculos... _

_Esta era mais uma prova. Ele, de fato, era um lobisomem, assim como, seu pai e toda sua ascendência. Tirreo era alto, e como Rômulo, aparentava muita força física, vestia uma túnica e tinha os pés no chão. O frio das montanhas parecia não incomodá-lo. _

_Ele cerrou os olhos com força e, por fim sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados:_

– _Dizes ser filha de quem?_

– _Varro Athenodorus e Tescla. Sou etrusca, Tirreo. Nasci no declínio de nossa civilização, quando Roma se erguia. Casei-me com Rômulo, o primeiro rei da Cidade Eterna, e dei à luz um varão. Meu nome é Athenodora._

_ – __NÃO__! – ele gritou arquejante, e demonstrando conhecimento, não só do que havia acontecido comigo, mas também do que o veneno de minha espécie é capaz, ele continuou aos berros. Lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos. – __O VAMPIRO DESGRAÇADO TRANSFORMOU-TE EM UM MONSTRO? COMO SE EU PRECISASSE DE MAIS UM MOTIVO PARA ODIÁ-LO__..._

_Os minutos se passavam. Continuei de pé, como uma estátua, esperando que Tirreo se acalmasse. Sua respiração foi aos poucos se tornando mais lenta e compassada. Seu rosto serenou e ele chorou, copiosamente. _

_Eu me mantive impassível, aguardando. Nada precisava ser dito, seu choro desesperado me dizia sem palavras que ele sabia que meu sacrifício em holocausto, para salvar sua vida, fora improfícuo. Ele sabia dos meus tormentos de séculos infindáveis. Ele sabia de cada angústia que tenho passado. Ele sabia..._

_Quando finalmente, se acalmou, veio o meu maior presente:_

– Ati*_... – meu filho! Chamou-me de _mãe_! _Em etrusco_... Oh! – O que foi que te fizeram _ati_? – a voz tomada de tristeza e amargura._

_Emoções totalmente desconhecidas se apossaram de meu corpo eternamente morto. _

_Controlei-as. _

_Eu não tinha tempo para isso. Precisava avisá-lo. Precisava ter certeza._

– _Tirreo, meu _clen**_. Precisas ir embora daqui. Logo ele virá caçá-lo. Ele já encontrou seu rastro. Diga-me, tu trazes o Sinal da Lua Cheia?_

_Ele afastou um pouco a túnica do ombro direito e mostrou. A grande marca redonda como a lua cheia subcutânea, mas em alto relevo, estava ali. Era idêntica a de Rômulo._

– _Cresci sabendo de tudo, _ati_. Meu avô Varro, não me escondeu nada. Só pensávamos que tu estivesses morta. Quando me tornei adulto, as transformações começaram e meu envelhecimento foi gradualmente, desacelerando, até que parou. Desde que meus avós deixaram este mundo, já anciãos, tenho vivido sozinho de feudo em feudo, cidade em cidade. Caçando para me alimentar e me escondendo. Busco lendas, rumores de criaturas míticas... E então, enquanto os humanos migravam de alguma região infestada de vampiros, eu fazia o caminho inverso, aguardava a lua mudar e atacava. Destruí muitos vampiros, durante todo este tempo em que me preparava para enfrentá-lo: Caius Volturi. O monstro que matou meu pai e fez com que minha mãe tirasse a própria vida._

_Eu balancei minha cabeça infinitesimalmente. Ele precisava compreender que não podia enfrentar Caius sozinho. Mas ele continuou:_

– _Sei que dependo da lua cheia para fazer isso. Vou esperar por este ciclo. A lua agora míngua e tenho meus instintos mais fracos nestes dias. Por isso, não percebi sua aproximação. Quase não sinto o incômodo com seu cheiro, mas em poucas semanas a lua recomeça a crescer e meu olfato, minha audição e minha força descomunal voltam ao normal. É assim que tem acontecido._

– _Mas, Tirreo escute, ele já te descobriu aqui. – eu começava a soar alarmada com sua veemência. Se ele também herdou a coragem e a determinação do pai, ele não iria embora... – Estiveste transformado há algumas noites atrás e ele reconheceu o cheiro de lobisomem. – continuei argumentando – Esquece que ele conhece o cheiro muito peculiar de sua linhagem, _clen_? Não é como os outros vampiros que você tem destruído. Sua espécie está cada vez mais extinta, muito por culpa do próprio Caius que andou matando muitas linhagens de Filhos da Lua, a sua procura. Precisas ir embora. Ele não pode encontrá-lo agora, que estás vulnerável. Seu avô não te falou da fêmea dourada? Que haveria de ajudá-lo a destruir Caius e os outros Volturi?_

– _Sim, ele me contou. Mas acho que se trata de uma lenda. Vago errante há tantos séculos e nunca a encontrei. Ele me disse que não seria uma humana, seria uma vampira. Uma vampira especial... Não teria olhos de monstro. Ele dizia que de alguma forma ela seria dourada... Haveria de ter os cabelos da cor dos raios do crepúsculo e se uniria a mim para destruir aquele que desgraçou meus pais. Mas onde ela está? Você sabe _ati?

– _Eu não sei Tirreo. Nunca compreendi totalmente isso. Todos nós temos os olhos vermelhos. Mas sei que não é uma lenda. É uma profecia e há de se cumprir, _clen_._

_Ele pausou brevemente e me confidenciou com o ar meio sorridente e orgulhoso, igual ao de seu pai:_

– Ati_, a linhagem de meu pai não termina comigo. Houve uma época em que estive cansado de vagar sozinho, conheci uma bela e jovem camponesa e constitui com ela uma família. Vivemos isolados nas montanhas, ao norte. Tivemos sete filhos, cinco varões e duas meninas. Nossos filhos cresceram e nos deram netos. Havia uma tradição que, de alguma forma, a família de minha esposa e outras famílias da região fossem descendentes de clãs etruscos que teriam migrado para lá, com o declínio de nosso povo._

"_Então, quatro dos nossos cinco meninos começaram a apresentar o Sinal da Lua Cheia quando se tornaram adultos. Além de cinco dos nossos netos. As transformações começaram e então, eles ganharam mundo a fim de cumprir nossa missão. Quando minha querida esposa veio a falecer, confiei nosso clã ao meu neto mais velho, pois meus filhos estavam todos longe, e resolvi voltar a Toscana de meu nascimento longínquo, para enfrentar meu destino, com ou sem a dourada. Só não imaginava encontrar a minha _ati_ aqui..."_

_Meu filho me resumia séculos em poucas palavras, mas trazia tanto alento para minha sobrevida desgraçada... Eu e Rômulo tínhamos descendentes. Caius não conseguiu destruir o nosso amor infinito._

– _Diga-me, Tirreo, onde exatamente está sua famí... – neste exato momento interrompi minha pergunta com o som ao longe de um tropel célere que só poderia ser de vampiros voando em nossa direção. Girei minha cabeça na direção do som, em pânico. Um rosnado explodiu em meu peito._

_Tirreo viu o pavor em meu rosto e olhou na mesma direção. Voejei, pela primeira vez, até bem junto dele, podia sentir o calor sobre-humano de seu corpo e o perfume inacreditavelmente forte e doce de obsidinium. Sibilei alarmada:_

– _São eles, Tirreo. De certo seguem meu rastro. Vá! Depressa!_

_Ele avaliou minhas palavras por alguns instantes, pesando suas poucas chances de enfrentá-los com sua força e instintos prejudicados pela fase da lua, e sussurrou:_

– _Não posso deixá-la, _ati_. Venha comigo... – olhos suplicantes em meu rosto de pedra. Mas eu não podia... Não podia..._

– _Seria pior, _clen_. Vá! Agora!_

_Ele suspirou, deu alguns passos de costas olhando nos meus olhos, depois girou lentamente o corpo e disparou correndo o máximo que podia em direção ao alto da montanha. _

_E eu fiquei de pé, ali. Esperando por Caius. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais. Senti os cheiros. Era Caius acompanhado por mais cinco vampiros da guarda. Quando chegaram onde eu estava quatro deles passaram direto bem ao meu lado, seguindo diretamente pelo mesmo caminho que Tirreo fez como rajadas de vento, esvoaçando o tecido de minha capa. Caius estancou ao meu lado, e o outro vasculhou o pequeno esconderijo da gruta antes de seguir os outros._

_Seu olhar queimava minha face marmórea, com ódio total. Recusei-me a aceitar a realidade: Tirreo não teria chance com eles. Não assim, de forma tão desigual, nessa fase da lua. Minha respiração acelerou-se quando me dei conta que eu mesma havia trazido Caius até o paradeiro de meu filho. Fora dos dias de lua cheia, Caius não teria reconhecido o perfume de obsidinium, e não encontraria mais o cheiro de lobisomem, como eu mesma não senti._

_Ele só me olhava. A raiva o impedia de me dizer qualquer palavra. Sua mandíbula estava travada e as mãos fechadas em punho._

_Os minutos mais longos e desesperadores dos muitos séculos de minha segunda vida arrastavam-se ali. Quando, por fim, a guarda de Caius trouxe Tirreo até nós. Foi preciso que quatro vampiros o segurassem, dois em cada braço; arrastando-o até que ele estivesse ajoelhado em nossa frente. Eu não fazia ideia de como estava meu rosto. Caius o lia minuciosamente, sem tirar seus olhos de mim, até conseguir perguntar irônica e pausadamente, controlando o ódio:_

– _Você não me disse que ele já estava morto, _amore mio_?_

_Só pude olhar dolorosamente para meu filho, por quem sacrifiquei minha vida humana, desejando ter algo mais que pudesse dar em troca de sua vida. Mas eu não tinha... Nada... _

_Tentava pedir-lhe perdão com meu olhar. Não encontrei voz para suplicar pela vida dele, embora eu conhecesse Caius. Isso só apressaria as coisas._

– _Finalmente – bradou Caius olhando de mim para Tirreo – vou extirpar essa linhagem imunda de lobisomens que descendem daquele que recebera desta mulher, todo o amor que deveria ser __MEU. SOMENTE MEU! __– fez uma pausa e gritou –__ ASSISTA ATHENODORA! ASSISTA A MORTE DE SEU REBENTO__!_

_E, bruscamente, deu o sinal, com o qual em fração de segundos a guarda avançou em meu filho, desferindo-lhe golpes mortais, até quebrarem-lhe o pescoço. Imediatamente seu batimento cardíaco enfraqueceu. _

_Tirreo não gritou, sequer gemeu..._

_Não beberam o seu sangue, tampouco este foi derramado. Largaram o corpo de Tirreo ao chão e num _timing_ perfeito impediram, em pleno ar, que eu me arrojasse em direção ao corpo dele como eu, inconscientemente, já estava fazendo. _

_Seguraram-me para que ainda pudesse assistir Caius aproximar-se perfidamente dele e, mordendo, seu pescoço, dar-lhe o golpe fatal injetando o veneno em seu sistema, que tremeu convulsivamente e parou, de súbito quando seu coração calou-se para sempre... _

__Fim da narrativa do Diário de Athenodora __

**.**

**NOTA: **

***ati = mãe em etrusco**

****clen = filho em etrusco**

**.**

**.**


	12. Surpresas

11. SURPRESAS

Desembarquei em minha última estação em Bolzano, extremo norte da Itália e tratei de, imediatamente, alugar um carro, pois precisaria dirigir para o extremo oeste da região do Alto Ádige de Trentino, na direção da fronteira com a Suíça. Atravessaria uma grande extensão florestal, onde eu poderia caçar com facilidade, até chegar a Sluderno.

Era lá que eu deveria encontrar Marconi Simeonini, curador do acervo histórico do Castelo de Churburg e irmão de Gianna. Bom, ao menos era isso que estava escrito no envelope que ela me entregou. Eu acelerava na mesma velocidade em que minha mente processava tudo que li no diário de Athenodora.

Então, lobisomens Filhos da Lua são muito distintos dos metamorfos de La Push. Eles se transformam somente durante a fase da lua cheia, mas não me ficou claro se era somente durante a noite ou se desde que fosse período de lua cheia, eles poderiam se transformar na luz do dia também. Eu precisava descobrir isso. Eles ficam enfraquecidos quando passa a fase da lua cheia e à medida que a lua cresce novamente sua força volta aos poucos. Assim, podem ser presas fáceis dos vampiros, os quais também consideram como inimigos naturais com a missão instintiva de exterminá-los. Rômulo era um lobisomem, assim como seu filho com Athenodora, Tirreo. Ele teve predecessores na linhagem e sucessores também, uma vez que Tirreo deixou descendente. Mas, qual é a origem deles?

As mulheres não podem se transformar, mas seus filhos varões sim, desde que tenham o Sinal da Lua Cheia, assim como Rômulo e Tirreo possuíam. Os sinais têm diferenças de uma linhagem para a outra, mas não entendi bem que diferenças são essas. As diferenças entre as linhagens estão somente nos sinais? Quantas linhagens existem? Também preciso descobrir isso.

Muitas outras dúvidas, no entanto, surgiam com tudo isso. Afinal, eles atacam humanos ou não? Eles têm perfume agradável quando estão fracos e fedem quando estão transformados? Por que os lobisomens de La Push fedem em qualquer forma... Athenodora só citou o perfume da flor. O odor desagradável que _Caius_ reconheceu _é_ o que rastreei na Antártida? Todos têm este perfume da tal flor rara, o _obsidinium_?

Essas, na verdade, são somente algumas dúvidas, mas ainda há tanto a perguntar... Mas pra quem?

Além disso, ainda estava preocupada com a abordagem ao irmão de Gianna. O quanto ele sabia de tudo isto e do paradeiro de sua irmã. Eu sequer sabia o que ela fazia lá, em Volterra, e grávida, dentro do covil Volturi. Ela parecia saber onde estava e o que nós éramos... Disse que queria ser um deles e seria fiel... Ela não sabia de sua ascendência muito especial? Será que seu irmão sabe? A própria Athenodora descobriu isso há tão pouco tempo...

Preciso encontrar um lugar em Sluderno, assim que chegar, para deixar minha bagagem e fazer contato com Carlisle. Com certeza, Edward e Alice podem me esclarecer alguns pontos cegos nessa história.

Deixei minha mente voar ao sabor da estrada, da mesma forma que o carro fazia. Pensava agora em Athenodora. Em como deve ter sido insuportavelmente difícil para ela desposar o vampiro que destruiu sua família de tal forma. Imaginei seus primeiros meses de segunda vida, como recém-criada, o ódio, a impotência.

Bom, a essa altura ela já se deu conta de que alguém esteve em seu quarto. _Todos_ já devem ter sentido meu cheiro lá... Será que ela deu por falta das folhas arrancadas do seu diário? Será que notou que o diário do ano de 1207 não está mais lá?

Cheguei à Sluderno algumas horas depois e não foi difícil encontrar um hotel. Uma vez instalada, liguei para Carlisle e ele preferiu conversar via internet, novamente.

– Tanya! Como é bom ver que você está bem! Ficamos muito preocupados.

– Desculpe Carlisle. Mas não planejei nada daquilo. Simplesmente aproveitei uma oportunidade única! – neste momento Edward juntou-se a Carlisle na conversa, falando por sobre o ombro de seu pai:

– Olá, Tanya! Alice viu que você precisaria falar comigo ou com ela. Em que podemos ajudar? Ela saiu com Bella e Nessie, mas pediu que eu aguardasse pelo seu telefonema junto com Carlisle. – disse ele sorrindo levemente.

– Sim, Edward. De fato, vocês podem me ajudar. Descobri muitas coisas interessantes invadindo o castelo dos Volturi, – comecei explicando aos dois. – Eleazar já deve ter contado o que eu trouxe comigo de lá... – eles assentiram. Carlisle com a expressão preocupada, Edward admirado. Eu continuei – pois bem, quando eu ia saindo pelo corredor de acesso aos aposentos, senti cheiro humano muito forte em um dos quartos, acompanhado por gemidos de mulher. Pois, preparem-se para a bomba: há uma mulher grávida e doente acamada no castelo de Volterra, e seu nome é Gianna. Ela se lembra de você, Edward, de Alice, até de Bella, e por causa dos meus olhos, dourados como os seus, ela me confiou uma carta para que fosse entregue ao seu irmão. E agora, estou aqui, no norte da Itália a procura dele.

Os dois estavam estupefatos. Carlisle levou a mão direita ao queixo pensando nas minhas palavras e virando para olhar para Edward como se esperasse que os dois tivessem tido o mesmo _in sight_ sobre o que eu contei. Edward falou primeiro, respondendo a nós dois.

– Gianna é uma humana que trabalhava como uma espécie de recepcionista na empresa de fachada deles. Bella ficou muito intrigada com a presença dela ali, mas pelo que pude ver dos pensamentos dela, ela sabia muito bem onde estava e sua intenção era tornar-se um deles. Ser transformada em vampira. Só que pelo que Alice previu, não eram bem esses os planos deles para ela. Alice previu claramente, quando saíamos de lá, que ela viraria refeição... – explicou Edward entre a confusão e o pesar. E diretamente para Carlisle, indagou:

– Você acha que eles podem ter...

– Sim, Edward. Acho que imaginamos a mesma coisa... Grávida, com aspecto de doente... Parece que, depois da visita à Forks e a nova perspectiva de Aro, sobre as potencialidades de nossa espécie, eles mudaram seus planos com relação à jovem humana. Mas de qual deles seria?

– Ei! Vocês podem, por favor, me explicar do que vocês estão falando! – reclamei.

– Tanya, achamos que eles engravidaram a moça, com o intuito de gerar, eles mesmos, seus próprios híbridos de vampiros, quem sabe, tão especiais quanto Nessie. – explicou Carlisle.

– Oh! – eu ofeguei. Não encontrava palavras diante de tamanha crueldade. O futuro de Gianna seria a morte de qualquer jeito. Não servindo de refeição, seria reprodutora.

– Eles, sem sombra de dúvida, não vão fazer por ela o que você fez por Bella, Edward. Ela vai acabar morrendo quando a criança, sem mais espaço em seu ventre, abrir caminho com os dentes para sair. – completou Carlisle.

Eu estava completamente perplexa. Um sentimento de culpa se apoderou de mim e, deve ter ficado estampado em meu rosto, porque Carlisle apressou-se em me dizer:

– Tanya, não fique assim. Não há nada que você pudesse ter feito por ela. E, além disso, Gianna deveria saber com quem estava se metendo. – eu assenti, sem me deixar convencer pelo argumento de Carlisle.

– A essa hora, possivelmente, ela já está morta. A barriga já era tão grande... – conjecturei, envergonhada. Mas, logo me recompus, eu ainda _podia_ fazer algo por ela: encontrar seu irmão e entregar-lhe a carta, mesmo que fosse tarde demais.

Então, relatei aos dois tudo que li nos registros de Athenodora, e depois, despedi-me de Carlisle e Edward. Imediatamente fiz contato com minha casa, falei com Kate, Eleazar e Carmem haviam saído para caçar e ela ficou esperando, junto com Garret, que eu fizesse contato. Contei tudo para ela, que me ouviu surpresa e preocupada. Logo depois, saí para procurar pelo Castelo de Churburg.

Ainda era madrugada. Sluderno despertava preguiçosamente, e por sorte, o tempo estava nublado. Não tive dificuldade para encontrar seu principal ponto turístico. Só que o castelo ainda estava fechado àquela hora. Resolvi ir correr um pouco, fazer uma caçada rápida no parque florestal e garantir aconchegantes olhos dourados, para encontrar o irmão de Gianna.

Não fui tão longe à procura de animais de grande porte, por isso, me satisfiz com um pequeno grupo de lebres, sem precisar procurar por muito tempo. Bebi todas elas e sequer sujei minha roupa. Quando voltei, os funcionários do Castelo já se preparavam para mais um dia de visitação pública e eu, pelo visto, seria o primeiro turista a entrar.

Visitei os corredores medievais e as obras de arte sem grande emoção. Depois disfarcei e comecei a procurar pelo escritório do curador. Não foi difícil achar o setor administrativo, e na última sala daquela ala do castelo, havia uma placa na porta, que indicava que era o que eu estava procurando: Marconi Simeonini – Curador do Acervo Histórico. Eu bati na porta suavemente. Uma voz de ancião respondeu lá de dentro:

– _Entrare_. – eu girei a maçaneta e entrei lentamente fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Marconi Simeonini era um senhor com seus setenta anos de idade. Cabelo branco, baixo, não era gordo, mas também não era magro demais. Usava óculos de armação arredondada e preta. Estava sentado em frente à porta, atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira de cabeça baixa, escrevendo e ainda não havia olhado para verificar quem tinha acabado de entrar em sua sala, com o seu consentimento. De certo, pensava que fosse algum dos funcionários do Castelo.

O escritório era decorado austeramente. Grandes estantes cheias de livros, um tapete persa que cobria praticamente toda a extensão do chão. A mesa de trabalho, em que Marconi estava, ficava de frente para a porta e ele sentado, estava de costas para a grande janela, que estava fechada, devido ao frio, que deveria estar incomodando os humanos. Havia duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. No canto, uma mesinha com garrafas térmicas, com xícaras e pires de porcelana para chá e café.

Aproximei-me lentamente da mesa e tentando agir como humana, disse alegremente:

– _Buon giorno, signore!_

Ele levantou a cabeça assustado, de certo, com o som da minha voz. Obviamente, eu não era quem ele pensou que fosse. Quando ele olhou para mim, uma série de emoções atravessou seu rosto. Consegui ver surpresa, mas uma surpresa diferente. Era a grata surpresa de quem encontra um velho amigo que não vê há muito tempo. A surpresa veio seguida de medo, pavor, como se ele soubesse exatamente que era uma vampira que estava diante dele. O que estava havendo aqui? Comecei a me perguntar se talvez ele soubesse muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

– _Signore_ Marconi Simeonini? – eu perguntei em italiano, sorrindo para acalmá-lo.

– S... Sim? – ele gaguejou.

– Meu nome é Stacy Phelps. – achei melhor não estender-lhe a mão para um aperto. Minha temperatura poderia assustá-lo ainda mais. Preferi usar o nome dos meus documentos falsos, apesar do sotaque, e continuei. – O senhor tem uma irmã chamada Gianna? – ele pareceu lívido, com a menção ao nome de sua irmã.

– S... Sim... A senhorita co-conhece minha irmã?

– Trago uma carta dela para o senhor. O senhor está bem? – perguntei fingindo inocência. Conversávamos em italiano.

– C-claro! Sente-se, _per favore_, Ms. Phelps. – ele gesticulou para uma das cadeiras a sua frente e respirou algumas vezes profundamente, como se tentasse se acalmar. Depois, como se lembrasse de algo importante, ofereceu-me. – A senhorita aceita café? Ou chá?

– Não obrigada! – eu sorri, ele estreitou os olhos. Pareceu mesmo que ele estava me testando?

– A senhorita conhece Gianna de onde? – ele perguntou vacilante. Porém, quando eu me preparava para inventar uma história, algo sobre a mesa dele me chamou a atenção: meu celular, que havia sumido na Antártida.

Simeonini seguiu meu olhar, tentando entender minha pausa. Quando viu pra onde eu olhava, ele apressou-se para pegar o aparelho. Um rosnado, involuntário, irrompeu no meu peito, ele amedrontado, imediatamente retirou sua mão e deixou o celular onde estava. Eu, abandonando a farsa, perguntei sem rodeios:

– Onde conseguiu este celular? É o meu celular! Eu o perdi. – minha voz começou a se alterar um pouco. Não imaginei ver meu celular ali e, sem pensar no que fazia, peguei o aparelho e o levei ao nariz. Simeonini arfou.

Senti meu cheiro bem fraco, mas era o meu cheiro com certeza. O péssimo odor que rastreei também estava lá, tão fraco quanto o meu cheiro. E, o mais forte de todos, o cheiro do próprio Simeonini. Inalei profundamente para ter certeza, e sim, havia estes três cheiros.

– A... acalme-se. N-nós não tínhamos ideia de quem poderia ser. N-não havia na-nada que pudesse indicar o dono. – apesar de trêmulo e gaguejando, ele ainda tentava falar pausadamente, tentando me acalmar. Ele continuou. – Olhamos a agenda, mas nenhum nome era familiar.

– Nós? – perguntei sem deixar passar o plural que ele usou.

Ele fez uma pausa, suspirou profundamente e me respondeu:

– Sim. _Se_, de fato, a senhorita é a dona deste celular, deve imaginar que não fui eu quem o encontrou. – disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

– E por que eu deveria?

– Porque a senhorita sabe que eu não poderia estar, facilmente, no lugar onde ele estava caído. Porque quem o encontrou, na verdade, estava sendo caçado pela senhorita. – ele me encarou nos olhos, respirando pesadamente, seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito e por um segundo temi que o velho Simeonini pudesse sofrer uma parada cardíaca.

– O senhor sabe, não é? – perguntei diretamente, ele entenderia.

– Se está se referindo ao fato de eu saber que a senhorita é uma vampira, a resposta é sim, eu sei. – agora parecia que o coração dele ia saltar garganta acima. Tratei de acalmá-lo.

– Respire e acalme-se, senhor. Não vou machucá-lo.

– Quem garante...

– Não me alimento de sangue humano. Sou vegetariana. Caço somente animais. – respondi com sinceridade.

– Vegetariana? Nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido.

– Olhe para os meus olhos, senhor. Por isso não são vermelhos.

– Estranhei quando os vi, mas podem ser lentes...

Apoiei minhas duas mãos na mesa, me levantei lentamente e me aproximei dele, até ficar a dez centímetros de sua face. O coração dele voltou a saltar em seu peito.

– Não uso lentes. – disse pausadamente, olhando em seus olhos. – Meus olhos _são_ dessa cor.

Ele arfou e sussurrou, mais si mesmo:

– Dourados... – e continuou boquiaberto me olhando e pensando, por alguns minutos, perdido no meu olhar. Gastou mais alguns minutos olhando para o meu cabelo. Por fim, me sentei novamente e perguntei decidida, esperando uma boa explicação:

– Então, se o senhor sabe que eu perdi meu celular na Antártida, como ele pode ter vindo parar sobre sua mesa?

– Se minha irmã confiou em você a ponto de lhe pedir que me trouxesse uma carta, acho que também posso confiar... – ele sussurrou ponderando, e depois falou, me olhando fixamente. – Quem encontrou e me trouxe seu celular? A resposta é simples. Aquele que você caçava.


	13. A Carta

12. A CARTA

– _Per favore_, sente-se Ms. Phelps. Fique à vontade. – ofereceu Simeonini, gesticulando nervosamente, assim que entramos na sala de sua casa.

Eu me sentei no sofá e aguardei enquanto ele pendurava seu casaco e cachecol no cabide vertical ao lado da porta. Ele resolveu que seria melhor que fôssemos para um lugar mais discreto para conversar, embora estivesse visivelmente intimidado e apavorado pela minha presença.

Era uma casa simples e pequena, perfeita para um velho solitário. A sala era aconchegante. O sofá em que me sentei ficava de frente a duas poltronas individuais, com uma pequena mesa de centro. Na parede atrás das poltronas, ao lado do corredor de acesso aos outros cômodos, havia uma estante com muitos livros e antiguidades. Nas paredes havia muitos quadros de pintura a óleo e gravuras, inclusive sobre a lareira.

Eu tentava agir da forma mais humana possível, o que não ajudava muito com o raciocínio dele, porque, desta forma, o deslumbre substituía o medo.

– Sim, Sr. Simeonini, eu procurava por um lobisomem. Um legítimo Filho da Lua. Mas não o estava caçando de forma alguma. Meu interesse é outro e, pelo visto, o senhor sabe onde posso encontrá-lo.

– Sim e não, minha cara. A senhorita encontrou o rastro de um dos últimos que restam, porém o último de uma linhagem milenar. – disse ele sentando-se na poltrona à minha frente.

– A linhagem de Rômulo, o primeiro rei de Roma? – perguntei mostrando que não era totalmente ignorante. Ele assentiu e continuou.

– Exatamente. Sou um de seus descendentes. – afirmou orgulhoso e continuou. – Era de meu pai o rastro que a senhorita seguiu na Antártida.

– Seu pai? – perguntei surpresa, não imaginei que o parentesco fosse tão próximo. – Mas ele seria o quê? Hã... Um dos netos de Tirreo? – ele sacudiu a cabeça surpreso com o meu conhecimento a respeito e respondeu a minha pergunta:

– Não. Meu pai é filho de um dos bisnetos de Tirreo. O único que tinha o Sinal da Lua Cheia. – e observando minha reação à menção do sinal, completou, vendo que eu o compreendia. – Eu não possuo o sinal. Provavelmente, minha mãe não era de uma família descendente dos antigos etruscos. Com o passar dos séculos as gerações foram se misturando muito, então é difícil saber. Mas é nisso que meu pai acredita.

– E onde ele está?

– Quem poderia saber... Meu pai desaparece por um tempo. Corre por algum lugar bem isolado. Depois de algumas semanas, às vezes meses, ele retorna para ver como eu estou.

– E Gianna?

– Bom, se a senhorita conhece minha irmã, deve estar intrigada pela nossa diferença de idade. – eu sinalizei com a cabeça e ele continuou – Acontece que, Gianna e eu, não somos filhos da mesma mulher. Entenda, meu pai viveu uma vida solitária durante muitos séculos, assim como os outros Filhos da Lua de sua ascendência – ele se referia ao pai com verdadeira adoração – até que, de volta nesta região, conheceu minha mãe, um pouco antes da 2ª Grande Guerra. Nós vivemos em um local isolado, como eremitas, até que a guerra terminasse. Após a morte de minha mãe, fui para um colégio para jovens rapazes e meu pai voltou à vida solitária e errante pelo mundo.

"Sua espécie se tornou muito populosa, e matou a grande maioria dos descendentes não só de nossa linhagem, mais das outras também. Um dos seus líderes foi o responsável por grande parte dos massacres, há vários séculos... – ele fez uma breve pausa e continuou. – Bom, quando eu tinha em torno de 45 anos de idade, meu pai conheceu a mãe de Gianna. Porém, ela não foi criada com ele como eu fui. Sua mãe a levou para longe do que ela chamava de 'toda esta loucura' e nós acabamos perdendo contato com ela, muito embora elas soubessem onde nos encontrar, nunca procuraram por nós... – acrescentou tristemente – Hoje, meu pai vaga sem poder cumprir sua missão, aguardando que a profecia se cumpra."

Eu não sabia qual pergunta fazer primeiro. Eram tantas... O diário de Athenodora cita a tal profecia, mas eu tinha outras questões muito mais prementes:

– Sr. Simeonini, _per favore_, – ainda falávamos em italiano – explique-me melhor como funcionam as linhagens. O que as diferencia? É somente o sinal? Há muitas linhagens? – ele sorriu brevemente do meu interrogatório e me respondeu:

– Não. Não eram muitas. – ele fez uma pausa e deixou seu olhar perder-se enquanto continuava. – Meu pai me explicou que ao todo eram quatro linhagens distintas: uma celta, uma nórdica, a nossa etrusca, e uma com origem nos maias da América do Sul. As linhagens, céltica e nórdica alimentavam-se de humanos, os vampiros eram seus inimigos naturais por competição pelas presas humanas, foram totalmente extintas. A nossa linhagem etrusca abdicou a este hábito alimentar, por respeito à vida humana. Isso nos possibilitou durar por muito mais tempo, através dos descendentes. _Esta é a principal diferença!_ – exclamou ele, com ênfase. – Quanto à linhagem sul-americana, eu não sei. Não temos muitas notícias dela. Sequer sabemos de sua relação com os humanos, meu pai acredita que ainda exista algum vivo, perdido pelos Andes.

– Mas e os sinais? – insisti, estava curiosa quanto a isso. – Eles também diferem de uma linhagem para a outra. – afirmei e ele me olhou com estranheza, talvez se perguntando onde obtive tantas informações.

– Sim, eles diferem. Olhando superficialmente, pareceriam todos iguais: um círculo, em forma de lua cheia, em alto relevo e subcutâneo, com mais ou menos, dois centímetros de diâmetro. É como se houvessem enxertado uma moeda embaixo da pele, entende? – eu assenti, ele prosseguiu. – Porém, sobre este círculo é possível observarmos na pele, pequenas manchas que imitam as manchas da superfície lunar. Estas manchas são a diferença, funcionam como uma impressão digital de uma linhagem para a outra.

– A origem, acredito eu, seja evolutiva, assim como a da minha espécie? – perguntei ainda.

– Acredito que sim. Talvez alguma ramificação evolutiva dos lobos. E, assim como a sua espécie, acabaram se tornando lendas. Mitos distantes.

Eu processei aquilo por um segundo. Era fascinante! Como eu passei dez séculos sem ter contato com absolutamente nada disso? A risada fraca de Simeonini me fez voltar à nossa conversa e ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso:

– Por que procurava por um Filho da Lua, Ms. Phelps? Acredito em sua sinceridade quando me disse que não caçava meu pai. Mas, então, qual é seu interesse? Onde teve acesso a tantas informações.

Contei minha história, resumindo tudo para Simeonini. Falei sobre Nessie, a filha híbrida de meus amigos, e de Irina, minha irmã, que os denunciara aos Volturi, por respeito à lei. Expliquei rapidamente sobre a lei e as crianças imortais. Ele pareceu chocado a respeito de Nessie, mas percebi que seus olhos estreitaram-se e seu coração acelerou quando falei, especificamente, dos Volturi e o que eles fizeram com a minha irmã. Não citei nossos nomes, nem nossa localização, mas expliquei sobre meus planos de vingança e minha viagem ao hemisfério sul. Ele me ouvia concentrado e sério. Quando falei de minha incursão no castelo de Volterra, ele inclinou seu tronco para frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos em sinal de extremo interesse. Mas quando falei do diário atual de Athenodora, seus olhos saltaram nas órbitas. Imediatamente, retirei as folhas arrancadas do bolso e deixei que ele as lesse. Quando acabou de ler, Simeonini olhou para a janela, sem realmente enxergar nada e sussurrou para si mesmo:

– _Madonna mia_! Não posso acreditar nisso...

– Então, consegui pegar o diário do ano de 1207, para compreender melhor o que ela queria dizer e encontrei isto. – falei baixo, abri o livro na parte interessante, em que Athenodora conta seu reencontro com o filho Tirreo e entreguei nas mãos ansiosas de Simeonini.

Ele agarrou o livro com cuidado, compreendendo imediatamente a delicadeza e a importância do documento que tinha em mãos e leu por vários minutos. Eu aguardei pacientemente, observando-o.

Simeonini a cada página ficava mais emocionado e terminou de ler sobre a morte de Tirreo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Dei um tempo para ele se recuperar. Ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa de centro, levantou-se com dificuldade, foi até a cozinha e, trêmulo, se serviu de um pouco de água.

– Devo oferecer-lhe...

– Não, obrigada! – eu o interrompi sorrindo levemente.

Quando ele estava na poltrona novamente, sentado à minha frente sem saber o que dizer, eu continuei contando sobre meu triste encontro com sua irmã. Ele me escutou boquiaberto, com toda certeza não sabia de qualquer ligação de sua irmã com os Volturi. Entreguei-lhe a carta, ele a abriu depressa. Os olhos novamente úmidos. Gentilmente, após uma olhada rápida no manuscrito, ele leu em voz alta, permitindo que eu também tomasse conhecimento:

"_Querido Marconi,_

_Sinto tanto por jamais tê-lo procurado... Entenda. Cresci com minha mãe tentando nos afastar e chamando nosso pai de louco. Ela tinha tanta mágoa dele, Marconi; contava-me das vezes que ele sumia por várias semanas, e depois voltava dizendo que estava nos Alpes. Eu sei que havia um segredo. Algo muito grave, mas que ela nunca me disse e eu sei que você sabe do que se trata._

_Passei pela vida, todo o tempo me sentindo diferente, fora de lugar neste mundo. Jamais entendi por que. Nunca pude me relacionar normalmente com as outras pessoas a minha volta. Sempre tive dificuldade com isso._

_Assim que minha mãe faleceu, coloquei uma mochila nas costas, e decidida a encontrar meu lugar neste mundo, comecei a viajar. Sonhava em conhecer tantos lugares, fazer tantas coisas, até que encontrasse meu verdadeiro eu... Você já sentiu saudades de algo que sequer conhecia? Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia._

_Até que, um dia, visitando a Toscana; conheci uma cidade chamada Volterra. Você já deve ter ouvido falar. Tantas lendas... Acabei, casualmente descobrindo que, em grande parte, muitas eram verdadeiras. O fato é que, decidi que ficaria em Volterra por mais alguns meses e resolvi encontrar um emprego temporário. _

_O emprego que mudaria minha vida para sempre._

_Comecei a perceber que meus patrões não eram normais. Havia algo de errado naquela empresa, na qual eu era recepcionista. Os hábitos, as roupas, a aparência deles: a pele, a beleza inumana... Até o dia que eles se mostraram realmente como eram e me revelaram o segredo. Eu trabalhava para vampiros, meu irmão. Vampiros com olhos vermelhos, belíssimos, que brilhavam ao sol e que tinham a uma vida eterna de talento, agilidade, beleza e poder. _

_São os guardiões dos segredos e da ordem em seu mundo e se chamam Aro, Caius e Marcus, os Volturi._

_Toda essa magia me cegou e me subiu à cabeça. Já não tinha mais laços familiares e nem de amigos. Eu os adorava como deuses e esperava ser transformada em um deles, desde o dia em que soube que isso era possível. Frívola, fútil e ambiciosa, fechava os olhos para os massacres que aconteciam naquele torreão, e pior, desejava fazer parte deles._

_Até o dia em que todos saíram para uma viagem. O julgamento de um clã muito importante aconteceria. Eu fiquei incumbida com a inebriante tarefa de tomar conta de tudo até que eles voltassem. Aro prometeu me transformar em imortal assim que eles retornassem, e eu não podia estar mais feliz._

_No entanto, para minha confusão, após sua chegada, tudo parecia estranho. Havia um incômodo no ar. Obviamente, eles não me colocariam a par de nada do que tinha acontecido no julgamento, mas alguma coisa estava errada, fora de lugar. _

_Os principais guardas da segurança começaram a sair em viagens frequentes e Aro parecia ter se esquecido do que tinha me prometido. Minha expectativa aumentava a cada dia. Até que uma noite, quando Aro pediu licença para entrar em meus aposentos, eu fiquei ansiosa e exultante achando que havia, enfim, chegado minha hora. Porém, ele me contou que só poderia me transformar realmente em uma vampira, se primeiro, eu me entregasse de corpo e alma para ele. Não tomei suas palavras ao pé da letra e disse que já pertencia a ele. Então, ele me surpreendeu dizendo que eu deveria me entregar como sua amante para poder me tornar imortal._

_Eu, totalmente cega, concordei com aquela desfaçatez. _

_Ele passou a noite comigo e no outro dia, amanheci com o corpo coberto de hematomas e muito dolorido. Mas sabia que eles desapareceriam no momento que a transformação acontecesse. Entretanto, essa transformação nunca veio. Todos os dias, eu ia até Aro, sutilmente cobrar sua promessa e ele me dava desculpas infames e me pedia paciência. Inspecionava meu corpo cuidadosamente, e satisfeito, continuava me pedindo segredo. _

_Com o passar dos dias, perdi o apetite. Na verdade, nada que eu comia parava em meu estômago. Minha barriga começou a crescer e com o atraso em minhas regras, percebi que estava grávida de Aro. Entrei em pânico. Não sabia que uma coisa dessas fosse possível. _

_Tudo tem sido incrivelmente acelerado. Dormi com ele há vinte dias, meu irmão, mas já aparento quase sete meses de gestação. Quer dizer, aparento, no tamanho da barriga, por que na verdade, pareço mais doente do que grávida. Não consigo me alimentar, estou muito fraca. A 'coisa' dentro de mim é forte, provoca dor intensa e quase quebra meus ossos quando se mexe. Sinto que poderia ser muito pior. Parece-me que a coisa também está fraca, mas eu não sei por quê. Não sei o que falta para ela, se ela suga minha vida. _

_Temo pela minha vida. Fico jogada em minha cama sozinha, somente uma vampira da confiança de Aro vem me ajudar com minha higiene e imobiliza as fraturas em meu corpo, provocadas pela... 'criança'._

_Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir sua ajuda, até por que não há nada que você poderia fazer. Percebo agora o que fiz de minha vida e temo que não me restem mais muitos dias. Não recebo cuidados médicos e não faço ideia de como seria um parto de um 'bebê' desses. Mas tremo só de pensar._

_Não tenho sequer esperanças de que você receba esta carta, mas gostaria que você soubesse que eu teria adorado ter sido criada junto de você. Nem mesmo uma foto sua minha mãe tinha para me mostrar, ela só me dizia que você era muito mais velho do que eu. O que eu não entendia muito bem..._

_Se algum dia você receber esta carta, saiba que o que quer que saia do meu ventre, estará vivo. Mas você não poderá procurar por ele ou ela, você não teria nem chances de chegar perto..._

_Mantenha-se afastado daqui e, de vez em quando, lembre de mim com carinho._

_Obrigada, Gianna. _

Ao terminar, ele retirou os óculos e secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto marcado pelo tempo, com as costas da mão direita. Eu respirava ofegante, ainda que desnecessariamente. Um pensamento martelando em minha mente: _"Agora serão duas para vingar..."_

– Eu sinto muito... – eu balbuciei constrangida.

– Muito obrigado, Ms. Phelps. Por trazer a carta de despedida de minha irmã para mim. – ele me respondeu muito emocionado.

Fizeram-se então alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto nos acalmávamos. Até que Simeonini virou para mim com um novo brilho no olhar:

– Ms. Phelps – disse ele, ainda com a voz embargada – estaria disposta a ir conhecer o refúgio do meu pai nos Alpes? É o único lugar onde posso me recuperar de tudo isto. – explicou-me gesticulando para a carta.

– É claro. – respondi prontamente.


	14. O Jardim

13. O JARDIM

Circundávamos uma colina lentamente, eu acompanhava seus passos. A trilha parecia ter sido aberta há muito tempo, e ainda estava malcuidada e cheia de neve. Simeonini tinha alguma dificuldade, mas estava determinado a ver o lugar isolado onde nasceu e cresceu, conhecendo a história de sua família e as tradições etruscas. Nós saímos de sua casa no início da tarde. Ele usou uma picape especial para vir para as colinas. De Sluderno era possível vê-las ao longe. Cobertas de neve, misteriosas. Nunca imaginei que elas escondessem um recanto desses tão isolado, onde ninguém – além dos clãs etruscos que migraram para cá há um milênio – jamais havia explorado.

Tratava-se de uma ampla baixada encravada entre dois dos maiores picos. Segundo Simeonini, as rotas de aventureiros e alpinistas são mais comuns nos picos suíços. Eles consideravam a parte italiana mais traiçoeira e após algumas mortes em décadas passadas, toda esta região passou a ser evitada. Ou seja, o local perfeito para um lobisomem refugiar-se.

O próprio Simeonini não vinha pra cá há muito tempo e seu pai, obviamente, não tinha dificuldade com as trilhas cada vez mais fechadas, impossibilitando o acesso para outras pessoas.

A caminhada, é claro, não me oferecia qualquer esforço.

Eu e minhas irmãs conhecemos os Alpes há alguns séculos, porém somente o lado suíço. Visitávamos um mosteiro beneditino por lá...

Mas nunca viemos tão alto.

Simeonini e eu continuávamos conversando. Ele parecia relutante em me perguntar algo:

– Er... A senhorita a... Conhece? Quer dizer... Hã... Athenodora?

– Já a vi mais de uma vez. Sempre em situações muito tensas e difíceis para mim, então não pude observá-la como gostaria. É muito misteriosa e parece claro que ela esconde muitas emoções contidas e disciplinadas. – ele assentiu e partiu para outra pergunta, ainda constrangido.

– Bom, Ms Phelps... Er... Desculpe-me pela indiscrição,... Mas não reconheço seu nome... – ele explicou-se rapidamente, a voz um pouco alterada pelo embaraço, eu percebi onde ele queria chegar – Quero dizer, tenho lido a respeito há algum tempo... Não as lendas superficiais que encontramos, facilmente, na internet. Mas livros raros, documentos muito antigos. Como curador histórico, acabo tendo algumas regalias neste sentido. Como, por exemplo, acesso a biblioteca restrita do Vaticano, e posso dizer que consegui elaborar um mapeamento muito seguro dos clãs mais antigos...

– Já entendi Sr. Simeonini... – interrompi rindo para deixá-lo à vontade. Já era hora de dizer a verdade. – Desculpe-me por isso, mas era mais para sua segurança. Não imaginei que o senhor tivesse tanto conhecimento sobre o meu mundo. – olhei para ele e sorri, fazendo uma pausa dramática, depois continuei. – Meu verdadeiro nome é Tanya, minha irmã que foi injustamente julgada e assassinada pelos Volturi chamava-se Irina e minha outra irmã, que espera por mim em nossa casa, na região dos Denali, no Alasca, é Katrina, ou Kate para nós. Vivemos lá há três séculos somente, mas foi o suficiente para que ficássemos conhecidas como as irmãs Denali, ou o clã de Denali. – ele registrava e ponderava a minha informação freneticamente, tentando se lembrar.

Fiz uma pausa deixando que ele processasse a informação e testando-o em seu conhecimento. Ele não me decepcionou:

– Denali... – balbuciou, fazendo uma pausa na caminhada, o que me forçou a parar também dois passos a sua frente, me virando automaticamente para fitá-lo. – Mas não é em Denali que... _Madonna mia_! – exclamou Simeonini estupefato, levando a mão direita à boca entreaberta. – Tenho uma _succubus_ bem à minha frente! – sussurrou pasmo, mais para si mesmo.

Eu gargalhei alto, como há muito não fazia e disse:

– A original!

Andamos por mais uma hora, quando ele me anunciou que agora estávamos próximos. Precisei ajudá-lo a descer uma encosta muito íngreme, em direção ao pequeno vale de sua infância. A encosta circundava o pico de uma montanha e ao seu final era possível ver a parte de trás de uma pequena propriedade escondida da civilização, e protegida da neve por um paredão que se projetava à frente, num ângulo totalmente fora do eixo.

Ao entrarmos, ele imediatamente pegou alguma lenha, já cortada em um canto da pequena cozinha, e acendeu a lareira e o fogão. Era um chalé muito pequeno, sequer tinha divisão entre os cômodos. De fato, um refúgio.

Lá fora já escurecia e Marconi preparou um chocolate quente para si e comeu pão.

Conversamos quase toda a noite. Ele me explicou tudo sobre lobisomens Filhos da Lua. Traçamos as comparações entre eles e os metamorfos quileutes. E eu compreendi que, embora, os Filhos da Lua tenham a desvantagem de se transformar somente na fase da lua cheia, são mais vigorosos e mais fortes do que os lobisomens de La Push.

Somente _um_ lobisomem Filho da Lua, quando transformado, pode cuidar sozinho de dois vampiros, coisa que os quileutes, definitivamente, não podem fazer. Além disso, eles quando transformados, não ficam com o aspecto tão semelhante quanto o animal, o lobo.

Crescem vários centímetros na estatura, ficam de pé sobre os membros inferiores e utilizam os membros superiores e as mãos, que ganham força descomunal. Também não perdem a oposição do dedo polegar aos outros, o que é uma vantagem muito importante. Mas, ainda guardam outras semelhanças fortes da espécie animal, como os pêlos que crescem por todo o corpo; o focinho canino projetado à frente, e os dentes enormes e afiadíssimos, capazes de desmembrar e destruir vampiros.

Por fim, Marconi dormiu.

Entediada, resolvi aproveitar aquele tempo para sair e conhecer o local, deixando meu novo amigo repousar por algumas horas.

Mais adiante na baixada do chalé, havia um sereno lago, que começava a ficar prateado pelos primeiros raios da aurora.

Ao lado ainda havia pendurado no tronco de uma grande árvore, um balanço bem rústico feito com corda e madeira. Imaginei o quanto ele tenha se divertido ali em sua infância.

O silêncio era inacreditável, lembrou-me de casa.

Considerei que já era hora de voltar.

Finalmente encontrei o que vinha procurando pelos últimos meses. Não esperaria por ele. Marconi o colocaria a par de tudo e estaria em suas mãos ir ao meu encontro ou não.

Eu não corria, caminhava montanha acima em direção ao pico de gelo.

Já havia subido a encosta que escondia a casa e toda a baixada onde ela ficava encravada, quando senti um perfume muitíssimo peculiar.

Não era humano com certeza. Nem tampouco se tratava de algum da minha espécie.

Na verdade não me parecia que fosse um ser vivo, ou a esta distância eu já teria ouvido a pulsação.

Não. Era algo especial e diferente de qualquer fragrância que eu já tivesse conhecido. Mais peculiar até do que o cheiro da Nessie.

Fui levada na direção deste perfume sem nem me dar conta. Não corria, mas também não sentia meus pés tocarem o chão.

À medida que me aproximava sentia o perfume delicioso aumentar, quando, de repente, do outro lado da montanha onde Marconi dormia; no ponto de encontro exato entre esta colina e uma terceira, havia um pequeno vale tão coberto de neve como tudo aqui, mas salpicado de pequenos pontos de luz.

O amanhecer de um novo dia começou naquele lugar mágico, que parecia que desapareceria se eu, ao menos, piscasse.

O tempo havia melhorado e as nuvens eram como algodão bem estirado, mostrando o azul do céu que ainda haveria de clarear por completo.

Mais próxima, para minha surpresa, percebi não só que os pontos de luz na neve eram a fonte do perfume inebriante, como também não eram, exatamente, pontos de luz, embora resplandecessem.

Eram... Flores? Flores de... _Gelo_? Não. Flores de vidro? Não. Ainda não era isso. Pareciam flores de cristal! Vermelhas, amarelas, laranja, lilases, azuis. Não eram muitas, mas assim pareciam profusas. Porque brilhavam. Refletiam o sol que já surgia nos Alpes.

Refletiam o brilho da minha própria pele. E perfumavam... Parecia que até meu cabelo brilhava.

Ouvi os passos de Marconi vindo ao meu encontro, mas não consegui coragem para tirar meus olhos do jardim. Tive medo de que ele desaparecesse.

– Vejo que você encontrou o Jardim dos _Obsidiniuns_, Tanya! – exclamou ele antes mesmo de me avistar, enquanto descia com dificuldade a encosta de uma das montanhas.

Quando ele fez a curva, porém, e entrou no jardim, Marconi parou abruptamente.

– Oh! – ele arfou. Por me ver ali? Desviei meus olhos relutantemente das flores, para ver o que o assustou.

– Marconi? – ele apenas levantou a mão direita, sinalizando para que eu não me mexesse.

– _Per favore_, não se mexa, _cara mia_! – eu paralisei imediatamente. A marca da espécie!

– Eu... Eu... _Jamais_... – ele parecia procurar as palavras, mas continuou – Vi este jardim tão... Deslumbrante! Tão reluzente!

– Sim, e... – eu instiguei.

– É a sua presença, Tanya! Elas gostam de você! – exclamou ele, se aproximando de onde eu estava.

– Marconi, esse lugar é... _Mágico_! Como vocês têm conseguido mantê-lo escondido há tantas gerações?

– Nós não temos. Sequer tentamos. Elas já estavam aqui quando as famílias etruscas vieram para as encostas lá de baixo, por onde passamos ontem. São flores muito, muito raras. Bom, você viu como Athenodora as cita em seu manuscrito. Estes são os _obsidiniuns_! – disse ele cheio de orgulho e exaltação. – Os últimos do mundo inteiro.

Enquanto falávamos, voltamos a caminhar e nos aproximávamos mais do belíssimo e raro jardim.

– Eu posso tocar uma delas? – pedi, ele aquiesceu. – Parecem que são de cristal. Um delicado, raro, fino e colorido cristal. – me agachei bem próxima de um dos _obsidiniuns_ que brilhava entre a neve do chão. Toquei suavemente e, surpresa, arfei. – É macia, Marconi! – sibilei tocando e apertando delicadamente a flor, que cintilava com os movimentos. Senti a textura, era inacreditavelmente tão macia quanto qualquer outra flor, só parecia delicada demais. Quebrável. Ao mesmo tempo em que não era. Que ilusão de ótica é essa? Capaz de enganar até mesmo um vampiro? Marconi riu satisfeito.

– Sim! São especiais!

– Parecem orquídeas de cristal, que exalam este perfume único e refletem a luz. – eu ainda não acreditava.

– Hoje elas estão ainda mais especiais, pois estão refletindo a explosão de diamantes de sua pele, Tanya...

Ainda agachada junto ao obsidinium, levantei a cabeça, olhei para Marconi e sorri.

Até o meu sorriso reluziu...

Uma semana depois de ter conhecido o lugar mais lindo e sentido o perfume mais perfeito que eu jamais imaginei em um milênio, estava eu aqui voando de volta ao Alasca.

Despedi-me de Marconi em Sluderno e providenciei minha volta após receber uma ligação muito preocupada de Eleazar, com novidades não muito animadoras. No entanto, como eu já pretendia retornar mesmo, ele resolveu que me contaria tudo pessoalmente, quando fosse me encontrar no aeroporto.

Desembarquei em uma manhã muito nebulosa. Meu vôo havia atrasado muito em Nova York devido ao mau tempo no Alasca. Peguei minha bagagem e fui ao encontro de Eleazar e Carmem que já aguardavam. Ela me abraçou primeiro, aliviada:

– Tanya! Como é bom vê-la, de volta a casa, _mi querida_!

– Olá Carmem! É bom vê-la também...

Eleazar abraçou sério; estava tenso também.

– O que há meu amigo? O que é tão urgente? – ele fez uma pausa, olhando bem nos meus olhos e respondeu grave.

– Carlisle ligou. Alice a cada dia tem mais dificuldade de 'ver' os Volturi. Ela acredita que seja por causa da criança híbrida a qual Gianna já deve ter dado à luz. Mas, mesmo assim, ela conseguiu ver uma decisão deles que fora tomada. Parece que a perseguição às testemunhas, que eles mesmos trouxeram naquele dia do julgamento dos Cullen, em Forks, vai iniciar em breve. Somente alguns meses.

"Achamos que o golpe no orgulho Volturi tinha sido muito forte e que eles não iriam querer relembrar este dia tão recentemente, mas parece que nos enganamos..."


	15. Esperança

**N/A: Bom, então, aqui chegamos onde tudo começou. Foi por causa deste capítulo que comecei a escrevi esta fanfic! Acontece que este capítulo foi pensado como uma one-shot para participar de uma brincadeira em meu fansite da saga preferido. Elas apresentaram alguns temas, dentre os quais havia Denali, que é claro, foi o que eu escolhi! E nós deveríamos escrever fics one-shot de no máximo 30 linhas. A minha one-shot não ganhou o prêmio, mas eu fiquei tão feliz que ela tenha sido postada no site que voltei e comecei a escrever tudo, desde o início. Quer dizer, desde o final de Amanhecer. E comecei a postá-la aqui no !**

**Assim, aqui teremos a versão estendida dela, neste capítulo, que é pequeno, porém muito importante, porque ele indica o final da Tanya na história. E este foi meu objetivo desde o início: pensar em um final feliz para ela, diferente do final dela em BD! Mas, é claro! Muita coisa ainda vai rolar! E este capítulo também deixa uma pergunta que não quer calar no ar... (ahahahahaha!)**

**Só lembrando, que os personagens e todo este universo foram criados pela genial Stephanie Meyers!**

**Coloquei lá no meu perfil o endereço, para quem quiser conferir, encontrar a one-shot Esperança, postada no referido site! Então, sem mais enrolação, vamos ao capítulo! Obrigada por ler, mas deixe comentários, por favor! Eu ficaria muito feliz mesmo!**

****bjokas** **

.

.

14. ESPERANÇA

As semanas começaram a passar indistintamente e a luz que iluminava meus olhos desde quando cheguei de viagem foi aos poucos se apagando.

Kate tentou conversar. Saber como foi a viagem. Não consegui expor meus sentimentos mais íntimos para minha irmã, por eu sequer sabia o que estava sentindo. O vazio voltou com força total. Eu não tinha ânimo para fazer absolutamente nada. Caçar, conversar, planejar minha vingança, esculpir – coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia mesmo.

A situação com os Volturi ficava cada vez mais tensa e eu me isolava na neve. Fitava o céu estrelado, a lua mudando fase após fase...

Sentia saudades... Mas de quê? Eu não tinha ideia.

Isso me fazia lembrar as palavras de Gianna, na carta. Sentir saudades de algo que sequer conheceu. Ao contrário de Gianna eu sabia exatamente o que faltava em minha eternidade...

Eu sabia o que me causava o vazio... Era possível que vampiros entrassem em depressão? Eu começava a acreditar que sim.

No entanto, o tempo passa... Sim, nós temos um pouco mais de noção da presença esmagadora do tempo do que os humanos. E a impressão que tenho é que acabo de fechar um ciclo. Saí em uma viagem pelo mundo acreditando que procurava um lobisomem, mas na verdade, aquela foi uma viagem de autodescoberta. Olhei para dentro e não gostei do que vi. Não gostei da superficialidade dos meus sentimentos, não gostei do que vinha fazendo da minha vida, se é que eu estou viva! Creio que não...

Mas o tempo passa e logo essa data se aproximou... Um ano... Perto da eternidade parece tão pouco, tão efêmero. Sabia que eles estavam me escondendo algo e sabia que tinha a ver com o dia de hoje. Eu devia imaginar que Kate não iria me deixar prantear essa data sem nenhuma interferência externa... Eu devia imaginar que eles tentariam me tirar do meu isolamento...

Ouvi alguns murmúrios dela ao telefone fazendo planos com Carlisle, na semana passada. Não tive interesse suficiente para perguntar o que estava havendo. Apenas voltei para minha árvore na neve. Onde eu poderia ficar paralisada com meus pensamentos e minha beligerância.

Onde eu poderia ficar a sós com as lembranças da querida irmã que me foi tirada há um ano.

Eu devia imaginar, porém, que hoje não seria tão fácil assim...

Senti o cheiro dele no momento que ouvi sua corrida pela neve. Depois percebi mais dois passos, também em alta velocidade. Reconheci seus cheiros, mas principalmente o palpitar acelerado de um pequeno coração. Os três se aproximavam rapidamente. Edward vinha na frente, rastreando e provavelmente já captando meus pensamentos. E Bella vinha um pouco mais distante com Nessie.

Um sentimento estranho me ocorreu. Senti-me traída por Kate e pelos outros. Por que, justamente, eles é que deveriam vir aqui me encontrar? Poderia ter sido Carlisle e Esme, ou Alice e Jasper... Mas por que justo eles?

Todos estes casais... _Perfeitos_ eram extremamente irritantes para mim! Todos eles. Mas, neste momento, Edward e Bella iam além da irritação. Porque eles não eram somente um casal perfeito. Junto com Nessie, formavam uma família perfeita, e isto, ainda que algum dia eu viesse a encontrar o companheiro com o qual venho sonhando, eu _jamais_ teria. Jamais.

No segundo seguinte ele já estava no galho ao meu lado.

– Tanya... – Edward falou suavemente.

– Por favor, Edward, eu só quero ficar sozinha. – será que ele percebeu toda a tristeza em minha voz? Tanto que perdi... _Flashes_ de Irina e Sasha ilustraram este sentimento para Edward. Tanto que nunca tive... Não havia lembranças para ilustrar isso. Só o vazio...

"_Nunca senti tanta falta do amor verdadeiro de um companheiro antes, como tenho sentido ultimamente. Kate agora tem Garret, Carmen e Eleazar se completam e Irina... se foi." _Pensei. Edward apenas me olhou compreendendo.

Encarei seus lindos olhos dourados e enxerguei somente bondade e amizade. Ele assentiu.

Neste momento Bella e Nessie se aproximaram já nos procurando, olhando para o alto.

"_Vamos..." _Disse em pensamento para Edward e saltei para o chão, pousando perto de Bella. Edward pousou logo em seguida ao nosso lado.

– Tanya... – Bella se aproximou com a mão estendida. – Sentimos tanto... Hoje faz um ano e...

– Eu sei Bella. – Interrompi. Piedade já era demais para mim, principalmente a dela que tinha _todo_ o amor que eu necessitava e ansiava. – Tudo aquilo acabou mal para Irina, mas veja Nessie como está crescida!...

A pequena me abriu um lindo sorriso e por uma fração de segundo me lembrei de Edward há quase três anos, sentado na neve perto daqui me dizendo que "simplesmente ainda não havia encontrado o que estava procurando..." Ele olhou de Nessie para mim e sorriu torto lembrando também.

Bella levou seus braços, delicadamente, aos ombrinhos da filha – que agora já aparentava ter algo entre oito e dez anos de idade – e nos olhou interessada, deixando claro que o diálogo mental que acontecia aqui não passava despercebido.

"_Olhe para elas, Edward! De fato, eu nunca poderia ter te dado algo tão precioso quanto a filha que Bella te deu..."_ Pensei amargamente. Ele revirou os olhos e apressou-se em dizer:

– Viemos para te trazer uma boa notícia, Tanya. – Nessie me ofereceu sua mãozinha e eu, automaticamente, me abaixei para que ela me mostrasse. Bella prendeu a respiração em antecipação.

Então, invadiu minha mente a imagem de Alice desenhando durante uma visão – eu conhecia bem aquele olhar vidrado. Ela estava _me_ desenhando, aquela com certeza era eu. E eu estava... _VESTIDA DE NOIVA__!_

Senti meu corpo paralisar gélido com o choque da compreensão: Alice teve uma visão _comigo_ pronta para me... _Casar?_ _Não pode ser!... _

– Mas é, será... – Edward simplesmente respondeu aos meus pensamentos e sorriu já percebendo minha esperança.


	16. Uma Nova Amiga

15. UMA NOVA AMIGA

Os Cullen vieram para passar alguns dias conosco e eu me vi obrigada a sair de minha introspecção e me socializar. Afinal, era a primeira vez de Bella e Nessie junto de nós. Quando chegamos à casa todos estavam reunidos a nossa espera.

– Tanya, como você está? – Carlisle foi o último a me cumprimentar sorrindo. – Desculpe pela invasão, mas não vamos permitir que você continue triste desse jeito! – eu sorri timidamente. – O que achou da notícia que Nessie fez questão de te levar?

– Eu não sei Carlisle. Até agora não entendi bem o que foi aquilo... – respondi olhando dele para Alice que sorria alegremente no canto da sala ao lado de Jasper.

– Não foi muito nítida, – disse ela. – e na verdade, foram somente alguns _flashes_ bem rápidos, mas como eu já estava trabalhando e desenhando algumas coisas para Nessie, acabei fazendo o desenho rapidamente, antes que eu a perdesse! – ela saltitou para o meu lado e me entregou a grande folha enrolada como um canudo.

Eu o abri e lá estava ele. O mesmo desenho que Nessie me mostrou, enquanto Alice ainda o fazia rapidamente, só que agora estava totalmente acabado. O vestido era lindo! Mas... O que quer dizer isso? As visões de Alice não dependem de decisões?

– Exatamente. Significa que alguém tomou uma decisão que vai colocá-la nessa direção. – foi Edward que respondeu às minhas dúvidas mentais.

"_Então, a pergunta é... Quem?"_ – eu o respondi mentalmente, olhando agora para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, e continuei em voz alta. Aquilo ainda não fazia sentido para mim. – Como uma decisão alheia pode afetar tão diretamente a mim? Quer dizer, como a decisão de quem quer que seja pode apontar diretamente para este fim? Se eu mesma não decidi nada neste sentido? Jamais sequer cogitei... – eu relutava veemente.

– Foi mais ou menos como quando Alice viu que os Volturi viriam ano passado. Bastou que Irina tomasse a decisão de ir até eles para que a visão se firmasse; porque eles já aguardavam um motivo para vir até nós. – Edward me respondeu mais completamente. Mas, será? Será que eu agora estou pronta para amar verdadeiramente. O que quer dizer isto? Meu coração está aberto! Bastou que alguém tomasse alguma decisão e se colocasse em meu caminho para que o futuro ganhasse forma e sentido, ainda que por alguns segundos, o suficiente, no entanto para que Alice visse?

Deixei-me levar por essas conjecturas e olhei para Edward, que assentiu concordando. Houve dois minutos de silêncio até Alice falou animada, quebrando aquele clima:

– Por que não vamos todos caçar? Nessie está ansiosa para conhecer a região!

– Oh, é mesmo Nessie! Tenho um monte de coisa bacana pra te mostrar! – disse Kate, tirando Nessie do colo de Carmem no sofá e levando-a para cima para trocar de roupa e se preparar para a caçada.

Saímos todos para caçar naquele mesmo dia. O Parque Nacional era muito extenso e a fauna selvagem muito abundante, mas como formávamos um grupo bem grande também, decidimos ir até Wilderness, para que todos ficassem satisfeitos.

O frio nas montanhas estava especialmente rigoroso neste ano. Mas, como isso não incomodava nenhum de nós, fomos bem em direção ao norte. Apostamos corrida sobre um grande lago a oeste do parque, que passa a maior parte do ano congelado, até mesmo Carlisle e Esme participaram, Edward teria chegado à frente se não estivesse levando a filha nas costas. Garret ganhou. Exploramos algumas cavernas atrás de ursos polares que costumam hibernar nesta região por estes meses, e nos divertimos com Emmett provocando e lutando com um enorme urso polar. Emmett na verdade provocou não só o urso, mas também uma avalanche de gelo sobre nossas cabeças, na saída da caverna, tentando assustar Nessie.

Graças a isso, encontrei um bom pedaço de cristal de gelo que resolvi trazer comigo para casa, pois me senti, de repente, muito inspirada para esculpir, após tantos meses sem nem sequer pisar em meu atelier.

Então, admitindo que a caçada em grupo tenha me feito muito bem, voltei com vontade de trabalhar um pouco!

Quando chegamos, já era noite. Assim, enquanto todos se acomodavam de volta no chalé, eu segui direto para meu atelier. Lá eu teria as ferramentas necessárias para lapidar aquela pedra de gelo.

Temi encontrar muita poeira e até teias de aranhas, mas na verdade, estava tudo muito limpo e organizado e eu sabia que deveria agradecer a Carmem depois por isso. As peças inacabadas estavam todas cobertas com lençóis brancos. Não tinha muitas peças inacabadas lá, quase todas em mármore, com exceção de uma, em madeira. Não andei muito inspirada para trabalhar nelas desde que Irina resolveu partir, magoada por termos ido prestigiar o casamento de Edward e Bella.

Comecei preparando a peça de gelo sem pressa. Não seria uma escultura de grande porte, o cristal deveria ter mais ou menos meio metro de comprimento, mas era espesso como o tronco de uma árvore de médio porte. Primeiro, com um golpe certeiro, preparei a base da escultura e quando tinha a peça de pé sobre a bancada, senti passos de alguém que se aproximava do atelier.

O coração palpitante e o cheiro de morango do xampu deixaram claro quem era. Com a batida fraca na grande porta de madeira rústica, eu respondi:

– Entre Nessie... – ela abriu só um pouquinho a porta, e inclinando-se de forma que eu visse somente sua cabeça, perguntou com sua voz linda e incomum. – Posso vê-la trabalhar?

– Mas é claro, pode entrar! – eu sorri.

Comecei a lapidar a peça por cima e flocos de gelo voaram por todos os lados.

Deixava-me levar pelo instinto, permiti que minhas emoções mais escondidas saíssem e extravasassem para aquele pedaço de gelo. Não tinha ideia do que faria ainda. Era instinto e emoção somente. Minhas mãos voavam em velocidade inumana dando alguma forma à parte de cima do bloco de gelo. Nessie agora sentada em outra bancada balançava as perninhas e me observava em silêncio.

Minhas mãos hábeis passaram para o corpo da peça, e eu o afinava, ainda sem entender por que.

– Você também pinta? – ela, de repente, perguntou. A voz impassível, cheia de curiosidade.

Eu interrompi o que fazia, endireitei meu corpo ficando ereta e respondi olhando para ela e sorrindo:

– Já trabalhei muito com pintura, mas desde o século passado tenho me dedicado somente à escultura. – ela sorriu e continuou balançando as perninhas.

Voltei-me para a peça e continuei a fazer voar flocos de gelo. Queria descobrir o que sairia dali.

Dentro da casa era possível ouvir o murmúrio das conversas, jogos e brincadeiras de todos. A voz de Emmett era a mais forte e insistente.

– Eu prefiro literatura. – disse ela, novamente sem que eu esperasse. Eu me interrompi, olhei para ela sorrindo e perguntei.

– É mesmo? E do que... – neste instante Bella veio em meu socorro. Uma rajada de vento lá fora e ela estava na porta do atelier.

– Renesmee! Venha querida! – Abriu a velha porta de madeira com cuidado e falando diretamente para a filha, continuou. – Você está atrapalhando, meu bem. Tanya não quer conversar agora...

– Entre também, Bella. – eu a interrompi sorrindo. – Vocês não me atrapalham de forma alguma. – seus lábios moveram-se unidos em um sorrido tímido, e ela entrou. Parecia tão curiosa quanto a filha.

Voltei para a peça de gelo e recomecei a lapidação inicial, a chuva de flocos de gelo mais intensa. Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos até que o celular de Nessie tocou. Ela olhou no visor e sorriu, falando com sua mãe enquanto pulava da bancada para atender lá fora:

– É o Jakey! – e saiu já atendendo. – Oi Jakey! Você não vai acreditar... – sua vozinha continuava animada contando para Jacob sobre a caçada, enquanto ela andava lentamente na direção do chalé.

Não interrompi o que estava fazendo, Bella então disse:

– Edward comentou comigo que você cursou Belas Artes...

– Sim. Duas vezes na verdade. Uma na Itália, no auge da Renascença e, a outra, séculos depois na França, alguns anos após a Revolução Francesa. – ela fez uma pausa, provavelmente processando o significado de tantos séculos. Eu mesma às vezes não acreditava que já havia passado por tanta coisa. Então continuei. – Comecei por diversão servindo de modelo vivo aos artistas, até que comecei a me envolver com eles; quero dizer intimamente. Mas houve _um_ especial, um jovem pintor italiano muito charmoso. Vivemos um _affaire_ por algumas semanas e isso me despertou a vontade pintar também. – Bella abaixou a cabeça constrangida. Lembrei de suas muitas coradas em seu casamento. Se ainda fosse humana, ela certamente teria corado com meu comentário indiscreto.

– Você já era vegetariana nessa época, então? – perguntou ela, visivelmente mais curiosa do que tímida.

– Sim. Já são quase oito séculos caçando somente animais. – eu continuava trabalhando, enquanto conversávamos. Porém, de repente, percebi que Bella hesitava em me perguntar algo. Parei e a fitei amigavelmente. – Pode perguntar Bella. Você não está me incomodando.

– Er... Sobre a visão da Alice... Você...

– Não faço ideia, Bella. – a interrompi, compreendendo. – Não imagino quem seja. Mas estou tentando não pensar nisso. Você sabe, as decisões mudam... – Ela ia dizer algo, mas ouvimos Nessie se despedir de Jacob ao telefone, voltando para cá. Então, ela se calou.

Quando os passos de Nessie aproximavam-se do atelier, Edward a chamou da varanda para jantar, dizendo que depois haveria um desafio de xadrez para ela. Ela voltou de onde estava correndo. Percebi, satisfeita, que esta seria uma longa conversa.

– Mas pelo que entendi a decisão tomada por quem quer que seja, mostrou este futuro por alguma razão que está em você... – sua frase ficou entre a interrogação e a constatação.

– É, parece que sim... Embora eu mesma não tenha total clareza do que seja. Pensei que talvez eu possa estar, finalmente, abrindo meu coração para o amor. Não o amor físico, pois este eu desenvolvi pelos meus parceiros aos poucos e há muito tempo, tanto que graças a ele é que passei a poupar-lhes a vida. Mas, eu me refiro a um amor que jamais conheci, Bella. Nunca estive verdadeiramente apaixonada. E isso tem me atormentado há alguns meses. Bom, na verdade, tem me atormentado desde que... Você sabe... Há um ano, desde que perdemos Irina para sempre. – voltei a mexer na peça de gelo, sem pressa, enquanto continuava a abrir meu coração sem medo para Bella. – A perda da minha irmã colocou tudo em perspectiva para mim, sabe. Primeiro, tentei negar e atribui sua morte a este sentimento que nos tira a razão. Nós três já fugíamos disso desde o que aconteceu com Sasha. – Bella, neste momento, arfou e me olhou em choque. Fiz uma pausa e percebemos que as conversas dentro da casa pararam de súbito. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo para mim e eu continuei. – Eu, de repente, enxerguei o vazio dentro de mim e isso me assustou. Tentei canalizar este sentimento de vazio total para a vingança contra Caius, mas nem isso pôde preencher o nada que tem sido minha existência.

– Mas... – ela pausou novamente constrangida. Na verdade, mais envergonhada do que estava antes; considerando se devia ou não tocar em algum assunto. – Er... E... Edward? – ela perguntou rápido, algo mais do um sibilo, mas eu entendi bem o que ela quis dizer, embora ela própria não estivesse acreditando que tenha me perguntado isso. Bella abaixou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos, muito envergonhada. Eu rapidamente tratei de sorrir, surpresa, pois eu não sabia que _ela_ sabia de meu interesse por Edward no passado. Ela ficou paralisada como uma estátua enquanto eu fiz uma pausa mais longa.

– Edward? O que tem ele? – resolvi me fingir de inocente e saber, exatamente, até onde ela sabia.

– Bom... Eu achei que... – sussurrou de cabeça baixa.

– Bella. – mudei de ideia e a interrompi para não constrangê-la mais. – Eu estive interessada, sim, por ele. Mas Edward jamais me quis... Eu sempre preferi minhas conquistas humanas, porém naquela época em que Carlisle mudou-se pra cá. Na primeira vez, quando Alice e Jasper ainda nem faziam parte da família; andei cogitando a possibilidade de encontrar um companheiro. Um vampiro ao qual eu pudesse me unir. Então, de repente, aparecem aqueles dois casais por aqui, com um vampiro tão bonito e talentoso solitário. Uma família tão unida e querida. Eu confesso que quis ser uma Cullen, eu queria fazer parte daquela união, daquele comprometimento. Além disso, Edward é... Bom, você melhor do que ninguém...

– Sim... – ela me interrompeu sorrindo. – Eu entendo. Não a culpo. – nós rimos juntas e eu percebi que algo interessante iniciava ali. Era fácil conversar com ela. Simples.

– Mas, como eu disse, ele nunca teve interesse por mim. Sempre fui uma amiga, a _prima_ do Alasca. No início tive raiva; bom você sabe, tantos séculos sem jamais ter sido rejeitada... Nem por mortais, nem por imortais. Ainda sem conseguir superar isso, comecei a me divertir sendo maliciosa com ele, em meus pensamentos. Isso o atormentava, o constrangia... Fui infantil, eu sei. E só serviu para afastá-lo ainda mais... Mas, amor? Não. Eu nunca estive realmente apaixonada por Edward, e nem por mais ninguém. – Bella suspirou e fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos.

Voltei a trabalhar em minha escultura com a rapidez do início e logo a parte de cima ganhava forma. Uma forma que eu reconheci prontamente. Bella se aproximou para examinar melhor o que eu fazia e sorriu.

– É uma flor? – ela indagou, por fim.

– Bom, eu não planejei isso, mas parece que é o que está saindo de tudo isso afinal. – não entrei em detalhes. Eu continuava a trabalhar e Bella disse, sem que eu me interrompesse nos arremates finais:

– Eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrar, Tanya. – concluiu ela intensa. Tão intensa que eu interrompi meu trabalho, novamente, para encará-la. Ela prosseguiu. – Você há de se apaixonar por alguém, um dia, a ponto de entregar sua vida por esta criatura... Não importa o que ele seja... Humano ou vampiro, isso não vai fazer diferença... E vocês vão se comunicar e se entender só com o olhar... Vocês vão acreditar que conhecem cada detalhe da alma do outro... É algo inexplicável, não há barreira intransponível que impeça, não há espaço para medo ou culpa; só há lealdade, proteção e afeto... Você não encontra sentido na sua vida, sem esta pessoa e sabe que ele também não encontraria razão para viver sem você. Eu tenho certeza disso! E cada parte desse vazio que te atormenta será preenchida por paz e liberdade. Porque, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, estar apaixonada não é uma prisão. Não é submissão. É libertação...

Quando Bella acabou de discursar, nós estávamos frente a frente nos olhando. Eu havia abandonado de vez a escultura quase pronta e ela ofegava com o rosto iluminado.

Eu lhe dei as costas lentamente, olhando para o gelo que ganhara forma e nós duas arfamos. Ela porque desconhecia a perfeição e a beleza da verdadeira inspiração para aquela flor, e eu porque não havia planejado aquilo, deixei-me levar pelo momento, que se tornou o início de uma amizade, e acabei tentando reproduzir um _obsidinium_.

– Tanya... – sussurrou ela. – De onde você tirou essa flor tão... _Linda_!

Olhei para Bella, tentando dizer que sequer fazia justiça à verdadeira, mas apenas respondi:

– Do vazio, Bella. Do vazio...

Ouvimos o som dela esvoaçando lá fora e sentimos seu perfume:

– Sim Alice. – respondemos em uníssono.

Alice abriu a porta e seu rosto estava sério, parecia aborrecida. Que estranho!...

– Eleazar e Carlisle estão chamando para resolvermos o que faremos a respeito dos Volturi. – disse ela e saiu voando, voltando ao chalé.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos confusas, mas fomos de volta a casa.

Na varanda, de pé perto da porta de entrada, havia outra figura de braços cruzados e com o rosto sério e ressentido: Kate. Embora, em Alice eu não tenha reconhecido esta expressão muito peculiar, conhecia muito bem minha irmã para identificar exatamente o ciúme, provavelmente, porque eu não quis me abrir com ela, mas expus todos meus sentimentos para Bella, e a mágoa, por eu ter falado sobre Sasha.


	17. Sasha

16. SASHA

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela, a voz tilintando acusatoriamente.

– Eu tenho pensado muito nela ultimamente, Kate. – eu balbuciei insegura. Todos nos encaravam entre a confusão e a surpresa. Foi Carlisle que interveio sempre conciliador:

– O que está havendo Tanya? Kate? De quem vocês estão falando? É de quem nós pensamos que seja?

– Sim, Carlisle. É exatamente dela que nós estamos falando. – Eu o respondi. Kate uivou baixo angustiada, ela sempre foi a que mais teve dificuldade em perdoar Sasha. Por causa dela nós evitávamos o assunto. Mas eu continuei explicando. – Sasha é a vampira que nos criou.

Carlisle, então, falou agora se dirigindo a Kate:

– Imagino que não deva ser fácil para você tocar neste assunto, minha amiga; mas, vocês duas visivelmente precisam resolver isso...

Kate pareceu deliberar por um minuto e depois assentiu, dizendo olhando nos meus olhos:

– Conte para eles.

Nós entramos e todos que estavam na varanda nos acompanharam sérios. Cada um se acomodou da melhor maneira na sala.

Bella foi para junto de Edward que tinha Nessie dormindo no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo. Eleazar e Carmem eram duas estátuas de pé e mãos dadas junto à grande janela da sala, que dava para frente do chalé. Esme estava sentada na poltrona junto à lareira e Carlisle foi para junto dela que segurou sua mão. Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper ainda estavam no chão, o tabuleiro e as peças de xadrez espalhadas junto deles. Kate manteve-se de costas, olhando pela outra janela. Garret aproximou-se por trás e a puxou para o círculo de seus braços. Eu me sentei calmamente na outra poltrona e me preparei para voltar no tempo e reviver o pior momento de minha segunda vida.

– Nós quatro vivíamos no antigo castelo de um feudo nos arredores do vilarejo que séculos mais tarde originaria a cidade de São Petersburgo, na Rússia. Na verdade, a Rússia sequer existia ainda. No século seguinte as vilas seriam unificadas e anexadas ao que se chamou Principado de Kiev. O castelo, é claro, foi considerado como mal assombrado com o passar do tempo, devido a nossa presença lá. Os humanos não sabiam exatamente o que acontecia ali. Mas evitavam o lugar. Vez por outra algum jovem belo e forte de uma das vilas, procurando por aventura invadia o castelo e acabava sendo aliciado e usado por nós. Depois nos alimentávamos e ele era dado como desaparecido. Muitas vezes saíamos para buscar diversão em outros lugares da Europa. Os mosteiros eram os nossos preferidos. Nossas vítimas serviam impiedosamente para satisfazer nossas necessidades físicas e matar nossa sede. Não conhecíamos outra vida. Sasha havia nos ensinado assim.

"Ela não era má. Digo, ao menos, para nós três não era. Fomos escolhidas meticulosamente por ela para formarmos um clã e passarmos a eternidade nos divertindo unidas. Ela se sentia sozinha e escolheu jovens que pudessem abraçar seu estilo de vida livre, adeptas ao prazer e à luxúria. Ela chegou a nos contar uma vez que passou semanas nos observando antes de nos escolher. Eu fui a primeira, depois Kate e logo em seguida Irina. Todas três nos encaixávamos em seus critérios: éramos lindas, jovens e nem um pouco virginais ainda quando humanas! Formávamos um clã, tínhamos laços, vínculos afetivos muito fortes. Ela era como uma mãe para nós e nós sempre nos tratamos como irmãs. Éramos gratas a ela pela beleza e juventude imortal que ela nos presenteou. Porém, faltava algo para, realmente, nos chamarmos de família, e nós não tínhamos ideia do que era. Mas continuamos assim, nos divertindo juntas por várias décadas. Até que no inverno do ano de 1155, apareceu por aquelas terras um vampiro, um nômade, atraído pela nossa fama. Afinal, a lenda das _succubi_ corria toda a Europa."

Fiz uma pausa para analisar seus rostos. Dez pares de olhos dourados me fitavam curiosos. Kate continuava como uma estátua de puro estresse olhando para a madrugada lá fora. Garret a amparava. Nessie ressonava no sofá, angelicalmente. Eu continuei:

– Numa madrugada chuvosa, voltávamos de uma viagem à Constantinopla, onde adorávamos nos fazer passar por cortesãs. Sentimos o cheiro de algum vampiro estranho antes mesmo de chegar ao interior do castelo. Rastreamos rapidamente e ele nos esperava lá dentro. Nós ficamos hostis pela sua ousadia e nos preparamos para o ataque, em um primeiro momento. Mas como ele imediatamente nos tranquilizou dizendo que havia vindo em paz, apenas para nos conhecer; nós nos acalmamos e lhe apresentamos nossa hospitalidade da melhor forma. A _única_ forma que conhecíamos!... Ele se apresentou como Vasilii e acabou servindo a nós quatro durante uma semana ininterrupta. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos todas juntas e com um vampiro. Foi... Interessante! Mas no final, Kate, Irina e eu nos desinteressamos. Nunca escondemos que preferíamos os humanos. Sasha, na verdade, foi a que mais se agradou dele. Ela começou a voltar sua atenção somente para Vasilii, que também demonstrava ter um afeto todo especial por ela. Nós três não podíamos nos importar menos com isso. Sentíamos saudades de Sasha, uma vez que ela se afastou de nós e passava horas a fio junto dele, mas estávamos tranquilas, porque era visível como ela estava feliz com Vasilii. Eles falavam em união eterna. Sasha perdeu o interesse pelas nossas aventuras e conquistas humanas. Começamos a viajar as três sozinhas e deixá-los ter um pouco de privacidade. Eles caçavam por perto, não iam tão longe, e definitivamente não havia mais toda aquela sedução relacionada com estas caçadas. Eles tão somente se alimentavam. Vasilii estava longe de ser um _inccubus_.

"Passamos assim, mais ou menos por um ano, até que Vasilli voltou de uma dessas caçadas com Sasha muito estranho. Ela ficou confusa. Todas nós ficamos confusas. Ele era sempre tão efusivo e falante. Cheio de carinho e cuidados com ela e de repente, esta mudança. Tornou-se frio e distante; só queria sair sozinho, vivia pensativo. Sasha não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Passaram-se algumas semanas e ele ficava fora por dias. Depois voltava angustiado. Desesperada com a indiferença dele, Sasha decidiu segui-lo da próxima vez. Nós a encorajamos e a acompanhamos. Descobrimos que ele se dirigia àquela região onde eles haviam caçado juntos pela última vez, a oeste da Germânia. Nós o observamos bem distante para que ele não desconfiasse ou sentisse o nosso cheiro por perto. E, surpresas, vimos então, que ele fora se encontrar com uma linda jovem humana. Era um encontro amoroso e apaixonado. Eles estavam em uma campina ensolarada e Vasilli reluzia bem na frente da humana, que o contemplava deslumbrada. Eles se beijavam e trocavam carícias com muita suavidade."

Nesse momento alguém arfou em choque com algo que eu disse. Não olhei para ver quem era. Apenas continuei contando:

– Ele visivelmente temia machucá-la. Estava sendo afetuosamente cuidadoso com a jovem. Ele a olhava de uma forma que nunca olhou para Sasha. Isso, é claro, levou nossa mãe à loucura. Ela teve um ímpeto de avançar na direção dos dois e acabar com eles. Mas nós conseguimos acalmá-la e levá-la de volta ao nosso castelo para aguardar por ele lá. De fato, foi a primeira vez que ele voltou com o cheiro forte de humano impregnado em seu corpo. Ele parecia disposto a explicar aquela cena que presenciamos, deve ter percebido nossa presença em algum momento. Talvez depois que já tivéssemos mesmo vindo embora. E apressou-se em dizer: 'Sasha, não posso mais continuar te enganando... Eu me apaixonei por ela... Primeiro, o cheiro dela... Nunca o cheiro de um humano me atraiu tanto. Mas descobri que não poderia matá-la, pois não poderia conviver comigo mesmo, por toda a eternidade, se fizesse isso. É como um vício. Não conseguia ficar longe e nem junto dela. Então, esperançosamente, eu me aproximei, conquistei sua confiança e agora por algum milagre, ela corresponde ao meu amor. '

"Sasha ouvia tudo em choque. Sem poder acreditar que seria trocada por uma humana. Completamente irracional ela se arrojou aos pés deles, agarrou-lhe as pernas e implorou que ele não a abandonasse. Nós a ajudamos a soltá-lo e reunir o mínimo de dignidade para vê-lo partir. Ela passou aquela noite paralisada, seus cabelos mudaram de cor. De negros tornaram brancos e seu rosto ganhou um aspecto de dor constante. Com o passar dos dias nossos olhos estavam negros como a noite devido à sede. Não podíamos sair para caçar e deixar Sasha sozinha. Ela estava visivelmente desequilibrada. Até uma noite em que ela pareceu, de repente, muito melhor, sorridente... Nos tranquilizava, dizia estar bem e praticamente nos enxotou de casa para que fôssemos caçar e nos divertir. Nós inocentemente fomos... Levamos quinze dias nos divertindo e nos alimentando em um acampamento de guerra de algum clã da Mongólia. Quando voltamos à região da Moscóvia, encontramos um rastro de destruição em duas aldeias. Os humanos estavam desesperados e pelo que compreendemos no meio de todo aquele caos; havia uma história de um pequeno demônio de olhos vermelhos que, disfarçado de anjo, conquistava e enternecia o coração de quem o visse, depois matava e destruía tudo e não era possível detê-lo. Reconhecemos em pânico a descrição e com o instinto gritando que Sasha tinha algo a ver com aquilo, disparamos para casa. Porém, quando chegamos lá era tarde demais. Havia uma turba de testemunhas trazida pelos Volturi, que foram todos para julgar e punir os culpados pela criação da criança vampira. A guarda toda estava lá, e junto com as testemunhas, vociferavam impropérios contra Sasha que estava ajoelhada no meio deles abraçada ao menino. Nós três abrimos espaço entre todos os vampiros reunidos ali e corremos para junto de Sasha, pois mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ou porque ela havia feito aquilo, estávamos dispostas a morrer junto com ela. O menino devia ter no máximo três anos de idade e era de fato encantador. Mas não tivemos tempo para nos deixar envolver pelo seu apelo, logo Caius daria o sinal para nos incendiar todas, quando Sasha pediu clemência a Aro, por nós três, que não tínhamos culpa de nada. Aro então se aproximou e permitiu que tocássemos sua mão para verificar se era mesmo verdade. Ele viu que éramos inocentes, mas _Caius_ queria nos matar mesmo assim. Aro, no entanto, não permitiu, garantindo que não sabíamos de nada. Reuni coragem e pedi explicações a ele. Afinal, ele havia lido os pensamentos de Sasha; ele então explicou:

– "A jovem humana por quem Vasilii se apaixonou era casada e tinha um filhinho"... – foi Kate que citou com exatidão a resposta de Aro, girando seu corpo num átimo e olhando para mim. Todos voltaram seus olhares para ela, que continuou narrando. – "Porém, ela não era feliz com o marido e iria fugir para ser transformada em imortal por Vasilii. Sua mãe, descobriu estes planos e, no auge de seu ódio e loucura, roubou a criança e transformou-a em um vampiro, sabendo que acabaria com a felicidade da jovem mãe humana para sempre. De fato ela se matou enquanto Vasilii tentava recuperar o bebê. Mas já era tarde demais. Sasha já o havia transformado e se apegado a ele, mas não pôde controlá-lo, é claro..." – ao terminar de citar a resposta de Aro, Kate continuou me olhando tristemente, Garret colocou a mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Eu continuei:

– 'E Vasilii?' Eu perguntei a Aro. "Nós cuidamos dele, por ter se revelado a uma humana"; disse ele. Então, ao seu sinal, a guarda veio nos retirou de perto e matou Sasha e o pequeno menino, depois atearam fogo. Fomos absolvidas, mas jamais nos recuperamos pela perda de nossa criadora. Atribuímos tudo o que aconteceu a Sasha a este amor, que enlouquece e aprisiona. – e olhando diretamente para Kate, completei. – _Eu_ me fechei para o amor, e agora não sei como lidar com a falta que ele está me fazendo.

Ela atravessou a sala como um borrão, ajoelhou-se na minha frente e disse:

– Eu entendo irmã. Era por isso que você não queria conversar comigo sobre isso, me faria lembrar dela. Mas a visão que Alice teve contigo é a prova de que agora é diferente...

Eu assenti e a abracei. Fez-se silêncio na sala até que Emmett soltou uma de suas pérolas:

– Psicoterapia em grupo para _succubi_? Ligue para a família Cullen! – Rose deu um tapa na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

– Ai, _Baby_! Eu só estava brincando... – todos gargalhamos juntos, quebrando o clima de tensão na sala.

Até que ouvimos o som de uma corrida na neve há alguns quilômetros daqui, mas aproximando-se rapidamente. Todos, menos Edward colocaram-se de pé em alerta imediato. Bella saltou e tomou Nessie em seus braços imediatamente.

– Edward, está perto o suficiente para que você ouça? – perguntou Carlisle apreensivo.

– Não. – respondeu ele. – Vamos.

Eles então, acompanhados por Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Alice e Carmem prepararam-se para ir o mais próximo do forasteiro desconhecido para que Edward pudesse ler sua mente.

– Edward! – Bella gritou, em pânico, visivelmente dividida entre ir com ele ou ficar protegendo a filha.

Ele esvoaçou até ela e distribuiu beijos em sua face, dizendo:

– Fique aqui com ela, amor. – e virando para olhar a irmã. – Rose?

– Eu e Esme ficamos aqui com elas. – Rose respondeu rapidamente.

– Eu também fico. – disse Kate.

O grupo, então, disparou porta afora e eu os acompanhei rapidamente. Explodimos em uma corrida tensa em direção ao som do tropel do estranho que chegava. Até que Edward, que ia muito concentrado à frente, parou abruptamente:

– Vocês estão ouvindo a pulsação? – perguntou ele sibilando.

– Sim. – respondeu Carlisle da mesma forma. – Não é um vampiro, então. – concluiu.

– Está mais próximo. Também não é cheiro de humano. Nem corre como um... O que pode ser? – especulou Jasper.

– Seus pensamentos não são hostis, mas já está sentindo nosso cheiro. – disse Edward. – Parece um... Nômade?... Reconhece o cheiro de nossa espécie... Agora nos rastreia...

Os passos da corrida do forasteiro aproximavam-se e, finalmente, pudemos sentir o seu cheiro.

– Mas... Que perfume é esse? – Carlisle disse tenso. – Não conheço...

– Será dele? – indagou Garret.

– Parece que sim, fica mais forte à medida que ele se aproxima... – respondeu Eleazar.

Era dele. Eu tinha certeza. Eu não consegui encontrar palavras para responder. Mas eu conhecia bem aquele perfume: _obsidiniuns_.

Imediatamente, olhei para o céu e aliviada constatei: esta era uma noite de lua nova...


	18. Predestinada

17. PREDESTINADA

Percebemos que o misterioso forasteiro reduziu sua corrida por uma caminhada muito rápida, e formamos um semicírculo enquanto aguardávamos que ele viesse até nós. Edward mantinha-se concentrado e eu não fazia ideia se ele já havia percebido minha desconfiança a respeito de quem poderia ser o nosso visitante. Nesse instante, Edward olhou para mim e assentiu. Mas isso queria dizer o quê? Que eu estava certa? Era o lobisomem que eu aguardava?

Edward assentiu novamente. Carlisle perguntou rapidamente, sob a respiração:

– O quê Edward? – ele não respondeu apenas sinalizou para que Carlisle aguardasse.

Em alguns segundos um vulto ganhou forma na nossa frente, cada vez mais próximo. Até que parou a cinco metros de nós. Parecia tão seguro de que não íamos atacá-lo... Isso nos confundia. Um Filho da Lua já estaria hostil... Ou talvez... Não. Se ele está aqui é porque esteve na Itália primeiro.

– Por favor, acalmem-se. Não ataquem. – disse ele pausadamente. Surpreendi-me com o veludo agradável de sua voz. – Venho em paz.

Edward e eu relaxamos, os outros se mantiveram prontos para o ataque. Carlisle analisando a minha calma e a confiança de Edward levantou o corpo e deu um passo à frente para saudar o recém-chegado.

– Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. A família de minha amiga mantém moradia fixa aqui perto. – disse Carlisle cautelosamente, e dando um passo calculado à frente, acrescentou. – Sabemos que você não é humano, embora aparente ser. Mas também não reconhecemos sua fragrância. Por favor, diga-nos. _O que_ você é? _Quem_ você é?

– Meu nome é Lucca e na verdade pensei ter sido convidado para vir até aqui. Procuro por Tanya, ela esteve com meu filho Marconi na Itália. – como Carlisle falou em inglês, Lucca respondeu no mesmo idioma, mas o sotaque italiano era marcante.

Agora foi a minha vez de dar alguns passos à frente para receber o pai de Marconi Simeonini, o verdadeiro lobisomem, o Filho da Lua pelo qual passei quase um ano procurando:

– Sim. Sou eu. – ouvi minha voz de sino de vento repicar resoluta e ele se sobressaltou me olhando imediatamente. – Eu sou Tanya, eu sou a vampira que procurava por você e esteve com seu filho na Itália.

Lucca então caminhou para o meu lado, lentamente. Eleazar venceu a pouca distância entre nós, como um raio e colocou a mão protetora em meu ombro direito. Enquanto Lucca se aproximava, olhei para ele, por sobre o meu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo, dizendo com os olhos que estava tudo bem.

Depois voltei meu olhar, lentamente, para Lucca e pude analisá-lo com mais calma. O pai do velho Marconi, não tinha mais do que vinte e cinco anos. Era alto, forte e... _Lindo_! Parecia a personificação da estátua de Apolo. Os traços eram másculos e fortes, a boca parece ter sido desenhada à mão. O rosto perfeito era emoldurado por cabelos curtos e bem escuros, da mesma cor das sobrancelhas. Distraída contemplando a elegância de seu andar e o seu peitoral definido, que se destacava na camisa colada ao corpo, levei um minuto para perceber o quão perto de mim ele já estava. Levantei minha cabeça lentamente, – pois embora eu nunca tenha sido o tipo _mignon_, ele ainda era bem mais alto que eu – e me deparei com intensos olhos de ônix me fitando. A proximidade era suficiente para que eu sentisse o calor absurdo que emanava de seu corpo e desfrutasse do perfume muito peculiar, idêntico ao da flor rara e perfeita dos Alpes. Mas, esses detalhes não tiveram tanta relevância; uma vez que fiquei presa e perdida no olhar dele, que por sua vez, continuava fixo no meu.

Seus olhos eram... Hipnotizantes. Sensuais. Intensos. E me fitavam com uma emoção que eu nunca, em dez séculos de segunda vida, jamais vi em nenhum olhar. Na verdade, pareciam imersos nos meus próprios olhos. Por fim, ele disse:

– Encontrei você, enfim... – esta simples declaração de um fato veio carregada de ambiguidade e significados incompreensíveis.

E nós ficamos assim, nos olhando por alguns segundos intermináveis até que me dei conta de que não estávamos sozinhos ali. Eleazar apertou um pouco meu ombro e eu, a contragosto, me virei para surpreendentemente, ver o meu grupo de amigos totalmente paralisados entre a tensão, a preocupação e a hostilidade. Garret e Emmett estavam agachados, prontos para atacar ao menor sinal de que Lucca pudesse tentar algo contra mim. Jasper e Edward estavam extremamente concentrados nos sondando e analisando, Carlisle olhava para seus dois filhos tentando compreender o se passava aqui. Alice estava confusa e irritada, olhar perdido e vidrado. O que será que ela via? Carmem e Eleazar, bem próximos de mim, tensos e preocupados. Tratei de explicar a todos:

– Bom, todos você leram os documentos manuscritos que eu roubei em Volterra e já conhecem a história da carta que Gianna pediu que eu entregasse ao seu irmão e como isso fez com eu encontrasse o filho do lobisomem que venho procurado. – e me virando de volta à Lucca, perguntei. – Você esteve com Marconi?

– Sim. Foi ele que me disse onde eu poderia encontrá-la, – então ele abriu um sorriso que fez com minhas pernas tremessem por um segundo e completou – acho que você ganhou um admirador no norte da Itália! – eu sorri em tanto constrangida.

Notei que Lucca tinha em suas costas uma grande mochila de alpinista, que parecia estar bem pesada, e o convidei então, para nos acompanhar até a casa.

E assim, voltamos ao chalé. Carlisle e Edward estavam ansiosos para acalmar Esme e Bella.

Percebi que todos tinham, no mínimo, uma atitude de cautela com relação à Lucca, inclusive Edward e Jasper que pareciam menos hostis, pois podiam ler os pensamentos dele e perceber suas emoções, também não lhe davam as costas e mantinham uma posição que facilitasse a defesa, sempre próximos de suas parceiras. Bella, por sua vez, se recusava a recolocar Nessie deitada no sofá, ou mesmo em uma das camas, no segundo andar. Preferiu continuar a embalando em seus braços. Olhos fixos em Lucca.

Então, me dei conta de que mesmo Lucca se declarando como um possível aliado nosso contra os Volturi, o instinto parecia falar mais alto. Afinal, ele era um lobisomem Filho da Lua. Os Cullen já haviam superado a aversão aos metamorfos de La Push, que agora eram na verdade, como amigos da família. Mesmo o meu clã – eu, Kate e Garret, Eleazar e Carmem – já estávamos familiarizados com as alcatéias quileutes. Mas uma nova espécie... Bom, ainda levaria um tempo para que eles se acostumassem com Lucca.

Então, por que eu me sentia tão à vontade perto dele? Meus instintos não gritavam, eu não via uma ameaça ali. Na verdade, para mim, bastava um só olhar no ônix dos olhos dele para eu esquecer de todos os outros à nossa volta. O que estava havendo aqui?

Bom, isso com certeza devia ser por causa da amizade fácil que fiz com seu filho Marconi, na Itália... Aliás, era tão estranho pensar em Marconi ou mesmo Gianna como filhos do jovem que estava, neste momento, na cozinha de minha casa comendo...

É claro que abastecemos a cozinha assim que os Cullen chegaram, por causa de Nessie, que também gostava de se alimentar de comida humana, apesar da caçada de ontem.

Quando ele acabou de comer, todos esperavam por nós na sala para a reunião que vínhamos adiando desde a chegada dos Cullen. O dia começava a amanhecer. Nessie ainda ressonava nos braços de sua mãe e Lucca ficou olhando para elas curioso. Edward calmamente esclareceu as dúvidas mentais de meu convidado:

– Não. Minha filha é metade vampira e metade humana. Ela dorme, seu coração bate e bombeia seu sangue quente por seu corpo. Ela possui este perfume peculiar que você está sentindo, alimenta-se tanto de comida humana quanto de sangue de animais, assim como todos nós, que somos vegetarianos. – Lucca ouviu a explicação de Edward um pouco confuso, o que fez com Edward o respondesse novamente. – Não você não deu voz aos seus pensamentos sem perceber, Lucca. Eu os li em sua mente.

– Você... Pode... _O quê?_ – perguntou ele, em choque.

– Alguns de nossa espécie possuem talentos, Lucca. Eu, por exemplo, posso ler todas as mentes nesta casa, com apenas uma exceção. – disse Edward virando para olhar amorosamente para Bella, e continuou. – Meu irmão Jasper, percebe e manipula emoções; minha irmã, Alice ali – apontou a baixinha com o queixo – pode prever o futuro...

– E você Lucca? Por que não conta para todos o que percebo que você pode fazer? – interrompeu Eleazar nos surpreendendo a todos, menos Edward, é claro.

Lucca hesitou assustado por um momento e Eleazar se explicou melhor:

– Posso perceber os talentos de vampiros e sentir o potencial de futuros talentos entre os humanos. Mas, como você é o primeiro de sua espécie que encontro, devo reconhecer que estou surpreso ao sentir que você não é um lobisomem comum. Por que você não nos conta?

– Sim. Você tem razão. Desenvolvi algo ao longo dos séculos em que vaguei solitário. Muito antes mesmo de encontrar as falecidas esposas que me dariam filhos. Posso causar confusão mental em uma ou mais pessoas ou... criaturas.

– Exatamente. – disse Eleazar satisfeito. – Tinha certeza de que se tratava de mais um dom mental ofensivo. Diga-me. Todos os lobisomens de sua espécie possuem dons?

– Isso eu não posso te responder, porque não sei. Sou o último de minha linhagem. Ao menos, o último que possui o Sinal da Lua Cheia. A tradição dos meus ancestrais diz que nem todos teriam "poderes", somente aqueles que abdicassem à carne humana. Lobisomens das outras linhagens, então, não possuem estes dons, somente os da minha linhagem.

– A dieta de sua linhagem; isso explica o perfume? – foi a vez de Carlisle perguntar, visivelmente curioso como sempre.

– Sim. Parece que para o olfato de vocês, os lobisomens das outras linhagens deveriam ter um odor nauseante. Mas como minha linhagem não se alimenta de humanos, com o passar dos séculos, há milênios, quando éramos muitos e o império etrusco vivia seu apogeu, começamos a adquirir um perfume muito peculiar das flores raras que nos representam...

– _Obsidiniuns_! – eu gritei sem conseguir me conter. Nessie começou a se mexer no colo de Bella, provavelmente despertando com meu grito.

– Sim. – Lucca olhou para mim e sorriu, concordando. E continuou explicando. – Mas, acredito que vocês não apreciariam tanto meu cheiro acaso eu estivesse transformado, na fase da lua cheia.

– Mas – continuou indagando Carlisle – você transformado, durante a lua cheia, não seria hostil conosco? Quer dizer... Sempre ouvi falar que sua espécie, uma vez transformada, perde o controle sobre a hostilidade com a minha espécie.

– O dom mental que possuo me ajuda a me controlar, mas é verdade, lobisomens durante a fase da lua cheia ficam muito voláteis. Embora eu tenha motivos para acreditar que serei incapaz de atacar qualquer um de vocês.

– Ah é? E por quê? – foi a vez de Kate perguntar.

– Seus olhos dourados. Reza as tradições dos antigos que um Filho da Lua de minha linhagem haveria de vencer o nosso maior inimigo, quando se aliasse a uma vampira "dourada" com os cabelos da cor dos raios do crepúsculo. – explicou Lucca olhando para mim novamente e todos seguiram seu olhar. Fiquei inexplicavelmente constrangida. Ele prosseguiu. – Eu, assim como, os outros de minha linhagem, meus ancestrais, temos então, procurado por esta vampira especial, desde... Bom, desde sempre...

– Bom, parece que foi ela que encontrou você... – completou Edward divertido.

Os olhos intensos e penetrantes de Lucca não saíram de mim. Assim, como todos os olhos dourados da sala. Um jato de gelo percorreu todo meu corpo quando percebi onde eles queriam chegar.

– Porque estão me olhando assim? – perguntei paralisada pelo estresse. – Vocês não acham que eu... Tem mais _seis_ vampiras de olhos dourados nesta sala. – argumentei; minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Lucca se aproximou lentamente de mim e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

– Mas você é a única com esses cabelos da cor do crepúsculo... – quase um sussurro; a voz terna, macia. Aconchegante. O calor de seu corpo emanava no meu, relaxei imediatamente, mas comecei a ofegar.

Edward talvez percebendo meu constrangimento, especulou mais detalhes de Lucca:

– Só um instante, Lucca. Explique melhor. Você disse a _tradição_ dos antigos, mas em sua cabeça há algo especificamente sobre uma profecia... Além disso, a tal "vampira dourada" deve se aliar ou se _unir_ a um Filho da Lua de sua linhagem?

– Sim. Eu talvez tenha me expressado errado. – respondeu ele, agora olhando para Edward e para os outros. – É uma profecia e os antigos falavam especificamente em _união_. Não entendíamos como a vampira poderia ser dourada, mas agora os olhos de vocês deixaram tudo muito claro para mim. A profecia dizia que ela, de alguma forma, não teria olhos de monstro. Ela seria... _Predestinada_...

– Isso é ridículo! – interrompeu Kate ansiosa. – Minha irmã não está predestinada a nada!

Houve um minuto de constrangimento e tensão na sala. Lucca olhou tristemente de Kate para mim.

Até que, quebrando o silêncio e o clima desconfortável, Nessie acordou totalmente e sentou-se no colo de sua mãe, espreguiçando deliciosamente.

Lucca a fitou fascinado e, com os olhos, pediu permissão a Edward e Bella para se aproximar da pequena. Edward apenas assentiu e tranquilizou Bella. Lucca andou até o sofá, agachou-se na frente de Nessie e fitando seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate, sussurrou visivelmente emocionado:

– Então, em algum lugar de Volterra eu tenho um neto tão especial quanto você?

Nessie jogou sua cabecinha de lado e sorriu para ele, com toda a sua inocência.


	19. Confusão Mental

18. CONFUSÃO MENTAL

– Então, você falou em um inimigo... Da sua linhagem. Quem seria? – perguntou Rose.

Lucca virou o corpo e imediatamente respondeu, sem titubear, com a voz de veludo de repente fria, cheia de ódio:

– Caius. Caius Volturi. É claro. Ele destruiu quase toda minha linhagem. Destruiu minha família. – e dirigindo-se diretamente a mim, com a voz suave e doce novamente, e os olhos suplicantes, pediu. – Eu gostaria muito de ler, se possível, os manuscritos que Marconi me contou que você trouxe de Volterra.

– Ah! Sim, é claro. Vou buscar. Estão... no meu quarto. – e subi as escadas voejando.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, rapidamente fechei a porta atrás de mim e pressionada contra ela, aproveitei estes segundos sozinha para... Respirar?

Eu estava ofegante!

Mas o que é que está _acontecendo_ aqui? O que está havendo comigo? Que efeito é _esse_ que Lucca parece ter sobre mim? E as pernas vacilantes, _trêmulas_? Nunca. Jamais um humano ou um vampiro provocaram esse tipo de reações em mim. E embora não me lembre de absolutamente nada, tenho certeza de que nem quando eu era humana, eu tenha sentido algo parecido perto de qualquer macho que seja.

Então, um jato de gelo percorreu meus membros quando um _insight_ que explicaria toda esta loucura iluminou minha mente.

_É claro!_ É o dom dele! Ele mesmo falou em confusão mental. _Ele_ está fazendo isso comigo. Para me deixar incoerente, me confundir. Só não entendo por quê? Ele já devia saber que vou me aliar a ele, com ou sem profecia do quer que seja. Minha vingança contra Caius ainda está de pé. Não há necessidade de ele utilizar seu dom em minha mente... E Lucca devia saber disso...

Normalizei minha respiração desnecessária, peguei as folhas arrancadas do diário de Athenodora e o livro diário do século XIII e disparei escada abaixo; indo diretamente na direção de Lucca. Ele sorriu para mim, minha respiração acelerou-se de novo, tentei manter o foco. Então, falando com todos na sala, ele completou:

– Se me dão licença, eu gostaria de me retirar para ler tudo isso com calma. – todos assentiram e ele foi sentar-se no divã da varanda.

Edward e Bella levaram Nessie para a cozinha para que ela tomasse seu café-da-manhã e despejasse sobre eles o turbilhão de perguntas sobre aquele visitante que estava na varanda. Todos os outros permaneceram na sala, aguardando. Muito ainda havia para ser conversado e esclarecido.

Passados mais de trinta minutos, ouvimos Lucca chorando baixinho lá fora. Tive vontade de ir até lá e confortá-lo, mas me controlei. Ele queria ficar sozinho...

_Que isso?_ Que ímpeto protetor é esse? Ele precisa parar de usar seu dom em mim.

Indignada, comecei a andar inquieta de um lado para outro. Será que ninguém percebia o que Lucca estava fazendo comigo? Notei que Jasper me observava confuso. Finalmente, alguém percebeu. Mas, eu deveria ter cuidado. Não queria Kate ou Eleazar hostis com Lucca por causa disso, quando chegasse à hora certa conversaria com ele a respeito. Procurei me acalmar para tranquilizar Jasper.

Edward, Bella e Nessie voltaram da cozinha. As duas subiram para que a pequena fizesse sua higiene e trocasse o pijama. Edward permaneceu na sala conosco aguardando por Lucca.

Uma hora depois, ele retornou à sala. Olhos vermelhos e febris. Devolveu-me os manuscritos de Athenodora e perguntou:

– Quais são os planos de vocês com relação à Caius? – seu tom revoltado, intenso e cheio de ódio, provocou um novo jato de gelo em meu corpo, seguido por uma descarga elétrica totalmente desconhecida. Jasper olhou de Lucca para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Fingi não ter visto.

Todos responderam à pergunta de Lucca voltando seus olhares para Alice. Ela tinha estado todo esse tempo, desde que chegamos com Lucca, calada, sentada no chão, no canto da sala abraçando suas pernas dobradas, concentrando-se.

Alice, então, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, depois os abriu devagar fazendo com que perdessem o aspecto vítreo e desfocado que eles ganham quando ela está tendo uma visão. Depois falou pausadamente:

– Está cada vez mais difícil vê-los com a clareza que eu via antes. – disse ela visivelmente irritada. – Andei checando pequenas decisões, de membros não tão centrais, e por enquanto, nada. Eles não planejam vir até nós. Porém, a perseguição às testemunhas que eles levaram à Forks no ano passado, já começou. Acho que perdi as primeiras saídas de Demetri, Félix e Alec. Mas a própria Tanya só se aventurou a entrar na cidade naquela noite porque eles haviam saído. Creio que fosse por causa disso.

– Então, continuamos esperando... – Carlisle começava a ponderar quando o celular de Edward tocou exigente, o interrompendo.

– É o Jacob?... – disse ele olhando no visor do aparelho, antes de atendê-lo, colocando-o no viva-voz. – Sim, Jacob, o que há?

– Edward. Estou te ligando para avisar. Encontramos dois sanguessugas machos próximos ao limite do tratado. – a voz do quileute era tensa e urgente, ele continuou. – Nós nos preparamos para atacá-los, porque estavam próximos demais da reserva e não eram como vocês. Quero dizer, os olhos... Bom, você sabe. Mas, eles pediram que tivéssemos calma e explicaram que procuravam por vocês. Disseram que estiveram aqui ano passado para testemunhar junto com os Volturi e ficaram sabendo que outras testemunhas foram caçadas e mortas. Então, vieram procurar por vocês para pedir ajuda e proteção contra os Volturi.

Após um segundo de tensão, um burburinho baixo começou na sala. Edward perguntou:

– Jacob, você disse onde estávamos?

– Não. Dissemos que vocês viajaram e que não sabíamos para onde. Estive fazendo rondas na casa de vidro e no chalé. Eles passaram por lá, mas foram embora. Parece que tentavam pegar o rastro. Não me pareceram hostis com vocês. Mas mesmo assim não falamos. Eu não colocaria Nessie em risco!...

– Tudo bem, Jacob. – respondeu Edward calmamente. – Não seria um risco, mas vocês fizeram bem. Mesmo assim, acredito que eles não tardarão em aparecer por aqui. – Edward tirou a ligação do modo viva-voz e chamou Nessie, pois Jacob queria falar com ela.

Ela desceu a escada correndo, pegou o aparelho da mão de seu pai e foi para o escritório. Nós continuamos discutindo essa nova informação.

– Era só o que faltava... – reclamou Rose.

– Isso nos coloca mais uma vez em uma posição antagônica frente aos Volturi... – ponderou Carlisle. Eleazar começou a andar de um lado para o outro freneticamente. Carlisle continuou. – Pretendia esperar até que Alice visse alguma decisão que nos envolvesse; mas se todos esses vampiros que estiveram aqui no ano passado, se sentirem ameaçados e começarem a nos pedir proteção... Bom, isso vai acelerar as coisas.

– Ainda assim, só podemos esperar mesmo. Eles aparecendo por aqui talvez tragam notícias... – eu completei.

– Vocês, por favor, podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – pediu Lucca. Foi Eleazar quem o respondeu.

– Os Volturi trouxeram testemunhas ao julgamento dos Cullen no ano passado. Isso é praxe. Mas, depois do que Caius fez com Irina, visivelmente tentando acender o estopim da luta, não para punir uma transgressão à lei, mas para conquistar e dominar os mais talentosos de nós, e matar os outros, ainda que fossem inocentes; suas testemunhas se voltaram contra eles e fugiram de lá. Já imaginávamos que eles tentariam caçá-los, assim como viriam atrás de nós, mas não pensávamos que seria tão recentemente. – explicou Eleazar. Lucca não era totalmente ignorante aos fatos ocorridos há um ano, visto que eu contei tudo ao velho Marconi e este, é claro, deve ter contado tudo a seu pai.

– Mas, não seria arriscado; vampiros estranhos, nômades aparecendo por aqui? – foi Bella quem perguntou, descendo as escadas lentamente. A voz cheia de preocupação, depois olhou para o lado do escritório, onde era possível ouvir claramente a risada de Nessie que ainda conversava com Jacob ao telefone.

– Não se preocupe amor! – Edward foi ao encontro dela, no pé da escada e a abraçou. Depois colocou suas mãos em seu rosto e a beijou afetuosamente, repetindo. – Não se preocupe! Ninguém tentará nada contra ela e nem contra nenhum de nós. Eles estão pedindo ajuda...

Essa simples cena deles transbordava amor e cuidado, os ecos do meu vazio reverberaram dentro de mim e meus olhos, inconsciente e inexplicavelmente, faiscaram para Lucca; que também olhou do casal ao pé da escada para mim. Eu, imediatamente, desviei o olhar, constrangida, assim que nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele também pareceu constrangido, no início; mas, depois voltou a me encarar intensamente. Todo meu corpo paralisou-se, então, gelado e eu voltei a ofegar. Ele estava fazendo de novo; era a confusão mental. Mas... Por quê? De repente, me vi ansiosa para ficar a sós com ele e cobrar-lhe uma explicação para aquele comportamento. Era exatamente o que eu ia fazer...

Imaginei que a reunião tivesse acabado com essas deliberações. Esperaríamos até que a decisão dos Volturi de vir até nós fosse tomada, e aguardaríamos pelos nômades que procuravam os Cullen em busca de proteção. Porém, Eleazar nos surpreendeu pedindo a palavra solene:

– Bom, eu estava somente aguardando que nos reuníssemos, para fazer uma revelação. Há um segredo guardando na cúpula Volturi que, acredito eu, possa ser decisivo para nossa vingança, porque pode abalar e muito a relação dos três: Aro, Marcus e Caius. Principalmente, a relação entre Aro e Marcus. Ponderei muito sobre revelar isso agora, depois de tanto tempo guardando este segredo por pura lealdade e confiança na lei e no ofício deles em protegê-la. Mas, agora me sinto cada vez menos comprometido com eles. – e falando diretamente comigo ele acrescentou. – E, após pensar muito sobre isso, _mi querida_, concluí que não nos será possível nos vingar somente de Caius, como era nossa ideia original. Não podemos isolá-lo dos outros Volturi. Todos irão protegê-lo. Então, – continuou se dirigindo, novamente, a todos na sala, que o aguardavam paralisados de ansiedade – resolvi contar para vocês para que, juntos, pudéssemos pensar de que forma isso pode ser útil.

– Por favor, Eleazar, diga logo. – pediu Kate, ansiosa. – Conte-nos!

– Vocês já devem ter se perguntado alguma vez o que aconteceu com Marcus para que ele demonstre sempre tanto tédio e desgosto?... – todos nós aquiescemos interessados, ele continuou. – Pois bem, acho que todos nós que amamos nossos respectivos parceiros, poderia compreender muito bem a atitude dele, se também os tivéssemos perdido há milênios. – Eleazar fez uma breve pausa e continuou. – Marcus era apaixonado pela irmã de sangue de Aro, Didyme. O próprio Aro deu a imortalidade à irmã na esperança de que ela fosse tão talentosa quanto ele. Ele queria iniciar sua "coleção" de vampiros talentosos e desafiar o clã romeno. Tirar o poder sobre nosso mundo das mãos deles. Para isso, ele precisaria de vampiros talentosos para compor sua guarda. Porém, sua irmã revelou-se uma imortal sem talentos, o que ele considerou uma total inutilidade. Para piorar, Didyme e Marcus se apaixonaram e tornaram-se parceiros. A ligação entre eles era forte demais. Ainda mais forte do que os planos de poder de Aro, e Marcus perderam o interesse por tudo aquilo. Ele queria viver ao lado de Didyme longe de toda aquela luta por poder. Então, eles decidiram fugir, pois sabiam que Aro não aceitaria perder os talentos valiosos de Marcus.

"Então, para que Aro não desconfiasse, Marcus viajou para liderar uma batalha contra o clã romeno e prometeu a Didyme que voltaria para que eles fugissem. Porém, Aro já desconfiava de algo vindo dos dois, e tão logo, Marcus deixou sua irmã sozinha em Volterra, Aro conseguiu uma forma de tocá-la e confirmar os planos de fuga do casal. Aro, então, matou a própria irmã. Quando Marcus voltou e ficou sabendo da morte de sua amada, Aro acusou os romenos do assassinato. Assim, Marcus se uniu a ele na guerra e ajudou a tomar o poder das mãos dos dois. Não os matou, porque sabia que viver sem poder seria o maior castigo para Vladimir e Stefan. E se tornou daquele jeito que vocês conhecem: apático, triste, entediado..."

– Então... – disse Carlisle totalmente perplexo – Marcus nunca soube e tem vivido milênios...

– Governando ao lado do vampiro que o condenou a passar a imortalidade sem seu único amor. – completou Eleazar.

– Mas isso é... – Carlisle dava voz ao nosso choque.

– Uma bomba! – exclamou Carmem, evidenciando que nem a ela Eleazar adiantou nada dessa história.

– Eu a vi! – exclamou Edward. – Na mente dele, quero dizer... Quando estivemos lá, naquela tarde no torreão Volturi. Alice, Bella e eu. Marcus _pensou_ nela, quando percebeu a intensidade dos laços entre Bella e eu. Só pode ser ela. O pensamento foi intenso e cheio de saudade, mas eu não dei muita atenção, porque estava concentrado demais em Aro e Jane.

Depois disso, Nessie voltou correndo para a sala, devolveu o celular de seu pai e pulou nos braços de Alice, que ainda estava sentada no chão. Isso quebrou o clima de tensão na sala, mas muito ainda devia ser pensado sobre aquilo e da utilidade dessa informação.

Deixei os outros na sala e fui para a varanda. Precisava de ar fresco para poder clarear minhas ideias. Aquele perfume não estava me deixando raciocinar direito... Sentei no divã e deixei minha mente vagar, pensando no desespero de Marcus e tentando imaginar o que significaria esta revelação agora. O que ele faria com Aro?

Quando, de repente, percebi passos muito suaves vindo para perto de mim. O perfume inesquecível me denunciou de quem eram.

– Posso? – perguntou Lucca apontando para o lugar no divã ao meu lado. Eu assenti.

– Pensei em montar minha barraca na floresta aqui perto. – disse Lucca, depois de se sentar. Começou a nevar e ele continuou. – Acho que preciso dormir um pouco. Ainda me sinto um pouco fraco e corri a noite toda.

Sua voz de veludo me confundia... Mas não respondi às suas observações, somente despejei minha indignação com o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Essa era a oportunidade que estava esperando; todos continuavam a conversar sobre a revelação de Eleazar lá dentro. Não estariam prestando atenção em nós.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Lucca? – não falei alto, mas a mágoa em minha voz o sobressaltou.

– Fazendo... _O quê?_

– Por que está usando o seu dom em mim?

– Mas, Tanya, eu não...

– Justo comigo... Que te trouxe notícias de sua filha, entreguei a carta dela à Marconi...

– Não. Tanya, me escute. Não estou fazendo nada. – ele agora me olhava nos olhos e foi impossível não ver toda a sinceridade em seu olhar e em suas palavras. Mas então... O que estava havendo comigo? Por que a proximidade dele me perturbava tanto? Jamais me senti assim... Agora mesmo minhas pernas pareciam trêmulas... O que é isso? Sou uma vampira! Experiente, poderosa...

– Mas... Você não falou em confusão mental? Não é isso que você é capaz de provocar?

– Sim. Mas não estou fazendo isso com você! Nem com ninguém aqui... Seria incapaz de fazer isso contigo... – seus olhos agora eram brasa, ônix em brasa. Voltei a ofegar. Então, por que estou assim confusa e _estranha_ desde que você chegou?

Não dei voz à minha angústia e não fazia ideia de como estava meu rosto. Ele me analisou por alguns segundos, depois continuou se defendendo de minhas acusações:

– O que eu faço é muito distinto. Todos já teriam percebido. Quando entro na mente da criatura que quero atingir, imediatamente, provoco um comportamento muito próximo de um surto de esquizofrenia. Você não parece nem um pouco perto disso...

– Ah! – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

– Escute Tanya... – _ele não vai fazer uma pausa e me deixar organizar meu raciocínio?_ – Você foi uma boa amiga para meus filhos. Espero me tornar seu amigo também... Fugi de você na Antártida porque não sabia o que esperar de um vampiro à minha caça desse jeito. Tenho evitado confrontos com vampiros há quase um século, me preparando para meu confronto com Caius. Será o confronto da minha vida! Em nome de toda minha linhagem... Mas agora que sei que você é uma aliada. Na verdade, você _é_ _a_ aliada que eu venho proc...

– Não, Lucca! De novo essa história de vampira dourada e profecia não! – eu o interrompi. – Essa história não faz o menor sentido. Eu procurei por um lobisomem, sim. Mas não especificamente por você. Tinha a ver com meus planos de vingança contra Caius, por causa do que ele fez à minha irmã. Eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre Filhos da Lua. O único contato que tive com lobisomens foram mesmo os metamorfos de La Push. Nós não imaginávamos que você seria tão controlado, ou disciplinado... Enfim... Você é uma surpresa pra todos nós. – concluí; incoerente de novo.

– Mas a ideia de vocês a respeito dos Filhos da Lua não é de todo errada. Só não se aplica à minha linhagem etrusca. – assinalou ele.

– É como se não se alimentar de humanos conferisse maior civilidade a você? – perguntei.

– Sim.

– Então, dentre as linhagens de Filhos da Lua, a sua seria diferente? Nobre?

– Sim. – ele sorriu. Eu perdi meu raciocínio novamente. O sorriso dele era realmente deslumbrante. Eu perdia o foco.

Silêncio. Constrangimento. Hesitação. Por fim, ele disse:

– Bom, então. Vou montar minha barraca atrás do chalé, perto das árvores da floresta e descansar um pouco. Corri a noite toda... Estava muito ansioso para... Chegar...

Eu apenas assenti, olhando para o chão. Ele se levantou para pegar a enorme mochila que deixara na porta, quando sem pensar no que estava fazendo o chamei:

– Lucca! – ele girou o corpo rápido. – Aliados não. Amigos. – eu disse. Ele sorriu.

Mas sorriu não somente com os lábios, exibindo os dentes perfeitos. Sorriu com seus negros olhos também, sorriu com todo seu corpo que parece ter relaxado na hora.

Depois desceu para circundar a casa na neve, me deixando aqui... Trêmula. Ofegante. Elétrica.

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Não queiram me matar, mas este era o segredo que o Eleazar tinha a revelar mesmo... Eu sei, eu sei! Não é segredo pra ninguém, uma vez que a Steph (olha o nível de intimidade! hehehehe) já que esclarece esta história em seu site. É só que eu achei muito injusto a gente saber de tudo isso e os personagens, não! Um bafão desses os Cullen e os Denali tinham que saber, né? hahahaha **

**.**

****comentem****

**.**


	20. Amigos?

19. AMIGOS?

.

Da janela da cozinha do chalé era possível ver uma pequena barraca de _camping_ montada, junto às primeiras árvores da floresta que subia montanha acima. Será que ele estava suficientemente aquecido?

Havia iluminação lá dentro. Parecia uma lanterna bem potente ou algo do tipo. O que será que ele estava fazendo? Ele não disse que ia dormir? Será que ele precisa de tantas horas de sono quanto os humanos? Não parece que ele esteja dormindo... Para quê a iluminação durante o sono?

– O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou Kate entrando na cozinha. Eu pulei de susto. _Eu pulei de susto?_

– Oh! Nada... Só olhando... – respondi olhando para ela por sobre meu ombro e apontei com o queixo para a barraca.

– Você pensa que eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou-me ela, olhos estreitos como duas pequenas fendas.

– Você sabe? – eu quase gritei. Ótimo! Então me diga! Porque eu não sei... Completei mentalmente.

– Toda essa história de vampira dourada mexeu com sua vaidade. – afirmou ela, vitoriosa. Eu não podia discordar dela de forma alguma. Tudo isso era de certa forma... Lisonjeiro! Mas não se tratava só de vaidade. Ia além disso e eu não fazia ideia de como explicar meu... Interesse?... Encanto?... Fascínio?... Deslumbre?... Eu, na verdade, não queria cogitar nenhuma dessas palavras. Ah, por favor! É de um lobisomem que estamos falando!...Nossas espécies deveriam causar repulsa uma à outra. Mas... Eu não me sentia assim. Os outros ainda estavam desconfiados. E eu aqui... Ansiosa pela próxima oportunidade de conversar com ele...

– Tanya? Taanyaaaa? – Kate agora passava a palma da mão aberta na minha frente tentando chamar minha atenção.

– Sim. – Respondi retornando de meus devaneios. – Ah, sim. Vaidade, não é? Bom, talvez você esteja certa. – concordei com ela, vagamente. Era mais fácil do que tentar explicar o inexplicável. Mas, Kate não satisfeita analisou meu rosto por alguns segundos, sem se deixar enganar, e perguntou:

– É muito mais do que isso, não é? – ela me conhecia demais, eram praticamente dez séculos, afinal...

– Sim. Mas não é só ele – menti – acho que toda a história da família, a ascendência, a relação com Athenodora... É tudo fascinante... – eu sabia que não era só por isso. Era ele... Que... me fascinava...

– É verdade. – concordou ela, caindo. – Quem diria que você levantaria toda essa história quando partiu daqui há um ano? – ela riu. Eu aproveitei para fugir.

– Onde estão os outros? – perguntei desconversando.

– Eleazar e Carmem estão na estufa com Nessie. Ela queria conhecer a coleção de orquídeas. Os outros estão espalhados pela sala e escritório, conversando, usando a internet, assistindo TV. Quando parar de nevar Emmett pretende passar a máquina no lago e organizar uma competição de patinação no gelo.

– Bom, então, enquanto neva vou aproveitar para trabalhar um pouco. – ela assentiu, eu continuei. – Estarei no atelier, ok? – antes de deixar a cozinha, não pude me controlar lancei um último olhar para a pequena barraca e a iluminação lá dentro se apagara.

Corri para o atelier. Nas últimas horas experimentei emoções demais, precisava extravasar aquilo de alguma forma. Da melhor forma: através da arte.

Escolhi a enorme e caríssima pedra de mármore libanês que eu havia comprado há quase três anos. Retirei o lençol branco que Carmem jogara sobre ela e a analisei. Eu já tinha preparado a peça, mas queria algo especial para ela, então ainda não tinha começado nada ali. Olhei para o meu pequeno _obsidinium_ entalhado no gelo, que já começava discretamente a derreter, e resolvi que faria o mesmo com a peça de mármore: deixaria o instinto mover minhas mãos sobre ela, para ver o que sairia no final.

E pus mão à obra. Há muitos anos já não utilizava mais ferramentas artesanais no manuseio do mármore, como faziam há séculos, os grandes mestres desse estilo de escultura. Hoje, já tínhamos máquinas mais modernas que ajudavam muito no entalhe inicial, no polimento e na finalização. Eu, é claro, possuía todas essas máquinas em meu atelier e elas eram muito úteis.

Deixei minha mente vagar enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam. Utilizei uma máquina no início, mas depois parti para o 'ataque' manual.

Esculpir, assim como toda forma de arte, era libertador. Minha espécie, com toda sua agilidade, sentidos aguçados e poder, mesmo quando não se possui qualquer talento inato como eu; _tem_ uma tendência a vaidade, a se imaginar como superiores aos humanos. São muito comuns os vampiros que pensam assim. Eu e minhas irmãs nunca pensamos dessa forma, talvez por que nos relacionávamos com os humanos – principalmente os machos – de forma diferente dos outros vampiros. Sempre vimos as potencialidades humanas, nas artes, nos esportes e no campo filosófico e intelectual.

Então, quando eu trabalhava em uma escultura, sentia que estava desenterrando o pouco de humanidade que ainda restara dentro mim, dos escaninhos mais inconscientes da minha mente.

Eu deixava minhas mãos fluírem ao sabor das minhas emoções, dos meus desejos e aspirações mais íntimas. Desligava-me do mundo lá fora e isso era muito relaxante. Às vezes, era como se eu estivesse... _dormindo_.

Talvez por isso, passadas algumas horas, eu não tenha me dado conta dos passos que se aproximavam depressa do atelier. O perfume mesmo, só senti quando a porta já se movia com uma batida leve. Num salto puxei o lençol para cima da peça de mármore que eu esculpia e desci da bancada. Era ele!

– Olá. Falaram que você estava aqui... E eu...

– Sim, Lucca. Pode entrar. Você não atrapalha. – ele olhou timidamente para o lençol cobrindo a peça próxima a mim e confirmou.

– Tem certeza? Eu posso voltar...

– Não! – minha voz subiu uma oitava. – Eu já ia fazer uma pausa. – menti. Estava esperando mesmo que ele acordasse em breve, eu _queria_ passar mais algum tempo com ele.

Lucca olhou para a peça em que eu obviamente trabalhava coberta às pressas e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu mesma, trabalhando da forma que gosto, e me deixando levar, inconscientemente, pelas emoções e pensamentos, não tinha me dado conta de que começava a entalhar um busto masculino até que puxei o lençol.

Então, tremi só de pensar que Lucca visse o que começava a surgir em mármore ali, porque se ele não tivesse me interrompido, acho que acabaria sendo o rosto dele entalhado no mármore.

Um minuto de silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. Eu olhei alarmada para a escultura de gelo, mas já estava muito disforme, derretida. Ele não identificaria ali a pequena flor que denunciaria por onde anda minha cabeça. Por fim, ele olhou pra mim e riu.

Riu? Mas... O quê? Ah! Sim. Eu estava um completo caos. Cheia de pó de mármore, formando uma fina camada por todo meu corpo, cabelos, roupas. Tudo. Sacudi meus cabelos e roupas e bati o pó o quanto pude, levando uma fina nuvem ao meu redor e rindo também. Já estava acostumada a ficar assim, após passar horas trabalhando com mármore.

– Acho que preciso de um banho... – disse meio sem graça. Ele riu baixo, eu continuei oferecendo como boa anfitriã. – Você também deve querer...

– Eu já tomei. – ele me interrompeu. – Carmem me ofereceu um dos banheiros do segundo andar e pelo cheiro acho que era o do seu quarto.

– Ah! – foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Silêncio. Andei decidida em direção à porta, obrigando-o a me acompanhar e disse. – Acho que perdi a noção do tempo enquanto trabalhava. Vamos.

Saímos do atelier, era fim de tarde e a neve ainda caía. Eu subiria para me lavar. Andamos até a escada da varanda do chalé e eu comentei:

– É tão estranho olhar para você e imaginá-lo como pai do Marconi, até mesmo da... Gianna.

– É... – ele sorriu. – É estranho para mim também. E ainda mais agora... Um neto!

– Ou neta!... – completei.

– É. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso desde que deixei Marconi em Sluderno e vim para cá. – disse ele angustiado.

– Marconi me disse que você é filho de um dos bisnetos de Tirreo...

– Exatamente. Meu pai chamava-se Silvano e viveu entre os séculos XVI e XVII. – disse ele orgulhoso.

– Foi... Caius...

– Não. – ele me respondeu compreendendo. – Ele desapareceu quando saiu para caçar um grupo de vampiros no Oriente Médio.

– Eu sinto muito. – eu murmurei. Chegamos à porta da sala.

– Tudo bem. Eu já superei isso. – esclareceu Lucca, seu tom sério e baixo. – Eu era adolescente e vivia com minha mãe lá nos Alpes, no lugar que Marconi te mostrou. – eu assenti, ele continuou. – Ainda não havia começado a me transformar, mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo, uma vez que nasci com o Sinal. Décadas mais tarde, minha mãe me fez jurar, em seu leito de morte, que eu jamais faria isso. Não sairia vagando pelo mundo à procura suicida de vampiros. Ela dizia que eu era o último e deveria esperar a hora certa para enfrentar Caius. – e terminou de me explicar olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

– Bom, eu vou subir... – disfarcei, sabia onde aquilo ia chegar, fazia alguma ideia do que ele considerava como a hora certa...

Ele parecia nervoso, de repente, tenso, e me disse intensamente, antes que eu entrasse:

– Vou ficar te esperando... – olhos nos olhos, cheio de significados incompreensíveis.

Eu sequer consegui correr para subir as escadas como sempre fazia. Procurava entender aquele olhar, aquela intensidade... Voltei a ofegar e uma onda elétrica varreu todo meu corpo. Lá se vai minha tarde relaxante de trabalho no atelier... _Ah!_ A quem eu quero enganar? Era _ele_ que eu estava esculpindo no mármore. Isso é ridículo!

Entrei no meu quarto entorpecida. O perfume dele era forte aqui. O que deu na cabeça de Carmem pra oferecer justo o meu quarto pra ele?

Enchi a banheira, escolhi minha roupa e entrei no banho totalmente entorpecida. Tentei não pensar muito, mas não tive muita eficácia. Ele esteve antes de mim, _nu_ aqui nesta mesma banheira. Seu cheiro ainda estava aqui, e fazia meu corpo pulsar uma eletricidade como nunca senti antes.

A corrente elétrica do meu desejo era minha velha conhecida. Eu sabia reconhecê-la e a última vez fora no Brasil. Mas essa nova versão que Lucca despertava em mim, era inédita e totalmente assustadora.

Quando voltei ao quarto para me vestir, encontrei uma folha de papel dobrada sobre minha escrivaninha. Havia um manuscrito, parecia em bilhete. O perfume intenso de _obsidiniuns_ indicava quem o havia deixado.

Estava dobrado várias vezes. Quando abri a primeira dobradura uma caligrafia desconhecida e elegante, reproduzia um trecho, que reconheci imediatamente, de um singelo, até infantil poema de Einstein.

.

"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo.

.

Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um do outro há de se lembrar.

.

Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará.

.

Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro.

.

Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente."

.

A corrente elétrica que percorria meu corpo foi substituída por um jato de gelo.

A tristeza e o desamparo me deixaram como uma estátua de mármore, mais gelada do que a que eu estava fazendo no atelier.

Era disso, então, que se tratava? Amizade. Foi o que eu mesma lhe ofereci, não foi? Na última vez que nos falamos?... Amigos, eu disse. Porque a amizade permanecia apesar de todos os obstáculos; assim como dizia o poema: o tempo, a distância, até a morte, o nada... A amizade permanece. Então porque me senti totalmente desamparada e sem chão, só de imaginar a possibilidade de me afastar dele?

Ficar sem falar com ele... Impossível!... A ideia de que Lucca pudesse, de alguma forma, deixar de existir me causou pavor e eu voltei a ofegar.

Notei que abrindo a segunda dobradura do bilhete havia mais um breve manuscrito. Mesma caligrafia; uma frase, uma citação:

.

"As mulheres podem tornar-se facilmente amigas de um homem; mas, para manter essa amizade, torna-se indispensável o concurso de uma pequena antipatia física." (Friedrich Nietzsche)

.

E agora... essa frase de Nietzsche? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Eu não sabia.

Mas eu ia descobrir. Guardei o bilhete. Terminei de me arrumar e desci.

Minha família estava por todos os cantos. Pequenos grupos afins buscando distração. Na varanda somente Edward, Bella e Nessie. Não vi nem sinal de Lucca, em nenhum lugar. Olhei para o três e Edward rapidamente me respondeu sem que eu lhe perguntasse nada:

– Ele foi para a estufa... – apontou com o queixo, reprimindo o riso. Típico!...

Ele sabia que não precisava me dizer nada. Se eu quisesse encontrá-lo, eu encontraria. Edward com isso, queria me dizer é que sabia de toda essa... Confusão... E isso era... _Irritante_!...

Quando entrei na estufa, ele contemplava a preciosa coleção de Carmem e Eleazar. Então ele me olhou, sorriu e comentou:

– Vocês têm edelweiss... – não pude deixar de lhe devolver o sorriso. Ele continuou. – Imagino que você tenha encontrado meu bilhete?... – eu assenti, aproximando-me dele.

– Encontrei. Mas não o compreendi totalmente. – aproximei-me devagar.

– Nietzsche! – ele riu. Tratei de arquivar, cuidadosamente o som daquela risada à memória.

– Nietzsche... – eu lhe fiz eco em tom explicativo.

– Me... Desculpe. – pediu ele olhando para o chão. – Eu não devia ter escrito aquela citação no verso... O trecho de Einstein era para ser uma resposta a sua gentil oferta de hoje cedo, mas ele não dizia muito do que _realmente_ vai na minha alma, então... – seus olhos faiscaram para os meus, me prendendo de maneira injusta, porque eu já não podia mais raciocinar.

– E o que realmente vai em sua alma? – sussurrei. Podia sentir as ondas escaldantes do seu corpo me envolvendo.

– Eu não sei... – ele se aproximou mais. O perfume era intenso, inebriante. – Mas sei que não é tão somente amizade. – Minha respiração desnecessária tornou-se pesada, ele continuou, sussurrando; fitando minha pele do rosto, pescoço e colo. – Você esculpe no mármore... Queria poder tocar, só uma vez, esta escultura de mármore, perfeita que está bem aqui ao alcance da minha mão... – sua mão direita agora fazia um caminho lento pelo ar em direção ao meu rosto. Mas quando seus dedos iam me tocar... A porta da estufa se abriu...

– _Tanya! _– surpreendeu-nos Kate. Ambos, Lucca e eu, nos sobressaltamos com a invasão e imediatamente nos recompomos. Kate fitava-nos séria, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, braços cruzados no peito. Lucca pediu licença e se retirou.

Quando a porta da estufa bateu atrás dele, Kate perguntou com a voz alterada; duas oitavas acima do normal:

– Mas _o quê_ está acontecendo aqui?


	21. Fogo no Gelo

_**N/A: Bom, este é o primeiro capítulo que escrevi ouvindo música! Então, leiam e vejam o que acham do resultado!**_

_**Vou colocar os links para as músicas citadas no texto no meu perfil.**_****_**Já tem a tradução ao lado e é possível ouvir também!**_

_**Sugiro que leiam ouvindo as músicas, não do começo, mas no momento que elas aparecem no texto, fiz isso quando revisei e ficou bem legal!**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

.

20. FOGO NO GELO

.

Ignorei a entrada teatral de minha irmã, dei-lhe as costas e pela extensa parede de vidro da estufa passei a observar a neve caindo lá fora. Ouvi seus passos se aproximando de mim. Ela pousou uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo e, em tom condescendente, sussurrou:

– Você só está confusa, só isso...

Houve silêncio.

Era verdade. Ela tinha razão, eu estava confusa.

– Sei que te deixei só... Não planejei me apaixonar por Garret...

– Oh, não! Kate!... – eu a interrompi em choque, olhando para ela e balançando minha cabeça infinitesimalmente. – Você não me deve explicações. Do que você está falando?

– Eu sei que te deixei sozinha quando você mais precisou de mim... – seus olhos suplicantes nos meus.

– Kate... – mas onde ela queria chegar com isso? Nunca me ressenti com relação a isso.

– Esta noite percebi o quanto nós nos afastamos e isso me assustou de verdade. Mas eu quero que você saiba que estamos juntas, Tanya. Você é minha irmã querida e eu...

– Nunca duvidei disso, acredite. – ela tinha que ver a sinceridade em meus olhos. – Fiquei feliz e aliviada que você tenha encontrado o amor. – menti. Não. Eu já havia superado esse sentimento. Kate merecia mais do que isso.

– Então, escute bem, Tanya. Sei que a chegada desse lobisomem mexeu com você... – paralisei imediatamente com suas palavras. Ela percebeu, é claro! Mas continuou. – Não sou cega e te conheço bem demais. – ela fez uma pausa e continuou. – É _estranho_! Não entendo como seus instintos permitem isso, mas tenha cuidado... Isso não pode estar certo. Isso _não vai_ dar certo! – eu me retraí com suas palavras.

Kate estava certa e eu precisava ser sincera com ela, ao menos tentar explicar o que estava sentindo.

– Você sabe que se ele fosse humano... – sugeri.

– Sim! – respondeu com malícia, a sobrancelha arqueando-se e o lábio, do mesmo lado, repuxando-se em um sorriso torto. No segundo seguinte de volta à seriedade e invadindo meus olhos como só ela sabia. – Mas ele não é. É um inimigo natural de nossa espécie, que será no máximo um aliado. – e agora ainda mais veemente. Mais dura. – Se você precisa de alguma diversão, vá a Anchorage. Ou ao Canadá.

Ela não entendia. Não se tratava de diversão.

E como eu poderia explicar? Era algo novo. Se eu não tivesse conseguido uma noite de diversão no Brasil, há pouco tempo, não teria parâmetros para comparar. O fato é que se a noite com o belo espécime na Chapada dos Guimarães não foi capaz de preencher o vazio; por outro lado, cinco minutos na companhia de meu 'novo amigo' pareciam me desestabilizar tanto a ponto de eu simplesmente esquecer que existe vazio dentro de mim... Isso sem mencionar a forma totalmente nova que meu corpo tem se comportado em resposta a ele. De uma forma que humano nenhum foi capaz de fazer.

Mas, ainda assim, eu não podia ignorar a lógica de Kate. É claro que a opinião dela vinha carregada de um preconceito inato fruto da inimizade natural entre as espécies. Com o tempo isso ia ceder? Ia, é claro. Assim como aconteceu com os lobisomens quileutes, porque não havia concorrência pela presa. Todos nós respeitávamos a vida humana. Contudo, ela tinha razão quando dizia que não ia dar certo. Eram tantas complicações... Eu tremia só de pensar.

Por fim, minha irmã pareceu incomodada com a minha pausa mais longa, provavelmente achando que havia me magoado. Assinalei, então, colocando um fim naquele assunto e a tranquilizando:

– Não se preocupe. Seremos tão somente amigos... Bons amigos. – esforcei-me num sorriso. Deve ter sido bom, pois Kate também sorriu.

– Fiquei enciumada por ter sido Bella a te dizer isso quando deveria ter sido eu, mas ela tem razão. Eu também tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar um vampiro maravilhoso e vocês vão se apaixonar e serão como as duas partes de um todo. – Sorri tristemente e sem os dentes para ela. Kate então me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Recordei as palavras de Bella e não me lembro, exatamente, da ênfase num 'vampiro maravilhoso'.

Por que _tinha_ que ser um vampiro?

Permiti-me ficar entre as orquídeas um pouco mais. Algumas horas depois me arrastei de volta para dentro, já passava da meia-noite e uma brisa gelada soprava agradável. Tinha parado de nevar e os ânimos lá dentro do chalé estavam agitados.

Bella tinha subido há algumas horas com uma Nessie desacordada, que esta noite, dormiria em uma cama. Lucca também havia se recolhido à sua barraca para recuperar de vez seu sono. Era Emmett que agitava a todos. Ele estava na garagem ligando o carro do gelo, que usávamos para tornar o lago bem liso quando queríamos patinar nele.

Acontece que circundando as grandes montanhas, aos pés das quais nosso chalé estava escondido, há uns cinquenta metros de distância de casa, o rio formava um pequeno e lindo lago, que com frequência usávamos quando queríamos nos divertir patinando um pouco. Já tinha algum tempo que não fazíamos isso e Emmett teve a excelente ideia de desenterrar aquele passatempo, pensando na diversão de Nessie. É claro!

Então, enquanto ela dormia, ele ia transformar o lago em um ringue de patinação profissional. Nosso carro do gelo estava a muito tempo parado, então não queria pegar. Quando eu entrei no chalé era possível ouvi-lo tentando colocar o carro para funcionar lá na garagem agora mesmo. Rose disparou para lá, para dar uma olhada no motor.

Carlisle, Esme e Edward estavam na sala, aproveitei para conversar um pouco com eles. Kate havia saído com Garret; Jasper estava no escritório com Eleazar, e Alice estava com Carmem no segundo andar preparando o nosso figurino para a patinação no gelo de mais tarde.

– Jacob fez novo contato? – perguntei ao me sentar no sofá.

– Ainda não. – respondeu Edward. – Mas não acredito que vá aparecer mais alguém por lá.

– Na verdade, estou esperando aqueles dois nômades chegarem aqui a qualquer momento. – ponderou Carlisle. – Eles não vão demorar muito para desconfiar de que estamos aqui.

– Eles devem estar correndo. – concluiu Esme. – Por isso a demora.

Neste momento, o motor explodiu acelerando alto na garagem, ouvimos Emmett manobrando e pegando a pequena trilha para o lago, vagarosamente; pois, para seu desgosto o carro apesar de muito útil, não tem nada de veloz. Quando passava exatamente nos fundos do chalé, ele gritou:

– Anda logo, Edward! – reclamando com o irmão, que revirou os olhos e se levantou falando comigo.

– Tanya, vou preparar o aparelho de som do escritório, ok?

– É claro, Edward! – revirei os olhos. – Fique à vontade. Eleazar vai te mostrar onde estão os fios e as caixas amplificadoras.

Ele foi para o escritório e minutos depois saiu carregando todo o sistema e caixas de som nos braços, porta afora. É claro que um peso daquele um humano, com o porte físico de Edward, não suportaria carregar por toda aquela distância, ainda mais correndo como ele foi.

Uma hora depois Alice desceu trazendo consigo o pequeno baú onde Kate guardava as malhas e os patins. Ela e Carmem bordaram todos os vestidinhos enquanto conversávamos, e ela queria nos mostrar.

– Ficaram lindos! A Nessie vai adorar! – ela saltitava animada. – Vejam, Esme e Tanya, Carmem bordou este especialmente para ela. – levantou orgulhosa um tutu bandeja rosa bebê, bem levantado e totalmente bordado em _strass_ para Nessie. Esme arfou:

– Oh! Carmem! Ficou lindo! É claro que a Nessie vai amar!

– _Gracias_... – ela respondeu sorrindo, sentada na poltrona.

– Este... – continuou Alice, levantando uma linda malha azul turquesa, toda bordada com paetês – é para a Bella! – Carlisle e Esme pareciam incrédulos, mas sorriam. Ela continuou:

– Este aqui para Rose... – era uma malha vermelha sangue, perfeita para Rose. Eu dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

– Perfeito Alice! – ela sorriu orgulhosa e continuou.

– Bom, esta é a minha. – disse jogando a malha sem dar muita importância e sem nos mostrar. Eu reclamei.

– Ah, não, Alice! Mostre melhor a sua! – ela revirou os olhos e levantou seu vestidinho preto, todo bordado com vidrilhos pretos brilhosos. Lindo. Eu sorri aprovando. – E os meninos, Alice? – perguntei a instigando.

– Bom, como Edward e Emmet não aceitam vestir as malhas, o que seria mais adequado, eu separei alguma coisa mais confortável e sem brilho para eles. – Ela revirou os olhos e torceu o nariz, e continuou. – É melhor do que _jeans_... – conjecturou e após uma breve pausa continuou – separei algo também para Garret e veja o vestido de Kate – disse ela, levantando uma malha em tom de uva muito bonita e brilhosa.

– E Jasper? – eu perguntei.

– Eu vou competir sozinha, já que Jasper não quer competir comigo... – respondeu ela fazendo beicinho. Carlisle e Esme riram. Esme justificou.

– Querida, patinação no gelo é demais para o sulista Major Whitlock! – Alice fez uma careta e completou.

– Então; seremos eu, você e Nessie na categoria individual, Tanya...

– Eu? – minha voz subiu uma oitava. – Alice, quem disse que eu...

– Não, você não vai fugir. Aqui está. – Ela jogou uma malha encima de mim. Eu, imediatamente, levantei para inspecionar melhor. Era dourada e toda bordada, além de ser a única tomara que caia. Não era um dourado forte e brilhoso demais; era um tom de dourado claro e sofisticado. Muito linda. Mesmo assim, não deixei de estreitar os olhos para ela percebendo sua ironia, por causa da história da 'vampira dourada'. Ela riu alto e descarada, se entregando.

– E os outros? – perguntei, desafiando-a.

– Serão os juízes: Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar e Carmem. Além de Jasper, é claro! – disse decidida, sorrindo e exibindo-se. Notei que ela não incluiu Lucca em nada, mas arquivei esta observação cuidadosamente e me calei. Alice então pulou agitada e saiu porta afora explicando. – Preciso ir preparar a decoração lá no lago. Logo Nessie estará acordada.

De fato, algumas horas depois Nessie descia as escadas saltitando ainda de pijama. Bella vinha logo atrás e Edward já esperava na cozinha. Era possível sentir o cheiro da omelete lá da sala. O dia já ia alto e o tempo tinha melhorado consideravelmente. É claro, que Alice previra aquilo. Ela na verdade prometera até algum sol, bem fraquinho lá pro meio do dia.

Da sala ouvi a voz de Lucca cumprimentando a todos na cozinha, um pouco antes de Kate e Garret chegarem a casa. Voltei minha atenção para a cozinha esperando que ele perguntasse por mim, mas isso não aconteceu. Pressenti que as coisas estariam estranhas hoje, mas me obriguei a esquecer isso. Alice, Emmett e Rose retornaram dos preparativos no lago e a baixinha nos levou todas para cima para nos trocarmos.

Alice inspecionava cada detalhe. Do meu quarto ouvi Bella reclamando para colocar sua malha de paetês turquesa. Ouvi quando Edward e Emmett, já prontos, foram para o lago levando Lucca e 'os juízes' com eles. Rosalie primeiro arrumou a sobrinha e depois se trocou. Eu fui a última a descer, todas elas me esperavam na sala para irmos juntas encontrar com os outros no lago. Kate quando me viu, assobiou alto e disse:

– Uau, Tanya! Você está linda, irmã! – e dirigindo-se a Alice, sorrindo. – Isso não é justo!

– Tanya só precisava iluminar-se um pouco... – disse Alice vagamente e eu percebi que aquilo não era só para animar a Nessie.

É evidente que eu não estava totalmente elétrica como Alice e Nessie, mas resolvi embarcar na brincadeira. Percebi o mesmo estado de espírito em Bella. Nessie estava muito animada, era contagiante. Ela parecia uma bailarina miniatura com aquele tutu, ainda mais que Rose havia puxado seus cachos cor de ferrugem em um coque preso com uma redinha também rosa. Era possível notar o toque artesanal de seu tutu, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito. Ela estava muito fofa!

Bella tirou uma foto usando seu celular e enviou para Jacob. Então, partimos em uma corrida até o lago, mas sem nos apressarmos muito para que Nessie pudesse nos acompanhar.

Chegando lá, rimos da decoração perfeita de Alice. Apesar de ser dia, ela encheu o lugar de luzinha brancas de Natal. Todo o contorno do lago estava iluminado, bem como as árvores mais próximas, o que em contraste com a neve no chão e nas copas das árvores, dava um efeito muito bonito.

Os olhares de Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Garret faiscaram para suas respectivas parceiras e cada um reagiu orgulhosa e possessivamente a sua maneira. Edward tentava dar atenção à filha e à Bella ao mesmo tempo. Mas seus olhos não saíam da esposa. A impressão que eu tinha é que ele ia levantá-la nos braços a qualquer momento e disparar com ela dali, para algum lugar em que pudessem ficar a sós.

Neste exato momento, ele me olhou e riu torto confirmando minha desconfiança!

Emmett sem notar meu olhar observador, prendeu Rose em seus braços pela cintura fina e deslizou seus lábios no pescoço dela muito sutilmente. Jasper abraçou Alice por trás e cochichou algo no ouvido dela muito baixo e que eu, realmente, não fazia a menor questão de ter escutado!...

Garrett e Kate só se olharam e sorriram. Ele parecia um menino que acabara de ganhar algum prêmio no parque de diversões, o que contrastava com a expressão dela, que era de pura malícia.

E ainda havia Lucca. Obriguei-me a não olhar para ele primeiro, do contrário não teria observado nada dos outros como observei. Não teria nem sequer me lembrado o que vim fazer aqui.

De fato, ele não me decepcionou. Seu olhar já estava plantado em mim, quando eu o fitei e sorri timidamente. Por um milésimo de segundo pensei que talvez fosse assim que as adolescentes humanas se sentiriam nessa situação; mas o olhar dele era tão intenso, tão cheio de desejo, que afastei rapidamente este pensamento. Essa atração estava longe de ter a pureza e a delicadeza de um romance adolescente. Ambos já tínhamos bagagem de experiências demais nas costas para nos darmos a esse luxo.

Lucca me olhava de um jeito que parecia que se ele me tocasse naquele momento precisariam cobrir os olhos de Nessie rapidamente. Isso fez a corrente elétrica pulsar pelo meu corpo. Não a antiga de todos os séculos de conquistas humanas, mas a nova. A que somente ele vinha produzido desde que chegou aqui.

Uma parte pequena de minha mente lembrou-se que a malha que Alice me dera mostrava mais da minha pele do que as das outras. Será que ela fez isso de propósito? Bella tinha um decote canoa, muito delicado mostrando discretamente seu lindo colo; Rose tinha um decote em V, que evidenciava seus seios fartos; Kate e Alice usavam vestidos sem manga e marcados no busto, mas que subiam rendados e bordados até o pescoço, na linha da clavícula, e eu era a única em um tomara que caia. _Dourado_ – e eu não podia me importar menos com isso. Meu modelo tinha tudo para estar vulgar, mas não estava. Estava perfeito porque foi produzido por Alice Cullen. Ela me conhecia e sabia que eu não me sentiria bem se não me destacasse de alguma forma. Todas tínhamos saias bem curtinhas, bordadas e brilhosas.

Jasper, Eleazar, Carmem, Esme e Carlisle tomaram seus lugares nas mesas reservadas para eles. Alice já estava colocando seus patins. Jasper levantou-se, foi até a mesa do som e vasculhou entre os CD's escolhendo a música que ela deveria usar. Eles trocaram um olhar profundo como se ela soubesse exatamente qual seria e a música tivesse mil significados para eles.

Alice posicionou-se no centro do lago transformado em pista, levou seus braços ao alto cruzando-os no pulso e levantou o olhar como se contemplasse suas mãos graciosas. As pernas também estavam cruzadas graciosamente. Ao seu sinal, Edward manipulou o controle remoto do som e as primeiras notas do The Verve invadiram a paz de nossa montanha, fazendo algumas aves levantar vôo próximo dali, assustados. Não que eles estivessem muito próximos. Afinal, éramos uma família de vampiros!

Alice começou seu _footwork_ de improviso girando no próprio eixo sobre a perna direita, a perna esquerda foi levantada e deu o impulso. Algo totalmente impossível para uma patinadora humana. Depois com suave e gracioso movimento dos braços ela saiu deslizando no gelo.

.

_Lucky Man_

.

_Happiness_

_More or less_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_Oh my, my_

_Happiness_

_Coming and going_

_I watch you look at me_

_Watch my fever growing_

_I know just where I am_

_._

A força de nossos membros nos dava essa vantagem sobre os humanos. Ela contornou o grande arco fazendo a volta do lago. O corpo e os braços metamorfoseavam em movimentos graciosos. Ela deu duas voltas encantadoras, dessa forma, no contorno do lago e depois serpenteou pelo centro para seu primeiro salto.

O salto indescritível e inumano arrancou aplausos de Nessie e Bella, e assobios de todos os outros. Agora usando os pés para deslizar, desenhar com perfeição pelo gelo e tomar impulso, sua velocidade aumentou; quando de repente ela voltou da outra ponta do lago alternando _spins_ e saltos em uma sequencia alucinante.

.

_But how many corners do I have to turn?_

_How many times do I have to learn?_

_All the love I have is in my mind?_

_Well, I'm a lucky man_

_With fire in my hands_

_._

_._

A música continuava, emocionando. Era óbvio que se tratava de uma declaração de amor de Jasper para ela e ela dançava para ele.

É claro, aproveitando que estávamos aqui para se exibir só um pouquinho!

Não pude deixar de notar nos olhos dele assistindo Alice dançar. A intensidade, a intimidade me fez sentir como se todos nós fôssemos intrusos ali.

O amor se manifestava em cada simples movimento dela. Sua expressão era serena, o sorriso era suave, e ela continuava deslizando como se estivesse flutuando.

Entendi porque ela não insistiu para que Jasper dançasse com ela. Sendo Alice, aquilo me surpreendeu. A tendência seria ela insistir com ele até a morte, fazendo inclusive beicinho para consegui-lo. E teria conseguido! Era evidente que ele faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Mas, não! Ela não insistiu porque a ideia de dançar para seu o amor parecia muito mais atraente. E se a expressão de Jasper era qualquer indicativo disso, ela estava certa!...

.

_But how many corners do I have to turn?_

_How many times do I have to learn?_

_All the love I have is in my mind?_

_I hope you understand_

_I hope you understand_

_Gotta love that'll never die_

_._

_._

A música parecia estar terminando e ela ganhava velocidade novamente preparando-se para seu _grand finale_. Tratava-se de um giro fora do seu eixo, _muito_ rápido; impossível para um humano, mas lindo de se ver, porque ela mudava as formas que seus braços e tronco com tanta rapidez que parecia com mosaico descontrolado dentro de um caleidoscópio que gira insanamente. Até que a velocidade começou a diminuir gradativamente... E caiu... Caiu aos poucos até que ela parasse delicadamente na última forma do giro.

Quando a música acabou e Alice, finalmente, parou de girar todos nós explodimos em aplausos, gritos e assobios. Ela agradeceu graciosamente e saiu da pista saltitando direto para os braços de Jasper, que já a aguardava de pé. Depois de um breve beijo, ela gritou:

– Agora é você, Nessie!

Eu olhei incrédula para Nessie, mas ela já estava deslizando para o centro do lago muito séria e compenetrada. Ela própria fez questão de escolher sua música. Colocou seu próprio aparelho MP3 na USB do aparelho de som e disse que era algo que Jacob cantava sempre para ela dormir, antes que seu pai a levasse para o quarto, todas as noites.

Quando as primeiras notas começaram, ela deslizou suavemente pelo gelo. Não mostrava a mesma habilidade da tia que ela observara antes, mas conseguiu reproduzir vários saltos de Alice e demonstrou uma graciosidade que muitas bailarinas profissionais não tinham.

Todos aplaudíamos e gritávamos. Isso parecia incentivá-la e ela sorria levemente, mas sem se desconcentrar. Criou seus próprios movimentos, sem copiar a coreografia de sua tia.

Bella filmava tudo para mostrar para Jacob depois. Edward fotografava.

Enquanto Nessie se apresentava, senti alguém se aproximando de mim, e o perfume me deu a certeza de quem era.

– Você está... Muito bonita... – disse Lucca baixinho. Meu corpo pulsou.

– Obrigada... – foi só o que consegui responder polidamente.

Depois disso os casais se apresentaram.

Edward e Bella emocionaram a todos dançando ao som de uma linda versão orquestrada de Claire de Lune, de Debussy. Foi um improviso muito, muito romântico. Eles não faziam movimentos sincronizados, pareciam estar contando sua própria história enquanto dançavam. Nessie assistia sem sequer ao menos piscar, foi preciso que Alice a cutucasse lembrando que ela havia parado de respirar. Seus pais começaram graciosamente algo como um duelo entre um leão e um cordeiro, mas era tudo tão delicado, que parecia que trocavam carícias, enquanto faziam rapidamente no gelo figuras que sugeriam os fatos que ambos tentavam nos contar.

Esme arfou emocionada.

A expressão dos dois era de entrega total, parecia que não estávamos aqui, parecia que eles estavam presos em uma bolha particular e só deles. Com os movimentos Edward falava da proteção e do amor absurdo com que sempre se relacionou com ela, e Bella respondia com movimentos de completa entrega, confiança. Então, Edward a erguia em saltos e piruetas impossíveis aos casais de patinadores humanos, e Bella 'se jogava' sem medo. Não houve intensidade, nem sensualidade. Eles patinaram demonstraram o quão puro pode e deve ser o amor.

E assim, se seguiram Kate e Garret, em um improviso mais sensual. E depois, Rose e Emmett, que foram os menos intuitivos. Eles tinham técnica, já haviam feito aquilo juntos antes, ao contrário dos outros dois casais, e poderiam humilhar qualquer um de nós aqui. E o fizeram! Foram os mais aplaudidos.

E, por fim, chegou a minha vez.

Olhei para a pequena que saltitava animada e disse:

– Nessie, você quer escolher a minha música?

– Mas é claro! – exclamou ela depois de soltar um gritinho de empolgação.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de calçar os patins e ia me dirigir para nossa pista de patinação improvisada, Edward comentou se dirigindo às nossas famílias:

– Acho que nós fomos imensamente indelicados com o visitante convidado por Tanya! Nem perguntamos se ele gostaria de patinar também...

Eu girei meu corpo em choque. Não precisava ser a Alice ou ler mentes para saber o que ele pretendia. Mas já era tarde demais. Alice já estava dançando na direção de Lucca e o puxando para se apresentar comigo.

Lucca, surpreso, olhou de Alice para mim. A expressão vazia. Parecia me sondar na tentativa de enxergar o que _eu_ queria. Parecia deliberar por um segundo, para no segundo seguinte soltar rapidamente um:

– Claro! – e sorriu um pouco tímido vindo na minha direção. Eu não encontrei voz para protestar, nem sei se eu queria.

Emmett entregou-lhe seus patins, como um empréstimo, e Lucca os calçou. Procurei a expressão de Kate, não consegui ler nada ali. Estava séria, apática.

– Você já?... – perguntei sugestivamente enquanto nos dirigíamos para o lago.

– Sim, mas já faz tantos anos... Décadas. Marconi ainda era criança. – disse ele, sorrindo. – Também em um lago improvisado... – e completou vago, lembrando. Eu assenti.

Procurei não pensar muito no que estava prestes a fazer, só me posicionei no centro do lago de frente para ele. Lucca olhava dentro dos meus olhos intensamente, como sempre. Sustentei seu olhar e comecei a respirar, desnecessariamente. Constrangidos demais para procurar uma pose mais graciosa para começarmos, ficamos assim, nos fitando.

Quando, de repente o sol saiu fazendo com que todos, menos Nessie e Lucca, reluzissem. Ele olhou para minha pele do rosto e colo, e sussurrou:

– Linda... – seu hálito quente de _obsidiniuns_ soprou em meu rosto.

– Nessie, querida, podemos começar? – perguntou Edward.

– Sim! Aperte o _play_ papai! – cantou Nessie empolgada.

.

_Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)_

_._

_I was searching_

_You were on a mission_

_Then our hearts combined_

_Like a neutron star collision_

_I have nothing left to lose_

_You took your time to choose_

_Then we told each other_

_With no trace of fear that..._

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die We die together_

_And lie, I said never_

'_Cause our love would be forever_

_._

_._

Quando ouvimos o primeiro verso do Muse, nós começamos timidamente a deslizar frente a frente em movimentos sincronizados, como num espelho. Lucca era mais elegante do que eu imaginava. Parecia um príncipe. Um príncipe que vestia jeans e uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo, destacando cada músculo perfeito do seu tronco. A cor preta da camiseta combinava com seu o cabelo e os seus olhos, mas contrastava com sua pele clara. Ele estava sério, concentrado e, incompreensivelmente, conseguia me acompanhar sem tirar seus olhos de ônix dos meus.

.

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die We die together_

_And lie, I said never_

'_Cause our love would be forever_

_._

_._

Ao som da primeira batida da bateria da música, suas mãos se plantaram em minha cintura, então eu perdi o senso. Esqueci onde eu estava e quem me assistia, e simplesmente me entreguei.

Entreguei-me ao impulso elétrico que percorreu todo meu corpo vertiginosamente, ao som da guitarra. Canalizei essa energia para o que estávamos fazendo e dancei no gelo, acompanhada por Lucca.

Se ele também se sentia assim, eu não sabia.

O que eram todas essas sensações que ele causava em mim. Eu também não sabia.

Só me entreguei.

.

.

_The world is broken_

_Halos fail to glisten_

_You try to make a difference_

_But no one wants to listen_

_Hail,_

_The preachers, fake and proud_

_Their doctrines will be cloud_

_Then they'll dissipate_

_Like snowflakes in an ocean_

_._

_._

Percorremos toda extensão do lago fazendo um amplo arco. Ele me pegava por trás pela cintura, enquanto nossas pernas esquerdas estiradas atrás mantinham o ângulo de 90° em relação às pernas direitas que deslizavam eretas desenhando no gelo.

Quando completamos toda a volta, serpenteamos para o meio do lago e ele me ergueu, como se eu fosse um prêmio, espalmando o meio das minhas costas. Eu me deixei cair, languidamente, movendo meus braços com graça.

Cada toque dele aumentava a eletricidade pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em movimentos que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde eu tirava, com os quais Lucca interagia e participava harmonicamente. Nós nos olhávamos nos olhos, ofegávamos juntos.

Esse era o momento mais erótico de toda minha segunda vida...

Todas aquelas conquistas, humanos e vampiros perderam totalmente o valor, o sentido, no momento em que ele me tocou.

.

.

_Love is forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And lie, I say never_

'_Cause our love could be forever_

_._

_._

Ao ouvir o refrão da música, numa explosão de intuição e compreensão, tudo fez sentido.

Eu o amava.

Estava apaixonada por Lucca. Era verdade.

Foi inevitável e era irreversível e inegável.

Era dessa entrega, dessa confiança, sem traço de medo, que Bella falava. Foi por este sentimento que Garret e Eleazar mudaram seus estilos de vida e abandonaram suas convicções ideológicas. Foi este amor impossível que impediu Edward de matar sua humana irresistível.

_._

_._

_Now I've got nothing left to lose_

_You take your time to choose_

_I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

_That my love will be forever_

_and we'll die we'll die together_

_Lie, I will never 'Cause our love will be forever._

.

.

Minha mente processava toda essa explosão de informações, mas também percebia que ninguém aplaudia nossas piruetas e saltos. Havia uma tensão no ar e não tinha nada a ver com o suposto preconceito entre vampiros e lobisomens. A tensão emanava de nós, Lucca e eu. Era pesada. Estávamos afogueados.

Eu, inevitavelmente, roçava meu corpo no dele para realizarmos as manobras e movimentos ao sabor insano da música, percebi que ele cheirou meus cabelos. Deslizou sua mão pelo meu pescoço para me conduzir pela nuca a uma manobra em que eu deslizaria no gelo, onde ele me jogaria para o alto pelo tornozelo. Nada que um casal humano pudesse fazer, mas nós executávamos com facilidade, apesar da eletricidade em nossos corpos.

Ganhamos velocidade pela última vez, já pressentindo o término da música e partimos para um final em giro ininterrupto, de velocidade inumana.

Até que a música acalmou-se em um piano tranquilizante.

Reduzimos a velocidade de nossos giros até que paramos frente a frente, ofegantes. Fitávamos um ao outro, deslumbrados. Nossos lábios a centímetros de distância...

– Desse jeito vamos ter tirar a Nessie daqui rápido... – cantou Emmett cheio de malícia. Edward rosnou baixo repreendendo o irmão. E Nessie explodiu em um aplauso inocente e empolgado, seguida, aos poucos pelos outros.

Voltamos para a neve de mãos dadas.

Arrisquei uma olhada para Kate e ela encarava nosso gesto incrédula.

Obviamente, que os juízes eram simbólicos, a Nessie seria a campeã. Esse era o objetivo de toda a brincadeira, mas eles não chegaram a se pronunciar, porque Alice girou em direção ao chalé, com o olhar vidrado e gritou:

– _Parem!_

Edward e Jasper imediatamente estavam junto dela. Um sentindo sua angústia, o outro assistindo a sua visão.

– O que foi Alice? – aproximou-se Carlisle como um borrão. Foi Edward que respondeu.

– Eles estão chegando... Os nômades que passaram por Forks a nossa procura. Estão chegando...

* * *

_**E foi isso! Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Lembrando sempre que todos os personagens e o universo pertencem à Stephenie Meyers!  
**_

_**Sem querer soltar spoiller, mas já soltando! Preparem-se para entrar na cabeça do Lucca! hahaha  
**_

_****bjokas** **_

_**Façam esta autora feliz. COMENTEM!  
**_


	22. Lucca

_**N/A: Quando comecei a escrever essa FIC pretendia me manter na narrativa sob o POV da Tanya somente. Mas, acho que chegamos a um ponto onde senti necessidade de escrever um capítulo que descrevesse os sentimentos do Lucca, nosso lobisomem Filho da Lua, e muito gato! hehehe**_

_**É um personagem inventado pro mim, mas como me inspirei muito em MS para escrever este capítulo, então continuo fiel ao universo criado pela genial Stephenie Meyers.**_

_**Vejam o que vcs acham, então... E comentem... **chora****_

_**

* * *

**_

21. LUCCA

.

LPOV

.

– Lucca! – era a primeira vez que ela me chamava pelo nome e o que eu senti foi inacreditável. O som do meu nome em sua voz melodiosa era agora o som mais perfeito do universo para mim. Virei rapidamente para encará-la.

– Aliados não. Amigos. – ela cantou com um sorriso aconchegante nos lábios. Seus maravilhosos olhos dourados eram insondáveis, e exultante, eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Sem palavras para respondê-la, apenas aquiesci e fui procurar um lugar para montar minha barraca.

Eu precisava pensar. Precisava compreender.

Resolvi acampar próximo do chalé. Há alguns metros da porta dos fundos, que dava para a cozinha, começava a floresta que subia montanha acima. Montei minha barraca ali. Era possível ouvir o som da água do pequeno rio que descia da montanha, perto daqui. Ele estava superficialmente congelado, mas parecia que ainda descia água por baixo da camada de gelo.

Fechei o zíper da minha familiar barraca e escorreguei para dentro do saco de dormir. Não que o frio estivesse me incomodando, mas era um cuidado necessário, visto que estávamos na lua nova e nesta semana eu estaria bastante enfraquecido. Ainda assim, para um humano não seria possível estar aqui onde eu estou sem cobrir-se de agasalhos e eu vestia apenas _jeans_ e uma camiseta. Retirei a calça para ficar mais à vontade e relaxei.

Meus sentidos não estariam tão aguçados neste período. Eu já estava acostumado com isso, mas essa proximidade com vampiros me deixava um pouco cismado. Não que eu tivesse qualquer hostilidade com relação a eles. Seus olhos dourados me deram uma nova perspectiva das características da minha linhagem. Descobri que nós poderíamos coexistir em harmonia com estes vampiros de olhos dourados.

_Nós..._ Não há um _nós_! Eu sou o último...

Por isso não posso falhar...

Para isso venho me preparando por todos estes séculos. Todos os lobisomens de minha ascendência, após as mortes de Rômulo e Tirreo procuraram pela _vampira dourada_. E agora que eu a encontrei, eu sabia que não podia falhar.

Eu só não imaginava que haveria essa complicação...

Jamais imaginei que me apaixonaria por ela no momento em que colocasse meus olhos nela...

Foi... _mágico!_

Inexplicável.

Num instante eu estava tenso, correndo na neve em direção a oito vampiros desconhecidos; no minuto seguinte perdi o chão e a individualidade.

Meu coração estava acelerado com a adrenalina, a expectativa. Marconi havia me falado dela, de seu estilo de vida e de seu clã. Mas não imaginei que haveria outro clã aqui junto dos Denali. É claro que eu estava tenso e me preparando para uma possível luta.

Senti seus cheiros primeiro e isso já deveria ter despertado a minha atenção para o curioso fato de que somente sete queimavam minhas narinas. Não queimava intensa e insuportavelmente como o fedor de tantos sanguessugas com os quais já me deparei, mas havia uma pequena e incômoda queimação... Porém, de um vinha um cheiro atraente, um perfume muito peculiar que eu nunca vi antes.

Reduzi meu ritmo e passei a forçar meus olhos enfraquecidos a enxergarem o perigo a frente e vi seus vultos, em formação de semicírculo a minha espera. Só que nessa fase de lua nova, e minha visão prejudicada não pude enxergar nada mais de onde eu estava. Precisava me aproximar.

Tentei acalmá-los falando pausada e calmamente em minha saudação. O vampiro loiro que me respondeu também não foi hostil, então cheguei mais perto e pude ver então seus olhos. Como Marconi havia me dito; eram todos dourados.

E então, aconteceu, ela deu alguns passos à frente, destacando-se do grupo, e no momento em que eu ouvi sua voz esqueci quem eu era. Esqueci o que tinha vindo fazer aqui. Senti que meu coração bateu errático em meu peito e meus pés já não pisavam o chão. Sequer sei dizer como me aproximei dela, acho que levado pelo perfume. O mesmo distinto perfume que senti antes; reconheci como vindo dela em minha direção, me chamando para ela. Era uma força que estava além dos meus sentidos, das minhas emoções e medos.

Eu já não era mais Lucca, descendente de Rômulo e Tirreo; minha individualidade estava perdida para sempre. A partir daquele momento eu me tornaria Lucca, o homem destinado a proteger e a amar aquela vampira acima de todas as coisas.

Pensei ter amado duas mulheres que me deram dois filhos, muito embora, hoje eu pareça mais o filho de Marconi do que seu pai. Mas, a partir daquele momento percebi o quão solitário eu era quando me envolvi com elas e que o afeto que senti por elas em nada se compara com essa entrega, esse comprometimento, com esse fogo queimando meu peito.

Tanya... Ela com o olhar intenso tranquilizou um dos vampiros que veio protetoramente para junto dela e depois me sondou. Com toda certeza, tentando compreender como é que eu poderia ser o pai do velho Marconi que ela conheceu na Itália. E, então, seus olhos de âmbar alcançaram os meus e eu tive certeza, não só que a seguiria onde quer que ela fosse; mas também que ela _era_ a vampira dourada que a antiga profecia etrusca dizia que se uniria a um Filho a Lua de nossa linhagem, para destruir nosso maior inimigo de olhos vermelhos.

Veja o cabelo dela! Tem a cor dos raios do crepúsculo!... Tão linda... A pele clara e macia... Tive ímpetos de levar minha mão até seu rosto, mas me controlei. Seus lábios eram fartos, rosados e convidativos. Reprimi minha imaginação que já desenhava em minha mente, a possibilidade de tocá-los com os meus; seus lábios seriam gelados como a neve e isso, inexplicavelmente, não me causava repulsa.

Na verdade, não poderia ser mais atraente para mim.

Somente uma parte muito pequena de minha mente lembrava-se do que meu pai dizia a respeito da profecia. Ele carregava a crença de que todos os lobisomens de nossa linhagem, de certa forma, viveram suas longas vidas atormentados a procura dela, vagando errantes pelo mundo inteiro à caça de sanguessugas e da vampira que de alguma forma seria _dourada_... E eu a encontrei! Estava aqui, diante dela! E ela me modificou para sempre... Estes pensamentos me levaram a dizer:

– Encontrei você, enfim...

Mas agora, eu precisava dormir e descansar para recobrar minha força e meus sentidos. Mas, eu não consegui deixar de pensar nela e ver cada traço de seu rosto perfeito me olhando no teto da barraca. "Aliados não, amigos", ela disse. Ela queria ser minha amiga e embora isso estivesse longe de ser o que _eu_ queria, eu estava disposto a ser o que ela quisesse.

Então, uma ideia me veio. Uma carta!

Não, algo mais simples. Um bilhete. Sim! Eu poderia retribuir sua gentileza escrevendo-lhe um bilhete. Falaria da nossa amizade. Eu a faria entender que ela pode contar comigo incondicionalmente.

Alcancei, em minha mochila, o meu bloco de anotações e caneta; depois resolvi acender a lanterna para escrever, não querendo forçar mais ainda minha visão. Apesar de ser manhã, estava escuro, devido ao mau tempo.

Mas... O que escrever para ela? Busquei então, um dos livros que Marconi me fazia trazer sempre que saia para viajar, para que eu me distraísse lendo, e encontrei algo bastante simples. Era um pequeno poema de Einstein, que em sua simplicidade falava da amizade de uma maneira muito pura. Tão pura, como só uma criança é capaz.

Então, satisfeito, copiei um trecho para ela.

Enquanto o fazia, percebi que alguém conversava na cozinha do chalé aos sussurros, tentei forçar meus ouvidos, mas não pude ouvir. Não na lua nova...

Depois apaguei. A lanterna e minha mente. Dormi um sono sem sonhos, exausto demais para isso.

Quando acordei, parecia que já era fim de tarde. Saí da barraca e entrei timidamente pela porta da cozinha. A vampira espanhola veio ao meu encontro, tentando ser uma anfitriã solícita, perguntou:

– Você... hã... Gostaria de tomar um banho?

– Eu agradeceria muito, sim. – respondi tentando ser gentil. Voltei à barraca, peguei uma muda de roupas e permiti que ela me conduzisse para o andar de cima do grande chalé. Passamos por um corredor com quatro portas depois que subimos a escada. No final deste corredor havia uma escadinha que dava para o quarto do alto. Um único e espaçoso aposento no terceiro andar; cujo teto, rebaixado em madeira, era inclinado devido ao telhado do chalé, e cujo cheiro delicioso indicava sua dona.

– O banheiro fica por ali. – ela apontou antes de sair, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Analisei o quarto de Tanya cuidadosamente.

Em frente à porta ficava a janelinha que dava para frente do chalé. O enorme cômodo de paredes inclinadas recebera uma divisória para incluir o banheiro e pelo tamanho, provavelmente um _closet_, que eu vou explorar em alguns instantes. Então, na parede reta da divisória havia várias fotos que eu olhei uma por uma. Na maioria delas estavam Tanya, sua irmã Kate e outra vampira com curtos cabelos loiros, que desconfiei ser Irina, a irmã morta por Caius. Tinha fotos das três desde as mais antigas, em preto e branco e envelhecidas pelo tempo; até fotos coloridas, também desgastadas e as coloridas mais recentes, com ótima imagem. Os cenários e as roupas que elas usavam eram os mais diversos ao redor do mundo e acompanhando os traços marcantes da moda, de todas as épocas.

Encostado nesta parede havia um confortável divã e uma escrivaninha com uma luminária e um _netbook_ fechado sobre ela. Sobre o assoalho de madeira havia um tapetinho oval de crochê grosso e no canto, uma mesinha com um pequeno equipamento de som e vários livros ao lado e na prateleira de baixo. Ao lado uma escultura de mais ou menos meio metro, que no alto de uma base em estilo helênico continha a delicada forma de três moças que, de mãos dadas, pareciam brincar de roda.

Fui para a porta que acessava o banheiro e, como eu desconfiava, passei primeiro por um pequeno closet.

Enchi a banheira de Tanya e relaxei na água quente desfrutando de seu perfume, que estava em cada canto aqui. Fechei os olhos e a imaginei nua nesta mesma banheira, seu perfume me inebriando, enquanto deixava minha imaginação correr livremente.

Quando dei por mim, minha ereção latejava angustiantemente dentro d'água. Já fazia tanto tempo... Desde a mãe de Gianna, no final da década de 70, eu nunca mais estive com nenhuma fêmea humana. Aliás, eu só conhecia fêmeas humanas, e agora, este desejo suplicante ardendo em cada fibra do meu corpo...

Como seria estar com uma vampira?...

Eu sabia que o corpo era muito rígido, mas macio com cetim sobre o mármore.

O que eu não daria para tocá-la?... Ao menos uma vez... Tocar seus cabelos...

Precisei me aliviar da tensão em meu baixo ventre antes de sair daquele banho.

E antes de fugir, rapidamente, deste quarto, resolvi que deixaria o bilhete para ela aqui. Seria menos embaraçoso do que entregar-lhe em mãos.

Antes, porém, de colocá-lo na escrivaninha, lembrei do que acabara de fazer na banheira dela... _Pensando_ nela.

Aquilo estava tão distante das palavras ingênuas de Einstein, que sem pensar no que fazia, dobrei o bilhete para escrever por dentro uma frase de Nietzsche que eu gostava muito e conhecia muito bem e que descreveria o inferno que seria esta minha amizade com a bela imortal pela qual eu estava, surpreendente e miseravelmente, apaixonado.

Não. Não era isso. Essa frase não era capaz de descrever o meu tormento. Ela falava da impossibilidade que era uma amizade com ela, quando um amor tão intenso me corroia a carne por dentro até o cerne dos ossos.

Eu estava longe da _antipatia física_ por Tanya... Muito longe...

E, assim, deixei seu quarto e fui rapidamente procurar por ela.

Facilmente, a rastreei e, surpreso, vi que ela estava no rústico galpão de madeira ao lado do chalé. O que Tanya fazia ali? Um som estranho vinha lá de dentro, como pedra sendo quebrada e lixada...

Bati na porta, embora ela provavelmente já tivesse percebido minha aproximação.

Empurrei a porta, timidamente e vi que Tanya num salto ágil acabara de cobrir o grande objeto que ela estava manipulando com um lençol branco; assim, como havia outros lençóis, cobrindo outros objetos disformes.

Então, ela esculpe... Isto é um atelier! Que interessante!... Aliás, ela poderia ficar ainda mais interessante para mim? Eu desconfiava que sim, mas não via a hora de descobrir o quanto...

– Olá. Falaram que você estava aqui... – menti, não precisei perguntar a ninguém. – E eu... – precisava te ver, precisava _estar_ com você.

– Sim, Lucca. – disse ela, um pouco alarmada talvez. – Pode entrar. Você não atrapalha. – fitei a peça disforme que ela acabara de jogar o lençol por cima. O que será que ela esculpia ali? Mas, no segundo seguinte, não querendo importuná-la, disse:

– Tem certeza? Eu posso voltar...

– Não! – ela respondeu visivelmente alarmada. Que estranho!... – Eu já ia fazer uma pausa. – completou ela.

Analisei melhor a escultura na qual Tanya estava trabalhando e escondera de mim, mas não pude supor o que seria... Bom, acho que é comum ao artista não expor a obra antes de pronta.

Tanya parecia nervosa com algo, olhou em volta após saltar da bancada, levantando uma pequena nuvem de pó de mármore. Bom, supus que fosse mármore por causa do cheiro. Ela estava coberta de mármore e ainda continuava linda, gloriosa, sem nem sequer se dar conta, do quão maravilhosa ela é, e do quão suja ela estava. Achei isso cômico e fofo, e soltei uma risada. Ela me fitou confusa, depois percebeu que estava coberta de pó branco, o que a deixou um pouco desconcertada. Adorável!

– Acho que preciso de um banho... – concluiu ela, finalmente. Eu não pude deixar de rir mais uma vez. Então, ela parou como se tivesse lembrado algo muito importante e disse – Você também deve querer...

– Eu já tomei. – interrompeu. – Carmem me ofereceu um dos banheiros do segundo andar. Mas, pelo cheiro acho que era o do seu quarto. – será que deixei que ela percebesse o que aquele cheiro havia feito comigo?

– Ah! – ela respondeu vagamente antes de ir para a porta. Eu a segui. Sempre seguiria. – Acho que perdi a noção do tempo enquanto trabalhava. Vamos.

Eu a acompanharia até a varanda de qualquer forma. Ela, então, iniciou uma conversa comentando sobre meus filhos. Eu prestava atenção nela e a respondia, mas uma boa parte de minha mente pulsava com a proximidade dela caminhando ao meu lado, seu cheiro... Olhava para a forma com que seus lábios se moviam enquanto ela articulava as palavras e desejava tocá-los com a ponta dos meus dedos. Desejava beijá-los, roçar minha língua neles. Deveriam ser muito frios. Aqueles lábios deveriam ser como o _gelato_ mais saboroso, que _gelateria_ nenhuma da Itália jamais inventou...

Mas, ainda assim, eu lhe dava atenção e a respondia normalmente.

– Bom, eu vou subir... – disse ela um pouco agitada. Só esta simples declaração dela me deixou completamente em pânico quando me lembrei do que ela encontraria em seu quarto. Meu coração disparou e eu sabia que ela ouviria isso. Então, olhei naquele âmbar perfeito que era olhar dela e prometi.

– Vou ficar te esperando... – pra sempre. Hei de te esperar e te acompanhar pela eternidade.

Depois que ela entrou, resolvi descobrir o que havia naquela outra construção com paredes de vidro do outro lado do chalé. Apenas a família do jovem e talentoso vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze estava na varanda e eu não quis incomodá-los.

A construção parecia uma estufa. E era... Aliás, uma estufa que faria inveja a muitos colecionadores e botânicos. Eles tinham uma enorme coleção de orquídeas aqui, mas faltava uma. A mais rara, que eu faria questão de trazer para presenteá-la assim que eu fosse para casa.

Comecei a passear pelos corredores ladeados com vasos e plantas floridas de todos os tamanhos e me dei conta do quão civilizados e até sofisticados vampiros vegetarianos poderiam ser. Seus vínculos afetivos pareciam mais fortes do que dos outros vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano. Só posso atribuir isso a dieta...

Ouvi quando Tanya voltava de seu banho e vinha ao meu encontro aqui na estufa, após ser informada onde me encontrar. Estranho...

Quando ela entrou antes de mesmo de olhá-la dei voz a minha admiração à coleção que eles tinham aqui:

– Vocês têm _edelweiss_... – depois me virei para sorrir para ela. Senti meu coração apertar-se até parecer uma uva-passa com o sorriso deslumbrante que ela me deu de volta. E resolvi tocar logo no assunto que estava quase me deixando louco de tanta expectativa. – Imagino que você tenha encontrado meu bilhete?... – ela aquiesceu e aproximou-se lentamente, como uma gazela.

– Encontrei. Mas não o compreendi totalmente. – disse ela cautelosa, enquanto chegava mais perto de mim. Meu coração acelerado. Seu rosto cheio de interrogações; dei nome a elas, eu podia supor perfeitamente.

– Nietzsche! – disse rindo para disfarçar minha tensão. O problema foi a citação que eu não deveria ter colocado lá. O que ela teria entendido daquilo?

– Nietzsche... – ela repetiu confirmando.

– Me... Desculpe. – por desejá-la tanto a ponto de ter desrespeitado a intimidade do seu quarto como um ogro devasso, acrescentei mentalmente. Depois continuei explicando meu gesto. – Eu não devia ter escrito aquela citação no verso... O trecho de Einstein era para ser uma resposta a sua gentil oferta de hoje cedo, mas ele não dizia muito do que _realmente_ vai à minha alma, então... – olhei profundamente para ela, buscando enxergar em seu rosto a compreensão das minhas palavras, mas ela parecia confusa, e sussurrou.

– E o que realmente vai em sua alma? – senti seu hálito gelado exalar pelo meu peito. O cheiro era como o perfume dela concentrado, aquilo atrapalhou meu raciocínio.

– Eu não sei... – respondi honestamente, não conseguia pensar, o perfume dela era intenso e inebriante. – Mas sei que não é tão somente amizade. – Obriguei-me a completar, com o mínimo de razão que eu ainda tinha.

Não posso acreditar que disse isso... Eu costumava ser tímido... Timidez? Onde mesmo? Ela começou a respirar pesadamente. Estranho... Perdi o foco ao fitar sua pele, o pescoço e o colo à mostra no discreto decote da blusa preta. Acabei dando voz aos meus desejos em voz alta:

– Você esculpe no mármore... Queria poder tocar, só uma vez, esta escultura de mármore, perfeita que está bem aqui ao alcance da minha mão... – minha mão direita elevou-se involuntariamente na ânsia de tocar aquele alabastro que cintilava com a lâmpada fluorescente do teto da estufa. Só uma vez... Só um toque bem de leve, para senti-la...

– _Tanya! _– alguém gritou na porta. Senti meu corpo pular de susto e me virei para ver sua irmã Kate parada na porta me fuzilando com os olhos. Envergonhado por causar este constrangimento à Tanya pedi licença e me retirei ainda a tempo de ouvi-la perguntar do outro lado da porta:

– Mas _o quê_ está acontecendo aqui?

Voltei a minha barraca, extremamente envergonhado e constrangido pela minha fraqueza, de tentar tocá-la daquela maneira desrespeitosa, e por ter saído daquele jeito deixando Tanya sozinha para se explicar para a irmã.

Mas eu não sabia como lidar com uma situação como aquela...

Afinal... Qual era o problema de Kate? Não entendi sua entrada hostil...

Então, em uma decisão rápida, aproximei-me furtivamente da estufa e não havia gritos, nem sinal de qualquer agitação lá. Forcei minha audição a escutar algo, qualquer coisa e ouvi Kate balbuciar algumas palavras que soaram embaralhadas e completou algo como:

"... tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar um vampiro maravilhoso e vocês vão se apaixonar e serão como as duas partes de um todo."

Então era esse o problema. Eu não era bom o suficiente para Tanya... '_Como se ela me quisesse...' _Dizia aquela vozinha interior bem irônica.

Voltei amuado à minha barraca e me enfiei lá dentro.

Deitei e fiquei pensando nela. No seu rosto, no seu perfume, e na impossibilidade do meu amor.

Eu era patético! Um lobisomem apaixonado por uma vampira!...

Acabei cochilando ainda exausto do esforço que fiz para chegar aqui durante meus dias de fraqueza. O som de um motor arrancando me despertou parcialmente. Eles não dormem... Lembrei. Mas tudo estava agitado demais. Não tive forças para levantar e ver do que se tratava, voltei a dormir alguns minutos em seguida.

Sonhei com a minha bela imortal sem imaginar que me seria permitido tocá-la no dia que se seguiria. Dormi sem imaginar que me seria permitido senti-la estremecer com meu toque em sua pele, sua cintura. Perceber que ela, misericordiosamente, reagia a mim de alguma forma.

Em poucas horas, nós deslizaríamos juntos por uma pista de gelo. Era uma brincadeira para alegrar a pequena híbrida. Mas para mim, significou a possibilidade de sentir Tanya em meus braços pela primeira vez. Ela estava tão... _Linda! _Ela reluzia ao sol, tal qual um _obsidinium_. E durante um tempo tão pequeno da música que nós dançamos pude esquecer as palavras de sua irmã: _"... você vai encontrar um vampiro maravilhoso e vocês vão se apaixonar..."_.

Pude acreditar que ela era minha...

Meu corpo todo pulsava em chamas, enquanto nós deslizávamos no gelo...

* * *

.

_**Espero que tenham gostado!...**_

_**E só para avisar no próximo capítulo retornaremos à narrativa da Tanya e ao seguimento da história, ok?**_

_**Volto a trabalhar hoje, acabaram minhas férias curtinhas... ***chora mais ainda...****_

_**Então, não vou mais poder postar com a frequência que tenho postado, já que faz um tempo que estou escrevendo e, imediatamente, postando logo em seguida, sem nenhum capítulo de frente... Vou tentar me organizar para postar o próximo para quarta ou quinta.**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	23. O Outro Cateto

_**N/A: Então, como prometido, aí está o novo capítulo!**_

_**Novamente, voltamos à narrativa da Tanya, e seguimos em frente, após voltarmos um pouquinho para mostrar o POV do Lucca, no capítulo passado.  
**_

_**Acredito que consigo postar o próximo no domingo, ok?**_

_**Lembrando, sempre que os personagens e o universo foram criados por Stephenie Meyers, eu sou somente a autora desta fanfic, e criei alguns personagens adicionais nela.**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando, já que não posso ter certeza, pois não recebo reviews...**_

_****bjokas e divirtam-se****_

_**

* * *

**_

22. O OUTRO CATETO

.

Eu não podia estar menos preocupada com os nômades que se aproximavam.

Todos dispararam para o chalé, Edward levando Nessie em suas costas. As mulheres queriam trocar aquelas malhas de patinação o quanto antes e vestir algo mais prático, no caso dos visitantes chegarem hostis. Bom, parece que chegariam mesmo com alguma hostilidade injustificada, talvez seja por isso que Alice ficou tão tensa com a visão.

Contudo, eu não consegui me preocupar com isso...

Eu acabara de me descobrir apaixonada...

Na verdade, ainda sentia queimar todos os pontos do meu corpo que foram tocados por Lucca.

Lucca e eu, então, tomamos nosso tempo trocando os patins e calçando nossos tênis em silêncio. Não conseguíamos desgrudar os olhos um do outro. Ele me sondava intenso, eu sorria feito uma idiota. Por fim, não suportando mais aquele silêncio estranho, e necessitando desesperadamente ouvir a voz dele, perguntei vagamente:

– Você não está com pressa? – com um toque de pretensa inocência.

– Sim.

– Bom, não parece. – eu ri, eu não fazia ideia do quão idiota estaria meu rosto. E ele continuava amarrando os tênis com uma lentidão incoerente com sua resposta.

Quando levantei uma sobrancelha desafiadora, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar com aquilo; Lucca levantou-se do banco onde estava sentado violentamente, derrubando-o para trás, e venceu a pequena distância entre nós envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço esquerdo, enquanto sua mão direita veio diretamente moldar-se em minha face. Foi um movimento ágil e másculo, e fez com que meu corpo estremecesse com seu calor. Nossas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância e ele disse:

– Tenho pressa pra isso... – senti seu hálito em minha face, seu gosto em minha língua. Sua mão direita fazia alguma pressão em minha cintura e a esquerda deslizou do meu rosto, para o pescoço, onde ele tocou minha clavícula. A eletricidade insana, que somente ele produzia em mim, explodiu pelo meu corpo e, pela primeira vez em dez séculos, minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

– Oh! – arquejei deixando minhas pálpebras caírem. Lucca não me beijou, só sussurrou meu nome baixo algumas vezes, como se me ajudasse a não esquecê-lo. Digo, meu nome...

Sua mão direita ainda passeando pelo meu colo ganhou algum vigor, fazendo pressão sobre a minha pele; como se ele estivesse perdendo o controle com a textura que experimentava ali. Minhas mãos descansavam moles em seu peito. Uma vez que o seu braço esquerdo ainda estava em minha cintura, seu aperto ali aumentou, aproximando mais ainda nossos corpos. Senti um volume evidente sob sua calça e achei que fosse perder os sentidos naquele instante.

Mas... O. Quê. Era. _Aquilo?_ Seria algo relacionado com a espécie? Todo lobisomem é tão bem dotado daquele jeito? Eu nunca vi nada...

– _Tanya!_ – gritou Eleazar, a alguns metros do chalé, interrompendo minhas conjecturas. – _Lucca!_ Por favor, não demorem. Alice fixou o _timing_. Eles chegam daqui a vinte minutos.

Lucca muito a contragosto suavizou seu aperto a minha cintura, mas demorou-se mais um pouco em minha pele do colo e pescoço. Seu polegar traçando pequenos círculos em minha incisura supra-esternal, na base do meu pescoço, e provocando com isso ondas de eletricidade que faziam minha cabeça girar em círculos também.

O que estava acontecendo mesmo? Eleazar acabara de me chamar... Pra quê? Eu estava incoerente, ofegante e em chamas.

Por fim, ele me soltou de vez e eu precisei de um minuto para me recuperar.

– Vamos. Se eles não estão exagerando e há, de fato, algum risco; _não quero_ você tão exposta e despreparada. – este gesto protetor chamou minha atenção por um minuto. Enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado até o chalé, tentei me lembrar de algum outro macho sendo tão protetor assim comigo e não consegui. É claro que irmãos e amigos como Eleazar e Carlisle sempre se preocupavam, mas _nunca_, nenhum deles demonstrou qualquer atitude com o selo da possessividade que Lucca acabara de demonstrar em uma única frase.

Não se tratava de uma possessividade negativa. Muito pelo contrário, tinha a ver com cuidado, proteção e certo territorialismo próprio de todo macho de qualquer espécie. Características que nunca tive em meus relacionamentos. Primeiro, porque a grande maioria deles era casual, apenas um encontro. Raros foram meus casos prolongados por algumas semanas, e mesmo assim, _eu_ era a dominante, a _ativa_ da relação. Era _eu_ quem dava as cartas. Eu decidia quando e onde seriam os encontros, porque eu não podia arriscar de ser descoberta.

E agora, essa atitude protetora de Lucca me deixou sem chão. Um sentimento diferente se apoderou de mim e eu, de repente, senti vontade de dizer para ele: "Sou sua. Pertenço a você..." Eu queria ser cuidada. Nunca experimentara essa sensação antes. Pertencer a alguém. É parte da confiança, da entrega.

Olhei para Lucca e vi que ele me encarava, sempre com intensidade. Sempre como se eu fosse preciosa demais para que ele desgrudasse os olhos de mim por um segundo que seja. Senti-me desejada, importante, valiosa. Recordei das palavras de Bella e as compreendi plenamente, isso estava longe de ser submissão. Isso era libertador!...

Entramos pela porta da cozinha e eu ia me dirigindo diretamente para a escada. Notei que Lucca não me seguia e olhei para ele de forma indagadora, ele então me respondeu:

– Vou te esperar aqui na sala. – todos já estavam na sala paralisados com o estresse. Nessie parecia um pouco assustada.

– Não. Suba comigo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e seus olhos dispararam para a sala, talvez tentando ler as reações da minha família. Somente Kate nos olhou séria, mas não disse nada. Ignorei. Lucca virou para mim novamente, hesitante e eu revirei os olhos. Ele sorriu e me seguiu escada acima.

Quando a porta do meu quarto fechou atrás de nós, Lucca imediatamente diminuiu a distância entre nossos corpos, me puxando pela cintura novamente. Minha mão voando inconsciente e involuntariamente para sua nuca, que era seu lugar.

– Tanya... – sussurrou e a forma como ele chamava meu nome assim tão baixo e desesperado roubava meus sentidos, provocava choques elétricos em pontos do meu corpo desconhecidos por mim há dez séculos.

Ele aproximou nossos lábios para selar todo aquele desespero com nosso primeiro beijo.

Seus lábios eram quentes, urgentes e deliciosos. Demorei um segundo a mais para fechar meus olhos e percebi que os olhos negros dele estavam escondidos sob pálpebras cerradas com força. Parecia que ele se esforçava para comunicar ao seu cérebro que estávamos nos beijando. Sua outra mão, de repente, me prendeu pela nuca e Lucca entregou-se mais ao beijo, tentando deslizar sua língua para dentro da minha boca. Neste momento, porém, eu o interrompi:

– Lucca... – sussurrei sem fôlego, minha voz cheia de reprovação. – O que você está fazendo? Posso matar você... Esquece que sou venenosa?

– A 'vampira dourada' jamais me machucaria... – disse ele. Pálpebras entreabertas, respiração pesada e ofegante, mãos ousadas.

– _O quê?_ – sibilei incrédula. Então, era disso que se tratava este beijo? – Isso é um teste? – perguntei estranhamente magoada. Ele não permitiu que eu me movesse um milímetro sequer para me desvencilhar de seus braços.

– Não! – respondeu ele apavorado, sua voz subindo uma oitava. – Não preciso testar. Eu apenas sei.

– Mas... Quem você está beijando? Tanya Denali ou a vampira da lenda etrusca? – será que ele podia ouvir toda a mágoa e a insegurança em minha voz?... _Insegura?Eu?..._

– Eu vou beijar a fêmea que eu amo. – afirmou aos sussurros, mas resoluto. Disse que me _ama_... Perdi o foco, esqueci meu nome. E antes de puxar minha boca para a sua novamente, ele completou em tom tranquilizador, seus olhos nos meus. – Você não vai me machucar...

E me beijou. Foi o beijo mais ardente e delicioso de toda minha existência. Sem margem de comparação. Sem dúvida.

Em nenhum dos humanos com quem me relacionei em todo este tempo, eu pude dar um beijo assim, justamente pelo risco de matá-los, não que isso fosse um problema, quando ainda nos alimentávamos deles, mas depois, não. Eu era cuidadosa... Com vampiros... Bom, não havia cuidado com vampiros, mas era frio, não havia sentimento também.

Mas este beijo... Havia calor. Havia o sabor incomparável da boca dele, sua língua macia que explorou cada canto da minha boca, por um segundo, tive medo que a frieza da minha própria língua lhe causasse repulsa, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Lucca arfava e gemia me apertando contra ele. Minhas mãos deslizavam pela sua nuca e ombros. Sua mão que estava em minha cintura, me apertava com força, mas não incomodava, só aumentava a eletricidade que subia e descia pelo meu corpo.

Senti gosto leve de sangue na boca, mas não encontrei coragem para me afastar dele, tampouco ele permitiu. Isso também não fez minha garganta queimar. Pareceu-me que na mesma hora que meus dentes o cortavam, ele imediatamente, cicatrizava. Então, não deve ter sido nada muito profundo. Meu veneno não o feria. E o sangue dele só tornava o beijo ainda mais saboroso pra mim.

Quando, finalmente, nos afastamos e recuperamos o fôlego olhando nos olhos um do outro, até que eu lentamente me desvencilhei de seu abraço e cambaleei confusa até meu closet para tirar aquela malha de patinação.

Enquanto me trocava e colocava minha mente em ordem novamente, pensando no beijo que tinha acabado de acontecer, fiquei intrigada e curiosa a respeito disso. Athenodora fora tão clara em seu relato: Caius matou Tirreo mordendo-o. Lobisomens, tanto os transmorfos quileutes, quanto os Filhos da Lua, como Lucca e Tirreo são mortalmente sensíveis ao nosso veneno. Então, como nós pudemos nos beijar de forma tão intensa, sem eu lhe causasse qualquer dano? Eu o feri! De leve, mas senti seu gosto, literalmente, em minha boca... Logo cicatrizou, mas ele teve contato com o meu veneno e não houve nada... Ele está bem.

Arquivei esta questão para conversarmos mais tarde e saí do closet vestindo uma calça jeans justa e preta e uma blusa de algodão básica, em gola V e também preta. Lucca olhava a frente do chalé pela minha janela, de pé e parecia uma pintura de tão lindo. Senti vontade de voltar a trabalhar na sua escultura. Ele me olhou, sorriu afetuosamente, e disse:

– Vamos descer? Começo a sentir um cheiro forte e desagradável que se aproxima bem distante. – parei e respirei profundamente. De fato, já era possível sentir o cheiro dos nômades que chegariam em breve, mas resolvi brincar com ele:

– Só sinto seu cheiro... – Bom, talvez isso tenha saído mais intenso e malicioso do que eu planejava, afinal!... Culpa do sotaque!... De qualquer forma, Lucca abriu outro sorriso deslumbrante, daqueles que até seus olhos sorriam e me acompanhou em direção à porta.

Quando chegamos à sala, finalmente, perguntei, a minha família:

– Qual é o problema com estes nômades afinal? – somente Carlisle e Edward me olharam, mas não disseram nada, os outros pareciam tensos demais. – Alice? – indaguei diretamente a ela que parecia uma escultura encolhida em um canto.

Seus olhos ganharam foco novamente e ela me olhou, pensativa, como se medisse as palavras antes de me contar sua visão. Ou como se tentasse ver os desdobramentos do futuro, a partir do momento que eu soubesse de sua visão. Aguardei paralisada em súbito estresse.

– Hum... Tanya... – balbuciou ela – Digamos que os vampiros que estão chegando não vão compreender bem a presença de um lobisomem Filho da Lua aqui... – completou baixo e rápido.

Senti como se um jato de gelo tivesse sido injetado em meus ossos. Lucca corria perigo... E eu aqui tão tranquila...

Na medida em que assimilei totalmente as palavras de Alice, um rosnado alto e feroz explodiu em meu peito. Todos abandonaram o modo estátua e me olharam assustados. Não pude me controlar. Meus olhos aos poucos começaram a tingirem-se de vermelho e eu marchei em direção à porta decidida. Lucca tentou colocar a mão em meu ombro a fim de me acalmar, mas eu não permiti. Apenas me virei para ele, que ficou surpreso e um pouco assustado com minha reação, e disse entredentes:

– Espere aqui. – abri a porta para ir ao encontro dos nômades e gritei. – Eleazar e Kate, vocês vêm comigo.

Carlisle esvoaçou até nós, tentando me acalmar:

– Tanya, o que você vai...

– Não se preocupe, Carlisle. – eu o interrompi. – Não vamos lutar com eles. Sei que eles serão aliados importantes contra os Volturi. Vou apenas deixar claro que esta é a _minha_ casa. Vou esclarecer quem são meus convidados e quem veio por conta própria, para pedir ajuda... – Minha voz fria e mortal.

E saí em disparada na neve.

Notei que Garret também nos acompanhou. É óbvio. E cheguei a ouvir Edward e Carlisle argumentando com Lucca para que ele ficasse. Eu devia imaginar que ele tentaria vir comigo...

Rastreamos os dois com facilidade e percebemos o ponto em que eles também sentiram nossa aproximação, pois houve uma redução na velocidade de sua corrida, provavelmente, por terem se colocado em posição de alerta.

Alguns segundos depois, nos encontrávamos no campo nevado que ladeava a estrada de acesso direto ao chalé. Os dois vampiros tinham os olhos cintilando em rubi, o que indicava que eles andaram caçando antes de vir para cá. O que me irritou, pois eu não os conhecia. Como poderia saber se eles foram realmente cuidadosos caçando antes de vir diretamente para minha casa?

Parecia estranhar o fato de termos ido recebê-los no meio do caminho. Um deles, mais alto e louro, foi quem nos cumprimentou:

– Ora, ora! Vocês não precisavam vir até aqui para nos receber... Viemos à Denali em paz. Procuramos pelos Cullen. Meu nome é Karl e este é meu amigo Eike. – disse ele pausadamente, e em tom amigável. Como não dissemos nada, o outro vampiro, Eike, continuou um pouco nervoso.

– Passamos por Forks, mas o líder das matilhas de lobos não permitiu que nos demorássemos por lá. Depois seguimos para o norte, procurando por caça, quando perto daqui, nos lembramos de vocês e que talvez pudessem nos ajudar com notícias dos Cullen.

Eu assenti séria e disse:

– Nós já sabemos que vocês estiveram lá. Os quileutes fizeram contato. – eles se entreolharam surpresos por uma fração de segundo. Eu continuei. – Os Cullen estão aqui. São nossos convidados por alguns dias. O que vocês querem exatamente? – perguntei.

– Gostaríamos de conversar com vocês. – respondeu o primeiro, Karl. – Queremos propor uma aliança. Soubemos que os Volturi começaram a caçar todos nós que servimos de testemunhas no julgamento dos Cullen, no ano passado. Demetri, Alec e Félix têm saído e rastreado sistematicamente nos últimos meses. E vários de nós já desapareceram.

– Muito bem. – respondi em sua pausa. – Vocês são bem vindos. Mas, lembre-se que temos algumas regras aqui. Não vamos tolerar caçadas neste estado. Quando quiserem caçar tomem o cuidado de ir a uma distância segura, em outro estado. E... O mais importante. Além dos Cullen, temos outro convidado especial aqui. – nova troca de olhares cheia de expectativa. Eu continuei, sem informar sobre meus planos de vingança. Será como se entrássemos no jogo agora, a partir da chegada e das informações deles. – Ele não é exatamente da nossa espécie, mas também não é humano e tem relação com nosso mundo. Não vamos tolerar qualquer hostilidade a ele.

Eles assentiram em concordância e todos nós corremos para o chalé.

Ambos tinham um forte sotaque europeu. Karl era mais alto e forte, e aparentava ter em torno de vinte e cinco anos quando foi transformado. Já Eike, era um vampiro um pouco mais jovem, tinha os cabelos castanho-claros e estatura mediana, talvez mais baixo que eu.

Quando chegamos ao chalé, Carlisle esperava na varanda com Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Após os cumprimentos, Karl falou dirigindo-se a Carlisle:

– Foram Charles e Makenna que nos procuraram. Eles têm tentando encontrar todas as testemunhas para que possamos nos proteger. Tudo ficou muito claro naquele dia. Perdemos a confiança nos Volturi...

– Charles e Makenna estão sugerindo que venham a nossa procura? – perguntou Carlisle. Eu tentava olhar lá dentro e ter algum sinal de Lucca. Karl respondeu surpreso:

– Não! Foi ideia nossa. Eike e eu nos conhecemos justamente naquele dia e temos viajado juntos por segurança desde então, porque notamos que algo ficou mal resolvido lá e fugimos antes de sabermos quem poderia vir atrás de nós depois. Sabíamos que os Volturi tinham condições de nos encontrar. Só não sabíamos qual deles. Foram Charles e Makenna que nos explicaram os poderes de Demetri. – ele fez uma pausa nervosa. – Não sabemos de outro clã que possa com os poderes dos Volturi. Pensamos que seria melhor nos unirmos logo a vocês, antes que eles consigam nos pegar todos separados.

– Talvez vocês tenham razão... – refletiu Carlisle. – Talvez já esteja na hora de começarmos a contactar alguns amigos...

– Creio que desta vez possamos fazer isso por telefone ou internet... – conjecturou Edward. – Todos já conhecem Nessie, não há necessidade de prepará-los antes.

Ao entrarmos na casa, Carlisle tornou a preparar os dois nômades recém-chegados para o que encontrariam:

– Se Tanya já falou de nosso outro visitante... Peço calma a vocês.

Isso aumentou o interesse deles. Na sala nos deparamos com um Lucca totalmente diferente. Seu rosto sereno e doce fora trocado por uma carranca furiosa. Ele rosnava baixo, com os olhos grudados nos dois vampiros. Os dois instintivamente colocaram-se agachados, em posição de ataque. Fui imediatamente para junto dele e, praticamente, o arrastei para fora pela porta dos fundos, para que ele se acalmasse.

Podíamos ouvir Carlisle explicando para Karl e Eike, o que e quem era Lucca, pois eles, assim como os Cullen e mesmo a minha família, sequer conheciam o seu cheiro.

Quando estávamos perto de sua barraca virei para olhá-lo e ele parecia mais calmo. Lucca, então, me fitou sério e um pouco constrangido e disse:

– Desculpe por isso... – pediu. Vi a sinceridade em seu rosto maravilhoso e balancei a cabeça, mostrando compreensão. Ele prosseguiu. – Sei que eles podem ser úteis, mas ainda preciso me acostumar com a ideia de que vou me unir a sanguessugas como eles, que não têm o estilo de vida de vocês.

– Tudo bem. – respondi baixo para tranquiliza-lo. – Só procure se acalmar, pois precisamos voltar lá dentro e resolver ainda vários detalhes. Parece que os clãs vão se reunir novamente.

Ele assentiu. Depois segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e tocou meus lábios com os seus muito suavemente. Trocamos um sorriso e voltamos para a sala, mas senti que Lucca ainda estava incomodado.

Lá dentro o clima já era agitado e prático. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rose já estavam fazendo contato com alguns amigos, no escritório. Ninguém precisava vir correndo para cá, mas era importante que todos estivessem se preparando para uma nova reunião iminente.

Alice sentada no sofá tinha o olhar perdido, buscando brechas nas decisões dos Volturi, apesar do bebê híbrido de Gianna, que possivelmente, era o que a atrapalhava. Jasper, ao seu lado, sondava os recém-chegados com cuidado. Garret, Eleazar e Carmem especulavam sobre os possíveis planos Volturi.

Eike, o mais jovem não tirava os olhos de Edward, Bella e Nessie; que discutiam sobre a possibilidade de chamar as matilhas de lobos de Forks em breve. Bella gostava da ideia de tirar o confronto de perto de seu pai e amigos humanos, mas relutava quanto ao envolvimento dos quileutes.

Karl virou para nos analisar, Lucca e eu.

Na verdade, ele me olhava com um interesse suspeito demais e que eu reconhecia muito bem. Kate também pareceu perceber isso.

Lucca, sem notar este detalhe foi sentar-se perto de Nessie para se acalmar. O que foi uma boa ideia, pois ela levou a mãozinha até seu rosto e começou a se comunicar com ele, ao seu modo.

Karl aproveitou para se aproximar de mim.

– Eu mal posso acreditar que estamos aqui na casa das famosas irmãs Denali... – disse ele gentil e sorrindo. Não pude deixar de sorrir também. Ele continuou; agora constrangido. – Vi o que fizeram com a outra... Bom... Ano passado. E eu... Sinto muito...

– Tudo bem. – Respondi séria. – Não tem sido fácil, mas estamos tentando superar.

– Vocês têm um estilo de vida interessante aqui...

– Sim. Nossa dieta permite laços de afeto mais estreitos e exige uma fachada humana... – respondi vaga, mais por hábito.

– Isso é interessante. – disse ele encarando o chão. – É algo que eu poderia cogitar... Estreitar laços... Eu mudaria meu estilo de vida para estreitar certos laços aqui.

Neste exato momento, três movimentos aconteceram. Três trocas de olhares, ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos lampejaram para Lucca que parecia distraído demais com Nessie e não ouviu o que Karl acabara de insinuar para mim. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos vermelhos de Karl faiscaram para o meu rosto, na tentativa de ler minha reação com seu galanteio.

O que me chamou a atenção, porém, foi um terceiro par de olhos dourados que virou, de repente, interessado em todo este diálogo: Kate.

Ela estava sentada todo o tempo ao lado de Garret, mas prestava atenção em minha conversa com Karl. Então, ela me encarou e arqueou uma sobrancelha de modo muito peculiar e malicioso, e eu a conhecia o suficiente para ver exatamente a satisfação em seu rosto. Karl não percebeu isso.

O clima de tensão foi aos poucos se diluindo. Bella e Edward levaram Nessie para a cozinha, para preparar o almoço dela. Lucca os acompanhou, parece que Nessie estava lhe passando um relatório mental completo sobre os lobisomens transmorfos de La Push. O grupo do escritório e o da sala conversavam agora sobre temas mais amenos. Os nômades enturmaram-se entre eles sem dificuldade.

Eu saí para a varanda. A menção de Karl à Irina, não me fez bem. De repente, me vi ansiosa para confrontar Caius logo. Até os nômades que estavam lá, no ano passado, servindo de testemunhas viram a injustiça no que fizeram com a minha irmã...

Kate veio atrás de mim. Parou de pé ao meu lado, no alto da escada. Braços cruzados no peito. Nós duas olhávamos o horizonte de neve à nossa frente. Ela, então, disse irônica:

– É!... Eis que surge um novo cateto para disputar esta hipotenusa!...

.

* * *

.


	24. As SemRazões do Amor

_**N/A: Aqui está, meu povo! Conforme prometido!**_

_**Gostaria de aproveitar para dizer que espero que o Dia dos Pais de todos vcs esteja sendo excelente, assim como o meu! Acredito que não tenha nenhum pai lendo minha história! hehehehe Mas desejo tudo de melhor para os pais dos meus leitores! **_

_****bjokas para todos eles****_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

_"E quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração..._

_E quem irá dizer que não existe razão..."_

_(Renato Russo)_

_.  
_

23. AS SEM-RAZÕES DO AMOR*

.

– Não há disputa. – respondi um pouco irritada, mas em um sussurro muito baixo, assim como ela também havia falado. E continuei desafiando-a. – Você sabe muito bem o que está havendo aqui. Nenhum outro sequer teria chances.

– Você pensa que sabe o que está havendo. – Retrucou. – Mas você sabe da impossibilidade.

– _Quê_ impossibilidade? – sibilei agora exasperada. Humanos não poderiam nos ouvir, nem de perto. – Nós nos beijamos. Foi perfeito!

– Não. – Encarou-me um tanto enojada. – Não foi perfeito e você sabe disso. – E em tom complacente, argumentativo, assinalou baixo e rápido. – Alguém da nossa espécie seria natural, fácil para você... Tão fácil quanto respirar.

Jasper chegou à porta, percebendo a tensão da discussão sussurrada, mas não nos interrompeu. Não virei para olhá-lo. Eu encarei minha irmã e respondi fria e ironicamente, antes de disparar correndo na neve:

– Eu não preciso respirar...

Corri por alguns minutos em direção à minha árvore preferida. A mesma em que Edward viera me encontrar para Nessie contar a visão de Alice. Aqui era longe o suficiente. Subi em um átimo e me acomodei.

_Não._ Kate não tinha razão. Eu estava absolutamente certa sobre meus sentimentos. Eu o amava. Isso era tão claro e tão simples na minha cabeça. Repassei nosso primeiro beijo um milhão de vezes. A forma como nos encaixamos. _Foi_ perfeito...

Como ela ousava se intrometer dessa forma? Jamais agi assim com ela...

Bom... Houve o dia em que pensei em intervir em seu relacionamento, mas recuei. Eu não pude...

Apesar de todas essas convicções, em uma parte muito pequena de minha mente, a insegurança continuava atacando insolente. E a diferença de espécies? E quando aproximar-se a lua cheia? Ele vai mudar? Ele disse que me ama. Mas depois... Falou em "vampira dourada". Essa lenda de novo... E a visão da Alice?

Perdida nestes pensamentos, só percebi sua aproximação quando ele já subia na árvore e sentava no galho ao meu lado.

– O que houve amor? – disse Lucca suavemente. Seu perfume me fez esquecer todos os medos e inseguranças. Seu sorriso franco me deslumbrou e ele se inclinou para roçar os lábios nos meus suavemente. Minhas pálpebras oscilaram e a corrente elétrica desceu da minha boca direto para as partes mais íntimas do meu corpo.

– Kate. – disse baixo. Não adiantaria esconder. Ele já deve ter percebido a atitude reprovadora de minha irmã.

Lucca assentiu demonstrando que, de fato, sabia do que eu estava falando. Depois cravou aqueles olhos de ônix líquido nos meus, o coração acelerou-se em expectativa em seu peito e ele, então, falou com intensidade:

– Estou apaixonado por você Tanya Denali. No momento em que te vi soube que jamais seria o mesmo. Para mim não importa que você seja uma vampira. Eu vejo uma criatura digna e altruísta que nega sua natureza para respeitar vidas. Vejo sua sensibilidade de artista, sua beleza... – ele discursava veemente, eu estava paralisada diante daquelas declarações avassaladoras.

Era possível amar mais este homem? Era possível não amá-lo?

Lucca provou não só que conhecia meus problemas com Kate, mas também que enxergava minhas dúvidas e inseguranças. Ele não estava somente declarando que corresponde ao meu amor absurdo, mas também que me conhece, que me enxerga.

– E, na verdade – continuou ele – paixão e amor sequer definem o que aconteceu comigo quando te vi pela primeira vez. Vai além... Eu gravito em sua direção. Perdi minha individualidade e passei a existir por você e para você. – sua mão direita subiu até meus cabelos. Ele puxou uma mexa, cheirou de olhos fechados, depois os colocou atrás da minha orelha. Eu que já tinha perdido a capacidade de responder a muito tempo, somente olhava para Lucca sem conseguir organizar minhas ideias. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu.

Eu, sem pensar no que fazia, me atirei para cima dele. Envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços e colando nossos lábios com urgência. Só que Lucca perdeu o equilíbrio e nós despencamos do alto da grande árvore centenária que era o meu refúgio preferido.

Temendo machucá-lo consegui mudar nossas posições durante a queda em um movimento muito ágil e ele caiu por cima de mim. Nenhum de nós se feriu, mas ainda assim:

– Tanya! – ele tentou me repreender pelo meu gesto, em meio a sua gargalhada deliciosa. Eu também ria, tentando encobrir meu desejo profundo.

Lucca por fim se deu conta da proximidade dos nossos corpos colados, e o riso deu lugar a um arfar intenso e alto; seguido por um beijo desesperado. Deixamos nossas mãos passearem pelos nossos corpos livremente. Afaguei sua nuca e suas costas, deixei que minhas mãos descessem mais e as deslizei pela pele macia de suas costas, agora por baixo da camiseta. Estremeci quando senti um sinal esférico em alto relevo nas costas dele, bem do lado direito e tive certeza que era o Sinal da Lua Cheia. Ele também estremeceu e livrou meus lábios com um grunhido alto, para então trilhar um caminho pelo meu pescoço em direção à clavícula, deixando por onde passava um rastro em chamas elétricas. Sua mão esquerda deslizou pelo meu pescoço e colo, para ir encaixar-se com perfeição ao côncavo do meu seio enquanto ele gemia meu nome em minha pele, como se fosse um cântico, uma prece; o que fazia a pulsação elétrica do meu desejo subir e descer em espiral pelo meu corpo. Seu coração batia em um ritmo insano.

Seu braço direito sustentava o seu corpo sobre o meu e a sua musculatura era perfeita e evidente. Seu corpo inteiro era como uma oferenda dos deuses, todo para mim. A mão que massageava e apertava meu seio, encaixando-se nele como uma luva, deslizou lentamente para minha coxa, de forma que ele pudesse puxar minha perna e encaixar seu baixo ventre exatamente sobre o-ponto-do-fio-de-alta-tensão-desencapado entre as minhas pernas.

Eu uivei alto, o que provocou tremores desesperados pelo corpo dele.

Sua boca se chocou com a minha novamente, só que agora de forma violenta. Voltei a sentir o seu gosto em minha língua, literalmente. Um novo corte que já cicatrizara. Isso não o desestimulava, muito pelo contrário, provocou um movimento involuntário de sua virilha, que me fez arquear as costas da neve.

– _Lucca..._ – sibilei em chamas. Meu corpo gelado _estava_ em chamas, de uma forma que nunca estivera antes. Era uma necessidade. Inexplicável. Indescritível. Ele era tão quente, tão perfumado, macio e delicioso...

Com o movimento das minhas costas, sua boca desceu novamente ao meu pescoço e tombando sua cabeça ligeiramente de lado, Lucca invadiu a minha incisura supra-esternal com sua língua, me fazendo perder a razão de vez. Minhas mãos que, até então, se demoravam em suas costas, desceram num átimo até o seu traseiro, que parecia ter sido entalhado por algum mestre renascentista, e o apertou trazendo-o de novo ao encontro do meu ponto mais sensível. Lucca percebendo o que eu queria, enfatizou o movimento devagar. Meu grito de prazer, em resposta a isso, deve ter sido escutado no chalé. Meus olhos se reviravam irracionalmente. O seu volume por debaixo do jeans era tão pronunciado, que pela minha larga experiência de séculos, eu podia imaginar o quão bem dotado Lucca parecia ser. Uma parte muito pequena de minha mente se perguntou como ele conseguiu se relacionar com mulheres humanas sem incapacitá-las...

– Você tem certeza? – perguntou ele de repente, sussurrando em meu ouvindo.

– Sim... – respondi imediatamente sob a respiração desnecessária, mas que teimava em ofegar. – Você não? – perguntei, agora buscando seus olhos.

– Muito... Eu... Quero muito. Você nem imagina o quanto. Mas...

– Mas?... – instiguei. Por que ele hesitava? Eu não entendia. Era evidente que ele me queria, tanto quanto eu o queria. Lucca ainda estava apoiado sobre o braço direito, então, saiu do meio de minhas pernas e continuou grudado a mim, só que pelo lado do meu corpo, me encarando concentrado. Nossos corpos ainda pulsavam, nós ainda ofegávamos.

– Eu havia imaginado nossa primeira vez juntos de uma forma mais romântica. – respondeu ele, em meio à respiração entrecortada e um pouco sem jeito. _Sem jeito de ter para onde ficar mais..._ _FOFO_. Eu sorri compreendendo, isso o estimulou a continuar. – Sei que somos experientes até demais. Mas você é muito especial para mim. Nossa primeira vez é muito importante pra mim, e o fato de já termos vivido tantas experiências com outras pessoas não nos impede de fazer isso com mais romantismo...

Não me senti rejeitada. Não com a forma que ele me olhava, me beijava e acariciava. Era evidente que Lucca me queria. A insegurança tinha ficado definitivamente para trás...

E dar o romantismo que ele planejara não seria nenhum sacrifício, muito pelo contrário. Seria... _Perfeito! _Então, eu sorri e perguntei:

– O que você tem em mente?

– Pensei em planejarmos um encontro. Só nós dois, – respondeu ele compenetrado, o olhar esfacelante. – Daqui a alguns dias...

– _Alguns dias?_ – minha voz subiu uma oitava junto com minha sobrancelha que, involuntariamente, arqueou.

– Sim. Quero estar mais forte, para que você possa se soltar mais comigo e não precise se preocupar em ser tão cuidadosa como você tem sido. – explicou ele. Eu relaxei, fazia sentido. Em alguns dias haverá mudança da fase lunar. E completou intenso, me fazendo perder o raciocínio. – Quero você solta, entregue. Sem nenhum embaraço causado pela diferença de espécies, e vamos ter uma noite só nossa...

– Está bem! – concordei rindo. E eu poderia negar alguma coisa a ele? – Um encontro, então! Na lua crescente você estará mais forte?

– Sim. Força física mesmo; não estarei tão frágil como estou agora. Meus sentidos começam a ficar mais aguçados... – esclareceu ele.

– _Frágil?_ Você caiu da árvore comigo e não quebrou nada... – argumentei – Um humano teria se machucado muito numa queda dessas, principalmente agarrado com um corpo de pedra feito o meu.

– Na verdade, a coluna doeu um pouquinho – admitiu ele, envergonhado – mas foi suportável...

– Você está bem? Onde está doendo? – interrompi alarmada. Lucca riu.

– Tudo bem amor. Eu estou bem. Já passou... Passou na hora que você começou a afagar minhas costas... – disse ele um tanto malicioso.

– Hum... Eu senti o Sinal...

– Ah, sim! Você quer vê-lo? Está curiosa? – eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Lucca, então, levantou-se e sentou de costas para mim, puxando sua camiseta preta e exibindo aquelas costas anatômica e perfeitamente definidas. Por um milésimo de segundo, senti um orgulho possessivo. Ele era meu. Lindo, perfeito, romântico e... _Meu_. Eu mal podia acreditar na minha sorte...

Mas lá estava ele. O Sinal da Lua Cheia.

Era incrível! Levei meus dedos para tocá-lo novamente. Era exatamente como Marconi descreveu. Parecia que uma moeda de um centavo fora encravada na pele dele. Era circular como a lua cheia, em alto relevo e sobre ele era possível ver as manchinhas como as da superfície lunar. Lucca estremeceu com meu toque.

– As manchas são exatamente idênticas as de Rômulo e Tirreo. – completou ele orgulhoso.

Lucca não se deitou novamente, continuou sentado só que agora, de frente para mim. Voltei ao primeiro assunto:

– Bom... E o que exatamente você chama de "um encontro"? – perguntei divertida. – Esqueceu que sou uma vampira?

– Não amor. Faremos o que você quiser. O conceito de encontro que você escolher.

– Tudo bem! – sorri. – Vou pensar! – ele riu daquele jeito que eu amava, sorrindo com os olhos.

Eu me pus de pé num salto ágil e repentino e o chamei para apostarmos corrida até o chalé. Já devia estar na hora de Lucca se alimentar.

Passamos o restante da tarde junto dos outros. Carlisle tinha muito que perguntar a Lucca, mas nós não nos separamos em nenhum momento. Esme, Carmem e Eleazar estavam conosco. Os nômades recém-chegados acompanharam Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Garret e Kate em um jogo de hóquei improvisado no lago que servira para a patinação artística mais cedo. Faltavam jogadores, mas isso não os impediria de se divertir.

Bella, Alice e Nessie estavam em meu atelier trabalhando juntas em uma pequena peça de mármore que eu deixara esquecida em algum canto.

Com o cair da noite, Bella subiu para acomodar Nessie na cama. O dia havia sido muito longo e cansativo para a pequena. Lucca também me informou que precisava dormir. Eu o acompanhei até sua barraca.

– Entre um pouquinho. – pediu ele. Eu o olhei incredulamente e Lucca compreendendo completou sorrindo. – Ela não é tão pequena quanto parece. Veja por dentro.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para dentro da barraca.

De fato, havia mais espaço do que pode supor quem vê a barraca de fora. Parecia aconchegante demais. O cheiro dele era forte, delicioso. O saco de dormir era bem grosso e quente, sentei-me nele. Estava escuro, mas uma penumbra fraca e persistente, vinda da iluminação do chalé, invadia o ambiente.

É claro que isso não me impediu de analisar tudo minuciosamente. Havia alguns livros. Reconheci dois de poesia, que eu também tinha. Havia também uma potente lanterna e uma bolsa de roupas. Suas grandes botas próprias para caminhadas na neve estavam em um canto.

Lucca escorregou para dentro do saco de dormir após tirar o tênis, e eu me inclinei para depositar beijos suaves em seus lábios. Ele afagava meus cabelos carinhosamente e anunciou murmurando contra os meus lábios:

– Vou sonhar com você...

Eu sorri.

– Eu te amo. – disse ele entre meus beijos. Ocorreu-me, então, que apesar de Lucca já ter me declarado seu amor mais de uma vez; eu ainda não tinha feito o mesmo. Levantei meu corpo e alcancei um dos livros de poesia dele, que eu conhecia muito bem, porque também tinha e gostava. Lucca franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que eu faria. O livro tratava-se de uma compilação de alguns poetas portugueses e brasileiros. Abri direta e facilmente na página que eu queria e li para ele:

.

"_Eu te amo porque te amo,  
Não precisas ser amante,  
e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.  
Eu te amo porque te amo.  
Amor é estado de graça  
e com amor não se paga._

_.  
_

_Amor é dado de graça,  
é semeado no vento,  
na cachoeira, no eclipse.  
Amor foge a dicionários  
e a regulamentos vários._

_.  
_

_Eu te amo porque não amo  
bastante ou demais a mim.  
Porque amor não se troca,  
não se conjuga nem se ama.  
Porque amor é amor a nada,  
feliz e forte em si mesmo._

_.  
_

_Amor é primo da morte,  
e da morte vencedor,  
por mais que o matem (e matam)  
a cada instante de amor."_

_._

Quando terminei, vi que Lucca estava de olhos fechados com um sorriso terno no rosto. Seu coração batia tranquilo e eu percebi que aquele era som mais importante do mundo para mim agora. Ele tomou seu tempo por um segundo e disse ainda de olhos fechados:

– Só tentando memorizar o som da sua voz dizendo, enfim, que me ama...

– Então, não os abra. – murmurei melodiosamente, enquanto me inclinava e beijava-lhe as pálpebras. – Durma e, como você prometeu, sonhe comigo meu amor, pois se eu pudesse dormir também sonharia com você.

Já do lado de fora, enquanto eu fechava o zíper da barraca. Vi que os outros voltavam do lago e vinham direto para entrar pelos fundos.

Kate me olhou visivelmente exasperada, com certeza por eu estar saindo da barraca de Lucca.

Reparei que muitas emoções passaram pelo rosto de Karl: surpresa, especulação, constrangimento e... Talvez ciúme. Não tentei ler as impressões dos outros rostos.

Não me importei com nenhum dos dois. Resolvi agir naturalmente, indo na direção deles:

– Então... Quem ganhou? – perguntei.

– Os Cullen. – Karl apressou-se em me responder. Eu ri e disse:

– Bom. Você e Eike não sabiam, mas eu não sei por que Kate e Garret ainda insistem em jogar em qualquer time contra Edward.

Edward riu torto para mim e disparou para o quarto, provavelmente para dar boa noite à Nessie antes que ela adormecesse profundamente.

Todos entramos.

Os outros se acomodaram na sala, ainda discutindo os principais lances do hóquei. Segui para meu atelier pensando em trabalhar na escultura de Lucca que comecei ontem. As horas de sono dele seriam longas e torturantes, e enquanto eu pudesse me manter concentrada na peça de mármore extravasaria toda a saudade.

Fechei a porta do galpão, a pequena peça de mármore na qual Alice, Nessie e Bella estiveram trabalhando durante a tarde estava lá. Olhei para o lobo que, muito provavelmente, Nessie tenha insistido em esculpir e sorri, puxando o lençol da minha grande escultura.

Neste momento, ouvi a voz de Karl lá no chalé, perguntando para alguém:

– O que tem lá?

– É o atelier de escultura de Tanya. Ela acabou de ir pra lá... Fique à vontade para juntar-se a ela. – respondeu Kate. É claro! – Ela não se importa...

No segundo seguinte, com uma batida fraca na porta Karl se fazia anunciar:

– Posso entrar?

– Fique à vontade, Karl. – respondi educadamente.

Ele entrou lentamente. Seus olhos vermelhos sondaram com curiosidade à sua volta, analisando cada detalhe. Quando, finalmente, viu a grande escultura inacabada ao meu lado, ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Hum... Era tão visível assim a imagem de Lucca ali?

– Então, você é uma vampira e artista plástica?

– Sim. – respondi sorrindo. – Quem dizer, é só um _hobby_!

Ele caminhou na minha direção lentamente, perdido em pensamentos, como se considerasse firmemente alguma ideia. Virei para as prateleiras na parede para pegar alguns instrumentos de trabalho. Quando me virei, vi que ele estava próximo recostado no outro balcão. Preparei-me para recomeçar a trabalhar na escultura quando ele disse:

– Não sei se poderia me acostumar com sangue de animais com tanta rapidez quanto Garret... – declarou ele em tom agoniado.

– Perdão?... – perguntei me virando para ele. É claro que eu havia ouvido perfeitamente sua confissão. Só não compreendi minha relação com ela. Além disso, por que ele precisaria acostumar-se com nosso estilo de vida?...

Se eu não tivesse vivido quase dez séculos com ela, não imaginaria sua influência nas ponderações aflitas de Karl.

– Karl, o quê _exatamente_ Kate te disse? – minha voz firme, tilintando impassível. Seus olhos de rubi, que fuzilavam o chão, faiscaram para mim surpresos.

– Como?... – ele balançou a cabeça infinitesimalmente.

– Apenas convivência, Karl. Conheço minha irmã e sua determinação. – Karl parecia nervoso quando se aproximou de mim. Instintivamente dei um passo para trás.

– Perdoe-me por falar de você pelas suas costas com a sua irmã. Na verdade, ela não tem culpa. Fui eu quem a interpelou perguntando sobre você e o _Filho da Lua_. – o tom que ele usou para se referir a Lucca me incomodou, mas isso é apenas parte do preconceito, da hostilidade natural entre as espécies.

– Sim. E por que você faria isto? – pressionei, fazendo-me de ingênua. Seus olhos tentaram prender os meus e ele avançou mais um passo.

– Porque você é interessante demais Tanya. Senti-me atraído no momento que coloquei os olhos em você, assim que chegamos. Tudo que você e Kate representam na _nossa_ história, a vida que vocês construíram aqui e... A sua beleza surreal. – confessou ele com intensidade, sem fazer rodeios. Fez uma pausa para que eu processasse tudo aquilo e continuou. – Mas notei que você e ele estavam tão _próximos_, porém não quis acreditar que... – interrompeu-se sugestivamente. Eu podia muito bem completar seu raciocínio: _"... não quis acreditar que você se interessaria por aquele _cão_..."_ Pensei.

– Bom... E o que ela te disse, Karl?

– Nada demais. Por favor, não se aborreça com ela. – pediu ele ansioso. – Mas ela me contou de sua solidão e tristeza após a morte da outra... – ele hesitou em resposta à minha expressão, que eu não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria. E continuou, enfim. – Irina. E... disse que você _pensa_ estar encantada por este... _lobisomem_. Mas que você só está confusa e precisa de um belo e gentil vampiro que cuide de você, como Garret tem cuidado dela.

"_E você acha que poderia ser este imortal, Karl?"_ pensei irônica.

– Então ela lhe deu este tipo de esperanças? – perguntei visivelmente irritada. Karl recuou.

– Bom... Sim... – hesitou constrangido. Mas afirmou enfático. – Isso não faz o menor sentido, afinal!... Uma vampira com um lobisomem... – refletiu ele, dando voz ao seu preconceito.

Suas palavras tocaram fundo dentro de mim, reverberaram até o cerne dos meus ossos. Por um centésimo de segundo imaginei a gama de preconceitos que Lucca e eu enfrentaríamos em nosso mundo. Nós, vampiros vegetarianos já éramos vistos com estranheza... _"Alguém da nossa espécie seria natural, fácil para você..."_ O argumento de Kate ecoou mordaz, em minha mente...

Fitei os olhos vermelhos que me encaravam suplicantes, depois pensei nos olhos negros e doces do meu Lucca se declarando para mim: _"Estou apaixonado por você Tanya Denali. No momento em que te vi soube que jamais seria o mesmo."_ Então, pensando na poesia que há pouco havia lido como forma de expressar meu amor para Lucca, disse para o vampiro que me aguardava ansioso:

– Sinto muito, Karl. Mas há no amor alguma razão?

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta retórica. Eu cobri novamente minha escultura com o lençol e guardei minhas ferramentas. Depois virei para ele e disse:

– Com licença, Karl. Mas eu preciso conversar com minha irmã e tem de ser _agora_...

Quando a porta do atelier se fechou atrás de mim e eu caminhava lentamente até Kate, pensei ter ouvido Karl balbuciar para si mesmo lá dentro algo como: _"Não vou perdê-la para um cachorro..."_ Intenso e cheio de mágoa.

Ignorei, por agora. Não adiaria mais minha conversa com Kate.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Então, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem e me deixe saber! hehehe**_

_**A poesia que a Tanya leu para o Lucca e emprestou seu nome ao capítulo é de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.**_

_**Tudo isso é obra e invenção criativa de Stephenie Meyers, alguns personagens foram criados por mim!**_

_****bjokas****_


	25. Esportes Radicais

_**N/A: Oi, gente! Antes da leitura gostaria de agradecer os reviews super fofos da Júlia P. Cullen que, assim como a Luísa Evans (linda!), escolheu minhas história como uma de suas favoritas! É uma honra para mim garotas, andei lendo as histórias de vcs e fiquei com vergonha da minha...**_

_**Não posso também deixar de agradecer às minhas leitoras lindas e queridas da comunidade de Fanctions Twilight do Orkut, a Giselle e a Patty! Obrigada amoras!**_

_**Então, aí está o nosso capítulo! Lembrando que tudinho é criação da Steph, personagens, universo... Tudinho! Espero que gostem!**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

24. ESPORTES RADICAIS

.

Quando cheguei à sala da casa, havia lá dez esculturas de gelo. Eike passou por mim e encontrando-se lá fora com Karl, escutei quando ele disse ao colega:

– Venha. Vamos dar uma volta. Parece que será uma reunião de _família_. – algo irônico.

Olhei para minha família me aguardando em visível estresse e forcei um suspiro para me acalmar. Jasper relaxou, seguido por Alice. Busquei o olhar de Kate e tentei, ao máximo, modular minha voz ao falar:

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntei.

– Algum incentivo... – respondeu ela vagamente. Fechei os olhos e suspirei novamente.

– Kate... Já não há mais confusão, minha irmã. Agora eu já sei o que sinto... – informei controlando meu tom. – Sei da sua opinião. Não vou pedir que você entenda; só que você respeite.

– Posso entender e respeitar, mas não me peça para _aceitar_. – aquilo me feriu mais do que se ela tivesse me dado o seu choque mais potente, de altíssima voltagem. Simplesmente assenti.

No entanto, Kate pareceu ter lido a dor em meus olhos e perguntou retoricamente, com a voz menos dura, um tanto arrependida.

– Quem me garante que você não vai sair de tudo isso extremamente magoada...? Destruída? – não havia o que responder. Quem poderia saber? Além disso, com essa pergunta, ela demonstrava que não se tratava somente de preconceito contra lobisomens. Ela estava realmente preocupada comigo, e eu podia perfeitamente ter empatia com este sentimento, porque já o experimentara uma vez.

– Não posso te dar garantias, Kate. – foi Edward quem interveio, descendo as escadas de mãos dadas com Bella, em um instante. – Porque o futuro tem muitas facetas. Mas, posso te dizer que sua irmã _é_ verdadeiramente amada. – Kate vacilou. Não havia como discutir com Edward. Ele sorriu torto e continuou, agora olhando para mim. – _E_... Corresponde, de fato este amor.

Sorri para ele de volta, agradecendo. Eu sabia bem o significado do sorriso e da intervenção dele. Ele percebia exatamente a diferença entre o desejo, misturado com capricho e orgulho ferido que eu sentia por ele, e o amor verdadeiro que sinto agora por Lucca. Ele assentiu para mim, em concordância e assinalou por fim:

– O vampiro que você aprova e auxilia não traz a pureza de sentimentos que o Filho da Lua traz... Veio até aqui não somente nos procurar; estava curioso quanto à lenda das _succubi_ de Denali. Desejava conhecê-las intimamente... – Edward se interrompeu, não querendo ser indiscreto, mas já havia esclarecido o bastante.

Kate, agora hesitante e com os grandes olhos dourados brilhantes:

– Alice? – perguntou buscando o olhar da baixinha.

– A minha visão todos já sabem!... – respondeu ela, divertida. E, tentando quebrar de vez o clima tenso. – Eu não encomendei aquele vestido, Tanya! Não sei de onde ele vai surgir... Apenas desenhei você usando um vestido de noiva de frente para um espelho, no seu quarto. Aliás, isso me deixou muito magoada...! Como é que você planeja comprar ou encomendar seu vestido de noiva sem a minha participação?

Todos rimos. Kate, porém ainda estava séria, a testa franzida. No fundo, ela sabia que Alice já poderia prever nada, porque se tratava de uma decisão minha.

Carlisle levantou-se de onde estava e veio colocar sua mão no ombro de Kate, paternalmente.

– Entendo sua preocupação, minha querida. Mas tente separá-la do preconceito...

– Não, Carlisle. Você não entende... – disse ela. A voz embargada, o rosto distorcendo-se sem lágrimas. – Não posso perdê-la também... Eu não suportaria. – Garret, que estava como sempre, ao seu lado; abraçou-a de encontro ao peito, afagando seus cabelos loiros ansiosamente.

– Por outro lado, Tanya – Carlisle agora se virou para mim – também acredito que você precisa tomar cuidado. Não sabemos como ele ficará durante a lua cheia. Sempre ouvi falar que Filhos da Lua, uma vez transformados ficam muito hostis e arredios.

Eu assenti. Eu sabia que precisaria tomar cuidado, mas uma certeza aqui dentro me dizia que Lucca jamais me machucaria.

Fez-se silêncio por um minuto, até eu Emmett perguntou, a voz alterada com a lembrança:

– Tanya, Kate, a "galeria de gelo" ainda existe?

– Houve uma avalanche lá perto há alguns anos, logo que vocês mudaram daqui para Forks. – eu o respondi. – Na época, Irina e eu tentamos retirar o excesso de neve, mas sem vocês aqui, não tínhamos com quem usar, então, nunca mais voltamos lá desde então.

– O que é a "galeria de gelo"? – perguntou Bella curiosa.

– Uma gruta enorme e totalmente inexplorada, que descobrimos ao norte daqui a alguns anos. Por fora dela formou-se uma grande geleira, com muita neve acumulada. – foi Edward quem respondeu, abraçando-a por trás.

– Nós íamos muito lá. – disse Emmett, à sua cunhada. – Construímos uma pista de gelo para descida no trenó olímpico. – e virando de repente para mim. – Onde estão os trenós?

– Na garagem. – respondeu Kate, agora mais calma.

Então, Emmett começou a animar a todos com a ideia de uma visita à antiga "galeria" para ver como ela estava e fazer os reparos necessários para algumas horas de diversão na pista de gelo. Jasper interveio falando sobre levar os esquis e as pranchas de _snowboard_ para algumas "descidas" por fora da gruta, na radical montanha de neve que se acumula por fora da geleira. É claro, que assim como os patins que usamos na patinação artística, esses materiais esportivos eram feitos sob encomenda para nós. Pois, os comuns, usados por pessoas que praticam estes esportes no gelo, não resistiriam às manobras inumanas que somos capazes de realizar.

Eu, imediatamente, me desliguei dos planos deles e comecei a pensar em outro assunto mais premente: meu 'encontro' com Lucca...

Acontece que na gruta, existe labirinto de corredores de gelo que dão acesso às verdadeiras galerias totalmente isoladas, inabitadas, inexploradas e... _Lindas_! Ideais para um encontro romântico entre uma vampira e um lobisomem...!

Alice, então, para minha surpresa, afastou-se do restante do grupo e veio cochichar em meu ouvido, baixo demais para que qualquer um deles escutasse:

– Faço questão de decorar a galeria principal, especialmente, para vocês...

É claro que Alice "viu" o que eu pretendia e ficou mais do que animada em tornar o lugar ainda mais romântico para nós... Eu sorri para ela e sussurrei:

– Obrigada! – Jasper nos olhou especulativamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não se preocupe com nada! – completou Alice. – Eu cuido de tudo. Será uma surpresa para vocês dois e será perfeito...!

E eu tive certeza que seria; agora com Alice no jogo. Eu a conhecia bem para saber que seria uma super produção!

– Ok! Mas não exagere... – eu sibilei elevando minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela apertou os olhos com uma expressão calculista:

– O que você chama de exagero? – perguntou, divertida, sorrindo muito animada.

– Humm... Músicos tocando violino ao vivo! – minha resposta saiu muito mais como uma pergunta. Seu rosto desmoronou imediatamente. Sim, ela planejava levar um quarteto clássico de cordas para dentro de uma geleira.

– Não viaje Alice! Lembre-se: estaremos em uma galeria isolada de uma geleira no Alasca. Eu sou uma vampira e ele um lobisomem. Use sua criatividade... – eu ria.

– Não vou te decepcionar. – prometeu ela.

Assim, enquanto nossas famílias puseram-se em atividade para ver o que precisaria de reparo na pista de trenó, levando também, o material esportivo para a geleira. Alice e Bella pegaram o Volvo de Edward para uma pequena viagem à Anchorage.

Eu, Carmem e Esme ficaríamos com Nessie.

Busquei a solidão da varanda e olhei o céu. A noite era estrelada e a lua começava a crescer promissoramente.

.

* * *

.

Quando clareou o dia, Nessie quicou escada abaixo, onde eu a esperava. Dei-lhe as costas e bati com minha mão direita no alto do meu ombro esquerdo, indicando a ela; que imediatamente compreendeu e saltou do alto de alguns degraus, encaixando-se facilmente em minhas costas e envolvendo minha cintura com as pernas. Seus braços quentinhos envolveram meu pescoço por trás e a mão veio direto para o meu rosto. Imagens de Edward e Bella invadiram minha mente e eu a respondi:

– Seu pai está na geleira com os outros, preparando sua próxima diversão. – respondi enquanto a levava para a cozinha. O cheiro de seu café da manhã preparado por Esme invadia a sala. – Sua mãe foi a Anchorage com Alice. Elas já devem estar chegando. – exatamente quando eu acabei de falar, ouvimos um carro saindo da estrada principal e pegando o caminho até o chalé.

Sentei Nessie em sua cadeira, ela beijou sua avó enquanto esta a servia com omelete. Pela janela da cozinha, vi que a barraca de Lucca estava aberta. Meus pés, agindo involuntariamente, me levaram até a porta; mas, assim que cheguei lá fora, ele já saía da barraca com algumas roupas e uma toalha na mão. Veio até mim sorrindo e eu ofeguei, ainda que sem necessidade. Era essa reação que ele causava em mim... Eu perdia o fôlego que não precisava ter. Incoerente.

– Oi. – disse ele antes de me beijar. Olhando sugestivamente para meu cabelo molhado do banho que eu tomara antes de Nessie acordar.

– Oi. – respondi sem me impedir de sorrir para ele. E olhando suas roupas, perguntei. – Humm... Você precisa de um banho, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, eu completei. – Pode subir e usar meu quarto.

– Ok! – respondeu sorrindo e entrou cumprimentando Nessie e Esme. Eu o segui.

Neste momento, Alice e Bella entravam no chalé e nos ouvindo vieram diretamente ao nosso encontro. Nessie encheu as duas de perguntas, mas Alice não querendo responder na minha frente, para não estragar a surpresa, apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Por isso, fui obrigada a seguir Lucca até meu quarto.

– O que as duas estão aprontando? – perguntou ele.

– Uma surpresa para nós. – respondi. Ele sorriu do jeito que eu amava, seus olhos brilhavam. E perguntou.

– É o nosso encontro?

– Sim. – respondi sorrindo, mas não entrei em detalhes sobre o lugar.

Enquanto Lucca usava meu banheiro, vi que os outros chegavam da geleira e pelo que eu podia ouvir das conversas na cozinha, a pista de trenó estava pronta e nós iríamos assim que Nessie e Lucca estivessem prontos.

Eike e Karl estiveram com eles lá o tempo todo.

Depois seguimos todos para o norte extremo norte do Parque Nacional de Denali. Fomos correndo. Alice e Bella haviam partido na frente, pois iriam diretamente para as galerias da gruta, preparar minha surpresa. Edward carregava Nessie e eu retardei meu passo para acompanhar Lucca. Ele dizia que já se sentia bem mais forte hoje, sua velocidade voltava. À noite já teríamos lua crescente...

Quando Lucca e eu chegamos à gruta, todos já levavam seus trenós para o alto do enorme e sinuoso túnel de gelo. Alice e Bella ainda não estavam lá. Lucca soltou um sonoro assovio olhando toda a extensão da pista, sua cabeça levantando lentamente, enquanto ele analisava cada detalhe, por fim, ele concluiu:

– Uau! Essa pista é alucinante. Seria impossível para um atleta de trenó olímpico humano descer isso aí! – constatou exclamando.

– Sim, eu sei... Nem mesmo os medalhistas.

Jasper foi o primeiro a descer. Ele preferia descer sozinho usando o trenó individual de _Luge_. A pista era extensa e alta, a força descomunal do nosso impulso era o segredo para alcançarmos a velocidade inumana na descida. Descíamos em milésimos de segundos, mas era muito excitante e divertido. Então, em um segundo Jasper era um borrão na pista; no segundo seguinte, o trenó de _Bobsled_ passou zunindo com Emmet, Rose, Carlisle e Esme; com um segundo de intervalo Edward desceu sozinho em um átimo. Parecia que deslizavam pela pista descontroladamente, principalmente aos olhos humanos, mas para nós era possível ver cada manobra, cada movimento e a forma como eles dominavam o trenó com perfeição.

Os sons das descidas eram altos e guturais ao ecoarem pela gigantesca galeria da gruta. Nessie olhava tudo extasiada. Após sua descida sozinho, Edward usou um trenó de _Bobsled_ duplo para descer com ela. Ele não deu tanto impulso na saída e eles desceram em uma velocidade aceitável para os padrões humanos, mas ainda assim, muito rápido para uma criança humana descer. Crianças metade humana, metade vampira eram outra história...

E ela estava visivelmente se divertindo muito...! Gritava e erguia os braços como se estivesse em uma montanha russa.

Todos tiveram suas chances de se divertir. Garret também não conhecia ainda a galeria e desceu com Kate primeiro, para depois descer sozinho.

Nessie era a única que usava o capacete protetor, mas ao contrário, todos nós usávamos as botas próprias, com exceção dela. Pois Edward dava o impulso no trenó sozinho, com ela já acomodada lá dentro.

Eu e Lucca usamos primeiro um trenó desse duplo para descermos juntos. Foi mais uma prova da nossa sincronia e cumplicidade. Fazíamos cada movimento, cada manobra, juntos e concentrados. Depois descemos separados usando os trenós individuais de _Luge_. A velocidade de Lucca não perdia em nada para a nossa. Ele era atrevido e chegou a fazer um _lupping_ deitado no ar, com trenó e tudo, na pior curva da pista, que arrancou um assovio de aprovação de Jasper.

Os nômades também experimentaram algumas descidas, sozinhos e em grupos. Karl insistiu que eu descesse com ele no trenó duplo ao menos uma vez e eu, educadamente, o fiz. Lucca arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu não se importar, acredito que somente agora ele tenha notado o suposto interesse de Karl por mim. E a prova disso, foi que quando estacionamos lá em baixo, Lucca veio ao meu encontro, me ajudando a sair do trenó, como um cavalheiro, e me puxando para o círculo dos seus braços quentes. Eu sorri internamente de satisfação com este gesto territorialista dele, acendeu a corrente elétrica do meu desejo. Voltei a me perguntar onde estariam Alice e Bella.

Gastamos a manhã toda ali. Após todos terem experimentado descer sozinhos, em duplas e em grupos, com exceção de Nessie que só desceu com seu pai, várias vezes; resolvemos sair para usar os esquis e pranchas de _snowboard_ na montanha de neve da geleira que envolve a gruta pelo lado de fora. Foi quando ouvimos suas vozes de sinos de vento perguntar em uníssono.

– Vocês não iam esperar por nós?

Eram Alice e Bella que vinham do interior obscuro da gruta, inspirei profundamente e misturado ao cheiro natural delas, era possível identificar o perfume de flores de laranjeira, lilases, frésias e rosas. Edward e Jasper dispararam na direção delas; Jasper apenas puxou a baixinha para o trenó imediatamente, enquanto Edward cobriu o rosto de Bella com beijos apaixonados. Nessie também correu:

– Mamãe, venha! Eu quero descer só com você! – saltitou ela envolta dos pais, Edward não parecia muito certo disso...

Então, após Jasper descer com Alice como um raio; Edward, Bella e Nessie usaram o trenó triplo uma vez. Depois disso, Bella, já tendo memorizado o trajeto, desceu sozinha com sua filha.

Assim, saímos todos reunidos da gruta e subimos a enorme montanha. Obviamente que não precisávamos do teleférico como os humanos; subimos correndo. Por um momento temi que aquilo fosse demais para Lucca, mas o observei e ele parecia perfeitamente bem.

O céu não era mais aquele azul límpido de ontem, mas também não estava carregado demais, o que para esta época do ano, era uma tremenda sorte.

Uma vez lá encima cada um colocou seu equipamento preferido.

Ainda lá no alto, Lucca e Nessie comeram o lanche que trouxemos para eles. Carlisle, Esme, Carmem e Eleazar desceram de esqui. Todos os outros, inclusive Lucca e eu, descemos na prancha de _surf_ na neve. Partimos todos ao mesmo tempo, os quatro com esqui eram mais clássicos e somente apostavam corrida, em velocidade impossível, é claro. Nós, com o _snowboard_ descemos fazendo _luppings_ no ar, duplos e triplos mortais esticados e carpados. Nossas rotas cruzavam-se mortalmente. Com exceção de Edward e Bella que se deixaram retardar para acompanhar Nessie, indo cada um de um lado dela, mãos dadas e fazendo um trajeto bastante sinuoso, mas que diminuía a velocidade. Em determinado momento, Kate gritou para mim:

– _Tanya!_ – e eu já sabia o que ela queria. Nós nos demos às mãos e giramos insanamente, uma impulsionando a outra; quase decolávamos voo quando fazíamos este movimento. Depois soltávamos as mãos girando um triplo mortal para trás e caindo perfeitamente de pé com as pranchas novamente na descida desenfreada.

Garret, que vinha logo atrás, gritou e aplaudiu em aprovação. Lucca assoviou e eu olhei para ele sorrindo. Nós descíamos juntos, em sincronia.

Quando já estávamos na metade da montanha, notei que Karl foi cruzar a rota de Lucca propositalmente na intenção de acertá-lo. Eles se trombaram violentamente, produzindo um estrondo de trovão, e rolaram alguns metros se embolando na neve.

No momento em que Karl ia se levantar na prancha novamente – em um movimento ágil e que só um vampiro conseguiria nesta velocidade e após tal queda – Lucca o puxou pelo tornozelo. Karl caiu novamente. Todos ficaram pasmos com a força de Lucca para conseguir isso e em súbito estresse com a hostilidade que explodiu entre ambos, ainda que sem cessar o movimento desvairado de descida.

Jasper, Emmet e Eike foram à direção deles imediatamente, e os separaram ainda em movimento para baixo. Ambos rosnavam agachados, enquanto continuavam a descer. Não era possível parar a descida, neste ponto quase atingíamos a velocidade da luz; a pista da montanha era muito íngreme.

As brincadeiras e os gritos cessaram e a descida seguiu tensa até o final.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, os quatro que desceram de esqui já nos aguardavam paralisados, como estátuas de neve. Um vento gélido começou a soprar, o que somente piorava o clima de tensão. Eu me livrei da prancha e avancei como uma felina para cima de Karl:

– O que foi aquilo? – gritei ferozmente. Eleazar, livrando-se das pranchas de esquis, adiantou-se velozmente para o meu lado e completou:

– Não fomos suficientemente claros quando vocês chegaram aqui? Não toleraríamos qualquer hostilidade aos nossos convidados.

Karl abaixou a cabeça pesaroso e levantando as mãos em rendimento declarou:

– Eu sinto muito... Não sei o que houve comigo. – desculpou-se. Depois virando para Lucca. – Por favor, me perdoe. – agora não tão sincero, escondendo emoções disciplinadamente contidas. Orgulho. Raiva.

Lucca não disse nada, apenas assentiu nobremente.

Se eu era a pivô deste desentendimento, trataria de deixar as coisas muito claras para Karl agora mesmo. Busquei o olhar de Alice e ela assentiu concordando. Andei firmemente até Lucca e o beijei rápido, depois perguntei:

– Você está bem?

– Sim. – disse ele sorrindo e moldando meu rosto em suas mãos.

– Então, vamos. – o puxei, retirando uma de suas mãos do meu rosto e o puxando. Ele se deixou puxar por um momento e perguntou:

– Aonde vamos? – me virei para olhá-lo ao responder e tive um vislumbre de relance das expressões: furiosa de Karl, maliciosa de alguns, encantada de outras e preocupada de Kate. Ignorei todas. Apenas respondi Lucca em um sorriso sussurrado, revirando os olhos:

– Vamos ter um encontro romântico!... – ele me devolveu o sorriso e nós voltamos para dentro da gruta.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Luge e Bobsled são modalidades de esportes olímpicos de inverno. O Luge é aquele trenó que o atleta desce bem deitadinho e o Bobsled é aquele trenó grande tipo daquele filme "Jamaica abaixo de Zero".**_

_**O próximo capítulo deve sair domingo à tarde ou segunda pela manhã, pois trabalho no sábado de manhã e seria um tempinho que sempre uso para escrever e não vou ter... **chora****_

_**Maaaasss, será caprichado, prometo! Até pq, pelo final deste vcs já imaginam o que vem por aí, né? Então, quero escrever com mta calma!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem-me saber! Comentem, deixem reviews! Fico toda boba...**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	26. Doce Prelúdio

_**N/A: Aí está! Antes do que eu havia prometido. Bom, talvez tenha ficado menor do que eu imaginava, maaaassss... É só que eu não quis misturar os assuntos!**_

_**Então... Também escrevi este ouvindo música (ai nãããoooo!). Elas não são citadas no texto como da outra vez, pq somente me inspiraram, mas os personagens não as estavam ouvindo, ok? **_

_**Escolhi três delas para a trilha sonora, são elas:**_

_**Coldplay - In my place**_

_**Skank - Dois rios**_

_**Ronan Keating - Iris**_

_**Coloquei os links no meu perfil. Escolham uma ou leiam ouvindo todas(não necessariamente na ordem acima)!... E divirtam-se! **_

_**

* * *

**_

.

25. DOCE PRELÚDIO

.

Passamos pela primeira e enorme galeria onde até pouco mais de uma hora nos divertimos na pista de gelo, e seguimos pelo túnel da gruta, de onde Alice e Bella saíram.

O perfume das flores nos guiava pelos corredores cobertos de gelo.

– Esse lugar é incrível! – exclamou Lucca. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

Continuávamos caminhando. Não havia pressa... Só quietude e paz. Estávamos de mãos dadas como namorados. Lucca olhava tudo encantado. A escuridão da gruta não era problema para nenhum de nós, era impressionante a melhora nos sentidos e na força dele.

– Tem muito tempo que não venho aqui... – respondi, finalmente.

– Como nunca descobriram este lugar?

– Eu não sei... É inexplorado. O que para nós é ótimo! – ele sorriu e completou:

– Principalmente hoje... – rimos juntos.

Da primeira galeria, onde ficava a pista do trenó, até a galeria central, onde Alice e Bella prepararam a surpresa para o nosso encontro, havia corredores que formavam um labirinto de gelo. Então, nós seguimos pelo caminho que exalava o perfume de flores.

Elas deixaram algumas pétalas furtivamente espalhadas pelo chão rochoso e escorregadio para nos guiar pelo labirinto, embora isso não fosse necessário.

Lucca ficou calado subitamente e um pouco preocupado, então perguntei:

– O que foi?

– Nada... É que... – ele hesitou.

– Pode me perguntar o que quiser. – eu o instiguei.

– Eu estava aqui pensando... Você me disse que sua segunda vida já dura dez séculos...

– Sim... E...

– E que você e suas irmãs sempre tiveram um estilo de vida livre. – começou ele, lentamente, como se escolhesse cada palavra. – Sempre gostaram de se divertir e que...

– Já estivemos com muitos machos? – completei, mas foi mais uma pergunta.

– É... Isso... – disse ele de cabeça baixa.

Fiz uma pausa tentando entendê-lo.

– Eu tão somente buscava prazer... – falei, por fim, baixo, como quem justifica. – Nunca houve o amor que sinto por você, Lucca. Aprendemos assim com Sasha. É claro que gostávamos... Não criamos um mito à toa. Mas essa noite é o início de um novo ciclo pra mim... – então parei e virei para encarar seus olhos negros, antes de completar. – Você me modificou para sempre...

– Não estou te julgando meu amor... – disse ele um pouco alarmado, e continuou envolvendo minha cintura suavemente – Não me importa o passado. Não era nisso que eu queria chegar... Eu só temo não ser capaz de atender...

– Shhh... – levei a ponta dos meus dedos rapidamente até seus lábios para calá-lo. – Não se preocupe com isso. Você não disse que o passado não importa? – ele balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda inseguro; eu continuei. – Não há expectativas, Lucca. Não alimente inseguranças. Viva o presente comigo e haveremos de construir juntos algum futuro.

Lucca apenas assentiu e sorriu um sorriso de quem agradece silenciosamente.

Continuamos andando na trilha das flores. O cheiro aumentava, ficava mais forte, na medida em que avançávamos, e começamos a ouvir um som. Uma melodia incomum.

_Era_ como se um quarteto clássico de cordas estivesse tocando em algum lugar neste labirinto de gelo. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia impossível que músicos humanos fossem capazes de produzir aqueles sons tão doces e guturais.

Mas afinal... O que Alice fez ali?

A expectativa nos fez apressar um pouco o passo. O cheiro das flores se intensificava e a música ficava mais alta, mais próxima.

Até que adentramos a galeria principal, enfim.

Alice não me decepcionou. Era o cenário perfeito para o nosso encontro.

Descobrimos de onde vinha o som. Como não podia contar com energia elétrica aqui, a baixinha foi muito criativa.

Acontece que a galeria tinha o formato de cúpula, todo arredondado, com uma grande abertura no alto, por onde entrava uma corrente de ar que descia em espiral. Elas, então, penduraram dezenas taças de cristal presas sobre pequenos lampiões a gás utilizando fios imperceptíveis dispostos em forma de cascata, como um móbile. Cada taça continha quantidades diferentes de água cristalina. O vento então, roçando suavemente as taças, não fazia o zumbido característico, mas produzia sons agradavelmente melodiosos e distintos uns dos outros, por causa das diferentes quantidades de água nas taças. O fogo dos lampiões impediria por várias horas que a água congelasse.

Então, tínhamos uma sinfonia particular, que se modificava ao sabor do vento, mas que era relaxante, doce e suave aos ouvidos.

O chão estava coberto por um tapete de flores. Perfumadas, coloridas... Formavam um mosaico.

Movendo-me como um borrão, subi por uma rocha próxima de uma das paredes cobertas de gelo e vi a imagem que o tapete de flores formava:

– Venha ver Lucca. – o chamei.

Lucca então, se juntou a mim e arfou emocionado com a nossa estampa no chão, como uma pintura de Renoir. Nossos rostos não eram nítidos, mas os traços marcantes estavam lá, como os cabelos nas cores exatas. Estávamos de mãos dadas caminhando, do mesmo jeito que chegamos aqui.

_Lindo!_

Havia uma rústica mesa de madeira com dois banquinhos. Sobre a mesa, uma toalha branca e rendada esticada, e uma cesta de piquenique de palha. Perto da mesa, elas montaram uma charmosa tenda, toda enfeitada com flores, e com um tapete fofinho cobrindo o chão e algumas almofadas.

Lucca soltou um assovio em aprovação e falou sorrindo:

– Mas aquelas duas capricharam mesmo...

– Eu não tinha dúvidas... Conheço Alice. – balbuciei fazendo uma nota mental de agradecê-las depois.

Descemos de lá e fomos nos sentar à mesa. A cesta continha muita comida e bebida para ele.

Conversamos por várias horas. Compartilhamos nossas histórias. Falei de Sasha para ele e Lucca falou de seus pais. Falei das muitas viagens que eu e minhas irmãs fizemos e Lucca contou suas aventuras mundo afora por quase três séculos, desde que começou a se transformar. Falei sobre alguns homens que passaram por minha vida, os mais marcantes, alguns até célebres, e Lucca descreveu sua relação com as mães de seus filhos.

Nós rimos e choramos juntos.

Notei que quando ele falava de Marconi e Gianna seus olhos oscilavam entre um brilho afetuoso e uma tristeza antiga. Reparei em sua forma de mastigar a comida, a maneira como a mandíbula se apertava ao maxilar era hipnotizante. Quando ele bebia, seu pomo-de-adão ondulava sensualmente. Reparei em sua elegância na forma de falar, o modo com que revirava os olhos e ria de algumas das minhas piadas sem-graça. Percebi que ele prestava atenção em cada palavra que eu falava como se fossem de vital importância.

A noite por fim caiu e escureceu a gruta, uma vez que os lampiões se apagaram aos poucos com o vento; mas isso não era problema para nossas visões. A escuridão trazia paz e a ventania acabou levando consigo as nuvens que encobriam o céu, presenteando-nos com a lua crescente rodeada de estrelas. Deixamos a mesa, puxamos o tapete e as almofadas da tenda e nos deitamos lado a lado para contemplar o céu do norte. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados e, cessada a música do móbile de cristal e água improvisado por Alice, o coração dele passou a marcar os segundos mais perfeitos de toda minha existência.

Horas depois Lucca adormeceu e, inconscientemente, virando-se de lado veio aninhar-se em meu colo, o braço esquerdo me envolvendo. Afaguei seus cabelos e inspirei profundamente desfrutando o perfume de _obsidinium_, misturado com os perfumes das outras flores do chão. Mas não havia nem comparação, o perfume dele era muito melhor.

Procurei aconchegá-lo da melhor maneira em meu corpo de pedra, que de frio chegou a ficar um pouco quente, uma vez que o corpo de Lucca parecia em chamas, apesar da galeria gelada onde estávamos. No entanto, ele ressonava baixo, parecendo confortável.

Passadas algumas horas, o céu aos poucos começou a tornar-se prateado, a lua já não era mais visível e uma estrela cadente caiu rasgando o nosso pequeno pedaço de céu bem ao meio. Lucca, então acordou e buscou meu olhar sorrindo, coçando os olhos:

– Bom dia, meu amor. – disse ele. Sua voz rouca me pareceu tão sexy, que o auge do nosso momento terno e romântico, finalmente acendeu a corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo. Foi tão forte e intenso que eu comecei a ofegar, e ele percebeu a mudança.

O ônix líquido dos seus olhos endureceu juntamente com outras partes do seu corpo que tocavam o meu por baixo do _jeans_. Seu braço ficou arrepiado, eriçando-se todos os pelos, e eu sabia que não era frio.

Lucca se sentou lentamente e eu acompanhei seu movimento como se fôssemos dois imãs. Nossos olhos não se desprendiam.

Finalmente, um novo dia começou a amanhecer, e os primeiros raios da aurora invadiram, avermelhados, a abertura no teto de catedral da ampla galeria, que foi o nosso refúgio nas últimas horas. Deixamo-nos de fato levar pelo desejo contido nos últimos dias, desde que nos conhecemos.

Poderíamos ter nos despido com urgência, esfacelando nossas roupas, no desespero que sentíamos por nos ter um nos braços do outro; mas ao invés disso, nos despimos lentamente, nos sondando sem pressa, para conhecermos cada milímetro do corpo um do outro.

Poderíamos ter nos tocado com violência e força, na tentativa desesperada de acalmar a ânsia mútua e profunda que sentíamos, mas pelo contrário, nossos toques traduziam leveza e paz. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seu corpo sem pressão, sem medo e sem cuidado. Senti sua beleza perfeita na ponta dos meus dedos e me ofereci em troca, e Lucca, não me decepcionando, tocou meu corpo com tanto carinho e serenidade, que finalmente percebi que o que estava prestes a acontecer entre nós era algo sem precedentes no meu milênio de segunda vida: eu finalmente faria _amor_... Não se tratava mais somente de obter e dar prazer, além disso, tratava-se de compartilhar sentimento, essência e destino.

Poderíamos ter nos beijado como se fôssemos nos devorar, a julgar pela forma que necessitávamos experimentar a todo instante o prazer de ter o gosto vívido de nossos cheiros em nossas línguas. Mas não foi o que aconteceu; nossos beijos eram suaves, doces e afetuosos.

Eu poderia ter tomado o controle como vinha fazendo há dez séculos. Escolhendo a forma das carícias, as posições, os sussurros, o tempo de duração... _Tudo_. Contudo, não foi o que fiz. Eu simplesmente me entreguei a ele e deixei que Lucca tomasse o controle, e ele surpreendentemente me levou a uma viagem de conhecimento do meu próprio corpo.

Lucca poderia ter me invadido com força e intensidade, pela forma como seu corpo pulsava e latejava clamando pelo meu. Mas não foi o que ele fez. Cada investida sua era longa e amorosa, sem ansiedade e afobação. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele estava me levando acima do céu e sabia disso. Ele descobriu pontos sensíveis em mim, que eu jamais imaginei que tivesse; ele me beijou de uma forma que transformou meu desejo agudo em algo crônico. Eu sempre iria amá-lo e desejá-lo, jamais estaria saciada dos seus lábios e da maciez e calor deles em minha pele. Eu estava, irrevogavelmente, viciada na sensação de ter sua língua traçando caminhos de brasa elétrica por cada parte do meu corpo. Jamais me saciaria de tê-lo dentro de mim, tocando partes da minha intimidade que eu sequer sabia que existiam. Meus ouvidos nunca se cansariam do prazer orgulhoso de escutar os sons que eu produzia em sua garganta.

Cada gemido, cada resfolego, cada sussurro estariam tatuados em nossos corpos pela eternidade sem fim.

Foram várias horas, muitas rodadas ininterruptas em inexplicáveis posições diferentes.

Em uma das pausas, em que estávamos deliciosamente entrelaçados e sentados frente a frente sobre o tapete de flores; notamos que o sol fraco do inverno ia alto e seus raios invadiam nosso refúgio formando inúmeros arco-íris pelas paredes de gelo, por causa da água nas taças que agora já estavam congeladas. Meu próprio corpo reluzia explodindo em milhares de diamantes minúsculos. Olhei ao redor e sorri, mas ele sequer piscava olhando para meu corpo em adoração. Sua mão escaldante veio moldar meu rosto, e eu o rocei nela revirando e fechando os olhos.

– Case-se comigo. – disse ele, a voz rouca e baixa, mas resoluta.

Abri os olhos um pouco assustada e, imediatamente, lembrei da imagem que Nessie colocou em minha mente e do desenho já pronto que Alice me dera no chalé.

Não hesitei, não fiz qualquer pausa dramática de suspense. Também não respondi com a pressa de uma solteirona desesperada. Simplesmente selei meu destino em alto e bom som:

– _Sim._ – o sorriso de Lucca em resposta parecia que daria a volta em toda sua cabeça. Seus olhos embora também sorrissem da maneira que eu amava, encheram-se de lágrimas de alegria, que não chegaram a cair, mas espelharam minha própria felicidade.

Ele me beijou profundamente e a rodada que se iniciou veio mais intensa do que as outras. Descobri até onde eu poderia ir com minha força nele, tomando o controle dessa vez, e mostrando ao... _meu noivo_, exatamente tudo do que eu era capaz.

E logo após nossos gemidos altos em êxtase ecoarem pela galeria e toda a gruta, escutamos uma voz familiar chamando ao longe:

– _Tanya... Lucca..._ – os ecos ainda eclodiam enquanto a voz de Rose continuava, sem gritar, mas alto o suficiente para que ouvíssemos. – _Desculpe por incomodar... Mas vocês precisam voltar... Há... Uma emergência..._

Lucca e eu nos olhamos paralisados por um segundo, depois nos vestimos com pressa e disparamos ao encontro de Rose e no meio do caminho reconheci o cheiro de Carmem também.

Elas aguardavam por nós perto da pista de gelo do trenó e dispararam correndo assim que chegamos após Rose gritar:

– _Vamos! Depressa!_

Lucca nos acompanhou sem dificuldade visivelmente mais veloz e forte do que ontem. Perguntei enquanto corríamos de volta ao chalé:

– Rose, o que houve?

– Uma emergência... – disse ela sem esforço, apesar da corrida. – Alice está em agonia, como se sentisse dor de cabeça...

– _O quê?_ – perguntei sem entender como isso era possível.

– Isso acontece quando ela não consegue 'ver'...

– Mas o que ela não consegue _ver_? – perguntei já ficando irritada.

– Nós. – respondeu Rosalie. – Nosso futuro. _Todos_ nós sumimos...

Olhei para Lucca e ele corria tenso, evitando me olhar, mas demonstrando que compreendia a gravidade do que estava acontecendo. Em pânico, percebi que as horas que acabei de passar com Lucca foram o prelúdio de algo definitivo e muito grave que aconteceria. _Mas o quê?_

_._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Acho que posto o próximo na 2ª feira!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem!**

**Tudo obra de Stephenie Meyers! Criei alguns personagens a partir do universo dela.  
**

****bjokas**  
**

_

* * *

.  
_


	27. Majestade

_**N/A: Olá, amoras! Como foi o fim de semana? Acabei postando antes do que tinha prometido e agora lá vai o próximo... Espero que vcs se divirtam!**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

26. MAJESTADE

.

O clima estava tenso na sala do chalé. Todos estavam reunidos lá e Alice parecia realmente sentir dor. Jasper tentava acalmá-la, Edward estava totalmente paralisado e concentrado, os outros se mantinham como estátuas de puro estresse. Somente Emmett e Nessie conversavam no escritório.

– Mas afinal, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – pedi.

– Nosso futuro sumiu. Isso provoca um grande incômodo em Alice... – respondeu vago Carlisle, movendo somente os lábios.

– Sumiu como? Por quê?

– Não sabemos. Acho que são os Volturi. Eles devem ter decidido vir, finalmente...

– Mas, Carlisle... Se eles tivessem decidido ela não teria visto?

– Não, Tanya... Lembra? Há semanas que ela não pode vê-los também.

É verdade! Havia me esquecido do bebê de Gianna... Então era isso? Eles decidiram e iríamos todos morrer?...

De repente, Alice arfou profundamente. Edward adiantou-se para seu lado:

– O que foi isso Alice? – perguntou ele, a voz tensa.

– Agora sim...! – exclamou ela. – A decisão foi tomada. Os Volturi estão vindo – e buscando os olhos de Carlisle – agora ficou claro!...

– Mas como Alice?... – Edward tentava entender a mente de Alice. O olhar dela perdeu o foco de novo e por fim ela disse.

– Agora posso entender... – respondeu ela lentamente. – Nosso futuro desaparece daqui a uma hora... Alguém vai chegar aqui... Aro e Caius estão muito... _Muito_ zangados... Os Volturi chegarão entre sete e dez dias.

Alice, então, saltou sobre seus pés e junto com Edward disparou para o escritório. Jasper os seguiu.

– Precisamos chamar todos... Temos menos tempo dessa vez... – gritou ela discando o celular freneticamente, enquanto esperava que um dos computadores ligasse. Edward estava ligando o _laptop_ de Eleazar, que perguntou:

– Vocês podem nos explicar, por favor, o que está havendo?

Rose, Carlisle, Kate e eu invadimos o escritório a fim de entender a repentina mudança. Primeiro, tudo era incerteza e tensão; no segundo seguinte, Edward, Alice e Jasper já estavam em ação, tomando providências. Eleazar juntou-se a nós.

– Estamos ligando para todos novamente. – explicou Edward. – Carlisle, Esme, Rose e Emmett já ligaram para Siobhan e Benjamin, só vamos avisar que eles precisam vir agora, pois o _timing_ está fixado. Jasper está contactando Peter e Charlotte, eles trarão Randall e Mary. O problema será avisar as amazonas, mas... – ele se interrompeu olhando para Lucca. – Talvez haja um substituto para o que Zafrina poderia fazer enquanto Bella protege nossas mentes.

– Mas se os Volturi vêm até nós daqui a sete dias... – conjecturava Eleazar. – Porque nosso futuro some daqui a uma hora? Quem ou _o quê_ está chegando aqui, que seria capaz disso? Por que a decisão dos Volturi ficou tão clara para Alice novamente, de uma hora para outra?

Ninguém o respondeu. Karl e Eike observavam tudo de um canto, parecendo muito impressionados. Lucca me puxou pela mão, dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Quando chegamos lá, ele perguntou:

– Isso quer dizer que _Caius_ e _Aro_ chegam daqui a uma semana? – perguntou ele, a voz letal ao cuspir os nomes com ódio.

– Sim. – respondi resoluta fitando seus olhos negros, agora duros e decididos. – Chegou a hora de termos nossa vingança.

Lucca, então, soltou o ar com força, enquanto suas pálpebras se fechavam. Seus braços me envolveram e ele me puxou de encontro ao peito. Seu coração batia acelerado, havia tensão e desespero em seu gesto.

– Vim até aqui buscar uma aliada para minha vingança... – sussurrou ele aflito – Não planejava me apaixonar por ela... – aquela confissão repentina me chamou a atenção por um segundo, ele continuou – tremo só de pensar que algo possa te ferir...

Abracei Lucca e me dei conta do quanto as coisas mudaram desde que ele entrou em minha vida... Só alguns dias, mas o suficiente para me modificar totalmente... O amor opera milagres mesmo... Antes, meu objetivo era vingar minha irmã. Estava disposta a entregar minha vida, desde que levasse Caius para a fogueira comigo, eu não tinha mais nada a perder... Mas agora...

Levantei minha cabeça, estiquei meus pés e busquei os seus lábios. Se tínhamos pouco tempo, aproveitaria cada minuto, cada segundo junto dele. Tocando-o, beijando-o...

Não demorou para que Lucca captasse meu estado de espírito e me apertasse de encontro ao seu corpo, como só ele sabia, com seu braço esquerdo circundando minha coluna, o direito apoiando minhas costas debaixo para cima, onde a mão afagava minha nuca e meus cabelos. Sua boca tomou a minha com desespero e ânsia incompatíveis com a sua disposição leve e serena de horas atrás, na _nossa_ gruta. E eu amava quando ele me pegava desse jeito... Selvagem!

Infelizmente, nosso beijo não pôde durar muito... Logo, ouvimos o som de pneus de um carro saindo da estrada principal a quilômetros e pegando a estradinha de neve que levava ao nosso chalé. Alice errara, então, no prazo de uma hora.

Corremos para a varanda, onde todos já formavam uma fileira de 'boas vindas' ao forasteiro capaz de fazer sumir nosso futuro, assim que resolveu vir para cá. Ficamos por trás de minha família logo ao meio da formação em linha reta, improvisada no alto da escadinha da varanda. No centro, estavam Eleazar e Kate, ladeados por Carmem e Garret. Kate tratou de abrir espaço, puxando-me pela mão para que eu ficasse ao seu lado. Os Cullen se dividiram ao nosso lado. Edward e Bella, com Nessie atrás deles, Carlisle e Esme, à esquerda. Alice – séria e profundamente aborrecida – ao lado de Jasper, junto de Emmett e Rose, à direita. Os nômades estavam na neve à nossa frente, Karl veio colocar-se à minha frente. Busquei o olhar de Lucca e ele estava logo atrás de mim, podia sentir seu calor em minhas costas. Seus olhos demonstravam calma e controle, apesar do gesto insolente de Karl.

Quando o carro parou na frente do chalé; dele desceu da porta do motorista, um vampiro alto e magro, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Ele assentiu formal e educadamente para nós, rodeou o carro como um borrão e abriu a porta de trás bem à nossa frente estendo a mão para auxiliar...

Não pude acreditar no cheiro que reconheci antes mesmo de vê-la. Meu corpo se paralisou, Kate percebendo isso, mesmo sem olhar para mim, prendeu a respiração em antecipação, mas foi Eleazar que exclamou pasmo e incrédulo, duas oitavas acima do normal:

– _ATHENODORA!..._

A misteriosa vampira saiu do carro e postou-se de pé à nossa frente analisando nossa fileira de recepção, e esperou. Pude, enfim, reparar em seus longos e sedosos cabelos cinza-prata, presos por uma fina e delicada tiara de ouro, seu rosto de talco alvíssimo e seus olhos cor de vinho tinto.

Athenodora usava um longo e negro vestido simples e austero, que parecia um D&G*, mas eu não poderia ter certeza, Alice poderia confirmar... Seus ombros eram circundados por um caríssimo casaco de pele e sua mão direita segurava somente seus óculos escuros.

Depois saiu do carro mais uma jovem vampira loira, que trazia nos braços um perfeito bebê de porcelana animado. Lucca, Bella e Rosalie arfaram em choque. Era uma linda menininha que nos olhava curiosa, como se compreendesse muito mais do que seus aparentes meses de idade poderiam indicar que ela fosse capaz. Seus cabelos lisos e cor de mel, com eventuais cachos nas pontas serviam de moldura a grandes e afetuosos olhos amendoados, num rostinho cujos traços eu pude reconhecer imediatamente: tratava-se do bebê híbrido de Gianna.

Imediatamente, compreendi porque nossos futuros desapareceram das visões de Alice. Foi o exato momento em que Athenodora decidiu trazer a criança para cá. Por isso, os Volturi viriam... Este era o motivo da fúria de Aro e Caius.

Aro a quer de volta... Sua filha, que de alguma maneira Athenodora roubou...

– Onde ele está? – foi a própria Athenodora quem quebrou o silêncio. Sua voz era baixa e melodiosa, urgente e impassível.

Todos nós subitamente entendemos de quem ela falava e nos viramos para ele – muito embora, minha vontade fosse protegê-lo, sumir com ele dali. Mas não fazia sentido, ela não haveria de querer machucá-lo; de certo esteve com Marconi em Sluderno, por isso sabia que o encontraria aqui.

Lucca deu um passo à frente decidido e respondeu:

– Estou aqui, senhora...

Athenodora aproximou-se de nós decidida, sem demonstrar qualquer receio. Com certeza, nossas expressões pasmas e surpresas lhe davam mostra de que não faríamos nada contra ela. E frente a frente com seu descendente e de Rômulo, ela tornou a perguntar:

– Onde ele está? – agora somente um sussurro emocionado, a voz estava embargada, os olhos escondiam mil emoções inexplicáveis.

Todos olhamos para Lucca sem compreender a repetição da pergunta, no entanto, ele parecia entender. Lucca então se virou e puxou sua camisa para mostrar a ela o Sinal da Lua Cheia.

– Como se a semelhança absurda já não fosse prova suficiente... – sibilou ela tão baixo, que quase nem pudemos escutar, antes de arrojar-se para os braços surpresos de Lucca que somente teve tempo de se virar para amparar a vampira que entoava um choro árido e amargurado em seu peito, balbuciando sussurros agudos: _"O último... Meu filho... O último..."_

Lucca estava profundamente emocionado e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Afinal, Athenodora _era_ uma vampira. Mas ele agora já sabia o quão especial ela era. Hesitante, ele lhe afagou os cabelos brancos, enquanto ela inspirava profundamente, não sei se tentando acalmar-se ou somente desfrutando do perfume peculiar que ela conhecia tão bem.

Olhei para minha família e os rostos eram respeitosos e emocionados. Esme e Carmem também tinham a face desfigurada em seu choro sem lágrimas. De fato, agora que todos nós sabíamos da história do diário que eu roubei; esta era uma cena das mais tocantes mesmo.

Athenodora muito a contragosto soltou Lucca por fim e buscou meu olhar imediatamente. Na verdade, ela me analisava. Meus olhos, meus cabelos... Farejou levemente no ar e parecia querer confirmar que fora, de fato, meu cheiro que ela acabou de sentir no peito dele. Então, com o olhar estranhamente fascinado sua mão esquerda voou até meu rosto e ela tocou minha face com a ponta dos dedos translúcidos, balbuciando:

– Não havia reparado em você no ano passado... Faz sentido... _Você_ esteve em meus aposentos.

– A senhora não quer entrar? – foi Kate quem interrompeu, rapidamente. – Acomodar o bebê.

O casal de vampiros que acompanhavam Athenodora já estava mais próximo e a criança olhava tudo curiosa. Mas quando ela encontrou o olhar de Nessie, a pequenina parou ali e sorriu, chamando Nessie com a mãozinha que abria e fechava. Nessie também sorriu para ela, mas Bella segurou sua filha com a mão restritiva em seu ombro.

Athenodora assentiu e entrou no chalé olhando tudo. Eu me adiantei e lhe ofereci a grande poltrona da lareira. Ela se sentou como uma anciã humana, como se precisasse de repouso para as pernas e agradeceu com um sorriso. Suas pernas cruzaram-se de lado pelos tornozelos quase transparentes e quebráveis, exatamente como uma rainha faria. Ela exalava nobreza.

Eleazar não encontrava palavras, mas foi o vampiro acompanhante da majestosa esposa de Caius quem explicou, estendendo sua mão para Eleazar:

– Olá. – disse ele gentilmente. – Sou Paolo. – _é claro_, pensei. Athenodora cita este Paolo nas folhas que arranquei de seu diário atual.

– Eu me lembro de você... – disse Eleazar vagamente, enquanto apertava a mão de Paolo.

– Sim, Eleazar, já faz muitos anos...

– Paolo tem sido meu segurança pessoal há algum tempo... – esclareceu Athenodora. – Na verdade um amigo... Um filho.

– Esta é Lucila, minha companheira. – disse Paolo apresentando a vampira que ainda aconchegava em seus braços o bebê de Gianna.

– E esta é a pequena Sophia...! – disse Athenodora sorrindo.

– Ela é... – engasgou Carlisle.

– Sim, Carlisle. É o bebê híbrido de minha neta Gianna. – e olhando para Edward e Bella, completou entristecida. – Não pude salvá-la no momento do parto. Mas consegui tirar a criança da influência perniciosa do pai... – ela hesitou, olhando todos nós. – Quer dizer, acredito que todos já saibam que esta menina é filha de Aro, não é?

– Nós já sabemos Athenodora... – respondeu Carlisle pasmo. – Co... como você conseguiu...? – acho que jamais tinha visto Carlisle gaguejar antes.

– Tirá-la de lá? – a própria Athenodora completou a pergunta estupefata de Carlisle. – Vou contar-lhes. Mas primeiro... Lucca. – chamou ela. Lucca aproximou-se respeitoso:

– Sim, senhora. – os olhos marejados.

– Venha conhecer sua neta, meu caro.

Lucila então levou a pequena Sophia até os braços de Lucca. Ela parecia ter em torno de um ano de idade e jogou-se para o colo dele ansiosamente.

– Ela nasceu há um mês. – explicou Athenodora como se lesse meus pensamentos, e eu fiz minhas próprias contas, lembrando de que foi mais ou menos depois que cheguei de minha viagem.

Lucca e Sophia sorriam um para o outro, e ele balbuciou, totalmente encantado:

– Tão parecida com Gianna, quando nasceu... – buscando meu olhar com um sorriso no rosto. Eu lhe sorri de volta, era uma reação involuntária. Eu não podia olhar aquele sorriso adorável e não sorrir também.

– Sim. – interrompeu Athenodora. – Mas ela _também_ tem traços de seu _pai_ – era possível ver o ódio que ela destilava por Aro, ela continuou – e ele, por causa disso, a mantinha trancafiada dentro do castelo, para escondê-la de Sulpícia.

– Então, Sulpícia... – conjecturou Carlisle, sem encontrar palavras.

– Não. Sulpícia não sabe que a criança híbrida que Gianna deu à luz era de seu marido. Todos pensam que era de um dos vampiros da guarda. Mas eu sabia, porque fiz seu parto... Quando descobri o que haviam feito com Gianna, implorei a Aro que me permitisse cuidar dela. – e olhando para mim, esclareceu. – Na noite em que tu entraste no castelo, eu a havia deixado sozinha para me alimentar. Ela não sabia que era uma descendente minha. Ninguém sabe de nossa ligação lá. Depois que Sophia abriu caminho entre as entranhas da mãe, sem que eu nada pudesse fazer, tentei morder Gianna e transformá-la, mas era tarde demais para seu coração e ela não resistiu aos ferimentos em seu ventre. Fui a primeira a ver o rostinho de Sophia e tive certeza do que Aro tinha feito, antes mesmo de ler a carta que você, minha cara Tanya, gentilmente entregou à Marconi.

– A senhora esteve com Marconi? – perguntou Lucca surpreso.

– Sim, meu filho. Como pensas que eu poderia tê-lo encontrado aqui? Eu sabia onde achar, meus detetives levantaram tudo sobre ele. – explicou ela, e surpreendendo Lucca novamente. – Ele está hospedado em um hotel em Anchorage.

– O quê? – gritou Lucca, surpreso. – Marconi está aqui no Alasca?

– Sim. – ela sorriu. – Ele fez questão de me acompanhar até aqui.

Os olhos de Lucca lampejaram, em pânico, para os dois vampiros que acompanhavam Athenodora, mas ela compreendendo tratou de acalmá-lo:

– Não se preocupe Lucca. Marconi está bem. Paolo e Lucila estão acostumados a lidar com humanos, para tratar de meus interesses. Eu não o colocaria em risco. – e ganhando uma tristeza profunda, completou. – Espero que você me perdoe por não ter conseguido salvá-la...

– Não pense nisso. A senhora fez mais do que eu poderia...

– Sim, querida... – respondeu subitamente Athenodora, olhando fixamente e sorrindo para a pequena Sophia, que virou de Lucca para a matrona sorrindo.

Todos nós – menos Edward – olhamos para aquilo sem compreender nada. Foi Edward quem esclareceu:

– Sophia parece ter herdado o inverso do talento de seu pai, assim como Nessie.

– Tem razão, jovem telepata. – respondeu Athenodora rindo orgulhosa. – Este era o objetivo de Aro, e ele conseguiu. A filha dele é tão talentosa quanto a sua; só que, também ao contrário de Aro, ela não precisa usar suas mãozinhas para colocar as ideias que quer em nossas cabeças.

E como estávamos todos, inclusive Lucca, totalmente chocados com aquela nova informação, Edward tratou de explicar:

– Ela escolhe _o que_ quer compartilhar e _com qual_ mente ela quer compartilhar. Compreende tudo que está acontecendo, assim como Nessie também compreendia quando tinha essa idade.

– Não é só isso que ela faz. – interveio Eleazar. – Ela também pode manter isso oculto, porque até o momento em que ela abriu a mente para Athenodora, eu não tinha percebido.

– O quê ela te perguntou, senhora? – quis saber Lucca, dirigindo-se à Athenodora.

– Ela me perguntou se era de você que eu falava quando lhe prometi um pai bem melhor...

E olhando nos olhos de sua neta, Lucca jurou:

– Vou cuidar de você, meu anjo. – a pequena sorriu. Ela era linda! Angelical mesmo...

Fez-se silêncio por um minuto, até que Athenodora perguntou:

– Há aqui algum aposento, no qual eu possa me alojar. Minha bagagem ainda está no carro...

– _Por supuesto_, senhora! – foi Carmem quem respondeu hospitaleira. – Queira me acompanhar.

Carmem fez sinal para que Eike e Karl buscassem as bagagens no carro e dirigiu-se para a escada, seguida por Athenodora que, obviamente, pôs-se de pé sem esforço. Porém, antes de começar a subir seguindo Carmem; Athenodora virou-se e dirigindo-se não somente a Kate e eu, mas também às outras vampiras na sala:

– Vocês, queridas, não vêm? – sorrindo.

Então, eu e Kate a seguimos respeitosamente; relembrando, de imediato, um tempo distante em que, junto com Irina, servimos como damas de companhia da rainha de França, na corte. Bella também nos seguiu, porque estava muito curiosa, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que Alice também viesse. Nessie correu para junto de Sophia, que ainda estava com Lucca. Esme sacudiu os ombros e também veio conosco, seguida por Rose, que contrariada, sibilou inaudível:

– _Ela pensa que é a Rainha da Inglaterra e todas nós somos suas damas...?_

Carmem instalou Athenodora em seus aposentos.

Ela retirou de dentro da sua bolsa de mão, trazida por Lucila, o seu diário, a pena e o tinteiro. O mesmo que eu havia arrancado as duas páginas e começou a escrever utilizando a escrivaninha de Eleazar, enquanto nós desfazíamos sua grande mala e encontrávamos espaço para suas roupas no closet de Carmem.

Alice parecia que estava no paraíso, citando cada nome da alta costura italiana que assinavam as peças que Kate e eu retirávamos, cuidadosamente, da mala. Bella e Esme observavam tudo caladas, Rose também se empolgou com as roupas e comentava junto com Alice. Por baixo de tudo havia um vestido que estava protegido em seu suporte de plástico com zíper. Athenodora virou e pediu:

– Ah, sim, queridas! Podem retirá-lo daí para pegar um pouco de ar. Este não foi comprado. Eu mesma o fiz e bordei...

Nós então, obedientes, abrimos a capa plástica e Kate retirou de dentro, o magnífico vestido cor de pérola que fez, na mesma hora, com que todas nós arfássemos, em uníssono.

– _É ELE TANYA!_ – gritou Alice. Athenodora se virou, abandonando seus relatos, assustada com nossa reação. Rose disparou do quarto e voou escada abaixo.

– O que houve queridas? – perguntou Athenodora entre a surpresa e o susto. – Não gostaram? Fui eu mesma que fiz há quase um ano... Nunca o usei, esperava por uma oportunidade... Não sei por que trouxe...

Nenhuma de nós encontrava voz para respondê-la. Rose então voltou com um grande canudo de papel, e aproximando-se respeitosa de Athenodora, abriu e mostrou-lhe o meu desenho que Alice fez durante a visão.

Na imagem, ainda era eu vestida de noiva, mas o misterioso vestido acabava de ganhar vida bem ali, na nossa frente, enquanto estava esticado preso ao alto pelos dedos quase trêmulos de Kate.

.

* * *

.

_***D&G: Dolce & Gabbana.**_

_**N/A: Acredito que posto o próximo na quinta, à tarde! **_

_**A partir de agora, vou postar primeiro no Orkut, depois coloco o capítulo aqui. Mas, minhas notas e comentários, bem como o dia da próxima postagem sempre coloco aqui, ok?**_

_**E, sempre bom reforçar: tudo criação da genial Stephenie Meyer! **_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	28. Inseguranças

_**N/A: Olá amoras! Como prometido, aí está o capítulo de 5ª! (hahahaha piadinha infame!)**_

_**Espero que vcs gostem... Please comentem!**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_27. INSEGURANÇAS

.

Alice explicou para Athenodora sobre sua visão do meu futuro e o desenho; e a relação com a decisão de Lucca em vir ao Alasca procurar pela vampira que esteve com seu filho na Itália. Além da minha própria pré-disposição em abrir meu coração, permitindo-me amar e ser amada. Assinalando por fim:

– Assim, o misterioso vestido já existia... Já estava pronto e nós nem imaginávamos que seria trazido até aqui pela senhora...

Athenodora ouviu a explicação de Alice, refletiu por um minuto e virando-se para mim:

– Tanya... Você tem algo a acrescentar? – perguntou.

– Er... Sim. – respondi hesitante. E olhando para cada rosto naquele quarto, anunciei um pouco constrangida. – Lucca e eu estamos apaixonados. Ele... me pediu em casamento hoje cedo... E... eu aceitei. – minha voz foi sumindo à medida que eu falava.

Houve um segundo de choque em forma de silêncio, até que Alice bufou:

– Humm... Disso eu já sabia... A visão veio com detalhes horas antes de nossos futuros desaparecerem... – completou baixo, rindo. A própria Athenodora nos disse que sua decisão de trazer Sophia para cá foi repentina; sua ideia inicial era deixá-la em Anchorage com Lucila e Marconi.

Athenodora assentiu séria e me chamou para mais perto de si, abanando a mão em sua direção:

– Aproxime-se, minha cara.

Ajoelhei-me no chão a sua frente e sentei sobre meus pés unidos, ela se curvou para mais próximo de mim, levou sua mão até meu rosto e, afagando muito suavemente minha face, balbuciou misteriosamente, com o olhar perdido no meu:

– A profecia finalmente há de se cumprir... – as costas de sua mão finíssima desceram traçando uma linha pelo lado direito do meu rosto, da têmpora até o queixo e ela perguntou. – O que você me diria sobre uma cerimônia etrusca, querida?

Bem, o fato é que eu não havia pensado nisso... Não na formalidade de uma cerimônia. Eu queria Lucca pra mim e pra sempre. Ponto. Como? Não me importava. Mas... uma cerimônia etrusca, após conhecer toda a história de sua família me pareceu algo um tanto tentador... Ele adoraria isso...! Então, respondi a Athenodora:

– Acho... Uma ideia formidável... Quer dizer, Lucca adoraria...

– Está resolvido, então... O vestido é seu!... E amanhã na hora do crepúsculo faremos a cerimônia! – exclamou ela exultante, antes de me puxar em um abraço maternal. Seus olhos de vinho tinto brilhavam emocionados. Sua bênção era clara e bem-vinda, mas definitivamente não era a mais importante para mim, quando Athenodora me afastou enfim, eu busquei os olhos de minha amada irmã.

Todas acompanharam meu movimento. Kate estava paralisada como uma estátua de gelo. Meu vestido de casamento agora deitado sobre seus antebraços paralelos e extáticos, com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima.

Após o intervalo de dois segundos de expectativa, ela soltou o vestido sobre uma risonha Alice e avançou para me puxar em um abraço emocionado.

Ouvimos um som gutural e baixinho. Era Carmem chorando no canto do quarto.

– _Amanhã?_ – guinchou Alice num salto. – Preciso correr! Daqui há pouco já estará escurecendo...! Tenho muita coisa para resolver! – e olhando freneticamente para Bella e Esme. – Teremos que ir até Anchorage novamente... – declarou ela, antes de parar e pensar, em choque. – E o vestido da Kate? Cerimônias etruscas têm uma dama? – ela agora perguntou a Athenodora, excitadíssima, uma oitava acima do tom de voz normal.

– Na verdade, precisaríamos de sete ninfas virgens... – respondeu Athenodora, divertindo-se com a empolgação da baixinha. – Mas, acho que não será possível... Então, sete vampiras como damas seria uma versão moderna aceitável...!

Alice piscou por um segundo, e seus olhos perderam e ganharam o foco num átimo. Ela então disparou escada abaixo como um raio, chamando lá de fora:

– _Bella... Esme... Vamos!_ – todas nós rimos, enquanto Bella e Esme reviravam os olhos e desciam para encontrá-la.

Terminei de arrumar as coisas de Athenodora e antes de descer fui ao meu quarto para guardar o vestido em meu closet. Então, peguei seu diário do século XIII e as folhas arrancadas para devolvê-la. Ela os recebeu, ouviu meu pedido de desculpas e soltou um misterioso:

– Estava escrito...

Quando voltei à sala, Edward, Nessie e Lucca formavam um grupo em torno de Sophia. Lucca me chamou para que me juntasse a eles:

– Tanya!... Venha, amor... Acho que ela quer conhecê-la. Ela estava colocando imagens sua em minha mente.

Sentei-me no chão perto deles, e Sophia imediatamente, sorriu para mim. Ela esticou os bracinhos em minha direção e suas mãozinhas abriam e fechavam, como se ela me chamasse. Lucca falou sorrindo:

– Está vendo! Ela quer você! – Sophia começou a se jogar para mim, e eu automaticamente estiquei meus braços para recebê-la.

Seu corpo era quente e ela tinha um cheiro delicioso. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu; na mesma hora, uma imagem invadiu minha mente. Eu arfei surpresa, pois, embora Nessie também fizesse isso, já estava acostumada com o fato dela precisar usar sua mão. Isso já era uma espécie de aviso prévio do que aconteceria a seguir. Mas, com Sophia não. Ela usava seus olhos... E, de repente, eu via o lado de fora e a sala do chalé em minha mente, uma sensação de curiosidade...

– Ela quer que você a leve para conhecer toda a casa, Tanya. – Foi Edward quem me esclareceu. – Ela gostou daqui, percebe que você mora aqui, mas na verdade, simpatiza com você. Está tentando ser sua amiga!

Eu sorri para Sophia e me levantei com ela em meus braços. Fui direto para o escritório para mostrá-la. As obras de arte que tínhamos lá, a grande estante com livros... Depois segui para a cozinha e mostrei os fundos do chalé. Lucca nos acompanhava com as mãos em meus ombros. Sophia pareceu encantada com a vista da janela da cozinha, das montanhas de neve. Depois subimos, entramos em cada quarto, até chegarmos ao meu próprio no terceiro andar.

Ela era cativante, assim como Nessie, era impossível não se encantar com ela. Seu rostinho de anjo inspirava somente sentimentos ternos em meu coração. Ao seu modo peculiar de se comunicar ela ia comentando tudo em nossa casa. Era divertido...! Nem mesmo com Nessie eu interagi por tanto tempo, sequer me lembro de tê-la segurado em meus braços, nem quando a conheci há um ano, na casa dos Cullen em Forks, antes daquele dia... Acho que talvez porque Nessie já estava maior do que Sophia está agora... Ela já andava... Sophia ainda não anda... Quer dizer, eu acho.

Notei que as imagens em minha mente começaram a ficar borradas até desparecerem e percebi que a pequena havia dormido em meus braços. Mudei sua posição então e a segurei deitada.

Estávamos ainda em meu quarto. Lucca aproveitara para usar meu banheiro e tomar um banho.

Então, peguei cobertores em meu closet e fiz uma cama improvisada para ela no meu divã. Ela pareceu confortável assim que a deitei, virou para o outro lado e suspirou dormindo profundamente. Lembrei de meu encontro rápido com sua mãe e isso me entristeceu de súbito.

Sophia era tão doce e inocente... Não merecia essa orfandade tão nova, ainda mais com o pai que tinha...

Pensando nisso, fui me juntar a Lucca em minha banheira.

Ele havia colocado sais de banho na água e estava coberto de espumas. Eu me despi e me acomodei entre suas pernas. Recostei em seu peito quente, alvo, liso e perfeito, e disse:

– Ela dormiu... – ele concordou com gemido muito baixo, enquanto seus lábios se moviam pela minha nuca e ao lado do meu pescoço, descendo lentamente para o ombro. Deixando a recém descoberta trilha de eletricidade em minha pele, que somente ele era capaz de produzir. Eu gemi baixo, seus braços fortes me envolveram e eu murmurei rindo. – Você não vai ficar todo empolgadinho agora, não é? Não com sua _neta_ dormindo no cômodo ao lado... – enfatizei a palavra de propósito, brincando com ele. Lucca riu e murmurou por fim.

– Ela não parece minha neta e sim minha filha. Na verdade, parece neta do meu filho...

– É verdade. – eu concordei. – Sua família é muito complicada...! – brinquei.

– Humm... Agora também será a sua... – ele assinalou baixo.

Fez-se silêncio por um minuto, enquanto eu absorvia as palavras dele, e me lembrava do que Athenodora dissera sobre encontrar um novo pai para Sophia. Um pai com o qual a menina já contava... Ela não podia ser criada pela mente doentia de Aro, seria natural e perfeito que este novo pai fosse Lucca de fato. O único detalhe era que eu me casaria com este pai em algumas horas...

Lucca deve ter percebido meu raciocínio óbvio. Primeiro, porque meu corpo imediatamente se paralisou, e segundo por causa do meu silêncio súbito.

– Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor... Sei que é muita mudança repentina na sua vida de uma hora para a outra... Eu também não imaginava que entraria em sua vida, acompanhado de um bebê híbrido quando te pedi em casamento, mas a forma como as coisas aconteceram...

– Eu sei... – sussurrei para não deixá-lo desconfortável. Mas, na realidade, de repente, me vi completamente em pânico.

Passei os dez séculos de minha segunda vida fechada para o amor e agora, de uma hora para outra, me vejo perdidamente apaixonada, preparando-me para me casar e me tornar... _Mãe?_

Não. Eu definitivamente não estou pronta para isso...

Terminamos o banho em silêncio.

A água morna reconfortante, a quietude da noite e as poucas horas de sono que ele tivera em nossa primeira noite juntos parecem ter pesado nas pálpebras de Lucca. Logo, ele foi se juntar à Sophia no divã e eu observando os dois senti uma onda profunda de amor invadir e tomar conta de todo meu corpo de pedra. Como é possível que um coração morto há tanto tempo consiga amar daquele jeito?

Porém ao mesmo tempo, eu me vi insegura sobre minha capacidade de cuidar dela. Nunca fui o tipo maternal. Até Nessie, eu sequer tinha contato com crianças... Não que eu não gostasse. Parecia apenas que eu tinha algum instinto de proteção... Quer dizer, crianças não devem ter qualquer contato com vampiros, não é? Então, eu mantinha distância. Mas, e agora? Como posso cuidar de uma pequena híbrida de vampiro que entra em minha vida, assim, tão inesperadamente.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto sem fazer barulho e desci.

Carlisle estava lendo na sala, Eleazar e Carmem conversavam com Paolo sobre a vinda iminente dos Volturi, Lucila estava com sua senhora no quarto de Carmem, Edward assistia ao sono de sua filha no quarto de Kate, que havia saído com Garret, e Rose e Emmett jogavam na internet do escritório.

Saí para procurar algum lugar para pensar e me vi indo inconscientemente para minha árvore novamente. O céu estava muito estrelado e a madrugada ia alta.

Ouvi a aproximação e reconheci seu cheiro, em dois segundo ele dividia o galho da árvore comigo.

– Você não parece querer companhia... Mas... Eu apenas não pude evitar. – disse ele.

– Tudo bem, Karl. Você não atrapalha. – menti. Isso pareceu encorajá-lo e ele disse, então:

– Eu sei o que está te angustiando... – como eu não disse nada, ele continuou. – É toda essa história de casamento com um lobisomem que agora vem com criança híbrida de brinde... – Eu o fitei pela primeira vez e ele lendo alguma concordância em meu rosto continuou, em tom persuasivo. – Você não precisa fazer isso, Tanya. Você não precisa se prender dessa forma e viver uma vida medíocre, quando você tem o mundo a seus pés... O mundo e a mim...

– Karl... – eu buscava por algum argumento ansiosamente. – Eu o amo. Não vejo um lobisomem ali... Vejo um homem, pelo qual me apaixonei... Isso não é óbvio para você?

– Mas e a criança? Ela não estava nos planos... – ele tinha um ponto. Não pude discutir com isso. – Desista dessa loucura enquanto é tempo, Tanya. – continuou ele, venenosamente persuasivo. – Você vai acabar frustrada quando se der conta de que cometeu um erro... Ela cresce muito rápido, não é? Logo, vocês vão ter uma adolescente com que lidar... Lá se vai a grande história de amor...! Adolescentes são egoístas, só pensam neles próprios...

Minha cabeça girava confusa... Talvez ele tivesse razão, afinal... Talvez eu devesse conversar com Lucca sobre isso...

Mas... _O quê é que eu estou pensando?_ Não posso fazê-lo escolher entre mim e sua neta órfã...! Seria muito egoísmo... Por outro lado... Não posso dizer que não gosto da menina... Ela é tão meiga, tão indefesa...

– Você e... _Lucca_ vão acabar se odiando quando ele se der conta de que você não está preparada para isso... – uma tristeza profunda tomou conta de mim. Karl podia estar certo... Eu acabaria perdendo Lucca... Perdendo o meu amor para sempre... Somente essa mais remota perspectiva pareceu me devastar por dentro. Eu já não conseguia mais argumentar com Karl e cada argumento indiscutível que ele me apresentava era como uma punhalada no peito de um humano: dor aguda e mortal.

Minha desolação deve ter ficado estampada em meu rosto, porque Karl em um gesto de reconforto trouxe uma de suas mãos lentamente para afagar meu cabelo, mas quando ele ia tocar minha face...

– _Mas o que está havendo aqui?_ – Foi Kate quem o interrompeu. A voz aguda, exigente e impassível. Ela estava lá embaixo, no chão de pé com as mãos na cintura. Edward e Rose estavam com ela. Karl pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu, também não percebeu a aproximação deles. Ela continuou visivelmente aborrecida. – Bem, Karl. Como fui eu quem te deu esperanças com relação à conquistar minha irmã, talvez eu esteja na obrigação agora de te trazer à realidade... – Eu fiquei imediatamente paralisada. Karl abriu e fechou a boca, como um peixinho, para tentar dizer algo, mas se calou diante na autoridade que Kate emanava. – Por favor, me diga. Qual parte de que Tanya se casará hoje, mais tarde com Lucca você ainda não entendeu? – Karl, ousadamente, saltou da árvore com elegância colocando-se diante deles no chão, e rebateu:

– A parte em que agora ela terá de assumir uma responsabilidade que ela não procurou e não quer. – respondeu ele resoluto, sem se deixar abater por Kate.

– Sim. Tanya está confusa, mas ela ainda o ama. Ela _ainda_ escolheu a ele e não você. Nossa espécie é venenosa, Karl; mas eu ficaria grata se você parasse de destilar seu veneno em forma de palavras para confundir e magoar minha irmã. Não vou tolerar isso... Você teve sua chance de expor para ela seus sentimentos, mas Tanya já fez sua escolha e não foi você... – neste momento Eike juntou-se a nós timidamente. Eu continuava no alto da árvore assistindo aquilo pasma com a mudança em minha irmã. Ela continuou. – Peço que vocês dois façam a gentileza de se retirar para o casamento _que acontecerá_ hoje... – ela enfatizou as palavras com a voz fria, e continuou. – Alice já fixou o tempo. Os Volturi não vão chegar antes de, pelo menos cinco dias, então você podem ir até o Canadá ou mesmo até a Ásia para caçar e voltar depois. Apreciamos nossa aliança, mas não há necessidade de vocês ficarem aqui se intrometendo dessa forma em nossos assuntos de família.

Karl tinha o corpo rígido e Eike estava cabisbaixo. Eles assentiram e Karl disparou correndo primeiro. Eike ainda olhou para Kate e disse antes de seguir o outro nômade:

– Eu... Sinto muito... Voltaremos em alguns dias.

Fez-se silêncio por um segundo, eu parecia uma estátua ainda no alto da árvore. Kate olhou para cima, e sem dizer mais nada ela e Edward voltaram para casa apostando corrida. No mesmo instante Rose já estava ao meu lado no alto da árvore. Ela me encarou e disse:

– Posso compreender sua insegurança, mas você imagina o que eu daria para receber um presente destes? Uma filha tão especial e linda e só minha...? – eu arfei. É claro que eu já conhecia as frustrações de Rose sobre seus sonhos de humana e a forma como ela foi transformada. – Você tem a chance de formar uma família de verdade com o homem que você ama e que te ama também, Tanya. Não jogue isso fora. Aquele vampiro só estava tentando te confundir alimentando suas inseguranças normais.

– Mas, Rose... Eu... Não sei se posso...

– Tanya. – ela parou e suspirou para controlar a veemência em suas palavras. – Quando você olha para Sophia, qual é o seu primeiro instinto? – seus olhos eram penetrantes e perfuravam os meus com a expectativa pela minha resposta. Eu não titubeei, tinha certeza do meu primeiro instinto, porque foi o que senti quando a aninhei e a cobri na cama improvisada do meu quarto.

– Proteção. – respondi firme. – Sinto vontade de protegê-la. – Rose sorriu.

– Então, Tanya... – disse ela sorrindo. – Este é o primeiro passo. Foi exatamente isso que Bella fez quando soube que estava grávida de Nessie e, que Edward e Carlisle planejavam interromper a gestação...! Ela quis protegê-la. Ela me ligou pedindo minha ajuda porque sabia que eu lutaria junto com ela por aquele bebê.

– Ela é um bebê tão adorável, Rose... Isso não é natural? Quer dizer, qualquer bebê inspiraria isso... – argumentei não querendo me render.

– Tenha calma Tanya... Permita que Sophia te conquiste. Todo bebê inspira proteção e ternura, sim. Mas, permita que isso se transforme em amor. E vai se transformar... E então, _tendo amor_, Tanya, você será capaz de tudo por ela. Você suportará e enfrentará tudo por ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Confie em mim. Ela vai unir você e Lucca, não separá-los. Ela sempre será um elo entre vocês, não duvide disso. Nunca.

Eu assenti sorrindo. É claro que Rose estava certa. Eu já a amava... Senti isso forte ainda há pouco no quarto. Como pude me deixar levar pela influência maldosa de Karl deste jeito? Sophia era um presente como Rose havia dito, uma bênção... Eu lutaria por ela, junto com Lucca.

É claro que Aro não desistiria. Ele a queria e viria buscá-la. Mas ela merecia mais e Lucca e eu poderíamos, sim, dar o lar e o amor que ela precisava.

Confiando nisso, dei a mão a Rose e voltamos para o chalé. Meu amor e futuro marido aguardava por mim junto com _nossa_ filha...

.

* * *

_**N/A: Eu sei que não foi tããão emocionante, mas achei necessário mostrar como nossa querida Tanya iria lidar com uma criança híbrida caindo assim, de pára-quedas na sua vida! E ngm melhor do que a Rose para ajudá-la, não é?**_

_**Então, façam essa autora feliz e comentem no Orkut ou deixem um review! **pisca****_

_**O próximo vem no domingo com certeza, ok?**_

_**bjokas!  
**_


	29. Núpcias

_**N/A: Olá... Então, este é o capítulo que tenho esperado para escrever desde que minha one-shot foi postada pelo meu fansite da saga preferido! **pula****_

_**É claro, que não planejei muita coisa que está aqui, só que muito da trama dessa história foi surgindo e fluindo naturalmente à medida que eu escrevia!**_

_**Este capítulo cita duas músicas! Para quem gosta de ouvir a música que o autor escolhe, os links já estão no meu perfil!**_

_**E, sempre importante lembrar: universo e personagens criados por Stephenie Meyer. Alguns personagens criados por mim, para dar seguimento ao enredo deste FIC, a qual não ganho absolutamente nada por escrever...  
**_

_**Então, espero que gostem e comentem!...  
**_

* * *

.

28. NÚPCIAS

.

Era interessante ver o desenho da visão de Alice ganhar forma de repente em frente daquele espelho recém colocado no meu quarto. Já era quase fim de tarde e eu já estava pronta. Acho que se Athenodora tivesse usado minhas medidas para fazer o vestido, ele não teria ficado tão perfeito em mim...!

O corpo era bem justo e marcava minhas curvas delicadamente. Era de brocado pérola, totalmente rebordado por Athenodora com mini pérolas autênticas – centenas delas. O decote não era profundo, e tinha a forma de canoa; a manga era três quartos, e tanto na ponta da manga, quanto em toda a linha do decote, haviam pequenos brilhantes incrustados em uma trama microscópica e geométrica, mas que olhando de longe produziam um efeito divino, inexplicável. Ou seja, nada que uma bordadeira humana pudesse fazer...! Ou ainda, nada que se pudesse comprar sem desembolsar uma pequena fortuna...! Não era um vestido muito rodado. A saia consistia em várias camadas de uma seda finíssima, que formavam uma nuvem cor de pérola, com um leve toque acetinado. Não tinha cauda, como um vestido de noiva convencional teria. O que eu achei ótimo!

Era o vestido mais deslumbrante que eu já vi...

Preferi me arrumar sozinha. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para me deixar mais bonita. Meus cabelos desciam pelas minhas costas, nos meus habituais cachos alongados – aqueles que atrizes e modelos levam horas para fazer, eu os tinha naturalmente – e afagavam delicadamente minha pele exposta pelo decote do vestido. Quanto ao rosto, não havia maquiagem humana que pudesse me deixar mais linda... Minha beleza exalava pelos meus poros porque eu estava intensamente apaixonada, e prestes a desposar o homem mais lindo e perfeito do mundo...

Alice estava lá no lago vendo os detalhes finais para a cerimônia.

Antes mesmo dela chegar de Anchorage trazendo consigo os vestidos para as damas; todos os sapatos, inclusive os meus; muitas flores – que ela não permitiu que eu visse; o bolo, que tinha três andares; champanhe francês; roupas para os homens e, Marconi, o filho idoso do meu jovem e lindo Lucca; o caminhão de entrega de uma grande loja de departamentos veio até aqui deixar uma enorme cama _king size_ e um berço de bebê todo de ferro, mas pintado de branco.

A cama já estava montada e arrumada no meu quarto, e o berço fora montado, provisoriamente, no quarto de Kate, que era onde Nessie estava dormindo durante essa visita dos Cullens. Então, Sophia dormiria lá com Nessie por enquanto. Sophia que acordara sorrindo em me ver beijando Lucca um pouco antes de Alice chegar e nos separar _"por causa da surpresa"_...

No caminho para o chalé, Rose me disse que foi Edward quem ouviu minha conversa com Karl, através de nossos pensamentos, percebendo inclusive, minha insegurança com a maternidade. Então, ele a chamou, para que junto com Kate, eles pudessem interromper a investida venenosa de Karl no meu momento de maior vulnerabilidade.

Quando cheguei a meu quarto, após a rápida conversa com Rose; Sophia estava dormindo encima de Lucca, que havia virado de barriga para cima. Ele ressonava baixo (meu príncipe não roncava, nem mesmo nesta posição!) e ela estava muito fofa com a bochecha rosada apertada contra o peito dele, a boquinha entreaberta, e os olhinhos levemente fechados, com seus cílios longos e perfeitos.

Fiquei algum tempo parada contemplando o sono dos dois, próxima à janela. O dia começava a clarear quando Lucca acordou e saindo de baixo dela, cuidadosamente, veio me abraçar e depositar um delicioso e longo beijo em meus lábios. Durante o beijo, porém, uma imagem de nós dois nos beijando naquele exato momento, só que do ponto de vista de uma terceira pessoa, invadiu minha mente, e pela reação de Lucca, a dele também. Assustados, nos afastamos e lá estava Sophia sentada no divã e sorrindo... Sorrindo não. Melhor dizer, gargalhando e batendo palminhas. Seus pensamentos eram de júbilo e a impressão que eu tive é que esse júbilo era por causa do nosso beijo. Porque em seguida, ela mostrou imagens de Edward beijando Bella, e deles dois junto de Nessie, como a família que eles eram.

Enfim, o quê essa garotinha poderia estar entendendo de tudo isso?...

Então, como Alice logo depois chegara dizendo que Lucca e eu só nos veríamos na hora do casamento, eu acabei passando o dia todo com Sophia, porque ela não quis desgrudar de mim um minuto sequer.

Rose tentou oferecer a ela comida para bebês humanos, no entanto Sophia recusou, mas no meu colo e a pedido meu, ela resolveu experimentar a papa. Carmem tentou levá-la para conhecer o orquidário e o atelier, mas ela só quis ir comigo.

Ela viu Nessie entrar correndo na cozinha chamando Bella, alto com sua vozinha melodiosa: _"Mamãe, mamãe... Venha! Tia Alice está chamando você...!"_ Sophia ficou observando curiosa a interação das duas, depois olhou para mim séria e pensativa por um minuto e sorriu.

A todo momento minha mente era invadida com suas impressões e comentários peculiares sobre tudo que víamos. Além disso, ela era extremamente carinhosa e amorosa comigo. Seus grandes olhos de amêndoas ganhavam aquela meiguice própria dos bebês quando ela me fitava, ela puxava uma mexa do meu cabelo para cheirar e beijar, e meu rosto era acariciado por suas mãos gordinhas e quentes. Parecia visivelmente que ela queria me mostrar o quanto ela era esperta e carinhosa.

Sophia estava tentando me cativar, me seduzir... E eu me deixava levar.

Estas lembranças recentes foram interrompidas por alguém que subia para meu quarto e seu cheiro logo a denunciou:

– Posso entrar. – perguntou minha irmã colocando a cabeça para dentro. Eu sorri.

– É claro, Kate! – respondi divertida. Ela fechou a porta, eu me virei para assistir à sua reação. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e soltou um assovio alto.

– Oh, Tanya...! Você está... _Deslumbrante!_

– Obrigada, Kate! – ela fez uma pausa emocionada, enquanto se aproximava e murmurou:

– Ah... Queria tanto que _elas_ estivessem aqui para vê-la agora... – eu não precisava perguntar de quem ela estaria falando, eu tinha certeza que sabia exatamente.

– Você também está linda! – eu disse, mudando o rumo da conversa. Kate também já estava pronta, usando seu vestido de dama. Era um longo e leve vestido de seda em _degradé_ lilás e um ombro só.

Kate olhou a grande cama e sentando-se nela perguntou um pouco constrangida:

– Você um dia poderá me perdoar? – eu também não precisava perguntar pelo quê. Sabia que ela falava de seu comportamento preconceituoso com Lucca. Sentei na cama ao seu lado e pegando sua mão nas minhas respondi, com sinceridade:

– Eu já perdoei minha irmã...

– Os Volturi virão em alguns dias, Tanya. Mas seja lá o que quer que aconteça conosco, quero que você saiba que eu estou muito feliz por você e espero que você aproveite cada momento de tudo isso, como se fosse o último.

Eu assenti e sorri para minha adorada irmã e juntas nos levantamos para descer e encontrar os outros. Porém, todos já haviam ido para o lago. Na sala, a mesinha de centro fora retirada e, como não tínhamos uma mesa de jantar como os Cullens, Alice improvisou ali, utilizando a mesa redonda da cozinha. Que fora trazida para a sala, coberta com uma bela toalha de renda e tinha sobre ela flores, o balde com gelo e champanhe, e o exagerado bolo, que somente Lucca, Marconi e Nessie haveriam de provar.

Kate, que na escada disparou na minha frente, voltou com um lindo e fino buquê de tulipas corais, cujos caules cortados compridos e presos por um simples laço de cetim, eram para ser carregados amparados no braço dobrado, como se fosse um bebê. Ela me entregou meu buquê sorrindo e então me pediu:

– Espere alguns segundos para que eu chegue lá primeiro, depois vá caminhando serenamente para encontrar sua felicidade, minha irmã. Encontrar o homem que preencheu o seu dolorido vazio. – sua voz foi sumindo embargada, eu tentei controlar o nó em minha garganta.

Ela desapareceu pela porta da varanda afora.

Eu aguardei.

Pensei em Irina. Acho que se eu fechasse meus olhos e me concentrasse seria até capaz de sentir seu cheiro...

Logo afastei este pensamento e segui Kate. Da escada da varanda do chalé se estendia um grosso tapete vermelho, que seguia na direção do lago. Ele era todo ladeado por pequenos arranjos de tulipas de todas as cores, com iluminação própria. Caminhei por ele decididamente, vitoriosa, mas sem pressa.

Uma brisa suave do fim de tarde movimentava levemente o meu cabelo e o cheiro das tulipas ia ficando cada vez mais forte no ar. Eu caminhava na direção de um crepúsculo avermelhado, cujos raios partiam por detrás das montanhas e rasgavam o ar em feixes paralelos, modificando o tom perolado do meu vestido, que agora combinava perfeitamente com a cor do meu buquê; produziam um efeito radiante nos milhares de diamantes da minha pele exposta do decote, rosto, antebraços e mãos, e deixavam o arruivado dos meus cabelos um tanto mais escuro.

Quando venci metade do caminho para o lago, ouvi a música que começava a tocar. Não era uma música desconhecida, mas também não era algo que eu, amante de um bom rock, costumasse ouvir com frequência. Porém, era a música perfeita para falar da forma como este amor havia me invadido, sem pedir licença, sem aviso prévio, sem preconceitos e rótulos...

.

_**Vieste**_

.

_Vieste na hora exata  
Com ares de festa e luas de prata  
Vieste com encantos, vieste  
Com beijos silvestres colhidos pra mim  
Vieste com a natureza  
Com as mãos camponesas plantadas em mim_

_._

_Vieste com a cara e a coragem  
Com malas, viagens, pra dentro de mim  
Meu amor_

.

Ao longe já era possível avistar minha família. Estavam todos de pé na neve. As sete damas – Carmem, Esme, Rose, Kate, Bella, Alice e Lucila – formavam um amplo semicírculo, ao final do tapete vermelho onde Athenodora também me aguardava, junto da mesinha de centro da sala, que fora utilizada ali. Todas usavam o mesmo modelo esvoaçante, porém Kate se destacava das outras, pois seu vestido tinha cor e as outras não, usavam branco. Todas reluziam magníficas ao sol que se punha. Havia muitas flores espalhadas por todo o lugar.

.

_Vieste a hora e a tempo  
Soltando meus barcos e velas ao vento  
Vieste me dando alento  
Me olhando por dentro, velando por mim_

_._

_Vieste de olhos fechados num dia marcado  
Sagrado pra mim  
Vieste com a cara e a coragem  
Com malas, viagens, pra dentro de mim_

_Meu amor_

.

Nessie segurava uma almofadinha de cetim pérola e seu vestido combinava com o meu. Todos os homens estavam de terno escuro, corte moderno e gravata frouxa sobre as camisas brancas. Edward segurava Sophia que observava tudo atentamente; seus olhinhos, muito esverdeados devido à luminosidade, brilhavam emocionados. Voltei a me perguntar: o quê ela compreendia de tudo ali?

Obviamente, que todos os vampiros também reluziam no fim de tarde. Notei que Marconi também se destacava sem usar terno, mas com agasalhos pesados e bota acolchoada para protegê-lo do frio, e parecia maravilhado com toda a cena. Lucca usava a mesma cor que eu, a gravata era da cor das tulipas do meu buquê. Já bem próxima, encontrei seu olhar de ônix fluido e esqueci todo o resto. Parecia que estávamos só nós dois ali, não havia mais ninguém... Não reparei na decoração de Alice... Não vi mais nada...

Enxergava somente o meu amor ali. Ele cantou a última estrofe para mim em português perfeito.

.

_Vieste de olhos fechados num dia marcado  
Sagrado pra mim  
Vieste com a cara e a coragem  
Com malas, viagens, pra dentro de mim_

_Meu amor_

_._

A música parou e eu segurei forte a mão de Lucca. Ele sorriu muito emocionado, e nós dois nos viramos de frente para a grande matrona etrusca que aguardava ereta e serena, mas sorrindo para nós. O sol poente por trás das montanhas deixava agora o céu lilás.

– Escolhi dedicar esta cerimônia de casamento à deusa etrusca do amor e da beleza: _Turanna_*. – disse Athenodora solenemente, e continuou. – Doravante _Ela_ será a protetora deste casal...!

Athenodora então virou de costas para nós, em direção ao sol poente e, vigorosamente, falou algumas palavras em etrusco com os braços estendidos ao alto, como se invocasse algo. O som melodioso daquele idioma, na voz dela causou sensações estranhas em meu corpo. Notei que o coração de Lucca se acelerou e ele apertou um pouco mais minha mão. Athenodora continuou falando naquela língua estranha e parecia estar cantando. Os sons que ela emitia eram guturais, ritmados, relaxantes...

De repente, com um movimento do braço direito, mas sem interromper sua deprecação nem tampouco retirar seu olhar do poente, ela apontou para a última dama deste lado: Lucila. A vampira, como se entendesse exatamente o comando dado em etrusco avançou, caminhando lentamente, para o nosso lado e nos entregou um pequeno vaso de cerâmica com pétalas de rosa. Somente neste momento percebi que, com exceção de Kate, as outras seis damas agora seguravam estes vasos em suas mãos. Os vasos, pelo cheiro característico do barro, pareciam ter sido moldados muito recentemente, haviam formas desenhadas neles, muito parecidas com os desenhos de vasos que sempre são encontrados por arqueólogos e historiadores. Athenodora então, ainda de costas falou em inglês para que entendêssemos, já não estava falando com _Turanna_ neste momento:

– As pétalas de rosa haverão de trazer paz e serenidade para a jornada comum de vocês. – Lucca aceitou a oferta, sorrindo para Lucila. Ela estava séria, compenetrada, os olhos vermelhos profundos e misteriosos em nós.

Quando Lucila retornou ao seu lugar na formação em semicírculo, Lucca colocou o vaso na mesa e Athenodora deu um novo comando em etrusco, agora para o lado esquerdo. Era a vez de Carmem trazer o seu vaso. Ela o entregou a mim sorrindo e nele havia um laço branco de cetim. Athenodora explicou:

– A fita representa a união que deverá permear toda a vida de vocês, em todos os momentos, tanto na bem-aventurança quanto na tormenta...

Depois se seguiu com Alice, Esme, Bella e Rose a nos trazer seus vasos, que continham respectivamente; incenso, para purificar nossas palavras, ações e sentimentos; ouro em pó, para que tivéssemos riqueza moral e material; sementes de girassóis, que representariam a fecundidade da mulher – onde Athenodora fugindo ao protocolo da cerimônia disse que o 'presente' daquele vaso, no meu caso, seria Sophia, e um pequeno livro (de filosofia, que acredito eu, tenha sido escolhido pela própria Rose), que representava a sabedoria.

Por fim, Athenodora virou-se de frente para nós. A essa altura o céu já ganhava um tom de azul escuro muito bonito, que empurrava o lilás para trás das montanhas. A primeira estrela já cintilava e a lua crescente era prateada no céu. Era o momento mais mágico de minha segunda vida. Ela deu o último comando em etrusco para que Kate e Marconi se aproximassem.

Kate pegou a fita branca de cetim e amarrou meu punho direito ao punho esquerdo de Lucca. É claro que poderíamos fragmentar aquela fita com facilidade, Kate também não apertou o laço de forma alguma. Athenodora cantava em etrusco e compreendemos o gesto simbólico de nossa união sendo selada ali para sempre. Marconi acendeu o incenso e imediatamente o cheiro acre nos envolveu, Athenodora continuava cantando. Lucca estava sério, compenetrado, o rosto cheio de emoções indescritíveis.

Então, de súbito o cântico etrusco cessou e Athenodora, desvencilhando nossas mãos do laço simbólico, disse sorrindo:

– Bem, a pedido de Lucca vamos completar esta cerimônia, com alguns gestos que os antigos etruscos não faziam... Nessie! – a pequena então dançou até nós, imitando Alice com perfeição, e entregou a Lucca uma caixinha de jóias que estava sobre a almofadinha, depois voltou para seu lugar. Edward e Bella trocaram olhares orgulhosos.

Lucca abriu a caixinha na minha direção e eu arfei quando vi nossas alianças. Era uma trama de três cores de ouro: amarelo, branco e avermelhado. A dele era fina e simplesmente trançada, a minha era um pouco mais grossa na espessura e tinha um brilhante incrustado ao meio. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e deslizando as três alianças tricolores pelo meu dedo anelar com uma lentidão exagerada, falou, enquanto elas se trançavam:

– Tanya... Entrego meu coração, minha vida e minha alma em suas mãos, porque eles não fariam sentido algum sem você. Espero um dia estar à altura de seus sentimentos nobres, sua determinação e beleza incomparável. Se e quando este dia chegar, poderei deixar esta vida, certo de que cumpri minha missão, e tendo como última visão dos meus olhos cansados sua face de anjo de alabastro. Que o último som nos meus ouvidos seja sua voz de sereia que encanta e hipnotiza; que o último perfume que eu sinta seja o cheiro doce dos seus cabelos, que haverão de se espalhar como cortinas escondendo o beijo doce e derradeiro que seus lábios depositarão nos meus, selando a vida de felicidade que terei vivido ao seu lado e o último sabor perfeito que meu paladar experimentará, enfim.

Eu, que perdera há muito a capacidade de falar, suspirei profundamente compreendendo que precisaria também dizer meus votos à Lucca ao colocar-lhe sua aliança. Então segurei sua mão esquerda, peguei a aliança e enquanto deslizava a trança de ouro por seu anelar, dei voz a um coração silenciado há quase um milênio, olhando nas profundezas daqueles lagos negros que eram seus olhos:

– Lucca... Vivi dez séculos errando pelo mundo; pois estava duro, morto e silenciado pelo veneno que me tornara imortal. Desafiei cada ser com quem tive contato a voltar a me fazer bater novamente... Sentir... Ninguém foi capaz disso, no entanto. Fui marcado com feridas irremediáveis. Sofri perdas irreparáveis. E, justamente quando eu perdia as esperanças e o deserto árido da solidão se apossava de mim, você chegou trazendo alento e sossego, confiança e amor. Sou o coração da Tanya e você me deu vida de novo. Você me fez reviver neste exato momento... Você pode me ouvir? Estou batendo... – me virei para olhar para Sophia. Lucca seguiu meu olhar compreendendo o que eu queria. Eu queria que ele soubesse que o palpitante coração dela agora seria o meu e ambos eram dele.

Olhei para o meu marido novamente e seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, seu sorriso me tirou o fôlego incoerente. Suas mãos envolveram meu rosto e ele me puxou para um beijo muito, _muito_ doce.

Nossa pequena platéia aplaudiu e Emmett assoviava alto, como se estivesse nas cadeiras especiais de um jogo de basquete da NBA.

Então, saímos em um cortejo solene, que também era costume entre os etruscos, seguindo pelo tapete vermelho de volta ao chalé. Lucca e eu íamos à frente de mãos dadas, seguidos por Athenodora, depois vinham as sete damas em fila indiana, sendo que Kate era a primeira de braço dado com Marconi. Os homens seguiam informalmente atrás, e ao invés de acompanhar suas parceiras na fila, fizeram companhia à Garret.

No chalé, o clima era de festa e comemoração. Jamais experimentei tamanha felicidade, porém _nada_ _nunca_ se igualou para a emoção que Sophia, inocentemente, reservou para mim. Em meio aos abraços de felicitação, ela demandou com exigência meu colo, gemendo e abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas em minha direção. Uma vez nos meus braços, colou seu corpinho ao meu, envolveu meu pescoço com seus bracinhos quentes e repousando seu queixo em meu ombro, colocou em minha mente, pela primeira vez, uma frase ao invés de imagens: _"Tanya... Minha mamãe...!"_ Depois, se afastou para buscar meus olhos, ansiosa em ver aceitação e aconchego. Algo em meu rosto a fez sorrir deslumbrante, e uma lágrima cintilante desceu por sua bochecha rosada. Meu coração inundou-se de amor por aquela criança. Eu a abracei forte chorando sem lágrimas e incapaz de responder a Lucca que me perguntava ansiosa e freneticamente o que estava havendo. Fez-se silêncio e Edward, que obviamente, também escutou, esclareceu a todos:

– Sophia acaba de chamar Tanya de mãe, pela primeira vez... E... eu gostaria de ser capaz de colocar em palavras a alegria... O alívio dela quando percebeu a aceitação em seus olhos, Tanya... Mas eu não posso... Foi... – calou-se Edward sem palavras, sacudindo a cabeça imperceptível e infinitesimalmente. Edward sem palavras era sem dúvida algo raro de se ver.

Lucca juntou-se ao nosso abraço. Sophia desta vez falou alto pela primeira vez, desde que chegou aqui.

– Meu papai e minha mamãe... – sua voz era linda, parecia a música mais perfeita que meus ouvidos já escutaram.

Quando nos afastamos, as felicitações continuaram efusivas e eu notei que Rose discretamente subiu as escadas num átimo, buscando o quarto de Kate. Esme fez sinal com o queixo para Emmett que a seguiu silenciosamente.

Lucca e eu partimos o bolo segurando juntos a espátula. Como eu previra somente Lucca, Marconi e Nessie se serviram, porém Bella impediu que a filha experimentasse champanhe. Todos rimos e Marconi pediu a palavra para levantar um brinde em nossa homenagem, somente ele e Lucca experimentaram a champanhe. Sophia também comeu alguns pedacinhos do bolo que eu lhe ofereci, desmanchavam-se em sua boquinha rosada. Alice saltitou para o nosso lado, animada:

– Entregue ela para Bella ou Esme, vocês dois ainda precisam dançar... – e ao seu comando o som foi ligado e os acordes extremamente românticos da imortal _"Can't take my eyes off you"_, começaram na versão mais moderna do _Muse_.

.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_You feel like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_._

Lucca me conduziu à nossa limitada pista de dança na sala do chalé e nos deixamos embalar lentamente, sem nos preocupar com a levada mais rápida do Muse, parecia que dançávamos a versão original de Frankie Valli. Lucca aproximou nossos rostos em um beijo suave, eu pensei na noite de núpcias, meu corpo tremulou. Notei que Jasper deu uma risadinha e cochichou algo no ouvido da baixinha. Edward envolveu a cintura de Bella por trás. Garret beijou Kate e Carmem foi sentar-se no colo de Eleazar próximo da lareira. Marconi observava tudo aquilo surpreso.

.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you makes me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_So if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_._

Sophia recostou-se confortavelmente no colo de Esme, nos assistindo com seus lábios revirados em um sorriso, mas por fim ela bocejou e aconchegou-se para dormir. Suas pálpebras caíram aos poucos, ela parecia lutar com o sono para ficar mais tempo conosco. Mas por fim, o sono venceu e ela adormeceu.

Então, pude voltar minha atenção para o homem perfeito que me tinha em seus braços. Ele se aproximou para cochichar em meu ouvido:

– Nunca. Jamais houve uma noiva dão _linda_ quanto você... – sussurrou ele. A voz doce e macia. – Sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo...! – E prendeu meus olhos em meu sorriso preferido, que hoje estava especialmente iluminado.

Perdi o foco quando ele cantou para mim o refrão da música. Esqueci onde eu estava e quem eu era.

.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_

_Let me love you baby, let me love you_

.

Ele riu baixo e sua mão em minha cintura apertou nosso abraço discretamente, eu comecei a ofegar. A corrente elétrica rasgou meu corpo totalmente avassaladora. _Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?_ Eu precisava me controlar... Estão todos aqui, as atenções todas em nós. Tentei acalmar minha respiração, mas o cheiro dele não ajudava em nada.

.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_You feel like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_._

Era verdade. Eu não podia tirar meus olhos dele. E ele agora era somente _meu_.

O refrão se repetiu e agora, com a respiração um pouco mais estabilizada, quem cantou baixinho para ele fui eu.

Por fim, a música acabou e surpresos constatamos que, de fato, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Rimos juntos por um momento, até que Lucca me encarou sério, os olhos ardentes. Senti que meu rosto suavizou-se, completamente inebriada pelo amor indescritível que exalava. Minhas pernas vacilaram no momento certo porque Lucca me pegou no colo e disparou escada acima, com urgência.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, meus pés tocaram o chão totalmente bambos e incertos, uma vez que fui imprensada contra a porta que bateu atrás de nós.

Lucca me virou de costas e começou a abrir os botões de pérola do meu vestido. Com minha bochecha encostada na madeira da porta, senti seus lábios em chamas tocarem suavemente minha pele cada vez que um botão se abria.

Gemi.

Quando o vestido estava totalmente aberto, ele espalmou minha pele, tentando controlar a pressão urgente de suas mãos pesadas e ansiosas. Seus lábios agora produziam pequenas sucções em pontos sensíveis de minhas costas e eu senti minha cabeça cair para trás, sem conseguir controlá-la.

Ao me virar de frente para ele, Lucca deslizou meu vestido com exatamente a mesma expectativa pela minha nudez estampada em seu olhar na nossa primeira vez juntos, noite retrasada.

Livrei-me dos sapatos, depois de pular a 'poça' de tecido cor de pérola do meu vestido, que ficara esquecido no chão. Tirei o paletó dele, ao mesmo tempo em que nos beijávamos ardentemente e andávamos em direção à cama. Quando subitamente Lucca nos parou, ofegando e sussurrou entrecortado:

– Você se importa se começarmos pela sua banheira? – perguntou ele, os olhos em brasa.

– Na-não. – gaguejei confusa, pulsante. Ele gemeu e me puxou novamente para sua boca por um momento, depois suas mãos moldaram-se em meu traseiro e me levantaram do chão. Automaticamente, minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura e meus pés cruzaram-se atrás. Fui levada à minha banheira com uma rapidez absurda, descobrindo o primeiro fetiche do meu... _marido_.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: *Turanna: divindade feminina etrusca, seria a equivalente de Afrodite/Vênus na cultura etrusca.**_

_**Então, o que acharam? Faltou alguma coisa que vcs gostariam de ter visto nesta cena do casamento deles? Tem alguém achando péssima essa ideia da filha híbrida da Gianna ficar com eles? Manifestem-se, por favor! Estou LOKA pra saber! hahahaha**_

_**E, obviamente, que este capítulo já aponta para um final próximo... Estou planejando mais 3 ou 4 capítulos e um epílogo, ok?**_

_**Posto o próximo na 5ª feira, como tem acontecido...! Obrigada por lerem e...**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	30. Estratégias

_**N/A: A gente tarda, mas não falha! **pisca****_

_**Só lembrando que tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer e que eu não ganho nada com isso! A não ser o prazer de escrever!**_

_**Antes também, queria mandar um beijão para a Patty e a Fleur, minhas leitora lindas e queridas do Orkut! Obrigada pelo incentivo, meninas!  
**_

_**Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostem!**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

29. ESTRATÉGIAS

.

Lucca se despia enquanto a banheira enchia. Eu o observava de pé, os seios à mostra, meus cabelos caíam livremente pelos meus ombros e costas. Todo meu corpo estava elétrico. Ele olhava em meus olhos e livrava-se de sua roupa lentamente...

– Você sabe o que houve aqui a primeira vez em que usei esta banheira? – seus olhos ardiam nos meus. Os únicos sons que ouvíamos eram os corações de Marconi, Nessie e Sophia no andar de baixo, o próprio coração dele e a água que caía.

– Não... – respondi baixo.

– Você não faz nem ideia?... – balancei a cabeça em resposta, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele continuou, a voz era baixa e provocante, rouca de desejo. – Foi culpa do seu cheiro delicioso em cada canto desse quarto... – ele agora se aproximava totalmente nu e pulsante só para mim. Comecei a ofegar.

– Meu cheiro é culpado de quê? – eu perguntei, tentando entoar tão _sexy_ quanto ele conseguia, senti o canto da minha boca se entortar em um sorriso.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e sem que me desse conta a _lingerie_ de renda branca que eu usava era um amontoado de trapos no chão. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo e eram tão quentes... Sua boca insistia na trilha elétrica e incandescente em minha pele. Ele, de alguma forma, nos colocou dentro da banheira e a água era agradável e morna. Com a mudança de posição foi minha vez de explorar seu corpo com minha boca.

– Não pude me controlar... – disse ele por fim, interrompendo-se para gemer. Eu explorava seu pescoço com a língua, seu peitoral com as mãos. – Eu tive que me tocar... – gemido. – Pensando em você...

Aquela confissão sussurrada entre gemidos de prazer atravessou a linha tênue do meu escasso equilíbrio e eu me joguei, me entreguei; permitindo que Lucca arrancasse de mim seu êxtase.

Já era alta madrugada quando trocamos a banheira pela cama. Lucca, definitivamente, não estava gentil esta noite. Cada toque seu, cada beijo, cada invasão ao meu corpo, tinham o selo da urgência. Era selvagem, era puro instinto, era um trem desgovernado. Era... _incrível_!

Notei que ele estava mais forte, quase como um vampiro, e em determinado momento, consegui entre os gemidos comentar sobre isso, e ele me respondeu sob a respiração entrecortada que sua força ainda aumentaria mais nos próximos dias, até a lua cheia.

Quando ele, finalmente, adormeceu completamente fatigado, após nos levar às alturas incontáveis vezes, é que eu pude refletir sobre a perfeição que essa situação era. Eu que sempre preferi os humanos aos vampiros, por causa de sua maciez, calor e avidez; porém, sempre precisei dosar meticulosamente a minha força para não machucá-los, agora me vejo casada e apaixonada por uma criatura mítica que além de quente, macio e ávido por mim, também é forte e resistente aos meus carinhos mais intensos.

Somente quando passasse a lua cheia, ele ficaria enfraquecido por alguns dias até que sua força voltasse novamente... Quase como um humano. Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não seria problema para mim.

Assim, nossa noite de núpcias fora perfeita e, pela quietude na casa, só posso acreditar que todos saíram para nos dar privacidade.

Eu não consegui encontrar coragem para acordá-lo, pela manhã; quando ouvi vozes lá embaixo indicando que Marconi já estava despedindo-se para voltar à Anchorage. Foi egoísta da minha parte, eu sei, mas Marconi dispensou qualquer oferta relacionada a nos incomodar. Os outros acataram e Carlisle e Esme foram levá-lo. Além do mais, Lucca e eu poderíamos ir nos despedir no aeroporto, em alguns dias, quando ele voltasse à Itália. Com os Volturi vindo pra cá, lá seria mais seguro para ele.

Logo depois, ouvi quando as meninas acordaram. Rosalie ficara com elas durante a noite e cuidou de Sophia para mim até que Lucca estivesse pronto para levantar.

O tempo já não estava mais aberto e ensolarado. A nebulosidade aumentara durante a noite e o céu estava nublado.

Lucca acordou sorrindo e esticando o corpo todo, espreguiçando-se. Depois buscou meus olhos e meus lábios intensamente, dizendo:

– _Acordar._ – beijo.

– _Pela manhã._ – beijo.

– _E_ _ter você._ – beijo.

– _Como._ – beijo.

– _Primeira._ – beijo.

– _Visão._ – beijo.

– _É perfeito!_ – e beijou todo meu rosto...

Eu ri.

– Vamos. – eu disse. – Sophia até agora não chamou por nós, mas ela não vai demorar em sentir nossa falta...

– _Você_ é que está sentindo a falta dela! – acusou ele. Eu não podia discordar de forma alguma. Eu já estava louca para segurá-la e sentir seu cheiro e seu calor de novo.

Descemos juntos depois de um banho rápido _e_ separados, pois caso contrário, não teria sido um banho rápido...

Com exceção de Carlisle e Esme, que ainda não haviam voltado de Anchorage, e Athenodora, Paolo e Lucila, que só saíram mesmo do quarto de Carmem para o casamento, todos estavam na varanda ao redor das duas meninas. Elas brincavam sentadas perto do divã.

No momento em que eu e Lucca paramos na porta da varanda, Sophia levantou seu olhar e sorriu para nós. Depois se colocando de pé sozinha, deu seus primeiros passinhos em nossa direção, com leveza e elegância, incompatíveis tanto com sua verdadeira idade – de quase um mês de vida – quanto com a idade que aparenta ter. Todos arfamos surpresos por um momento e depois, puxados por Rose e Bella, a aplaudimos.

– Ela perguntava por vocês insistentemente. – disse Edward.

– Achei que ela não estivesse perguntando por nós. – falei, enquanto a levantava em meus braços. Era visível seu crescimento dia após dia, assim como o de Nessie, que também continua esticando. – Imaginei que ela pudesse fazer isso mentalmente... – completei. Sophia distribuiu beijos pela minha face e me abraçou, envolvendo meu pescoço. Depois jogou seu corpo e arrojou-se para o colo de Lucca a fim de fazer o mesmo com ele.

– Ao que parece, é mais fácil para ela colocar seus pensamentos em nossas mentes desde que haja algum contato visual. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto... – respondeu Edward. De fato, faz sentido. É muito provável que com o passar do tempo, sua habilidade evolua e ela consiga fazer isso com alguma distância.

Passamos o restante da manhã juntos, os três; em meu atelier. Enquanto eu trabalhava na escultura de Lucca, que riu quando viu seu busto entalhado no mármore; ele e Sophia se divertiam pintando uma pequena escultura de gesso que eu tinha esquecida por lá. Como eu havia somente trabalhado na parte superior da peça, pude mudar meus planos e moldar o mármore de forma que a figura altiva de meu marido estivesse segurando nossa filha em seus braços.

Quando estiver pronta, ele vai adorar!

Logo depois que Sophia e Nessie almoçaram, ouvimos um carro que se aproximava pela estrada secundária, acompanhado de passos céleres de vampiros que corriam. Juntamo-nos aos outros na varanda novamente. Obviamente, Edward já podia 'escutá-los' e informou a todos:

– No carro são Carlisle e Esme, que já estão de volta de Anchorage e ao que parece encontraram com o clã irlandês no caminho.

Então, Siobhan estava chegando? Foram rápidos...

– É um dos clãs que vocês estão aguardando? – perguntou-me Lucca, imperceptivelmente, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

– Sim. – respondi no mesmo tom. Ele assentiu.

Siobhan, Liam e Maggie chegaram segundos antes de Carlisle. E após os usuais cumprimentos, Athenodora e sua pequena guarda juntaram-se a nós, sob os olhares estupefatos dos irlandeses e, assim, imediatamente estávamos discutindo sobre a visita dos Volturi. Explicamos a eles sobre Sophia e Lucca, bem como a ligação deles com Athenodora.

– De qualquer forma, a situação este ano é muito diversa do ano passado. – ponderou Siobhan. – Acredito que agora temos argumentos para reclamar o abuso de poder da parte deles. E... exigir uma reformulação disso – completou ela olhando, especulativamente, para Sophia em meu colo.

– Então, é isso que você vai desejar intensamente dessa vez, minha amiga? – perguntou-lhe Carlisle divertido. Ela riu e respondeu:

– Carlisle...! Não comece com isso de novo! – e abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a lentamente, com um breve sorriso nos rosto.

– Concordo com Siobhan. – disse Eleazar, voltando ao tom de seriedade. – Acredito que os Volturi _ainda_ sejam necessários para manter a ordem e o equilíbrio em nosso mundo. Mas eles precisam primeiro, reconhecer seu próprio abuso de poder, e segundo, aceitar uma _reformulação_ disso.

– Você enfatizou a reformulação, Eleazar... – especulou Liam. – Mas... O quê exatamente...?

– _Caius_, Liam. – ele interrompeu, cuspindo o nome do ancião Volturi. Lucca sibilou involuntariamente, eu segurei sua mão. Eleazar continuou. – Meu objetivo, bem como o de Tanya, desde o incidente do ano passado tem sido fazer fogueira dele.

– O meu também... – afirmou Kate resoluta e um tanto ofendida por ter sido excluída por Eleazar.

– Aro não vai permitir isso...! – assinalou Siobhan com o tom alterado pela audácia das nossas intenções. Lucca sibilou novamente com a menção à Aro, e todos o olharam em expectativa. Sophia enroscou-se em meu colo, seus bracinhos envolveram meu pescoço. Fiz uma nota mental de conversar com ela sobre Aro depois. Afinal, que noção ela tem disso? Ele é seu pai... Será que ela compreende?

– Ele não terá escolhas... – disse Eleazar, lentamente, respondendo à Siobhan e ainda ponderando o ódio de Lucca por Aro. – Será um irmão pelo outro desde que...

– Desde que...? – Siobhan o instigou.

– Faz sentido. – concordou Edward, que obviamente, já sabia dos planos de Eleazar. – Ano passado, meu objetivo era acabar com Demetri, devido ao contexto daquela situação. Ou seja, para tentar dar fuga à minha filha e paz à Alice e Jasper... Mas agora... _Ela_ é a "bola da vez"...

– _Quem?_ – foi Rose quem perguntou intrigada com o uso do feminino.

– Eleazar? – eu disse, olhando para meu amigo. – O que você tem em mente? Explique-se. – exigi.

– Não posso, Tanya... – disse ele. – Não sei se é uma boa ideia que todos saibam de todas as estratégias. Não sabemos de quem Aro vai querer ver os pensamentos, então...

– Como assim não sabemos? – eu rebati. – É claro que ele vai querer Edward! – eu lembrei. Com Edward ele teria uma visão dos pensamentos de todos nós. Como Eleazar pode ter se esquecido disso?

– Não, necessariamente. – foi o próprio Edward quem respondeu. – Ano passado eu era central no julgamento. Era de minha filha que estávamos falando. Agora não. – esclareceu ele olhando de mim para Lucca e continuou. – Ainda não sabemos qual queixa exatamente eles vão apresentar. Ou qual desculpa...

O silêncio pairou sobre todos nós, com a certeza de que neste ano, a luta seria inevitável. É claro que Aro quereria a menina de volta, e Lucca e eu não estávamos dispostos a entregá-la. Ainda assim, me perguntei quem seria a vampira da guarda Volturi, mencionada por Edward e Eleazar, que deveria ser priorizada numa possível luta. Quem seria tão central a ponto de possibilitar que Aro entregasse Caius aos nossos propósitos sem reclamar, sem lutar para defendê-lo?

Athenodora escutava tudo em silêncio sentada na grande poltrona da lareira.

– Nossa desvantagem numérica é ainda maior este ano... – ponderou Siobhan olhando para Maggie e seu parceiro Liam.

– Não se preocupe com isso Siobhan. – respondeu-lhe Edward, tranquilizando-a. – Alice não pode ver a coisa toda com muita clareza, devido à presença de Lucca, bem como a dos quileutes, que já estão a caminho. – os olhinhos de Nessie faiscaram para seu pai e seu rosto de querubim iluminou-se imediatamente. Edward continuou explicando. – Mas é possível saber que estaremos em pé de igualdade com eles desta vez.

– Tenho me focado no futuro de Bella. – explicou Alice, que até então estivera calada; com o olhar perdido o tempo todo analisando cada brecha de futuro que lhe fosse possível. Bella virou-se surpresa e Edward a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas com a expressão terna e amorosa.

– Alice a vê no momento do confronto, amor. É mais claro para ela. Seu escudo estará projetado protegendo a todos, como você fez da última vez. – Bella olhou de Edward para Alice intrigada. – É possível, na mente de Alice, visualizar o campo de "cobertura" do seu escudo, no momento em que você projetá-lo, e contar os pontos brilhantes das mentes que estarão dentro dele. Sem incluir, é claro, todos os lobos das alcateias quileutes, já que as mentes que brilham são só as dos dois alfas.

Achei aquilo interessante. Não sabia que o escudo dela funcionava dessa forma. Fui interrompida em meus pensamentos pela própria Bella que tentava compreender:

– Mas Alice não pode ver os lobisomens quileutes... – ela argumentou baixo.

– Mas as mentes de Jacob e Sam brilham em seu escudo e isso Alice consegue ver.

Lucca, então, disfarçadamente veio dizer algo em meu ouvido:

– Essa casa vai ficar lotada de olhos vermelhos?... – ele sussurrou a pergunta em tom de lamento. Eu tive que rir.

– Sim. – respondi também aos sussurros. Liam nos olhou especulativamente, reparando inclusive em nossas alianças. Sustentei seu olhar.

E assim, no final daquele dia mais dois pares de olhos vermelhos juntaram-se a nós: Benjamin e Tia. Amun deixava claro seu lado, simplesmente ausentando-se junto com sua parceira. Não permitimos que isso abatesse nosso ânimo. Alice avisou que já não contava mesmo com eles.

Logo depois de colocarmos Sophia na cama, Marconi fez contato avisando que havia comprado sua passagem para a Itália e o horário de seu vôo. Lucca e eu, então, nos recolhemos em nosso quarto após, finalmente, trazermos seus poucos pertences que estavam na barraca – que só então, foi desmontada – para dentro.

Seus livros ganharam espaço em minha estante e as poucas roupas foram acomodadas em meu closet.

Após o recém adquirido e doce hábito de nos amarmos em minha banheira antes de deitar, Lucca adormeceu em um sono agitado. Fiquei com ele. Não me sentia entediada. Jamais me cansaria de sentir seu cheiro e seu calor.

Quando a madrugada ia alta. Senti um leve tremor no chão. Tudo tremia.

Os objetos na estante, os vidros da janela vibravam sutilmente. Eram levíssimos tremores ritmados. Lucca, em seu sono pesado, pareceu não perceber.

Levantei-me, vesti meu roupão e desci. Encontrando com um Paolo assustado na escada, que também havia deixado Lucila com Athenodora no quarto para saber do que se tratava o imperceptível terremoto.

Imperceptível porque humanos não seriam capazes de sentir o leve tremor de terra, intermitentemente ritmado, que acontecia aqui. Mas, para nossos sentidos aguçados era visível que algo estava acontecendo.

Na sala, minha família parecia relaxada, conversando tranquilamente. Alguns assistiam televisão, outros voltaram a jogar xadrez...

– Mas alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo aqui? – perguntei intrigada. – Parece um terremoto muito fraco...

Foi Edward quem me respondeu e, aparentemente, já havia tranquilizado os outros:

– As alcateias estão chegando...

Aliviada, compreendi então que o tremor de terra era o tropel dos quileutes em sua corrida, aproximando-se do chalé, e me perguntei quantos seriam agora.

Kate e Eleazar já esperavam por eles da varanda. Eu, no entanto, não podia me importar menos com a chegada dos _transfiguradores_. Voltei para meu quarto a fim de me aquecer no calor do meu próprio lobisomem Filho da Lua que dormia.

Ouvi os sons de sua chegada e as saudações, mas deixei para cumprimentá-los pela manhã.

Quando Lucca acordou, nos aprontamos para nossa pequena viagem a Anchorage. Entramos juntos e silenciosamente no quarto de hóspedes, onde as meninas dormiam esta noite; para esperar que Sophia acordasse.

Nessie estava espalhada na cama com um Jacob roncando alto ao seu lado, encolhido na ponta da cama para não perturbá-la.

Lucca me olhou interrogativamente, balancei a cabeça. Eu explicaria a ele sobre nossos novos visitantes depois.

Sophia ainda ressonava em seu berço. Tomamos nosso tempo contemplando seu sono sereno. Lucca envolvia meu corpo por trás carinhosamente, até que as pequenas órbitas de Sophia tremeram levemente, por debaixo das pálpebras rosadas, e ela abriu seus olhinhos amendoados para nós.

Nosso anjo acordava sorrindo, principalmente devido à nossa presença ali.

Fui prepará-la para sair, enquanto Lucca desceu para providenciar seu café da manhã. Hoje ela tomaria uma de suas mamadeiras de sangue humano doado, que Carlisle conseguira trazer para ela ontem. Logo a acostumaríamos a caçar animais, mas por enquanto ela usaria este sangue doado, principalmente hoje que ela iria se despedir de Marconi; não poderia estar com sede.

Quando desci com ela, usando um dos vestidos que Alice lhe trouxera antes do casamento, Esme e Carmem sorriram para nós.

Percebi que a maior parte dos quileutes ainda mantinha-se na forma de lobo dormindo na neve do lado de fora, tanto na frente, quanto nos fundos do chalé. Somente o líder negro estava sentado montando guarda na varanda e um jovem índio, assim como Jacob lá encima; estava em sua forma humana, dormindo no sofá da sala. Pelo que Esme me informou, aquele se chamava Seth. Contei um total de vinte e três quileutes, incluindo os dois na forma humana.

É estranho como meu interesse por eles mudou. No ano passado, antes de tudo o que aconteceu, tínhamos contato somente com Jacob, e Carlisle me explicou a ligação mágica dele com Nessie. No entanto, mesmo ele parecia mais como um animal de estimação dos Cullens, a meu ver. E agora... Com Lucca tão presente em minha vida, vejo os quileutes com outros olhos, muito embora eles não sejam exatamente iguais de forma alguma. Também não são totalmente distintos se fossem comparados com os Filhos da Lua de outras linhagens.

Quando Sophia ficou satisfeita nos despedimos dos outros e fomos para a garagem. Lucca, que não havia entrado lá ainda, parou boquiaberto diante da coleção de carros esportivos – os nossos e os dos Cullens. Ele assoviou alto e exclamou dois tons acima do normal:

– _Mas o que é isso?_ Um Salão do Automóvel de Luxo? – eu ri.

– Na verdade está incompleto. Os Cullens não trouxeram tudo o que têm... – o Volvo de Edward estava ali, então acredito que ele, Bella e Nessie vieram nele; a Mercedes de Carlisle também estava ali e o Porsche amarelo de Alice. Eu apontei. – Os nossos são esses aqui. – mostrando o meu (e agora dele) _Audi AG _prata, o _Jaguar X-Type_ preto de Eleazar e Carmem, e o _Zenvo ST1_ vermelho de Kate e Garret. Os olhos de Lucca surpresos e brilhantes escorregaram para um quarto carro encostado e coberto no canto, mas ele preferiu não perguntar. O que foi bom para mim, porque os _flashs_ de algumas lembranças de sua dona, imediatamente vieram me assombrar. Lucca me distraiu dessa linha de pensamento:

– Qual é o seu? – ele perguntou.

– Você quer dizer o _nosso_! – eu o respondi sorrindo, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu continuei apontando com o queixo. – É o Audi prata. Vamos. Você dirige. – ele sorriu e pegou as chaves das mãozinhas de Sophia.

A viagem foi rápida e divertida. Sophia, sentada em meu colo no banco do carona, continuava colocando em nossas mentes todas as imagens que lhe chamavam a atenção infantil.

Uma vez em Anchorage, pegamos Marconi no hotel. Ele havia acabado de fechar sua conta. Guardamos sua limitada bagagem no carro e fomos a um restaurante para um almoço. Ainda havia tempo para isso antes de seu voo para a Itália.

Ele parecia preocupado com o que estava para acontecer, mas evitamos este assunto; bem como uma despedida definitiva no aeroporto, após o almoço. Preferimos um "até logo" ao invés de um "adeus" e prometemos que logo iríamos vê-lo em Sluderno.

Após o embarque de Marconi, fizemos uma rápida compra de roupas, levamos Sophia para passear no Museu de Anchorage e ao _Buttress Park_.

No fim da tarde, quando voltávamos ao chalé resolvi tocar no assunto Aro com ela no carro. Ela parecia pensativa, mas não compartilhava conosco nenhuma imagem ou comentário, no momento. Talvez um pouco sonolenta. Aproveitei que ela me olhou e sorriu docemente, talvez um pouco tristonha e perguntei:

– O que foi, meu anjo? Você ficou triste de repente... – seus olhinhos fitaram os meus com uma tristeza profunda e uma imagem de Aro invadiu minha mente, e pela forma como Lucca desviou o olhar da estrada para nos olhar, parece que a dele também. Ele disse:

– Este é...? – interrompendo-se sugestivamente, os dentes trincados com ódio.

– Sim, é ele. – eu o respondi. Com certeza a imagem era a mesma.

Os olhos de Sophia ganharam mais tristeza ainda, o que fez meu coração parecer espatifando-se em mil caquinhos, e uma imagem muito angustiante me veio assoladora à mente.

Era a primeira imagem que ela teve quando nasceu.

A primeira e última vez que ela a viu, a única forma da qual ela se lembrava de Gianna.

Lucca arrancou um som agudo dos pneus do carro quando freou e parou abruptamente no acostamento da estrada. Depois se livrou do cinto de segurança e encostou a testa no volante, respirando aos arquejos. Tive, então, a certeza de que ele também via.

Tentei tocar sua perna solidária, mas sequer conseguia imaginar a dor e a tristeza profunda que tomavam sua mente de assalto, com a imagem sangrenta de Gianna moribunda dando à luz numa cena de terror.

Lucca começou a chorar e Sophia vendo aquilo se encolheu no meu corpo chorando também. Por um momento, entrei em pânico. Mas, depois me acalmei respirando lentamente. Minha família precisava de mim agora.

Notei que Sophia, em seu pranto silencioso, perdia o controle das imagens que nos mostrava, alternando rapidamente entre sua verdadeira mãe morrendo ao trazê-la ao mundo e Aro, que ela também não parecia ter visto muitas vezes. O sentimento de culpa vinha junto à imagem de Gianna, e pavor sempre acompanhando a imagem de Aro.

Estava claro que ela o temia desesperadamente; mas sabia, em sua mente infantil, que aquela criatura pavorosa era também seu pai. Aquilo a entristecia de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes; sequer jamais imaginei que alguém pudesse sentir tamanha angústia, principalmente alguém tão puro e inocente quanto Sophia.

– Shhh... Não fique assim... Shhh... Acalme-se querida... – eu tentava entoar freneticamente para acalmá-la. Seu coraçãozinho palpitava acelerado demais, aquilo estava me preocupando. Havia mesmo em seus pensamentos um sentimento de dor física. – Ele não vai sequer tocar em você... Eu prometo... – cantei. Ela suspirou, deixando-se convencer.

Minha mão massageava, insistentemente, a perna de Lucca e ele procurou se acalmar, para não assustá-la mais.

Por fim, Lucca respirou profundamente algumas vezes, secando seu rosto com as mãos e pegou Sophia em seu colo, colocando-a sentada de frente para ele. Ela olhava para baixo. Lucca então levantou seu rostinho com delicadeza e falou baixo, suave, mas decididamente:

– Eu sou seu pai, Sophia. Não ele. – olhos nos olhos. As duas amêndoas esverdeadas de Sophia olhavam para cima, sob os longos cílios. Após suspirar mais uma vez, muito aliviada, ela assentiu concordando. Mais do que isso. Ela assentiu compreendendo o que Lucca queria dizer.

Lucca então, já recomposto, devolveu Sophia para mim e voltou a dirigir para casa. Ela por fim dormiu ainda soluçando de vez em quando por causa do choro. Nós não conseguimos dizer mais nada, ainda muito abalados pelas imagens de Gianna que ela trazia consigo.

A única certeza que eu tinha é que Sophia não poderia ficar com Aro. Aquilo acabaria com ela... Ela tinha pavor dele e se sentia culpada pelo que aconteceu a sua mãe.

Quando chegamos ao chalé, notei que Karl e Eike haviam voltado. Seus olhos de rubi estavam irrequietos com a presença dos quileutes.

Estes não estavam muito contentes em estar aqui, junto de tantos vampiros. Haviam se afastado um pouco correndo pela floresta. O cheiro era muito incômodo para amos os lados. Mas a aliança era necessária...

Pedi que Carlisle examinasse Sophia. Fiquei preocupada com sua palpitação dolorosa no carro e contei a ele sobre suas terríveis lembranças. Carlisle ouviu tudo em silêncio e sentenciou por fim:

– Só há um remédio para aliviar a dor da pequena Sophia, minha amiga... – eu esperei paralisada, ele continuou. – O seu amor...

_O meu amor..._ Pensei seriamente, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade.

.

.

"_O amor estava aqui_

_Mas eu nunca saberia do que um dia se revelou_

_Quando te vi..."_

_._

_(Beto Guedes)_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_**N/A: E então? O que acharam? Sim, é um capítulo intermediário, pois estamos rumo ao fim!**_

_**Comentem!...**_

_**O próximo sai domingo à tarde ou segunda pela manhã, ok?**_

_**Obrigada por ler!**_

_***bjokas**  
**_


	31. Lua Cheia

.

30. LUA CHEIA

.

No dia seguinte, nosso grupo ficou completo com a chegada de Peter e Charlotte, Randall, Mary, o clã romeno – Stefan e Vladimir, que desta vez não vieram sem ser convidados; e Charles e Makenna, que com eles trouxeram mais treze dos nômades ameaçados pelos Volturi após o desfecho no ano passado.

Assim, incluindo os quileutes, vampiros e Lucca, formávamos um grupo de sessenta e cinco aliados contra os Volturi. Não contávamos Athenodora e seus dois acompanhantes, mas a certeza de que as coisas seriam muito diferentes este ano me deixou mais tranquila. Agora não se tratava tão somente de vingar Irina, havia outros interesses em jogo.

Dois dias de céu nublado e nevasca passaram indistintamente rápidos e alguns preferiram esperar pelos Volturi na clareira escolhida por Carlisle e Eleazar, a leste do Parque, por ser um dos pontos mais afastados de qualquer cidade. Demetri os levaria até lá com facilidade.

Na madrugada do terceiro dia, quando o tempo começou a melhorar novamente, Alice fixou o _timing_ para aquela tarde, então Lucca e eu, bem como Edward e Bella montamos acampamento para as duas crianças, pois partimos imediatamente para a clareira e assim, elas ainda poderiam dormir um pouco.

Lucca, que se deitou na barraca com Sophia, passou uma noite agitadíssima. O convexo da lua crescente era muito reduzido e me pareceu que isso, somado à proximidade do confronto pelo qual ele aguardara por tantos séculos, estava mexendo com sua estabilidade emocional, principalmente durante a inconsciência do sono.

Conversando com os outros lá fora podíamos ouvi-lo remexendo-se, constantemente, e balbuciando algumas palavras ininteligíveis.

Edward puxou-me para um canto, um pouco afastado nas árvores, trazendo também Bella pelas mãos, e avisou-me aos sussurros:

– Tanya, há algo que acho importante que você saiba. – eu aguardei paralisada em imediato estresse. – Lucca ontem à noite estava um pouco pensativo, pesando alguns riscos com relação à sua iminente transformação em lobisomem estando tão próximo de tantos vampiros. – eu balancei a cabeça confusa. _Por que ele não falaria disso para mim?_ Perguntei mentalmente para Edward.

– Porque ele não queria preocupá-la também. – respondeu ele. – Mas eu acho que você deve estar avisada. – eu assenti concordando e agradecendo, ele continuou. – O que está para acontecer, o confronto com os Volturi, é algo sem precedentes na vida dele. Mas, havia especialmente alguma preocupação com o quê ele pudesse vir a fazer com alguns de nossos aliados, durante uma possível inconsciência inerente à sua transformação. Agora mesmo ele está sonhando com isso e muito agitado...

– Então, ele perde a consciência sobre o que está fazendo quando se transforma? – foi Bella quem perguntou.

– Não totalmente. – Respondeu-lhe Edward, olhando agora de mim para ela. – Ele mesmo nos disse na noite em que chegou que seu dom o ajuda a se controlar. Mas... São séculos afastando-se de qualquer aproximação, correndo solitário por lugares inóspitos quando transformado; evitando qualquer aproximação com vampiros durante a lua cheia, se guardando para o confronto mais decisivo de todos. E agora que isso está próximo, ele parece um pouco assustado em como irá se controlar. Ele teme perder o foco de quem são os aliados e quem são os inimigos.

Era possível um coração de pedra apertar-se em piedade e dor? Parecia que o meu ia. Não podia suportar pensar em Lucca sofrendo tantas dúvidas angustiantes assim em silêncio, e eu sem ajudá-lo... Sequer percebi seu incômodo...

– Veja bem, Tanya. – continuou Edward após sondar minha culpa. – Não estou te contando isso para você se sentir culpada, nem tampouco quero ser invasivo...

– É claro, Edward. – Eu o interrompi. – Eu te conheço muito bem. Sei o quanto você é discreto e ético com relação ao seu dom. – tranquilizei-o com um sincero sorriso de lábios colados. Minha cabeça em Lucca. – Mas... Como posso ajudá-lo? – dei voz às minhas angústias. Ajudar Lucca era tudo o que eu queria fazer.

Edward ponderou por alguns segundos e respondeu lentamente, pesando cada palavra, por fim:

– Pelo que interpretei da mente de Lucca, ele parece seguro somente quanto a nós que temos olhos dourados, mas teme perder o foco com os outros. Mas, Athenodora, tem fé na sua intervenção. Para ela, _aí_ reside a função e a importância da _"lendária vampira dourada"_ – ele enfatizou as três últimas palavras – neste confronto... Há uma profecia a se cumprir, Tanya. Assuma seu papel.

Edward e Bella afastaram-se então, e eu fiquei paralisada onde estava. Meus olhos perderam o foco enquanto eu refletia.

Desde a chegada de Lucca em minha casa, ele tem falado disso. Já na primeira noite ele nos explicou: _"__É uma profecia e os antigos falavam especificamente em _união_. Não entendíamos como a vampira poderia ser dourada, mas agora os olhos de vocês deixaram tudo muito claro para mim. A profecia dizia que ela, de alguma forma, não teria olhos de monstro. Ela seria... _Predestinada_..."_

E, depois Athenodora disse sobre nosso casamento: _"Estava escrito..."_

Andei sendo tão cética com relação a tal profecia e agora sinto a responsabilidade pesando sobre meus ombros exatamente como um piano de cauda pesaria aos ombros de um humano fraco...

Durante todo o dia seguinte nos mantivemos lá, na clareira, esperando. Somente Athenodora, Paolo e Lucila ainda estavam no chalé.

Sophia e Nessie divertiam-se, despreocupadamente, com Jacob e alguns dos outros quileutes, porém todos em sua forma de lobos.

Carlisle havia me dito que os quileutes já sabiam da presença de um verdadeiro lobisomem ali, ele mesmo havia explicado para Jacob.

Lucca os olhava seriamente e o grande e negro lobo macho alfa, que parecia ser o mais focado, sustentava o olhar de Lucca; não em desafio, parecia mais curiosidade.

Assim, quando mais um crepúsculo se aproximava, Athenodora juntou-se a nós, trazendo consigo Paolo e Lucila e arrancando muitos olhares curiosos daqueles que sequer sabiam que ela estava aqui.

Ao contrário do ano passado, quando Nessie ficou junto de nós na linha de frente; as duas meninas ficaram dentro de uma das barracas de _camping_, atrás de todos nós. Jacob-lobo posicionado à frente da barraca. Edward havia conversado e instruído as duas para não saírem de lá em hipótese alguma.

– Três minutos. – anunciou Alice.

Mantivemos nossas posições. Ela já nos havia avisado quando faltavam cinco. Olhei para todos os rostos ali. Um por um, deixando o mais importante para o final.

Lucca estava ofegando pesadamente com o olhar longínquo. Segui seu olhar e, imediatamente, senti como se um jato de gelo líquido tivesse sido injetado em todos meus membros e tronco. Ele fitava, com adoração, uma borda prateada que surgia ao longe no horizonte tingido de azul, ainda claro, mas não celeste como no meio do dia.

Neste exato momento ouvimos bem ao longe o som ritmado da marcha sincronizada com disciplina. Os Volturi estavam chegando.

A coreografia harmônica e impassível dos invencíveis ainda era a mesma. Pararam a cem metros do nosso grupo e a proximidade de Caius me tirou o foco. Comecei a ofegar. Os minutos passavam céleres e Lucca ainda arfava; com o olhar vidrado na enorme e quase meia-lua de prata que subia vagarosamente por detrás da encosta das montanhas.

A expectativa transformou meu corpo em uma pedra de gelo. Aqueles eram momentos decisivos demais para o rumo de nossas vidas, por tudo que planejei e almejei neste último ano. A sensação de _dejávu_ era insuportável e a lembrança da execução de Irina tornou-se insistente em minha mente. Meus olhos tingiram-se de vermelho.

Arrisquei uma olhada para alguns rostos e vi concentração, ansiedade e ódio.

A formação em flor desfez-se com graça a cem metros do nosso grupo, e os três pontos negros do centro deslizaram avançando alguns metros à frente de sua guarda, seguidos muito de perto por Renata.

Vi Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Heide, Afton e Felix, junto dos outros. Rostos serenos, insondáveis. Assim como no ano passado eram em torno de trinta, excluindo-se a figura altiva, destacada e escoltada lá atrás – Sulpícia, a esposa de Aro.

Dessa vez não havia testemunhas, até porque parte delas estava morta – serviço feito por eles mesmos, e a outra parte estava ao nosso lado, tentando se proteger. Isso parece ter retardado o avançar de sua marcha orgulhosa.

O olhar de Aro faiscou para a barraca onde estavam Nessie e Sophia e demorou-se lá por alguns segundos. É claro que ele podia identificar seus coraçõezinhos palpitando acelerados. Depois ele vislumbrou nossa linha de frente, lentamente. Sem que nós tivéssemos percebido, eu e Lucca estávamos ao centro. Ele avistou os lobos com olhos apertados como fissuras finíssimas. Girou mais um pouco a cabeça e seus olhos se demoraram em Athenodora e pareciam duas lâminas extremamente cortantes e indolentes. Ele sondou Bella com curiosidade e fascínio, Edward trincou os dentes desaprovando possíveis pensamentos de cobiça.

Marcus continuava a personificação do tédio. Nossa vantagem numérica, ou mesmo a presença de Athenodora ou Lucca, não provocavam emoções em seu rosto frio.

E, por fim, havia _Caius_.

Caius não pareceu enxergar nada além de Athenodora; que deu alguns passos para colocar-se ao lado de Lucca, segurando sua outra mão. Seu olhar o estudou com cautela e suas feições ganharam um ódio sem precedentes.

– Ora veja irmão! – exclamou Aro com sua voz tilintante. – Parece que Athenodora não mediu esforços para nos trair.

A cabeça de Edward girou alarmada na direção da pequena barraca onde se refugiavam nossas pequenas híbridas. Qual das duas teria reconhecido aquela voz açucaradamente assustadora?

Caius sequer podia responder; tamanho era seu ódio. Suas feições desfiguraram-se e suas órbitas giravam insanamente de Lucca para Athenodora e eu tentei imaginar as reminiscências distantes que lhe viriam à mente, já que de acordo com a própria Athenodora a semelhança entre Lucca e Rômulo era flagrante.

Eu estava certa afinal!... Eu sabia que um lobisomem Filho da Lua o desestabilizaria...! Seu ódio era evidente, sua hesitação me satisfazia.

Eu via medo estampado em sua face odiosa e não pude me controlar. Simplesmente gargalhei alto. Carlisle e Eleazar me olharam assustados, talvez preocupados com minha sanidade mental. A outra mão de Lucca apertou mais ainda a minha.

Ele continuava em sua expectativa ofegante, em adoração à lua que agora já era um meio disco de prata reluzindo no céu ainda claro do crepúsculo; por trás da linha da montanha. Parecia-me que seria um círculo perfeito esta noite... O convexo se completaria. Seria a primeira noite da lua cheia desde que Lucca juntara-se a nós e já seria a decisiva, a mais importante de todas as nossas existências.

Athenodora soltou a mão de Lucca e avançou alguns passos, resoluta.

– Não se pode trair a quem nunca... Jamais... Jurou-se fidelidade, Aro. – disse ela com firmeza. – Fui obrigada a me unir a vocês há quase quatro mil anos... – seus olhos deslizaram para Caius duramente quando o período de tempo saiu arrastado, enfático. Ela continuou. – Mas minha fidelidade já tinha dono, então...

Fez-se silêncio por um segundo, então, e um rosnado alto e estridente explodiu no peito de Caius. Seu olhar enfurecido também alcançou Paolo, cheio de acusações silenciosas. Eu gargalhei novamente. Carlisle balbuciou muito baixo, só nosso grupo escutaria:

– Controle-se, Tanya... – Sim. Ele estava certo. Eu precisava me controlar. Porque quando Lucca se transformasse, eu deveria ajudá-lo a manter o foco.

Somente uma parte muito pequena de minha mente refletia em como, em tão pouco tempo, meu respeito e admiração por tudo o que os Volturi representavam podem ter se estilhaçado tão rápido...!

Enquanto pensava nisso, Aro fez eco às palavras de Carlisle sem nem mesmo tê-las ouvido:

– Paz, irmão... – repreendeu Caius. – Somos em menor número. – é claro que ele sabia disso. Então... Quais eram seus planos?... Bem, não me importava mesmo. Eu sabia dos meus...

A linha de frente da guarda pareceu ansiosa e confiante em provar-lhe o contrário neste ponto. A hostilidade atravessou todos aqueles rostos, por segundos; para logo em seguida, suas feições recobrarem a serenidade orgulhosa.

– Entretanto, minha cara Athenodora... – continuou Aro, enfim. – Parece-me que você não é a responsável por esta reunião aqui. – seus olhos cravejaram-se em meu rosto. Eu sabia que minha gargalhada irônica não passaria despercebida...! E eu não podia me importar menos com isso... Assim, agarrei a minha deixa. Afinal, eu era a anfitriã...!

Meus olhos deslizaram para o lado em um átimo para uma imperceptível espiada em Lucca. Ele agora tinha seu rosto distorcido em uma carranca furiosa encarando Caius. Eu soltei sua mão e avancei alguns passos destacando-me de nossa linha e colocando-me ao lado de Athenodora.

– Por que veio, Aro? – perguntei. Sem sinal de afronta ou deboche na voz. – Do que nos acusa agora?

– Minha cara... Você não foi acusada há um ano... – completou impondo sua tristeza mal-dissimulada no rosto translúcido e poroso.

– Minha irmã também não fora, no entanto foi a única que acabara sem vida... – rebati sem poder esconder a mágoa em minha voz.

Ele considerou minhas palavras por um momento e acrescentou:

– Então... Foi por isso que invadiste minha casa? – acusou ele. Não me deixei abater. – _Sede de vingança?_ – assinalou. Mantive-me firme.

Eu devia imaginar que eles saberiam. Provavelmente assim que acabassem com as testemunhas, eles viriam nos pegar separados, desprevenidos. Agora estava claro! Com Sophia, seu objetivo não era tão somente acrescentar mais uma peça à sua coleção de talentos valiosos. Ele a queria para esconder-se de Alice! Mas não contava que Athenodora fugisse levando a menina.

Aro, então, aproveitou minha pausa mais longa para esclarecer suas intenções:

– Vocês estão com algo que me pertence. Onde está? – perguntou ele friamente, mas escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. Seus olhos vagaram para a barraca de novo. Todos seguiram seu olhar. O par de olhos do lobo sentado na entrada da barraca brilhou. Lembrei de Lucca e minha cabeça foi a única a virar desesperadamente para olhar a lua.

No exato momento em que virei, ela acabava de desprender-se delicadamente da linha negra da escarpa da montanha, brilhando perfeita e redonda no céu. Suas manchas escuras eram idênticas às manchas do Sinal de Lucca. Porém, todos nós fomos interrompidos e surpreendidos pelo rosnado sobrenatural que se seguiu. Jamais escutei nada tão assustador, tão raivoso. Virei sobressaltada para Lucca e ele tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Seu corpo convulsionou para trás em um movimento violento e ele explodiu metamorfoseando-se em segundos. Olhos humanos teriam dificuldades em enxergar todas as mudanças em seu corpo. Ele cresceu no tamanho, ganhando quase a metade em estatura e provocando com o arqueamento da coluna vertebral uma pronunciada corcunda; sua massa corporal também triplicou, desdobrando-se em diversos músculos e fragmentando suas roupas; pêlos escuros cresceram com uma rapidez assombrosa cobrindo-o completamente; seus pés tornaram-se patas enormes, com unhas gigantes e pontiagudas; suas mãos macias agora eram duas garras descomunais e também pontiagudas. Mas foi seu rosto perfeito e lindo que mais se modificou terrivelmente. Agora havia um focinho enorme com presas afiadas e letais saltando desafiadoras para fora da boca absurdamente grande. As orelhas cresceram e ganharam um aspecto animal, tal qual as orelhas de um lobo. Seu perfume delicioso de _obsidinium_ fora trocado subitamente pelo odor nauseante que rastreei na Antártida.

Todas estas mudanças, porém, aconteceram em segundos. Ele uivou sonoramente, ao jogar seu focinho ao alto, arqueando seu corpo gigantesco e peludo para trás; e em seguida, um novo rosnado brutal explodiu em seu peito e seus olhos se abriram com ódio visível na direção de Caius e Aro.

Arrisquei uma olhada para os vampiros e todos sem exceção estavam alertas, agachados em posição de ataque e com seus narizes franzidos. A guarda Volturi perdera a serenidade controlada e exibia variações de um mesmo tom de carrancas furiosas. Caius e Aro eram estátuas boquiabertas e Marcus suspirava entediado.

Eu e Athenodora éramos as únicas eretas e impassíveis. Ela, na verdade parecia flutuar extasiada. Fitava Lucca emocionada; seus olhos, porém demonstravam que ela via outro lobisomem em sua frente.

Após um segundo de pausa, alguns dos _transmorfos_ quileutes o responderam rasgando o ar com uivos agitados, mas não exatamente em uníssono.

Nesse momento, Lucca-lobisomem olhou ao redor distraído pelo som dos outros lobos e parece ter perdido o foco dos Volturi. Seu focinho estava franzido com o cheiro forte de nossa espécie e ele se viu rodeado dos olhos vermelhos dos nossos aliados, pronunciando ainda mais seu rosnado.

Entendi que antes que Lucca perdesse de vez o foco e avançasse como uma flecha veloz e venenosa na direção errada, eu precisava acalmá-lo. Andei lenta e cuidadosamente em sua direção, meus braços estendidos à frente com cautela, mas ele não enxergaria medo em meus olhos. Ele bufava alto e ritmadamente, era possível ver com clareza o ar que saía com força pelas suas narinas como se fossem apitos de um trem. Ele girava seu corpo encarando confusamente nossos aliados como se fosse uma fera acuada, cercada de inimigos. Parecia que ele não reconhecia mais contra quem deveria lutar e quem estava ao seu lado.

Eu continuei me aproximando até estar de frente para ele, exatamente entre Lucca e os dois líderes Volturi. Lucca estava ainda mais alto do que eu; minha cabeça pendia para trás, ele ainda girava seu corpo olhando para os lados ansiosamente.

– Lucca... – chamei baixo. Seus olhos negros faiscaram para mim como se ele se lembrasse de algo muito importante, e a disposição de seu olhar modificou totalmente, tornando-se ternos novamente, como têm sido desde que o conheci.

A clareira estava no mais completo silêncio. Os únicos sons eram os corações dos lobos _transmorfos_, das duas crianças dentro da barraca e o enorme coração do lobisomem bem à minha frente, que eu podia jurar que perdeu uma batida quando me fitou nos olhos.

Alguns _transmorfos_ quileutes ganiram um pouco agitados. Emoções infindáveis passaram pelos olhos de Lucca nestes segundos intermináveis, até que de repente, um pensamente alheio invadiu minha mente:

"_Eu te amo, querida... Desculpe-me por não tê-la preparado para isso... Minha aparência te assusta?"_ Ofeguei, agora sim, assustada. Mas... Eu tive a clara impressão de que Lucca-lobisomem se comunicara comigo mentalmente... Ou... Eu estava, de fato, ficando louca...!

Meus olhos procuraram ansiosamente por Edward e ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, concordando. Então... Era isso? Lucca-lobisomem podia se comunicar comigo mentalmente?

Olhei para ele de novo, em pânico e seus olhos também voltavam do rosto de Edward, onde ele andara seguindo meu olhar.

"_Sim, meu amor. É isso que parece... Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Também não sabia que minha ligação com_ a vampira dourada _seria tão forte..."_ Lucca-lobisomem respondeu às minhas dúvidas, dando-me a certeza de que não só colocava pensamentos em minha mente, como também podia me ouvir. Eu ofeguei confusa com o fluxo de pensamentos e emoções que me invadiam sem aviso.

"_Agora se acalme Tanya."_ O diálogo mudo com meu marido lobisomem continuava. _"Perdi o foco por um instante, mas a sua presença e a descoberta do que somos capazes juntos já me acalmaram. Voltemos nossas atenções aos nossos inimigos, amor."_ Este último pensamento veio cheio de ódio e seus olhos brilharam venenosos na direção de Caius e Aro, Lucca então acrescentou ainda em minha mente. _"Temos um confronto para vencer...!"_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_**N/A: Twilight, seu universo e personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar do atraso... Bom! Ainda não são meia-noite então ainda é segunda! hahahaha**_

_**Comentem, mesmo que seja para expor suas críticas, não me importo!**_

_**Vou tentar postar o próximo na sexta-feira!  
**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	32. Confronto

.

CAPÍTULO 31. CONFRONTO

.

Estabilizei minha respiração e tentei me focar em Aro e Caius que espiavam curiosamente nossa longa pausa sem compreender o que estava havendo.

Com a mente de Lucca conectada à minha, eu poderia ajudá-lo a se controlar e manter o foco somente na guarda Volturi.

Talvez Edward tenha avisado Carlisle para que interviesse, porque ele avançou para junto de mim e dirigindo-se a Aro disse:

– Engana-se Aro. – sua voz era tranquila e sua mão estava estendida em direção ao líder Volturi. – Basta que pegue em minha mão e saberá o que eu e minha família viemos fazer aqui. Não viemos até o Alasca para desafiá-lo, mas as notícias começaram a chegar até nós, fugindo de controle. Os outros vieram apenas tentando se proteger... Ninguém cometeu crime algum e, no entanto, estamos sendo caçados e destruídos por vocês.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso. Aro ponderou cuidadosamente suas chances e ignorando a oferta de Carlisle de ver nossa inocência em sua mão, sentenciou:

– Eu a quero de volta, Carlisle. Devolvas-ma e iremos embora em paz.

"_Não!"_ Lucca gritou em minha cabeça, fiz eco em voz alta, surpreendendo Aro:

– Não! – gritei. A cabeça de Aro girou para mim, seus olhos eram duas fendas coléricas.

– Creio que não seja tão simples assim, Aro... – respondeu Carlisle, diplomático.

– Você não vai transformá-la em mais uma marionete, Aro. – interveio Athenodora, não tão diplomática, gesticulando na direção de Jane e Alec. – Não ela...

– Que direito você pensa que...

– _Sophia tem meu sangue em suas veias_ – ela revelou gritando, interrompendo-o.

Aro saltou levemente para trás, surpreso. Logo em seguida, recompôs-se e perguntou monótono:

– O quê?

– É exatamente isso que você ouviu, Aro. – continuou Athenodora. – Gianna era minha descendente. Minha e de Rômulo... Descobri isso um pouco antes de... De ela engravidar.

– E quanto a _ele_? – perguntou Aro, apontando Lucca (que ainda bufava raivosamente) com o queixo, e demonstrando que também conhecia a ligação da própria Athenodora com a linhagem de lobisomens Filhos da Lua.

– Ele se chama Lucca. – Ela respondeu ríspida. – E é o _pai_ de Gianna.

"_Uma filha pela a outra..."_ Sentenciou Lucca em minha mente. Eu, imediatamente, compreendi que era o que ele queria dizer, então dei voz a seus pensamentos:

– Lucca, _meu marido_. – Esclareci, veementemente. – quer que eu lhe diga: "uma filha pela outra, Aro". – repeti em alto e bom som.

Fez-se uma pausa tensa por um segundo, até que um uivo raivosamente dilacerado rasgou o silêncio de maneira lancinante.

Tratava-se de Sulpícia, a misteriosa esposa de Aro que compreendeu finalmente quem era o pai do filho de Gianna.

Aro recuou em pânico amparado de perto por Renata, que não o deixava, mas não ousou virar para trás e enfrentar Sulpícia.

Athenodora desferiu o golpe final:

– Temos como provar...

Um burburinho baixo iniciou-se em nossa frente. Eram muitos que não sabiam das experiências de Aro, embora tivessem olhado com curiosidade para Sophia em meus braços desde que chegaram.

A guarda Volturi estava igualmente confusa. Jane tinha seus enormes olhos movendo-se agoniados com a compreensão do que "seu mestre" fez. Alec, Felix e Demetri cochichavam inaudivelmente, com as testas franzidas. Heide e Chelsea pareciam totalmente aturdidas. Isso sem contar os outros que exibiam suas expressões atônitas. Marcus encarava Aro surpreso, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Caius ainda mantinha a carranca furiosa fitando Lucca e Athenodora pela ousadia.

Para a maioria dos vampiros aqui, Aro de fato, não havia cometido crime algum, a não ser a incoerência de tomar uma atitude totalmente contrária a todo seu discurso de um ano atrás, quando buscava de artifícios sórdidos para condenar os Cullens.

Aro traiu a confiança da guarda ao contrariar toda filosofia que ele mesmo pregava, de que humanos são – _tão somente – _"a comida".

Aro mostrou do que era capaz por poder.

Edward, então, sibilou para que somente nosso grupo escutasse:

– Eleazar... Agora seria uma boa hora...

Eleazar, então, movendo-se como um borrão, num átimo estava ao meu lado murmurando um pedido em meu ouvido. Embora, este pedido não fosse exatamente para mim, compreendi imediatamente seus planos e Lucca o atendeu de pronto.

No segundo seguinte, uma figura feminina soltou uma aguda gargalhada no centro da guarda Volturi, caindo de joelhos e depois começou a cantarolar o movimento final de Turandot de Puccini, dois tons e duas oitavas acima do normal. O olhar repentinamente demente, como se fosse uma... _esquizofrênica_.

Era Chelsea.

A formação rígida e disciplinada da guarda se desfez apavorada com o comportamento completamente insano da vampira, abrindo um espaço em torno dela. Seu parceiro, Afton, precipitou-se a seu encontro, descobrindo seu rosto do enorme capuz. Agachou-se e perguntou ansioso:

– Chelsea? O que houve? – ele a embalava e tentava fazer com que ela parasse de cantar. – Shh... Chelsea... Shh... – por fim, ele nos olhou com ódio e gritou. – O que vocês estão fazendo com ela?

Os três líderes estavam virados assistindo aquilo, petrificados. Marcus finalmente abandonou sua máscara de tédio e nos olhou em pânico, percebendo que alguns laços entre eles começavam a se desfazer.

Era exatamente isso que Eleazar planejava. Com Lucca afetando a mente de Chelsea por alguns minutos, seria o suficiente para que os laços com que ela mantinha os Volturi irredutivelmente unidos se desfizessem, pelo menos, enquanto sua mente estivesse naquele estado de pseudo-demência que Lucca provocava.

Assim, pudemos assistir à guarda se olhando confusa, com as faces franzidas e interrogativas como se acordassem de um longo período de letargia. É claro que todos sabiam quem eram; a quem serviam e o que estavam fazendo aqui. Mas o laço inquebrável de lealdade estava, temporariamente, desfeito. Até Renata removeu lentamente sua mão do ombro de Aro, pensativa, confusa.

Era a brecha de que precisávamos.

– Amigos... – gritou Eleazar, postando-se ao lado de Carlisle. – Nosso mundo não pode continuar sob o jugo arbitrário destes três anciãos. Temos regras e julgamos importante que elas continuem sendo observadas; contudo, Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi não podem continuar sendo os guardiões destas leis. Não com este comportamento inaceitável. Essa busca desenfreada e orgulhosa por poder e domínio de nossas vontades e talentos... – ele fez uma curta pausa dramática e lançando a mão direita cerrada em punho ao alto, como se socasse o ar, gritou. – Exigimos uma reformulação!

– Sim... – seguiram-se alguns gritos em concordância entre os nossos aliados. – Reformulação!

Aro e Marcus tinham a testa franzida em incredulidade com o que estava acontecendo. Caius arfava sem poder mais controlar o ódio e sem pensar no fazia, ergueu a mão ao alto dando o sinal de fogo para que sua guarda direta atacasse os revoltosos, mas nada aconteceu. Os vampiros que deveriam agir imediatamente com aquele sinal apenas o encararam confusos, como se questionassem _o quê_ deveriam fazer e _contra quem_; raciocinando, pela primeira vez, a respeito das ordens de Caius. Ele gritou colérico:

– _Mas o quê vocês estão esperando? Destruam estes rebeldes..._

Nada.

A guarda cochichava discutindo a ordem dada por Caius. Era justo nos atacar? O quê tínhamos feito de errado? Exigir critério e respeito às regras não era contra a lei. Cobrar retidão e justiça não era ilegal.

Assim como Eleazar também se questionou, no ano passado na casa dos Cullens, sobre o quê havia feito de injusto e arbitrário, em nome do "ofício Volturi" de defesa do nosso mundo; a guarda Volturi agora também se perguntava.

Entendi que essa era a minha deixa:

– Há um ano você deu um sinal parecido com este Caius... – eu gritei trazendo todas as atenções para mim. – E fez da minha irmã uma pira de fogo, naquela clareira em Forks. Ela traiu Carlisle e Edward, fazendo a denuncia. Mas, ela não podia imaginar que existiriam híbridos. Ela recusou-se a apresentar uma queixa formal contra os _transfiguradores_ quileutes, porém isso não vai de encontro às regras. Eu, Tanya Denali, exijo a reparação dos Volturi para a morte de Irina.

A expressão de Aro tornou-se perigosamente especulativa e lançou um olhar extremamente significativo à Caius, que recuou compreendendo o que ia à cabeça de Aro. Athenodora acrescentou:

– Caius também perseguiu e dizimou toda uma linhagem milenar de lobisomens Filhos da Lua, que nem sequer atacavam humanos e não competiam com vampiros pela comida. Agindo em nome de interesses próprios e pessoais, utilizou as regalias do poder e os serviços da guarda para este fim.

Percebi na mente de Lucca, neste exato momento, a decisão de avançar com um raio até a Caius e vingar sua linhagem. Mas eu rapidamente o persuadi mentalmente:

"_Não suje suas mãos nobres e adoráveis de príncipe com as cinzas deste desgraçado, meu amor. Veja o plano de Eleazar! Deixe que 'as cobras' se autodestruam 'no ninho', na ânsia de permanecer no poder... Continue mantendo Chelsea insanamente controlada..."_

Olhei para ele, esperando com uma sobrancelha e o lábio colado repuxado em um sorriso torto no mesmo lado.

Lucca finalmente balançou o enorme focinho, e assentiu deixando-se convencer por mim e tentando controlar a raiva soltou um sonoro uivo de lobo em direção à lua, que ia altiva e prateada no céu.

Aro rapidamente, com uma expressão falsa de pesar tratou de refazer seus planos de modo a contornar nossa revolta:

– Sejam razoáveis, meus queridos...

– Morte à Caius! – incitou um dos nômades, que chegaram com Charles e Makenna, interrompendo a tentativa de Aro.

Caius rosnou encarando Aro, pois o conhecia bem o suficiente para imaginar do quê ele seria capaz para manter-se no poder.

Aro então, com o rosto estampando sua perfeita expressão de falso pesar, virou para a guarda que esperava confusa e ponderou:

– Por milênios temos guardado as leis em nosso mundo, meus amados e acabamos nos deixando levar pela tentação do poder. Cometemos muitos erros, mas procurem se lembrar de nossos acertos...! Vamos, então, mostrar nosso bom senso e praticar a justiça que pregamos em nossas próprias bases... Que seja feita então a vontade da maioria...! Marcus!

O outro ancião interpelado por Aro encarou Caius gravemente e sentenciou simplesmente:

– Seja feita a vontade da maioria.

Agora foi a vez de Aro erguer a mão ao alto no sinal de fogo e um grupo de enormes vampiros avançou sobre Caius cobrindo-o e fragmentando seu corpo de pedra em segundos. Aos sons característicos de rocha se partindo juntou-se o som do guincho de fogo que imediatamente lambeu os despojos de Caius produzindo uma fogueira crepitante.

Lucca uivava ruidosamente com o focinho jogado para trás, acompanhado dos lobos quileutes. Os romenos gargalhavam com prazer, os outros de nossa frente e aliados observavam tudo paralisados e chocados. Então, Aro e Marcus tiveram mesmo coragem de, eles próprios acabarem com Caius para se manter no poder...!

Estava tudo acabado, então? Eu consegui vingar Irina?

– Acredito que agora vocês possam ser mais razoáveis e me entregar a criança. – foi Aro quem interrompeu meu alívio precoce. Seu pedido veio seguido de um novo rosnado de Sulpícia.

Meu momento de distração em forma de alívio custou caro, pois bastou que Aro reclamasse seus direitos sobre Sophia novamente para que Lucca avançasse para cima dele e eu não pude contê-lo nem mental, nem fisicamente.

O enorme lobisomem agarrou Aro pelo pescoço e o levantou rosnando raivosamente, elevando-o até que ele estivesse cara a cara com ele, com seus pés a quase dois metros do chão.

Houve um segundo de choque coletivo pela ousadia de Lucca. Chelsea recompôs-se ficando de pé, tão logo Lucca distraído perdera o foco atacando Aro.

Olhei em pânico logo em seguida e percebi que Jane já o encarava com seu sorriso letal, mas nada aconteceu. Meu pescoço virou para observar uma Bella extremamente concentrada, com um sorriso malicioso sondando Jane. Lucca estava protegido. Renata estava confusa e incrédula. Estava claro que seu escudo não suportava um confronto com escudo de Bella.

No segundo seguinte voei para junto dele, gritando mentalmente:

"_Foco, Lucca. Não é uma boa ideia. Acalme-se!"_

Seus olhos raivosos deixaram o rosto em pânico de Aro e me olharam interrogativamente, argumentando:

"_Ele ainda a quer, Tanya. Ele matou minha filha! Ele matou Gianna!"_

Tudo isso aconteceu em milésimos de segundos, porque num átimo toda a guarda avançava em nossa direção como projéteis de armas de fogo, mas foram surpreendentemente parados com uma ordem categórica gritada por Aro.

– _NÃO!_ – gritou ele. – _Não o machuquem!_

Eu e Lucca voltamos nossa atenção novamente para seu rosto, pasmos com sua reação.

A tensão da reunião avançou a linha tênue da diplomacia e estávamos cercados pelos dois grupos amontoados. De um lado, toda a guarda Volturi esperava, angustiada, a permissão de Aro para nos dilacerar e incinerar; e do outro, nossos aliados estavam prontos para a luta inevitável.

Aro, porém permaneceu calado e só então compreendi que ele usava o contato manual de Lucca em seu pescoço para ler seus pensamentos. Todos.

Os segundos de tensão continuavam e Lucca foi aos poucos recobrando o foco e abaixando seu braço até que Aro estivesse de pé, no chão novamente.

Compreendendo o que se passava, Lucca não desfez o contato e permitiu que Aro visse tudo.

Os séculos errantes.

O peso da responsabilidade de vingar sua linhagem.

As esposas e os filhos. Gianna e o pouco contato com ela. A dor da perda. O ódio por ele. Aro estremeceu.

O amor por mim. Nosso casamento. Nossos momentos juntos.

Tudo. Aro agora via tudo.

E, o mais importante. Nossos momentos com Sophia. Ela nos chamando de mamãe e papai. As lembranças da própria Sophia sobre Gianna e a sua culpa. As poucas lembranças dele e o medo tão excruciante que lhe causava _dor_...

– _Chega!_ – ele arfou, interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos ao afastar a mão de Lucca com força. – _Basta!_ – repetiu.

O silêncio continuava tenso. Aro, finalmente, murmurou derrotado:

– Eu não sabia que ela se sentia assim... Eu... – ele hesitou. Eu chegava quase a acreditar que sua expressão de dor era sincera. Será?... Até que ele completou. – Mas ela ainda é minha.

O gigantesco lobisomem voltou a rosnar ferozmente.

Eleazar, porém, interveio.

– A reformulação não me parece completa... – os olhos de Aro estreitaram-se, agora com visível ódio.

– Cuidado, Eleazar... – ele avisou trincando os dentes.

Eleazar ignorou a ameaça explícita e continuou, dirigindo-se agora a Marcus:

– Marcus... É chegada a hora de conhecer a verdade sobre a morte de sua parceira, Didyme.

Marcus Volturi recuou em choque.

– Eleazar... – Aro tentou interromper, em vão.

– Foi ele, Marcus. – afirmou Eleazar apontando Aro, acusatoriamente. Marcus cambaleou; sem querer acreditar. Depois, encarou Aro desconfiado, mas era fácil ver a confissão em seus olhos.

Aro era extremamente astuto, mas não imaginava que alguém soubesse da verdade. Pego de surpresa, Aro acabou se entregando com um olhar.

Marcus permaneceu por alguns segundos, completamente paralisado. Somente sua caixa torácica movia-se furiosamente com o arfar.

Os romenos gargalharam mais uma vez. O que pareceu fazer com que Marcus repensasse qualquer atitude impensada e procurasse uma máscara de calma e serenidade, que somente milênios eram capazes de produzir.

Ainda assim, sua expressão era assustadora. Eu não iria querer estar na pele de Aro, no entanto, estava claro que aquela "roupa suja seria lavada em casa".

Aro ficou cabisbaixo e assim se manteve.

Foi Marcus que tomou a palavra e as decisões:

– Nós vamos partir em paz agora mesmo. – decidiu secamente, olhando todos nós. – Garanto que as perseguições aos nômades que eram testemunhas no ano passado cessarão. Garanto paz a todos os clãs aliados aqui esta noite e garanto que continuaremos guardando as leis de nosso mundo com ética. – fez uma breve pausa e continuou controlando-se. – Tanya!

– Sim. – respondi.

– Você e seu marido – disse lançando um olhar ao lobisomem que bufava alto e continuou. – ficarão responsáveis pela menina...

– Deixe-me ao menos vê-la periodicamente... – Aro balbuciou baixo um pedido.

Lucca colocou a resposta em minha mente e eu fui a porta-voz:

– Isso vai depender dela. – respondi gravemente.

Aro franziu a testa, contrariado e disse fitando Lucca e Marcus:

– Uma filha pela outra... Eu aceito.

Eu respirei aliviada.

Marcus virou para sua guarda e anunciou:

– Voltemos para casa em paz.

Logo a formação em flor se refez e voltou para a floresta pelo mesmo lugar por onde chegara.

Marcus, antes de ir embora, aproximou-se de Athenodora e pediu:

– Minha cara... Venha conosco. Seu inferno pessoal, enfim acabou. Vou precisar de sua valiosa ajuda na liderança agora. Você sabe que lá é o seu lugar...

Ela assentiu com um sorriso sereno nos lábios finíssimos e respondeu:

– É claro que você poderá contar comigo, Marcus. Em breve retornarei...

E, olhando enigmaticamente para Eleazar, ele nos deu as costas e juntou-se aos outros.

O clima de comemoração tomou conta de toda a clareira.

Encarei significativamente a fogueira de Caius que ainda ardia e levantava uma coluna de fumaça na noite estrelada e suspirei aliviada. Irina estava vingada, Sophia era minha e de Lucca, e os Volturi não nos importunariam mais.

Edward e Bella foram buscar as duas meninas que ainda permaneciam caladas na barraca de camping.

Lucca me olhou por um segundo:

"_Não quero que ela me veja assim... Cuide dela pra mim, amor. Quando acabar a lua cheia, eu volto..."_ Pensou. Eu assenti. Ele precisava desse tempo para correr e encontrar paz.

Ele, então, disparou em uma corrida desesperada rumo ao norte, tão veloz quanto um dardo lançado no ar e sumiu.

Virei e Sophia já era trazida aos meus braços, com seus olhinhos lacrimosos e assustados. Eu olhei no fundo de seus olhos e disse:

– Está tudo acabado, meu anjo. Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim, agora.

Ela me abraçou por um momento.

Depois caminhei para junto de minha família e a entreguei para Rose, pedindo:

– Cuide dela para mim por algumas horas, Rose. – ela imediatamente aquiesceu sorrindo. E olhando para Kate, completei. – Há algo que só nós duas podemos fazer e tem de ser agora...

Kate assentiu séria, imediatamente compreendendo.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Então, este foi nosso penúltimo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews falando dos meus furos (pq é claro que eu cometi algum! rsrsrsr)! Deixem-me saber, ok!**_

_**É sempre bom lembrar que tudo aqui pertence à querida Steph, só quis propor um final melhor para a Tanya em uma one-shot e olha só quanto já escrevi. Estive lendo tudinho, desde o início e nem acredito! rsrsrsrs**_

_**Não sei quando sai o próximo, vou viajar este fim de semana! Aproveitar o feriadão! **pula e rebola****_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	33. Despedida

_**N/A: Então, meninas! Aí estão as emoções finais da minha primeira FIC. Acho que eu nem precisa dizer que essa foi minha primeira... Tenho certeza que vcs notaram...! rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**O link da música citada logo no início está no meu perfil e quem gosta de ler ouvindo a música escolhida pela autora (como eu!), carregue primeiro e aperte o play junto com a Kate! **pisca****_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**

* * *

**_.

32. DESPEDIDA

Paramos na frente da porta tomando coragem.

Aquele quarto tinha estado trancado desde que ela saiu para viajar sozinha por um tempo; amargurada, porque havíamos prestigiado o casamento de Edward e Bella.

Kate inalou profundamente, depois soltou o ar e prendeu a respiração, indicando que ela evitaria respirar.

Não quis fazer isso. Já que nossa intenção era nos despedir de uma vez por todas de Irina, eu enfrentaria tudo. Seus objetos pessoais, suas fotos, suas roupas, seu cheiro, sua presença em cada canto daquele quarto; tudo que deveríamos encaixotar e mandar para a caridade, ou guardar nós mesmas, ou lembrar com carinho e saudade.

Eu girei a maçaneta e a porta se abriu lentamente.

Estava tudo ali.

Tudo em seu devido lugar.

Só a dona de todos aqueles objetos não voltaria mais.

O vampiro que lhe tirara a vida injustamente, também já não existia mais, e agora precisávamos seguir em frente.

Entramos lentamente e Kate passou os dedos pela estante empoeirada até tocar suavemente o _play_ do aparelho de som.

Imediatamente, um violão invadiu o ambiente.

.

_Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Está tudo assim tão diferente_

.

Sim. Muitas coisas estariam diferentes...

Não estávamos mais sozinhas – Kate e eu. E a impressão que eu tinha é que, ao mesmo tempo, sempre estaríamos sozinhas. Era incoerente.

Pensamos que nós três estaríamos juntas para sempre...

.

_Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre  
Sem saber, que o pra sempre, sempre acaba_

.

A letra da música tinha razão. O "pra sempre", sempre acaba...

_Nada_. Nunca. Vai ser do mesmo jeito.

Olhei para as fotos na estante...

Lembrei-me daquela tarde em Woodstock, nós três no lendário show do Jimmy Hendrix.

A foto em preto e branco das três enfermeiras voluntárias do exército norte-americano, durante a Segunda Guerra, também estava lá. E algumas outras de nossas viagens ao redor do mundo.

Kate admirava a nossa pintura na parede em frente à estante. _"Os Três Anjos Nus"..._ Foi como o grande Modigliani chamou o quadro, que ele fez e batizou, durante uma orgia, na distante Paris do início do século XX. Ele não sabia que _pintava_ três vampiras, havia haxixe demais em seu organismo, para que ele pudesse perceber que tinha algo de diferente conosco...!

.

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém só penso em você  
E aí, então, estamos bem_

_._

_Mesmo com tantos motivos  
Pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar agora tanto faz  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa_

_._

Essa música... Parece até que Irina planejou isso, a escolheu...! Era perfeita para esse momento de despedida. Finalmente, deixaríamos que ela fosse... Agora estávamos prontas.

Kate pegou algumas caixas no closet e nós começamos a colocar cada objeto lá dentro. Guardar tudo. Havia uma infinidade de fotos soltas de portarretratos, a maioria feita pela própria Irina. Fotografia era o seu _hobbie_, assim como a escultura é o meu. Os livros não eram tantos, se comparados com os meus, ou de Carlisle; tampouco os CD's eram muitos, também se comparados com os de Edward. Vários quadros estavam fora das molduras enrolados em canudos, alguns pintados por mim.

Dez séculos seriam cuidadosamente encaixotados.

Só restaria a saudade. A lembrança.

Cada canto daquele quarto estava repleto delas... Lembranças.

Desmontamos a estante e a enorme cama, comprada depois da chegada de Laurent. Elas não combinariam com os novos planos para aquele quarto. Esvaziamos o _closet_, limpamos o banheiro e após algumas horas, estava tudo limpo. Vazio.

Quando abrimos a porta para levarmos as caixas dali, Esme já nos aguardava do lado de fora sorrindo gentilmente, como era seu costume. Com certeza Alice já a avisara o que queríamos que ela fizesse, e ela parecia mais do que ansiosa em começar.

– Deixe-o lindo e aconchegante para a minha florzinha...! – pedi. Ela somente assentiu sorrindo e entrou para tirar as medidas.

A essa altura eu ainda podia perceber, em minha mente, os pensamentos de Lucca e tudo não passava de neve e vento. Ele ainda corria, deixando a mente vazia. Compreendi que era uma espécie de meditação para ele, desenvolvida com a prática de séculos.

Somente quando o dia clareou, minha mente ficou limpa e imaginei que talvez ele tivesse se transformado de novo. Isso me preocupou um pouco. Onde ele estaria? Será que sentiria frio? Vi quando ele caçou alguns ursos polares, então com certeza, ele não teria fome. Com certeza estava dormindo...

Daqui pra frente, sempre seria assim... Preocupação e espera durante a lua cheia... Eu não me importava; sabia que ele voltaria para mim. Além do mais, nada pode ser pior do que aquele vazio de antes.

Nessie e Sophia ainda dormiam quando os clãs aliados e os nômades começaram a se despedir.

Cada nômade tomou um rumo diferente. Todos prometeram que não caçariam no estado e desapareceram.

O clã irlandês, apesar de ter chegado primeiro, foi o último a partir.

– Será que agora você acredita, Siobhan? – perguntou-lhe Carlisle sorrindo para a amiga.

– Bem... – hesitou ela. – Talvez você tenha razão...! Talvez... Eu possa fazer acontecer tudo aquilo que desejo ardentemente.

Começamos a arrumar a bagagem de Athenodora, pois ela voltaria à Itália assim que Lucca retornasse.

Eike também se despediu e separando-se de Karl também partiu sozinho. Eu não entendi o que Karl esperava... Mas, enfim... Não o mandamos embora, ele agora se mantinha mais discreto e não me importunou mais.

Dois dias depois, os Cullens se despediram; após Esme entregar a reforma do antigo quarto de Irina a uma emocionada e risonha garotinha que simplesmente amou o seu novo quarto.

Esme modificou totalmente o lugar, transformando-o em um pedaço de sonho cor de rosa dentro do chalé. Eu fiquei muito feliz por Sophia, mas lamentei que Lucca não estivesse aqui.

– Eu estava muito preocupado com você quando resolvemos vir para cá há quase um mês, minha querida! – confessou Carlisle. – Mas agora, sinto que posso voltar para casa tranquilo sabendo que você estará em boas mãos. – gracejou olhando para Sophia, que se despedia de Nessie.

– Porque vocês não ficam mais um pouco? – pedi. – Já não estaria na hora de mudar de Forks? Passem um tempo aqui conosco.

– Agora não seria possível... – ponderou ele. – Edward e Bella deverão ir à Darthmouth, antes que percam as matrículas que estão trancadas há mais de um ano. Eu estou pensando em dividir meu tempo entre a Medicina e a educação de Nessie. Irei ensiná-la em casa, até que ela esteja pronta para ir à escola. – eu assenti e disse:

– Obrigada por tudo meu amigo! – e o abracei.

Sophia não desgrudava do abraço em Nessie, as duas estavam chorosas. Edward puxou sua filha para seus braços prometendo repetidamente que voltariam em breve para visitar Sophia.

Logo, foi a vez de Rose apertar minha filha com carinho e uma pergunta invadiu minha mente:

"_Mamãe, quando iremos vê-los de novo?"_

Eu a trouxe para meus braços e prometi:

– Logo, querida! Prometo levá-la à New Hampshire assim que eles estiverem estabelecidos por lá, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com um lindo beicinho no lábio inferior.

Abracei Alice e Bella agradecendo por tudo. O encontro perfeito, o casamento, cada plano de distrações para minha fase depressiva... Tudo!

E, assim, ficamos somente nossa família, com Athenodora, Paolo e Lucila, que partiriam em breve e Karl, que procurava manter-se discreto e calado. Começamos a planejar uma viagem de caça, para assim que Lucca voltasse e os outros partissem.

Eu passei estes últimos dias de lua cheia acompanhando o crescimento acelerado de Sophia. Durante a noite, quando ela finalmente dormia, eu voltava a trabalhar na estátua de Lucca a segurando nos braços, que já estava praticamente pronta. Seus pensamentos, antes claros e vívidos, começaram a se tornar fracos. Não que ele não estivesse ali, mas era a lua cheia que chegava ao fim; pelo menos, era a isso que eu atribuía a mudança. Nossa primeira lua cheia conectados mentalmente, a primeira de muitas...

– Você ainda pode ouvi-lo? – perguntou-me Karl após pedir licença para me fazer companhia no atelier enquanto eu dava os arremates finais na escultura. Não tive dificuldade em saber de quem ele estava falando.

– Não muito agora, essa noite foi quase nada... – respondi vagamente. – Acho que com o fim da lua cheia e ele enfraquecendo, nossa conexão mental também fica fraca. – minha voz saiu cheia de preocupação. Como ele faria para voltar para casa? Lucca saiu transformado; sua barraca de _camping_, suas roupas e agasalhos estavam todos aqui.

– Ele deve saber o que está fazendo. – consolou-me Karl. Achei aquilo estranho, mas aceitei seu esforço em reconhecer a derrota e ser meu amigo. Ele continuou. – Isso tudo é novo para você, para ele não. – eu assenti me deixando convencer.

Logo iria amanhecer e eu queria já ter tomado banho, para retirar o pó de mármore, quando Sophia acordasse. Saímos juntos do atelier, meus olhos imediatamente fitaram a lua e pelos meus cálculos, na noite seguinte ela começaria a minguar.

Karl acompanhou meu olhar e balbuciou:

– Vou correr um pouco... Conhecer a região melhor. – eu sorri assentindo e entrei.

Todos estavam aqui embaixo. Paolo, Lucila, Eleazar e Carmem conversavam na sala. Athenodora estava no escritório usando a internet. Kate e Garret jogavam xadrez.

Subi e após uma passada rápida no quarto de Sophia e me certificar de que ela dormia como um anjinho, que ela era; subi o lance de escadas que levavam ao meu quarto, e entrei indo direto para o banheiro.

No exato momento que eu ia tirar a roupa, meu celular tocou exigente sobre a escrivaninha. Olhei o visor e surpresa, vi que era Alice.

– Alice! – atendi sorrindo. – Você já está com saudades de mim!... – brinquei.

– Tanya... – sua voz era tensa. Imediatamente meu corpo ficou gelado e paralisado com o estresse.

– O que foi Alice? – perguntei movendo somente minha boca.

– Onde está Karl?

– Eu não sei Alice... Ele disse que iria dar uma volta, correr um pouco...

– Tanya, vá atrás dele ou de Lucca. Karl o está caçando...

Eu sequer me despedi e desliguei o telefone; apenas o deixei cair no chão e pulei pela janela do meu quarto evitando descer as escadas.

Caí, elegantemente e de pé, na neve em frente ao chalé e Kate veio rápido ao meu encontro, com certeza estranhando eu saltar pela janela após atender ao celular.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela alarmada. – Quem era ao telefone?

Não respondi. Peguei o rastro de Karl e disparei correndo como uma flecha. Senti que era seguida por Kate, Garret e Eleazar; então disse em volume normal, para que somente eles escutassem:

– Era Alice ao telefone. Ela queria me avisar... Karl pode estar aprontando... Está caçando Lucca.

– Acalme-se Tanya... – disse Eleazar, mas eu o interrompi.

– Ele está fraco Eleazar... – respondi em pânico. – Lembra! Ele fica fraco quando a fase da lua cheia termina... Se Karl encontrá-lo... Lucca será uma presa fácil...

Pensei no relato do diário de Athenodora sobre a morte de seu filho Tirreo. Imaginei Karl mordendo e matando Lucca e enxerguei tudo vermelho, forçando minhas pernas a irem mais rápido, como eu nunca corri antes.

Eu precisava acreditar que ele perderia tempo de alguma forma, porque sua dianteira era muito grande... Eu chegaria tarde demais...

Meu peito explodiu em um rosnado de angústia e Kate disse:

– Acalme-se irmã, por favor... Nós vamos chegar a tempo.

Bem ao norte do Parque Nacional de Wilderness, quando já amanhecia senti o odor de Lucca-lobisomem e meu desespero aumentou porque o rastro de Karl também estava ali e já não havia lua no céu.

Os rastros nos levaram a uma clareira, onde bem ao centro, Lucca jazia caído desacordado e nu e Karl sacudia seu corpo com o pé. Quando vi aquilo saltei como um borrão para bem perto deles e movendo-me como um borrão invisível a olhos humanos, choquei-me contra Karl no exato momento em que ele iria para cima de Lucca no chão, com seus dentes venenosos a mostra.

Rolamos pela neve por um instante e nos postamos de pé, em seguida, rosnando furiosamente e em posição de ataque. Mas eu estava entre ele e Lucca, que ainda estava jogado ao chão. Karla, então, gritou indolente:

– Se você não vai ser minha, não será dele também...

Ele avançou para cima de mim, mas exatamente quando íamos nos chocar, Eleazar entrou no meio e eles começaram a lutar violentamente, como uma dança furiosa.

Girei sobre meus pés e fui ver Lucca, que ainda estava ao chão. Procurar por uma mordida completamente desesperada.

Kate e Garret alcançaram os dois vampiros que lutavam e quando ela aplicou em Karl seu choque elétrico em máxima potência, este caiu ajoelhado; propiciando a Eleazar a oportunidade que ele precisava para arrancar a cabeça de Karl com apenas uma dentada certeira no pescoço.

Garret rosnou em contentamento, totalmente selvagem e Kate olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha maliciosamente levantada. Não pude deixar de rir deles, aliviada demais porque Lucca estava bem. Karl não chegara a mordê-lo. Ele só estava dormindo, exausto demais após correr tanto.

Levantei-o em meus braços cuidadosos e disparei para levá-lo ao chalé, enquanto os outros terminavam de desmembrar o desgraçado do Karl.

Chegando lá, subi com ele pela minha janela, escalando com facilidade. Depositei Lucca em nossa cama e o cobri. Ele ressonava totalmente alheio. Desci e tranquilizei os outros, principalmente Athenodora. Sophia ainda não havia acordado.

Voltei para a clareira ao norte levando comigo um isqueiro. Era necessário fazer uma nova fogueira. Eu só esperava que fosse a última...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Comentem e façam minha felicidade!...**_

_**Conforme prometido, posto um epílogo ainda. Acho que consigo postar na quinta ou na sexta-feira, ok?**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	34. Epílogo

_**N/A: Aí está o epílogo, para termos aquele finalzinho bem lindo, igual nos filmes, para a nossa história! :D**_

_**Espero que gostem...**_

_**Ah!... A música final da FIC é Thank You da Alanis Morrissette, não deixem de ouvi-la, pois não está somente relacionada com o que se passa no epílogo, não; também é uma forma que encontrei de agradecer a todos os meus leitores! O link, como sempre está no meu perfil!**_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**

* * *

**_.

EPÍLOGO

.

Os primeiros raios do sol nascente ricocheteavam na pela exposta do meu corpo nu e refletiam nos _obsidiniuns_ a nossa volta, provocando com isso, uma chuva de diamantes multicores na neve.

O ambiente era apenas quietude e luz. Magia. O perfume das flores raras dos Alpes era forte e inebriante, e especialmente, concentrado no corpo fumegante enroscado ao meu.

– Linda...! – ele murmurou muito baixo. Seus olhos negros cintilavam fitando os meus, olhando todo meu corpo ainda com desejo puro, apesar da noite de amor na neve e entre os _obsidiniuns_ que acabamos de desfrutar.

Sim, estávamos no nosso pequeno e perfeito refúgio nos Alpes suíços!

Havíamos chegado a apenas uma semana e na noite passada Eleazar e Carmem juntaram-se a nós, ansiosos em conhecer o jardim. Isso nos possibilitou deixar Sophia dormindo em casa com eles, e sairmos para namorar um pouco a sós. Mesmo ela dormindo profundamente durante a noite toda, não conseguíamos deixá-la sozinha.

Os últimos acontecimentos no Alasca, com relação à tentativa de Karl em tirar a vida de Lucca, nos deixaram extremamente protetores uns com outros, mas principalmente com ela. Por isso, o pequenino chalé dos Alpes fora totalmente reformado, logo assim que chegamos. Agora estava maior, ganhara cômodos separados por paredes, que propiciariam mais privacidade para nós como casal, e espaço para Sophia crescer saudável e linda, como ela vinha crescendo, assustadoramente rápido.

Ainda assim, não ficaríamos aqui indefinidamente. Eu não conseguia me afastar demais da nossa montanha no Alasca...! Só alguns meses...

Estávamos na lua nova agora, nos preparando para a próxima lua cheia. A segunda de nosso pedaço de eternidade juntos. Planejávamos correr juntos dessa vez. Carmem estava disposta a ficar com Sophia por alguns dias, enquanto Eleazar estudaria os _obsidiniuns_ mais a fundo. Também não iríamos longe de forma alguma, mas seria interessante caçar juntos. Lucca agora não precisaria isolar-se em lugares inóspitos durante suas noites de transformação, pois nossa conexão mental fazia toda a diferença e o ajudava a manter o foco.

Além disso, queríamos testá-la. Verificar a distância, a intensidade e o tempo de nossa conexão mental. Quem sabe até aperfeiçoá-la!

Eu sorri para ele e apertando-o de encontro ao meu corpo com força, constatei preguiçosamente:

– Humm... Precisamos nos vestir... Logo ela vai acordar e vir atrás de nós... – Lucca riu baixo, concordando.

Eu me levantei para pegar nossas roupas movendo-me como _flash_ irradiante no sol. Joguei suas roupas para ele e me vesti rápido, voltando a me sentar do seu lado, na neve e junto das flores perfumadas.

O sorriso não saía do meu rosto.

Nunca. Jamais. Experimentei tanta felicidade em minha segunda vida.

Lucca também sentou, depois de se vestir e me olhando intensamente nos olhos, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e disse:

– Obrigado...! – eu não pude acreditar no que ouvia, mas não consegui responder. Seus olhos eram tão ardentes que estilhaçaram meu raciocínio e poder de argumentação. Ele não esperou que eu me recompusesse, apenas continuou. – Você me trouxe à vida...

Pensei em todas as mudanças que aconteceram desde que Edward esteve no Alasca logo que conheceu Bella há três anos, fugindo da tentação devastadora do sangue dela... Depois veio Laurent. Victória. Irina se foi... Edward e Bella se casaram. Nessie. Irina os traiu e pagou com sua vida...

Pensei na minha necessidade de vingá-la. Na viagem por meio mundo a procura do meu destino, que agora estava aqui, diante dos meus olhos me agradecendo. Agradecendo pelo quê? _Eu_ era a eternamente grata...! Fui eu quem teve um doloroso vazio no peito curado para sempre. Fui eu quem recebeu o grande prêmio no final desta história. Fui eu que descobri o amor maternal nos olhos verdes de uma doce garotinha que, generosamente, me escolheu para cuidar dela...

No momento que me lembrei de Sophia, imediatamente, ouvimos seus passinhos na neve, circundando a encosta da montanha para vir ao nosso encontro. Eu ainda estava muda e presa pelo olhar de Lucca, sem poder mexer minha cabeça, pois suas mãos ainda emolduravam meu rosto.

"_Mamãe...? Papai...?"_ Ela colocou o chamado alegremente em nossas mentes, mas continuava se aproximando. Nós rimos juntos e Lucca respondeu, deixando suas mãos deslizarem lentamente pelo meu rosto e pescoço:

– Aqui, Sophia...! Estamos aqui no jardim...

Ela saltou graciosamente o pequeno barranco cheio de neve e assim que entramos em seu campo de visão. Ela sorriu e correu ao nosso encontro.

Era possível perceber o crescimento discreto. Sophia agora já parecia quase ter dois anos de idade. Mas seu andar era firme e gracioso. Os obstáculos aqui nos Alpes, que impediriam um bebê humano, eram suplantados por ela com agilidade.

Carmem a vestira com um lindo vestidinho verde-claro de cetim, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom amendoado de seus olhinhos. Sua pele não refletia milhões de diamantes como a minha, mas cintilava muito sutilmente ao sol. Tão linda...

Ela correu para o nosso lado sorrindo muito contente. Uma imagem de nós três juntos invadiu minha mente e Lucca, que também parecia ter a mesma imagem em sua cabeça, rapidamente abriu espaço entre nós para que ela pudesse sentar-se em meu colo.

Ela virou sua cabecinha de Lucca para mim, nos fitando e declarou melodiosamente:

– Sonho...

Então, vimos _flashes_ de mosaicos suavemente coloridos, como se estivessem sutilmente embaçados por um "filtro" branco – recurso muito utilizado em fotografia. Primeiro, uma profusão de cores, pássaros azuis e folhas enferrujadas de outono, depois alguém que se aproximava de Sophia em passos lentos. Era Gianna toda vestida de branco, linda, serena e sorrindo para ela.

– Eu te amo, meu bem... Seja feliz... – era um pedido entre sorrisos de uma voz doce, mas humana. A imagem ficava longínqua, mas o eco cantava em nossas mentes. – Seja feliz, Sophia... Seja feliz...

E me pareceu que assim, ela acordou. Olhei para Lucca e vi a emoção profunda estampada em seus olhos negros. A imagem aterradora da única lembrança que Sophia tinha da mãe fora substituída, finalmente. Ela poderia seguir em frente e crescer forte e saudável, sem culpa e autopunição. Sua mente infantil automaticamente substituíra a imagem negativa da mãe moribunda, ao trazê-la à vida, e o sentimento de culpa ligado a esta imagem; por uma nova e positiva imagem de Gianna linda e serena dizendo que a ama e deseja-lhe votos de felicidades.

Sua alegria com isso era tangível e nós percebemos que Sophia havia simplesmente se perdoado...

Assim, ela levantou-se e saiu falando baixinho, como se cumprimentasse cada _obsidinium_. Ela havia, ludicamente, atribuído nomes às flores e parecia que falava mesmo com elas, em sua imaginação infantil. Nós rimos e Lucca finalmente murmurou:

– Parece que agora mais nada vai embaçar nossa felicidade... – eu assenti levemente concordando aliviada. Mas, de repente, parei dramaticamente, olhando-o de forma enigmática:

– Você está enganado... – anunciei com uma sobrancelha erguida. Lucca franziu a testa e me olhou confuso, eu continuei. – Há algo que está me incomodando...

– O quê? – ele sacudia a cabeça infinitesimalmente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

– _Eu_ – enfatizei – é que devo te agradecer por tudo e não o contrário. – completei sorrindo.

Lucca riu baixo aliviado e aproximou nossos rostos em um beijo muito breve e suave, antes de sussurrar:

– Eu te amo.

– Pra sempre... – acrescentei. – Eu também te amo... eternamente.

– _Eternamente..._ Tanya Denali...

.

* * *

.

_**AGRADECIMENTOS:**_

_**.  
**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer, em primeiro lugar à Stephenie Meyers, pela sua genialidade e por nos proporcionar tantas horas de lazer e entretenimento com sua série de livros maravilhosos.**_

_**Também ao meu amor, pela paciência e incentivo. Te amo mto! :D**_

_**À staff do Foforks por ter escolhido postar minha one-shot Esperança na brincadeira das Foforfiks dos Leitores, me estimulando a escrever toda esta história. Bem como, a todos que votaram e comentaram, perguntando: "Mas com quem a Tanya vai casar?..." rsrsrsrs Isso me deixou ainda mais animada para escrever tudo que eu tinha em mente!**_

_**À A. Magnail e dannycullenbr, que me ajudaram muito no início, quando eu não fazia a menor ideia do que eu estava fazendo, nem de como usar o site. Obrigada!**_

_**Ao meu querido amigo Felipe, que leu os primeiros capítulos e me incentivou muito dizendo daquele jeito dele: "TÁ MÁRA!" *_***_

_**Às meninas que adicionaram minha história entre as suas favoritas. Vocês me emocionaram!**_

_**E a todos os meus leitores, tanto daqui quanto da comunidade do Orkut. Muitíssimo obrigada!**_

_**Não deixem de dar uma passada na minha nova FIC: ON THE ROAD – férias **_**nada**_** frustradas de verão. É uma Beward, está bem no comecinho, mas eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Já está no meu perfil e no Orkut tbm!**_

_**E, finalmente, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado do novo e mais feliz final que pensei para a Tanya. Nas poucas referências que a Steph faz a ela em MS e mesmo na 1ª e 3ª parte de BD, ela nunca me pareceu vulgar, como muitas FICS a descrevem, nem mesmo uma antagonista ao amor de Bella e Edward. Então, aqui descrevi a Tanya que eu sempre enxerguei. Adoraria saber o que vcs acharam dela! Então, por favor, agora que terminou, deixem um review final e geral. Seria muito, mas muito importante para mim mesmo!**_

_****bjokas****_


End file.
